You Are What You Are
by StellaSong
Summary: Isabella is trying to run away from her old life, but some Snatchers might think different. Scabior/OC. Mostly based off movie version
1. Moving Forward

**Entire story edited on 1/13/11**

**Basically, I realized how grammatically incorrect most of my chapters were, so I've edited most of them. If you're reading this, nothing in the story should have been changed. Just so you know.**

* * *

><p>Isabella burst out the door in the pouring rain, with nothing but a backpack filled with random things grabbed at the last minute. Black tears were running down her face, smudging her cheeks. What was done, was done. Her heart raced as she ran down the road, her dirty blond curls getting soaked and frizzing. She didn't care how far she had to go. She'd do anything to get as far away from London as possible.<p>

She sprinted down the road to a corner in town and waved down a taxicab. Her patience grew thin (not that there was much patience there to begin with) when it took her forever to direct one down. Once she did, she climbed into the black, leathery cushioned backseat. It smelled of tobacco and spearmint, not much of a great combination.

"Where to, miss?" The driver's raspy, british voice asked as he turned around to look at her. He had a lazy right eye and the way his mouth was formed made him look like he was always pouting. Besides those creepy factors, he seemed like he could be a nice man.

She only knew one place far, far away from London. Though, it'd be crazy of her to go there, she hadn't been there since her sister died. She quickly told him the road, not knowing the house number exactly. She stared out the window without saying anything, watching cars pass by and listening to the rain fall lightly on the roof of the car. The sound seemed to numb her. She almost forgot why she was even running away. Of course, the last words that her mother spoke to her still rang in her ears, loud and clear.

_Spoiled brat! Get your own goddamn house why don't you if you're _so _fucking done with me! You'd never survive in the real world, Isabella. Your only best friend is dead. You are _nothing _without her!_

Isabella shifted uncomfortably in the backseat.

"You all right back there, ma'am?" The driver of the cab asked, looking in his rearview mirror at her.

She tried to force a smile but it didn't work too well, so she just nodded, looking back out the window. "I'm fine, thanks."

With everything going the way it was, her life was falling apart. She sounded like some angst teenage girl with "life-or-death" problems. The only way to solve it would be to end her life, right? No. Isabella wasn't like that at all. Her fear did sometimes eat away at her, but she knew she'd never end her _own_ life. Besides, she was eighteen. She was an adult. She didn't have stupid little teenage girl problems.

"Miss...'ey, miss!" The same raspy, old voice yelled.

"Hm?" She lifted her head up off the door, awaking from a nap she didn't realize she'd taken.

"We've arrived." He said, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

Isabella looked out the window at the street. It had stopped raining and the pavement looked like it'd just been glossed over with ice. She murmured a small "oh" and handed him money, getting out of the car with her backpack flung on one shoulder. As the taxicab driver made a U-turn on the dead end in the road, she stared around at the small houses and sighed. Everything can change so much in one year.

The taillights from the cab disappeared in the night and Isabella was surrounded by darkness yet again. She put the other strap of her backpack on her other shoulder and jumped the small barrier behind the DEAD END sign. She started walking forward before she tripped, tumbling down a steep hill of leaves and sticks...and whatever else was coming down with her.

She finally came to a stop. Her face was burning. She touched where it burned and rubbed her fingers together. She felt a glazed sensation between them.

"Shit," she murmured to herself, wiping away at the excess blood on her face and getting to her feet. She dug around in her backpack for a flashlight. She tried to turn it on but nothing happened. "Really?" She asked herself out loud before hitting it a couple of times before it finally turned on. She was stared down at a pair of huge, black boots that definitely didn't belong to her. She stopped breathing mid gasp. Dare she look up and see the face that belonged to the intimidating boots before her?

Before she could answer her own question, a small light shone in front of her. It seemed to be emitting from a very thin flashlight but brighter, like an orb was attached to it. She only stared, wide-eyed at the ground, at the owner's feet, not knowing what to do. Her breath quickened and her heart beat fast, which she was sure was audible considering how close the person was standing..

"Oh, come now, love." The voice speaking belonged to the man standing in front of her. "You going to show me your beautiful face?" She looked up slowly. He had a meager stubble and intimidating, greyish blue eyes on slightly tanned skin. He had to be at least five inches taller than her. His mouth twitched up into a sadistic grin.

Isabella ran as fast as she could. She heard footsteps behind her but kept going, her flashlight going in all different directions along the ground. She dare not turn around to see the number of people running after her. She felt a root from a large Oak hook around her Converse. She was sent flying forward face first in the dirt. So much for trying to get away quick enough. She spat the dirt out of her mouth onto the ground, quietly turning off her flashlight.

She heard the sound of multiple footsteps so she stood unbelievably still. There was loud crunching sounds of someone stepping toward her slowly. She kept a hand over her mouth, pleading that she wouldn't be caught. Her eyes closed slowly as the footsteps got dangerously closer.

She could smell a scent of nicotine and leather, mixed with dirt. She heard a sharp intake of someone breathing through their nose right above her head. She eyes snapped wide open. She was trying so hard not to shake from the fear of what might happen to her if they found her body.

She felt a hand grab the back of her head and she slightly gasped. Without hesitation, the large hand gripped its fingers around her hair and thrust her up. The same bright orb blinded her vision for just a moment. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw the same man as before, except he wasn't smiling this time. He seemed to be studying her carefully, the small orb of light still in her face.

Suddenly, a really ugly man with a large, round face and alarming, ice blue eyes appeared beside the man that held Isabella by the crown of her hair. He held the same bright orb-like flashlight. His face was covered in a gray beard and his silver hair was slicked back. "Well, what we got 'ere, Scabior?" He smiled, exposing his sharp teeth. She released a small whimper.

The man, with the apparent name of Scabior's, mouth twitched up at the corner for a mere second. "Looks as if a lil' witch is all alone in the big, bad woods." He, the scary, big man, and a few other voices behind Isabella sniggered. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to run away and go back home where it was warm and safe. But she was too far. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to. "Well, lovey, do you talk?"

She nodded, her head still being forced up into the air by Scabior gripping the locks of her hair tightly. She looked at the two of them towering over her.

Scabior threw Isabella against a tree. "So what's the deal?" He walked in a slow circle around her. "You workin' for the Dark Lord, or you one of them 'good guys?'" He put quotes around the words.

She looked at them, confused. "Good guys, I suppose?"

Scabior chuckled. "What's your name, love?" He got closer to her and she backed away against the tree on which had the root she tripped on.

"I-Isabella." She stuttered, staring into the man's enchanting eyes.

He smirked, running his hands through her soft, wavy hair. "Last name?" He pointed the weird flashlight-like light at her.

She squinted. "Um...Robbins."

Scabior studied her, running a rough, callused finger along her jawbone, over her chin, and cupping it in his hand. "Greyback!"

The big one answered to this, "what is it, Scabior?"

"Check her name." Scabior purred. He stared into her hazel eyes, entrancing and terrifying her at the same time.

Greyback, as he was called, looked through a small booklet. After a few moments of silence, he looked up. "Not on the list."

She breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever that list was, she was glad she wasn't on it.

Scabior smirked at her and dropped her chin from his hand, getting eagerly close before backing away. "So, are you a blood traitor?"

"What?" She asked.

"You serve the goodie two shoes side, correct?" He asked.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, sorry." Isabella responded. She picked up her backpack, ready to leave. "If I've wasted your time, I'm terribly sorry." She started walking off but a wall of large guys with the same sticks in their hands as Greyback and Scabior, stood in her way.

Scabior cackled loudly. "Oh, love, you really think you'd get away _that_ easily?" His voice was eerily calm with a glint of mania and the same sadistic grin on his face.

Isabella swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. She knew she was surrounded and there was no point in trying to run for it after what happened only moments ago. He walked slowly over to her, pointing the illuminating stick at her.

"So, gorgeous, are you goin' to come with me or are you goin' to attempt to run off again...and fall on your fuckin' face as you did before?" Scabior said maliciously, getting closer and closer to her. Everyone around started laughing hysterically.

A loud snap of a branch echoed over the silence. She looked in the direction of the noise. A small girl in a white sweater with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck, dark skinnies with black boots on was standing on a small ledge. Everyone else looked at the girl as well.

"Get down!" She yelled, staring straight at Isabella. She didn't have to be asked twice. Isabella was on the ground in a heartbeat. She saw Scabior raise the wooden, illuminated stick aimed at her but a flash of light sent the stick flying out of his hand. She felt a hand wrap around her upper arm, lifting her up. Before she knew it, she was running through all the intimidating men, flashes of light, fire, and anything else before her eyes.

"Come on!" The girl yelled, grabbing Isabella's hand. They ran behind a large rock, watching the men run through, yelling in outrage.

Once the noise died down, Isabella realized how loud she was breathing. "What just happened back there?" She asked the girl.

The girl looked at her and laughed. "I reckon you're a muggle, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Isabella asked, furrowing her brow.

The girl laughed again, picking Isabella up by the hand. "Hold on tight, this may be kind of uncomfortable."

There was a tug on Isabella's stomach as she left the ground and felt like she was going through a rubber tube. In no less than two seconds, they were back on the ground in a different place. The girl let go of her hand and led her way to a small tent in the middle of a clearing of trees. "Make yourself comfortable." She said, motioning to the inside.

Isabella looked at her strangely before walking in. It wasn't like a normal tent. There was a bunk bed, a long table with chairs alongside it, and a chimney in the middle of it all. She looked at the girl strangely.

"Can you please explain what's going on?" Isabella half screeched.

The girl took off her scarf and hung it on a coat rack near the entrance. She outstretched her hand to Isabella. "First of all, my name is Annabelle. Annabelle McCarthy."

Isabella shook it cautiously, as if she might get shocked if she touched her. "Okay...I'm Isabella."

"Well, Isabella," Annabelle took out one of the same types of sticks all the other men had and waved it around, making two small cushions on the floor and sitting on one. Isabella's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Sit down and I'll explain everything." She said, smiling sweetly at her.

* * *

><p><strong>So yep, if you can't tell, this is a ScabiorOC FanFic, it's my first story but my friend liked it and even she's anticipated to hear more. I know that Scabior disappears, but trust me, I have a LOT of good ideas for this story :) Sooooo! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**The song for this FF is "You Are What You Are" by Get Scared. I feel like the lyrics pretty much say everything they need to with Isabella and Scabior's relationship.**

**The song for this chapter is "Moving" by Get Scared as well. **


	2. Parade

Isabella sat down hesitantly on the cushion next to Annabelle. They were soft and comfortable to sit on surprisingly. She was still kind of baffled at how the cushions appeared out of thin air. Everything that'd just happened made her want to throw up. She felt dizzy and had a headache from trying to take everything in.

"You thirsty?" Annabelle asked, her ponytail whipping over her shoulder when she turned to Isabella.

Isabella shrugged. "Sure."

Annabelle took her wand out again. A pitcher filled with water and she said "_Accio pitcher_." It floated over to her with two cups along with it. Isabella's eyes widened as she watched Annabelle fill up the cup and hand it to her, smiling like nothing was weird at all.

"Um...thanks." Isabella tried to smile, but once again, just like in the cab, she couldn't. After taking a sip, she put it on the ground beside her. "So...what's a muggle...or whatever?"

Annabelle chugged her glass and placed it on the ground beside her as well. "Muggles, such as yourself, are non-magic folk. Not to be confused with muggle-_born_, which are witches and wizards born with non-magical parents."

Isabella's eyebrows furrowed. She nodded her head, still not quite understanding. "Wait...so, you can actually do magic? And there's others like you?"

Annabelle nodded, smiling. "Of course! Most muggles don't know though. It'd be too much for them to handle." She picked up her empty glass, placing it in a small basin on a countertop. "You're different though. You're...brave."

Isabella scoffed. "Please, I'm anything _but_ brave." She took a few huge gulps of her water. "I ran away from home and then into...whoever those guys were back there."

"Snatchers."

"Come again?"

"Those men. They're called Snatchers." Annabelle's lips thinned.

"And...what exactly is a Snatcher?" Isabella subconsciously gripped the glass tight, scared of what the answer would be.

Annabelle withdrew a large breath of air. "Snatchers...are muggle and blood traitor bounty hunters. They have a list of all the people they need to hunt."

Isabella swallowed hard. "And...what do they do when they catch them?"

Annabelle looked her in the eye. "They kill them," she shuddered. "Or worse, they bring them to Dolores Umbridge."

Isabella narrowed her eyes in confusion. "And she would be...?"

"Basically she's head of the Ministry of Magic now. Her and Pias. She controls the Snatchers." Annabelle lounged in her cushion. "Well, she and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Isabella asked curiously. "Why can't you say his name?"

Annabelle laughed, as if it were a simple answer. "He used to be able to be called by his real name—You-Know-Who—with no problem. Not many brave witches or wizards said it even then, though. Now it's just a Taboo. You say his name and the Snatchers will be there in a heartbeat." She pulled out a long golden necklace out from under her turtleneck sweater and played with it.

Isabella, noticing Annabelle wasn't saying much anymore, decided to speak up. "Why were they so afraid? It's just name."

"He's the most powerful, darkest wizard of all time." She looked at Isabella softly. "He killed many people," her eyes filled up with tears. "Including my parents."

Isabella bit her lip. She wanted to change the subject. "What is that?" She gestured to the necklace that Annabelle was playing with.

"Oh." She held up the golden necklace with a small hourglass in it. The golden plate could spin around the hourglass multiple times and there were engravings on the handles holding it together. "This is a time-turner." Annabelle laughed. "My friend, Hermione, didn't want anyone getting a hold of it and she trusts me to hold it for her."

"What does it do?" Isabella asked, reaching out to touch it. But Annabelle slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch it." Annabelle said, laughing. "It takes you back in time and you can change what's happened during then if you want to. But you mustn't get caught." Isabella smoothed a finger over the hourglass. "It's a bad choice to use this unless absolutely necessary."

Isabella nodded, understanding. She looked to her left, feeling awkward. A few books stacked on top of each other. One in particular caught her eye. She got up, picking it up. Labeled on its front read _Advanced Potion Making_. "What is this?" She turned it over but nothing was on the back. Just a bare pale blue color.

"Oh, part of Harry Potter's past." Annabelle said, taking the book. "My other friend, Ginny and I decided I should keep it from him...he really hurt someone with the most hated professor at the school's spell in this book—without realizing it, of course. Plus, I decided not to go back to Hogwarts this year so I took it with me as a reminder of him."

"Harry Potter? Hogwarts?" Isabella asked, curiously.

"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. Half and pure bloods alike. Harry Potter is the Savior to us all." Annabelle smiled at her. "He's the Chosen One," she whispered.

"Chosen One? For what?" Isabella persisted.

"To kill You-Know-Who."

"Oh..." Isabella's eyes wandered down to a folded jacket next to the stack of books. "And, what's this?" She picked up the large jacket. It smelled of peppermint and freshly mown grass.

Annabelle's cheeks turned crimson. She took the jacket, holding it to her and smiling. "It's his."

"Harry Potter?" Isabella asked, smiling. "You and Harry Potter?"

"Oh, God, no!" Annabelle laughed. "Ron. His best friend. He promised that we'd see each other again soon...and then he left me with only his jacket to remember him."

Isabella felt for her. She noted how Annabelle held the jacket close to her, missing his scent. "He promised me that as long as I stayed in Hogwarts, I'd be safe."

Isabella's eyes widened. "So, why aren't you there?"

"I couldn't just _stay_ there when I know Ron's out there, fighting some of the most dangerous witches and wizards around! We're just going to see each other soon enough, I know it. And we'll never be apart again." Annabelle smiled, fingering the texture of the jacket.

"How long have you two been dating?" Isabella asked.

Annabelle laughed. "We aren't. Not yet. Too dangerous." She sighed. "We both love each other though, and that's all that matters. Always have, always will."

Isabella smiled brightly. She was about to give her a hug but a loud crack outside interrupted their thoughts. They looked at each other nervously. Annabelle got up quickly, going out of the tent first, her wand at the ready. Isabella stayed inside, watching her from the opening.

"Show yourself, coward!" Annabelle shouted. Suddenly, someone grabbed her. A hand flew over her mouth and dragged her away.

"Annabelle!" Isabella screamed. She was about to run out but someone came in, blocking her path. A tall, dark man in a leather jacket, plaid skinnies, and combat boots that smelled like nicotine, dirt, and leather stood in front of her. Since it was so dark before, she couldn't see too much of his features until now. As he towered over her, she noticed his hair was dark brown and mousy with a faded, blood red streak near the front. Strands of his hair fell loosely in front of his face while the rest was pulled back in a low ponytail.

Isabella stood there, looking up at him. He looked down at her with a serious expression and slowly, a grin appeared on his face. He started chuckling softly. "Surprised?" He asked, putting out his hands in wonder.

She ground her teeth together. "Let her go! She didn't do anything! I didn't do anything."

"Oh," Scabior clucked his tongue. "Whoever said you did, lovey?" He smiled with extreme pleasure. "I just ask for you to come with me." He put his hand out to Isabella. She eyed it for a moment before looking up at him and shaking her head.

"Not unless Annabelle comes too." She said sternly.

Scabior's face hardened. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. Then he pushed her out of the tent.

"Wait, can I get my—"

"_Incendio!_" Before she could finish, the tent was set on fire. Just like that.

"Oh, did you need somethin' in there?" Scabior sucked breath in through his teeth. "Sorry, beautiful. Looks like you'll have to live without it." He brushed the hair off Isabella's shoulder, placing his hand on it and exposing her neck. Greyback's attention was set on her for a moment. He was holding Annabelle by the waist and he suddenly looked hungry...for Isabella. She brought her hair back over her shoulder.

Scabior just laughed, leaning down close to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, I told him not to lay a hand on you."

"Oh, that's delightful," she said, turning to face him. Then realizing how close to his face that she was, she turned back, flushing.

Scabior laughed again before resting his head against the side of hers, moving her dirty blond curls out of the way and whispering closely "I'm gettin' you first anyway." He backed away and Isabella looked up at him, terrified. His smile was haunting.

"You're grotesque." She clenched her jaw together. She walked over to Annabelle and took her hand, pulling her from Greyback's clutches.

"Oh, now, havin' an attitude won't get you very far in life, surely your mum taught you that much, love." Scabior smiled mockingly. Isabella squeezed Annabelle's hand hard. The way he'd said it made it sound like he knew. Like he knew her past. Like he knew what she'd done. Like he knew everything and it made her even more shaken than before.

"Scabior..." She said sternly. He looked at her mockingly.

"Yeah, beautiful?"

"Good luck trying to find me again." Scabior's face contorted with confusion, then fear, then rage in less than five seconds when he realized what she'd meant. He tried to grab them but it was too late. The two girls diapparated from the camp.

That night, Annabelle and Isabella stayed in a smaller tent. An extra one packed by Annabelle in case something like what Scabior did, happened. Isabella was sprawled out on the single bed in a lonely corner of the tent, staring at the ground.

"Hey, you all right?" Annabelle asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Oh, yeah." Isabella sat up, holding her arms against her stomach. She felt nauseous. She was still trying to take this all in. "That Scabior is just..."

"Awful. I know." Annabelle finished her sentence. "He's the leader of the Snatchers...couldn't imagine why." She said sarcastically. "He's only extremely cocky, sarcastic, and bossy."

Isabella scoffed. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Well, we better get some sleep. If we want to keep him off our tails, we better keep moving." Annabelle said, patting Isabella's knee. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Isabella murmured, that partial smile appearing on her face again. She got under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

"...Little tramp! Come out of there, you bitch!" Isabella sat up abruptly a few hours later, as did Annabelle.

"Who is that?" Isabella asked, half whispering. Annabelle shrugged, taking out her wand again. Without warning, Scabior and Greyback, along with some other Snatchers, came inside the tent. Isabella's eyes widened when she saw how thin and white Scabior's lips were. His eyes met hers, full of hatred. She tried to back up but he still kept coming at her. He wrapped his hand around her throat, shoving her against the bed post and bringing her close to his face.

She clawed at his wrist, desperate for air. "Now you listen to me, love, and you listen good, 'kay?" Isabella nodded. Behind Scabior, she saw Greyback holding the neck of Annabelle, while other Snatchers held her arms back in case Isabella tried to do something again.

"Let...her...go." She managed to choke out.

"No!" Scabior yelled, clutching his fingers tighter around her throat. "_Listen_ to me," his voice lowered so only she could hear him. "No matter where you go, how much you try to hide, or how much you move around...I will always be there. I'll always be after you." He said, his face getting closer to hers with every other word. He laughed in her ear, sending chills down her spine from his hot breath. "I'm a tracker you see. I _smell_ you, I _know_ where you go once you leave...but you try to make it so bloody difficult!" He threw Isabella on her bed. She coughed viciously, choking for air. He put both hands on either side of her, his hands sinking into the lumpy mattress. "You're comin' with me and you're not leavin' again." He grinned rabidly. "You _and_ miss Annabelle, 'cause we got some questions for that half-blood as well."

Isabella's eyebrows furrowed. Scabior picked Isabella up by her wrists, holding her a lot closer to him than he should have. "Hang on, love and try not to vomit."

Other Snatchers laughed, disapparating out of the tent. "Don't face plant in the bloody ground again either." Greyback howled with laughter at his own joke but Scabior gave him a look that told him to stop.

The two girls caught a glimpse of each other, reaching out to try to stay together, but Greyback disapparated before they could reach each other's fingertips. Just as Isabella was going to cry out for help, she and Scabior disapparated as well.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter 2. I tried to make this one a lot better than the first one, seeing as I was half awake when I wrote that, which is why I had a few mistakes here and there (terrible instead of terribly, talking in first person instead of third at times). I proofread this one many, many, MANY times though, making sure everything made sense and went with the flow of things. I hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you everyone for the positive feedback on the last one, made my day, really, seeing as it's the first FanFic I've written! :) Thanks again!<strong>

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Parade" by Get Scared.**


	3. I Must Be Dreaming

"Help! Someone! Please!" Isabella screamed in agony once she felt her feet hit the ground. She could smell the scent of pine and wood all around her. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain erupted in her gut. She fell to her knees, writhing in discomfort and clutching her abdomen. She looked up at the man who'd punched her in the stomach. His eyes were filled with mercilessness. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She thought she might _actually_ vomit.

"Try that again and next time it'll be more unpleasant, I can assure you that." Scabior said, grabbing her arm and guiding her over to the camp where several tents were set up. She saw Annabelle, screaming as Greyback forced her into one of the tents. Something about his smile wasn't quite right as he entered after her.

"What is he doing to her?" Isabella demanded.

Scabior only smirked. He threw her into the same tent as Annabelle, hard enough to make her land on the ground next to the girl who sat with her wand pointing at Greyback. She switched to Scabior when he entered the enchanted tent. Her eyes were filled with fury, something that Isabella was actually rather terrified of.

"_Stupefy!_" Annabelle yelled the word Isabella hardly understood. A flash of light emitted from her wand tip and headed toward Scabior.

"_Protego!_" Scabior yelled almost a millisecond after Annabelle cast her spell. He grinned as Annabelle blocked the light sent back at her. He stepped over Isabella's feet and crouched in front of Annabelle. "You honestly think that flimsy spell will work on me?"

Annabelle scoffed. "Snatchers are pretty _stupid_," she said, spitting out the word.

Scabior's face didn't change at first which scared Isabella to some degree. In one swift movement though, he grabbed Annabelle's face. His changed suddenly, now only filled with animosity, one of his very few emotions he actually had. His voice was filled with bitterness as he spoke to her. "You're pretty _stupid _for thinkin' you two would actually get away from me." He let go of her face then slapped her.

"Stop!" Isabella screamed. Scabior and Greyback stared right at her. Both had blank expressions. Scabior raised his eyebrows before getting up. Both girls were examining him cautiously.

Scabior kept his eyes on Isabella. He took his wand out of his pocket and cracked his neck, lookig straight at Annabelle.

"_Crucio._" He spoke the unusual word softly yet dangerously. Annabelle started twitching and shaking on the floor, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She screamed in pain, something Isabella never wanted to hear again.

She got off the floor and pushed Scabior. He didn't budge, but he broke his concentration. "Stop it!" Her eyes overflowed with tears. "Why are you doing this?"

Scabior smirked, cupping Isabella's chin in his hand and caressing it softly. "Information...and it's quite entertainin'." He turned his attention back at Annabelle and uttered the horrible word over. Annabelle screamed louder and louder, twinging excessively on the ground. He lowered his wand and knelt on the floor beside her.

Annabelle sobbed loudly, curled into a ball, facing Scabior. He squeezed her face once more, making her look up at him. From above, Isabella saw how red Annabelle's face was. Her green eyes were puffy from crying.

"Annabelle, is it, love?" Scabior asked softly. Annabelle, looking at him with loathing, nodded. "Tell me," he squeezed her face tighter, bringing it closer to his. "Where is Harry Potter?" He asked, pausing on each word.

Annabelle swallowed hard, scowling at how close he was to her. "I don't know," she answered through clenched teeth.

He slapped her again. She held her face and gasped loudly. "Don't lie to _me_!" He bellowed, standing up and yelling the same odd sounding word. She screamed aloud repeatedly. He only did it for a few moments before dropping his wand and looking at her like she was nothing...and Isabella would recognize that expression anywhere. "Now tell me where he is!"

Through her tears, Annabelle answered. "I told you! I don't know!"

"_Liar!_" He tortured her more. "Where are he and his lot?"

"_I don't fucking know!_" Annabelle screamed louder than she had through any of Scabior's torturing. "I wish I did," she mumbled. Isabella looked down at her, tears falling down her cheeks. She'd never seen anything so terrifying.

Scabior sighed, not hearing the last sentence she spoke. His face didn't show any compassion even after torturing her so much. "Greyback has far worse torture than I do, love. Better think hard."

"What are you playing at?" Isabella finally blurted out. Scabior looked at her, like she'd just made a foolish, colossal mistake. "She doesn't know where they are! Just leave her alone!"

Scabior pointed his wand at her, with no emotion whatsoever etched on his haunting face. Suddenly, she was suddenly sent flying backward into a wall of the tent. Isabella sat up and looked at Scabior like he was insane. Then he came rushing over to her. She tried to back herself into the corner as much as possible but it was no use. He grabbed her neck, raising her in the air. "Never question my motives or why I do them." Isabella stared down at him, her eyes bulging out of her head from the pressure of his hand ringing her throat. "You don't know anythin', love," he whispered before dropping her and turning back around to Annabelle. Isabella massaged her throat, already hurting, and more than likely covered in bruises.

Annabelle yelled something Isabella didn't quite catch, sending a spell flying at Scabior. He blocked it. Then she pointed it at Greyback and he fell to the ground, knocked out. She got up, running toward Isabella. "_Incendio!_" She yelled, setting something on fire to distract Scabior. She grabbed Isabella's hand, running out of the tent. They ran through the woods, curses and hexes being shot over their heads.

Just when Isabella thought they made it, she felt a hand grab her shirt and pull her back. She instantly smelled the familiar leathery, dirty, nicotine scent. Annabelle whipped her head around to see where Isabella had gone.

"Let her go." She said sedately, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Scabior raised his eyebrows, looking at Isabella and frowning. "No, don't think I will."

Annabelle lifted her wand at him, venomously.

"Ah, now, that won't be needed." Isabella didn't have to look at him to hear the smirk in his voice. "_Expelliarmus!_" Annabelle was horrified when her wand was whisked from her hand and instantly in Scabior's. He started cackling softly, then got louder. Isabella looked at Annabelle, scared for what may happen next but he just rested his head against hers again, whispering in her ear. "I think I surprised your friend here. Didn't expect that from a _stupid Snatcher_, did she?"

Isabella shivered.

"Oh, you cold, love?" He asked, taking his head off hers.

"No." Isabella said sharply. "I shivered because you give me the creeps."

Scabior chuckled, apparently enjoying her hatred toward him. He turned her around, holding her by her arms so she could look at him. He was smirking ruthlessly again. "Am I really all that bad, beautiful?"

Isabella stared into his cold, grey eyes. "You're atrocious."

He kept smirking. "I know, love. No need to remind me." He let go of her and backed up a few inches before stuffing Annabelle's wand inside his jacket. "I don't think you'll be needin' this," he said to her.

Annabelle crossed her arms over her chest. "Still doesn't change the fact that I don't know where Harry Potter is. If I did, he'd beat your ass anyway and get away with it."

The corner of Scabior's mouth slowly went up in a casual grin. "No one gets away, alive, from Scabior, love." He turned his head gently, making eye contact with Isabella. She stared back, unable to look away. He looked her up and down with a devilish grin on his face, walking away.

Annabelle came back to her side. "Don't worry. We're getting out of here and we'll make sure he doesn't follow."

Isabella squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "We're morons if we think we can get away from him."

"What?" Annabelle asked, her head snapping in Isabella's direction. "Are you mad? We can't _stay_ here!"

Isabella sighed, looking her new friend in the eyes. "I don't think we have a choice."

Isabella sat in a tent alone on a very uncomfortable bed. They'd decided to separate Annabelle and her from each other in case they decided to "plot" together on a way to escape. Not like Isabella had any intention to. Not after what Scabior said earlier.

_No one gets away, alive, from Scabior..._

Annabelle was stuck with a younger Snatcher of the group and, of course, Isabella was stuck with none other than Scabior himself. What a joy that was to her.

He walked in the tent randomly during the night, whistling to himself. He saw Isabella still wide awake on the bed, her knees tucked to her chest.

He raised an eyebrow. "Up so late?"

Isabella shrugged, watching his every move. She tried to think ahead of his strategy. If he had one at the moment, that is.

He just smiled, grabbing a cigarette from out of nowhere and lighting it out of thin air. He took a long drag and blew it out around the tent. Great. Just what she wanted, cigarette smoke in her healthy lungs. He walked casually over to her and she made herself seem smaller as best she could. Some part of her was hoping he would forget she was there.

He took another drag of his cigarette and blew it in her face when he was at her bed. She waved it away, sneering. He chuckled. "So, lovely, I never asked you...what's your blood?" He raised his eyebrows at her apprehensively.

Isabella looked at him, confused. "I don't know what that means."

He stared at her with a bored expression. "Stop actin' like a twit."

"I'm being serious." She glared at him fiercely.

Taking another drag and letting it out, frustrated, he said, "half blood or pure blood?" He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Since you persist on bein' so irritatin'."

Thinking back to her and Annabelle's conversation earlier, she realized what he was talking about. Should she lie? Or should she actually tell him? Would he kill her? Better yet, would she have even _cared _if she got killed? Anything was better than being in the presence of this monster at the moment.

She swallowed hard, gripping her legs tightly. "I'm a muggle...as you lot call it." She bit her lip, instantly regretting it.

Scabior gaped at her with the same bored expression. His lips thinned in anger. He looked away from her and walked out of the tent in a baffled state. She heard a crack, assuming that meant he disapparated. She never took her eyes off the entrance though. She was terrified that he might come back and do something terrible to her if she did.

The worst part was she didn't even know what she did to make him so angry.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really all that happy with this chapter, don't mind me, I've been proofreading it for days on end(Thank God coffee was invented). I'm sorry it took me a while to go up, I told myself I wouldn't put it up until I got AT LEAST, or close to, 10 reviews, so I'm sorry to those that have been waiting patiently! Constructive criticism is welcomed as well as positive feedback :). Thanks!<strong>

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming)" by Evanescence.**


	4. Surrender

Isabella woke with a start the next morning, not realizing she'd dozed off last night. She glanced around the tent, happy to see she was alone. A loud growl issued from her stomach; she put both her arms around herself, trying to quiet it. She walked outside, stopping when she saw a circle of other snatchers sitting on the ground or a large rock eating. When one looked up in her direction, all the others looked too, making her feel uncomfortable.

She was about to go back inside when one spoke up. "You hungry, miss?"

She peeked her head back out, biting her lip and nodding softly. The man smiled, patting the large rock next to him. She walked over cautiously and sat down, instinctively wiping down her jeans.

"Here, have some bread. All we got, really." He said, handing her a small plate with a piece of wheat bread on it. She bit into it hungrily, realizing how long it'd actually been since her last meal.

"Someone's hungry," one of them said, sniggering.

"Don't blame her, she's been through a lot recently." The same boy said, smiling at her.

She put on her fake smile, looking down and eating the crumbs off her plate as well. She looked around the campsite. The quietness rang in her ears. "Where's Scabior?" She asked suddenly.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Off to snatch two half bloods using the Dark Lord's name again." He shook his head. "And not taking us. Again."

There was a long pause before she answered. "Sorry."

After another long pause, Annabelle came out of her tent. She stopped when she saw all the Snatchers sitting in a circle as well.

"Hungry?" The boy asked.

Annabelle shook her head. "No." She grabbed Isabella's hand, jerking her up. "Come on."

"Ah, can't let you do that, sorry." The boy said, standing up as well and crossing his arms over his chest.

Annabelle stared the boy down boldly. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Boss's orders." He shrugged. "You two ain't allowed to be together."

She scoffed. "Your _boss_ doesn't scare me, not one bit. So if you'll excuse me..." Annabelle dragged Isabella into the tent she just came out of. "What are you playing at?" She asked Isabella, her voice lowering as she put both hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked, confused.

"Hanging out with all those Snatchers!" Annabelle gestured to them from the opening.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Please, they're harmless."

Annabelle barked out a laugh. "Please, no Snatcher is 'harmless'." She put quotations around the word harmless, like it didn't even fit in the sentence at all. "That's just stupid."

"The one boy seems nice."

Annabelle shook her head. "No. They're all heartless bastards."

Isabella rolled her eyes again. "Whatever you say." She turned around to leave the tent.

"Where are you going?" Annabelle demanded.

Isabella turned around. "I'm not just going to stay here." She half laughed.

"Are you seriously going out there?" She implied as if Isabella was talking about going to a boring class.

"Listen, Annabelle, I understand you're upset with the fact that I don't want to try to escape anymore," she lowered her voice when she realized how loud it was getting. "But I'm terrified of him, okay?"

"Scabior?" Annabelle laughed hysterically. "No way you're scared of that guy. He's the dumbest, laziest, and cockiest of them all."

"He's also obsessed with keeping me with him at all times!" Isabella crossed her arms, looking at her with a fearful expression.

"Well he's not here right now, is he?" Annabelle smiled. "We could disapparate and he'd never know."

"You obviously didn't hear what he said to me last night when he captured us..."

"No, it looked like he was about to rip your face off though." Annabelle said with a vacant expression, shifting her weight.

"He can smell me, Anna. He follows my scent and comes right to me."

Annabelle stiffened. "You called me Anna."

"Yeah," Isabella hesitated. "Why?"

Annabelle shook her head. "No, I just...last time I was called that was by my mother..."

"Oh." Isabella stopped talking.

Annabelle eyed her carefully before taking her hand. "If Scabior even tries to touch you, I'll have his head."

"You don't even have your wand!" Isabella screamed in a whisper. "You wouldn't stand a chance against the man."

Annabelle scoffed. "I can fight."

"No, Anna—"

Before she could finish, she felt that jolt on her stomach and she was at the campsite they were at before being kidnapped. Isabella looked around, bewildered.

"Anna, do you have a _death wish_?" Isabella ripped her hand from Anna's, running them through her hair, embittered. "You're trying to kill me!" She paced the grounds. "Take me back, now!"

"Okay, now _you're _the one with a death wish!" Annabelle said, flailing her arms in the air before slapping them down on her thighs. "I'm trying to help you here!"

"No! I want to survive! Bringing us back here was a bad idea!"

"You really think Scabior would think to look here first?" Annabelle asked, a skeptical look on her face.

Isabella sat on a nearby rock, putting her head in her hands. "I don't know! But this was a bad idea!"

Annabelle sighed. "You seem to be scared of everything, Is."

Isabella looked up at her, pressing her lips together in anger. She stood up and got in Annabelle's face. "Well, the fact that I got _kidnapped_ by a bunch of men that I don't know last night start using _magical spells_ on me and then _torture_ you with one, single, little word, and, oh, they _kill_ people! Sorry for going off the deep end about everything, Anna. Sorry for not being a complete _badass_ like you are."

Annabelle stood there, her eyebrows furrowing in fury but her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I just want to help you. You have no idea what's going on in the wizarding world, I'm just trying to keep you safe," she said calmly.

Isabella ran her fingers through her hair, holding her head. She felt like she might explode. "Anna, he's going to keep coming after me, no matter what."

Annabelle shook her head, going inside her old tent without another word. Isabella sighed, sitting on the same rock. Silent tears slowly began falling from her eyes.

After about an hour of Annabelle not making any noise, Isabella went inside the tent to see her sitting on the ground, reading what looked like an outdated newspaper. When she looked closer at it, the pictures seemed to be...moving? She shook her head, ignoring it. That wasn't what was important at the moment.

"Anna," Isabella spoke up.

"Before you say anything," Annabelle started without looking up, "I just want to say sorry. I'm not used to people not being as brave as I am I guess."

Isabella drew in a deep breath before slowly letting it out, "I'm really sorry for yelling at you before. It wasn't like me at all. I'm just scared. I'm terrified that if I leave he'll do something terrible." She took in another deep breath. "Last night, I told him what I was...and he left in what seemed to be an angry state. I barely slept because of it...I'm sorry for freaking out."

Annabelle looked up and smiled softly. "It's okay, I understand." She got up and walked over to Isabella, giving her a long hug. "I forgive you."

"We're going to get through this soon enough," Isabella said softly.

"Yeah," Annabelle replied, her voice breaking. They separated and she wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "But, like I've said, Scabior is as dumb as they come." She laughed softly. "He obviously hates his own life. He doesn't actually have the guts to kill someone without bringing them to the Ministry first. I've heard he's terrified of Umbridge."

Isabella laughed. "Well, I guess so."

A crack echoed within the air outside. The two girls looked at each other, knowing what was coming next. They went outside, not seeing anybody at first until Isabella heard a voice behind her.

"Well, aren't you just beautiful this mornin'." Her eyes widened. She turned around and saw the angry man towering over her head. He leaned down, getting dangerously close to her face. She inched back slowly, not taking her eyes off his. "I don't like being abandoned, Isabella." He said her name icily.

"I-I didn't—"

"Didn't think you'd get caught?" He said, his eyes darkening by the second. There were more cracks behind Scabior. She glanced over his shoulder for a split second and saw Greyback, another Snatcher from the circle, and the boy she'd just been talking to not too long ago. She looked back into Scabior's eyes, swallowing hard. The other three walked past them to grab Annabelle.

"Hey! Let go of me you—"

Scabior sat up straight, looking at his other fellow Snatchers. "Bring that one back to the campsite...Fenrir...you know what to do." He smirked.

Isabella didn't dare look behind her. She was too scared to see the ugly man's face. Once she heard the loud crack sound throughout the air, Scabior looked down at Isabella and bent down to her level again.

"You find it fun testin' me? You don't think I can actually track you?" He threatened.

Isabella shook her head immediately. "N-no, I was saying I didn't want to leave."

"I'm touched." Scabior chuckled. "Are you gettin' used to me already?"

"No," Isabella grimaced. "Not even close."

He smirked at her uneasiness. "Your friend, Annabelle, finds it fun to leave on a regular basis...I think it's time we ended her."

"No!" Isabella screamed. Her eyes became scared. She didn't know what she'd do without that girl. "Don't you dare hurt her again."

Scabior ran his fingers through her hair, placing strands behind her ear. "All right, love." He grinned.

"Are we going back or not?" Isabella asked impatiently, ignoring him touching her hair for about the third time already.

Scabior laughed, grabbing both of her wrists and pulling her into him. She apparated back in her tent and wrenched her wrists from Scabior's grip, massaging them and trying to get the blood circulation flowing again.

He latched onto Isabella's arm, leading her outside. "I ain't lettin' you out of my sight again," he said malevolently. "You're stayin' with me through everythin'." He stopped, looking at her. "Try to escape again and I promise your new best friend won't come back alive."

"Where is she?" Isabella asked, her face etched with fury. Scabior smirked, bringing her into Annabelle's tent. She lay on the ground, being laughed at by fellow Snatchers while Greyback leaned over her, his face in the crook of her neck. When everyone else saw Scabior, they stopped laughing. Even Greyback looked up.

"Hey, Scabior!" He said cheerily. "This one is definitely good enough to _eat_." He looked back down at her hungrily. Annabelle looked at Isabella desperately.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Isabella screamed, punching Scabior's chest, which did nothing but make him laugh.

"I did say that," Scabior smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I never said no one else couldn't though." Everyone in the tent laughed besides Anna and Isabella. "Continue your doing, Greyback." Everyone else cheered as Scabior brought Isabella outside.

"Stop him!" Isabella demanded.

Scabior just looked at her and smiled maliciously. "You can't tell me what to do, love. Nice try though."

"Maybe Annabelle was right." Isabella clenched her jaw together. "You're nothing to be scared of. At. All. Just a pathetic, dim-witted bounty hunter."

Scabior's face hardened. "Wilson!" He yelled, surprising Isabella.

"Yeah, boss?" A small, thin man appeared out of the entrance of the tent.

"You think I'm nothin' to be scared of, Izzy?" A knife felt like it'd been drawn right through her heart as he drawled out her common nickname viciously. The only person who'd ever called her Izzy was her only best friend and sister. Scabior looked straight at the man, pointed his wand at him and cried out "_Avada Kedavra!_" A green light flashed from Scabior's wand and through the man's chest. He instantly dropped to the ground.

Dead.

Isabella shook as she looked into the face of the man that just killed someone. He twirled his wand around in his fingertips.

He looked down at her, smiling. "I am _everythin'_ to be scared of, beautiful." He caressed the side of her face, tracing his finger down to her chin and removing it as quickly as he'd put it there. "And you're my prisoner." He whispered. The smirk on his face was just screaming deranged.

* * *

><p><strong>Positive feedback, constructive criticism? I felt like this chapter was sort of random, but I really wanted a scene like this. A scene with Scabior and Isabella, and how you actually see how obsessive he is of keeping her. Not in a "I'm totally in love with *GUSHHH*" way though. Those kind of relationships make me wanna puke, and it's NOTHING like how I picture Scabior at all either, so screw that haha. And, I'm going to stop with the two of them trying to escape all the time...kind of. I have some really good ideas for later chapters to come ;D. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! :)<strong>

**Song for the chapter is "Surrender" by Evanescence.**


	5. Points of Authority

Isabella sat on the floor of the tent, her knees hugged up to her chin. She must have been biting her lips so hard at this point that they were drawing blood. She ran her hands through her hair, feeling thoroughly revolting; it'd been two days since she last showered. She hated the fact that he burned down Annabelle's tent with her backpack in there, filled with all her daily essentials. She hated the fact that he was letting an ugly, atrocious man torture Annabelle. She hated the fact that he wouldn't let her leave his side. She hated the fact that she watched him kill someone before her eyes. She hated the fact that he wouldn't let her go.

She absolutely, without a doubt, hated him.

He walked in and she watched him closely as he strolled over to her. He stood at her feet, looking down at her.

"May I help you?" She asked sourly.

He gingerly put out his hand. She eventually took it, feeling how rough it actually was when it wrapped around her own.

"We're goin' to Diagon Alley tonight." He said, pushing her out of the tent and following after.

"What?" Isabella turned to look at him.

He sighed obnoxiously loud. "Diagon Alley. You wouldn't know of it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Stop touching me!" Isabella turned around to see Annabelle behind her. She was being shoved out of the tent by Greyback. He looked annoyed by her pompous attitude. The girls locked eyes and Isabella broke contact by turning back to Scabior. He just laughed at Annabelle's reactions.

"Accordin' to Fenrir, she was pretty fun to mess around with yesterday." he smirked, grabbing her chin and tilting her head up so she was forced to look into his eyes. "I bet that you would be _more_ fun."

Isabella shoved herself away from him, grimacing. "Keep dreaming."

He chuckled, getting his wand out of his inner jacket pocket. "I will, beautiful," he said, flicking his wand. The tent suddenly disappeared out of thin air. "No need to worry about that."

She scoffed, turning on her heel and walking over to Annabelle. "Are you all right?"

Annabelle bit her lip softly, nodding. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." She didn't look Isabella in the eyes, only at her feet. "Just traumatically scarred for the rest of my life."

Isabella thinned her lips. She didn't know what to say, afraid that she might make the event even worse. She noticed Anna's long, black hair was no longer in its ponytail but rather hanging loosely around her shoulders. It looked like she had bangs at one time but they'd grown out, flowing carelessly on the left side of her heart shaped face. The make-up on her eyes looked like it hadn't been fixed in weeks, maybe even months, but it wasn't like she actually cared. She also looked as if she hadn't showered in days, but once again, it didn't really matter to her. They were only trying to survive.

Time seemed to be going in slow motion with about ten men walking back and forth past them, including Scabior and Fenrir. It felt like she was back in the funeral home for her sister's wake almost a year ago with her mother, standing exactly the way she and Annabelle were at that exact moment. People she had barely ever known were coming up to her, patting her shoulder and giving her a small smile, a hug, or even a kiss on the forehead, quietly saying "sorry for your loss."

It made her realize how much she never actually knew her family. She didn't know anything about her family's history and she figured maybe that's why she never got along with her parents. Every time her aunt and uncle invited them over, her mom would blow a gasket and immediately refuse to see them. The only time she ever actually talked to her aunt and uncle must have been after her sister died; she felt as if they were more motherly and fatherly than her own parents. They had even offered for her to move in but her parents forbade her to see them.

"'Kay, love, you ready?" Scabior walked over, putting his hand on Isabella's shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. She winced from his grasp.

"Guess so," Isabella said, without looking at him. She grabbed Annabelle's hand, smiling softly at her as Scabior held onto her elbow. She was pulled in all different directions in a matter of seconds and landed on a cold, stone road, no longer in the woods. She was in a small alleyway...a dead alleyway. A few of the other men apparated seconds afterward.

Scabior inhaled deeply, still holding on to Isabella's arm. "Let's get a move on." He forced Isabella to walk forward. She was still holding tightly onto Annabelle's hand, making sure Greyback didn't lay another finger on her.

"Where exactly are we going?" Isabella finally turned to look at the man holding her close to him.

"The Leaky Cauldron. It's an inn as well as a pub." He smirked at her.

"Oh, so we'll be able to sleep on actual beds?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't get your hopes up," Annabelle spoke up, "I've stayed there plenty of times with..." she paused for a moment, looking at Scabior before continuing, "friends of mine."

Isabella looked at her, confused, "is it really godawful?"

Annabelle nodded, looking straight forward. "Don't worry though," she turned to Isabella. "Most of the rooms only have twin beds." She looked up at Scabior again, who had a large grin on his face.

"That can be arranged," he said perversely.

Isabella sneered as they entered the small pub. "I'll sleep on the floor if I have to."

She was thrown into a lonely booth in the back with Annabelle seconds afterward.

"Stay there," Scabior threatened before strutting away. Isabella groaned, sitting up in the uncomfortable booth and setting her hands on the table.

"You sure you're all right?" She asked Annabelle.

Annabelle nodded, smiling crookedly and pushing her hair back. "I'm fine, really." she stared ahead of her at the man working the empty bar whom Scabior and the other men were talking to.

"You remember what you said about Scabior, how he won't kill anyone without bringing them to Umbridge first?" Isabella finally said after a moment of silence. Annabelle turned back to her, nodding. "He killed one of the men that was watching Greyback torture you...right in front of me."

Annabelle's eyes dilated. She took a long, deep breath before letting it out quickly. "My apologies to my own judgements."

Isabella bit her lip. "Do you think he'll take us to this Umbridge woman?"

"If he wanted to, he would have already." Annabelle studied him carefully as he continuously talked to the bartender. "I think he wants to keep us for his own greedy purposes."

"Which is what?"

Annabelle shook her head. "I don't know..." she made a nasty face, as if she'd smelled something raunchy. "I just really hope we run into Ron soon."

Isabella's mouth parted slightly. "When you said you've stayed here before with 'friends' were you talking about—"

"Harry, Ron, his family, and Hermione, yes," Annabelle answered quickly. "I didn't want Scabior knowing I actually _know_ them."

"How did you meet them and become so close anyway?"

Annabelle smiled, her green eyes actually shining for the first time in these last, horrible days. "We were both in the same house at Hogwarts and I guess you could say I had a small crush on Harry when I was younger." She giggled. "Then, I guess I sort of noticed Ron more and more as the years went on. My crush shifted over to him but I never thought he would _ever _like me." she smiled softly, laughing to herself. "Though, he seemed quite jealous when I went to the Yule ball in my 3rd year with a Durmstrang student—oh, the Russian version of Hogwarts basically—they were there for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which Harry accidentally got involved in, but that's not the point." She sighed. "Ron and I have had our ups and downs but we've made it this far."

"So how did you and Ron end up, sort of, together?"

"Ginny, I guess. We had gotten pretty close." She smiled brightly again. "I'd found out she had an obvious crush on Harry and I guess we just bonded over that when we were younger...and being at the Weasley house every summer with her got me closer to Ron, and we both just sort of started liking each other."

Isabella smiled at her. "So you guys have basically known each other your whole life?"

Annabelle nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Yeah, we have. It's quite nice."

Isabella laughed. "That's fantastic."

The happiness between the two girls ended abruptly when she heard a loud clunking of boots striding over to them. She looked up to see a terribly angry look on Scabior's face. He grabbed her wrist, forcefully pulling her up.

"Ow! Have you gone mad?" She asked without thinking. A sharp pain surged on her left cheek. Her jaw dropped as she turned back slowly to face the man that just slapped her across the face.

"Don't just stand there!" He yelled at his men. "Hold the small, dangerous one back!" All at once, men went after Annabelle as she tried to go after Scabior but he was already dragging Isabella up the steps.

"YOU'D BETTER LET HER GO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Annabelle screamed, still struggling to get free. Scabior ignored her, opening the nearest door and throwing Isabella on the ground before slamming it shut again.

"What are you doing?" Isabella yelled, getting up and rubbing her stinging face.

The same angry expression was depicted on his face as he pushed her down again. Except this time she landed on a rock hard mattress. Her eyes were filled with fear as she attempted to get up.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Instantly, her legs felt like they'd been tied together by invisible ropes. He pinned her arms down to the bed as he towered inches from her face.

"You've been lyin' to me, Izzy."

The same metaphoric knife sliced through her heart again when he said her nickname. "Don't call me that," she said through clenched teeth. "And no, I haven't."

He freed one of his hands locked around her arm to slap her across the face...again. "Don't make me do to you what I had to do to Annabelle." He pinned her arm down again when she attempted to move it. "You're not a muggle and you _know_ it."

Isabella's jaw dropped. Then, she did something he totally unexpected. She started laughing. A sarcastic, mocking laugh. "You really _have_ gone mad!"

He locked his fingerless, gloved hand around her throat. "You mockin' me now?" Isabella shook her head, suddenly terrified again. "Didn't think so." He let go of her throat, pulling her up and pushing her against a wall. He placed both his hands on either side of her. "So tell me, _Izzy_," he smiled when he saw her wince again. "What's your _real_ blood status?"

"I've already told you." She curled her lips, infuriated.

He pulled out his wand. Isabella eyed it and swallowed hard. What was he about to do to her? He started laughing mockingly at her this time. "Must we do this the hard way, beautiful?"

"What makes you suddenly think I'm lying?" Isabella demanded, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"Tom, the ol' bartender down there, says no non-magic folk can see this buildin'...let alone Diagon Alley." Scabior smirked, thinking he'd caught her in a lie.

Isabella's heart rate picked up. "There must be a mistake, I'm not a, a, a _witch_!"

Scabior raised his eyebrows, pointing his wand at her. She felt a sharp pain surge through her entire body as she fell to the ground, a blood curdling scream emerging from her throat. It stopped almost as soon as it had started but it was enough for her. She stared at Scabior's boots, heaving ruggedly.

"Stop with the act, _now_."

Isabella looked up, his wand still pointed at her. She sat up, using the bed's post to help her stand with her legs still bound together.

"There _is_ _no_ act! You're just insane!" She screamed. The same pain went through her as she collapsed on the bed, screaming and twitching excessively. "_Stop, please!_" The pain stopped suddenly. Tears fell from the corner of her eyes. Everything was silent except for the sound of her quiet sobs. Suddenly, she felt her legs again; she realized she could move them. She sat up to see Scabior wrenching the door open and slamming it behind him. She got up, still surprised at how she could move her legs again and opened the door quietly. She walked over to the steps and overheard two men talking, one obviously Scabior.

"Well _obviously_ she's not a witch!" She heard the high pitched voice that belonged to Annabelle. "She doesn't even own a wand!"

"_She _is _a witch, she can see everythin' here!_" Scabior screamed fiercely. "Her wand easily could have been taken from someone!"

She heard Annabelle cackling. "You're in denial." Suddenly she heard something crash on the ground, most likely glass, and Annabelle's screams. The same screams she'd produced when Scabior tortured her last night.

"I'm not as dim-witted as you think, Annabelle," he said frighteningly. "I know she's a witch as much as I know you're one too."

"What makes you think that, Mr. Smart-Ass?" Annabelle mocked.

It was silent for a moment. Isabella could hear the laugh that belonged to the same sarcastic smile he always had on his face.

"You must have known one girl, she would have been about your age." He said. "From what I understand, she was a pure blood...and she betrayed her own family."

Annabelle didn't answer for a moment, almost as if she was thinking hard about it. "That could have been loads of people."

"From what I _also _understand, her name was Jasmine." A small sound escaped at the back of Isabella's throat. Her hand flew to her mouth at once as she saw all of the men come out of hiding and stare at her, including Annabelle, still being held against her own will. Her heart hammered against her rib cage as Scabior's eyes looked straight into hers, his face showing no emotion.

Not even his signature smirk.

Nothing.

She was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaand, that's chapter 5! Do you guys think I'm rushing? x_x I'm trying to keep a steady pace as much as I can. Reviews would make my day! Constructive criticism is welcomed too(: Thanks so much!<strong>

**Song used for this chapter is "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park.**


	6. Animal I have Become

It all happened so fast.

One minute a dirty, calloused hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her down the stairs, the next, she was thrown into a chair, being forced to look up at the man that had tortured her only moments ago.

His face was still blank, which made her nervous, because she knew it meant he was not amused one bit and he was probably thinking about all the horrifying things he was about to do to her.

His wand was pointed directly at her face. She braced herself for the pain again, which she was sure was about to happen any second. An obvious punishment for being caught eavesdropping.

Behind her, the other girl was still being held back by the ugliest man of the group, who definitely wasn't afraid to break one of the girls' arms if he had to. All she had to do was struggle even the tiniest bit and she wouldn't be moving an arm for weeks.

Isabella sat in the chair, her hair still feeling like it was being yanked off her scalp by the young man who offered her food this morning. It's funny how one's actions can change so suddenly. Scabior looked into her eyes, with his wand still pointed at her face.

"What made you think you could leave that room?" He asked. He didn't yell but Isabella cringed, as if he was scolding her. In fact, his voice was eerily calm and quiet.

"W-well, you left and unbound m-my legs...I just figured—"

"Figured you'd come downstairs and pretend nothin' happened?" His voice got slightly louder.

She gulped around the lump in her throat. "I-I mean—"

He interrupted her, "you don't leave unless I tell you to."

"I-I thought you didn't w-want me to leave y-your side." Isabella said innocently, hoping it'd get her out of anything that he was about to put her through.

His eyes darkened and his lips curled into a smirk.

That didn't make her feel any better as much as she thought it would have.

"Well aren't you a smart one?" He chuckled half-heartedly. "You must really like havin' me around if you could remember me sayin' that."

Isabella's face twisted into a sneer. "N-no! Th-that's not what I—"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh," he said softly, still smirking. "Don't worry about it, love, I understand."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her hatred for him growing stronger. Scabior looked up at the boy holding her hair and nodded to him. She felt her hair fall back into place, a small wavy, dirty blond strand falling in front of her face.

"Let the other one go too," Scabior said rashly. She heard Annabelle grunt as Greyback threw her onto the ground and walk past Isabella. They all started walking up the steps, until Isabella spoke up.

"Wait!" She threw herself up off the chair and all the men turned their heads sharply in her direction. She swallowed hard before talking again. "W-what were you going to say about that girl?"

All the men turned to Scabior. After a few seconds, he started over to her slowly, the same, empty look on his face.

"What girl?" He asked, confused. Another step toward her.

Oh, fantastic, she knew he was doing this on purpose.

"The girl that you were talking about with Anna." She turned around to see Anna standing there with her lips shut tightly, watching Scabior to make sure he didn't do anything to Isabella.

"Who?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in mock confusion. He took another step toward her.

Now, she was getting annoyed. "Goddammit! You know what I'm talking about!"

With one final, giant step, he towered over her, smiling. He tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him menacingly, into those heartless, grey-blue eyes.

"What was her name again?" He put the same mockingly confused face on.

She knew what he was doing. She knew that he knew that he was on to something; that something was eating away at Isabella.

She exhaled furiously out of her nose, looking down and crossing her arms. She mumbled the name softly.

"Sorry, love, didn't quite catch that." He leaned down, trying to look into her face.

She snapped her head up, irritated. "Her name was Jasmine."

"Ahhh!" Scabior smiled devilishly, turning his head toward the other snatchers and laughing. "That girl!"

"What do you know about her?"

"About who?" He grinned, enjoying her frustration.

She had enough of his bullshit. She didn't think, she just went for it.

Suddenly, Scabior backed up a few feet, clutching his face and yelling in agony. His wand dropped to the ground and all the other Snatchers gathered around him.

"You all right, Scabior?" The young man that was holding her by her hair asked.

Isabella couldn't move. She watched, wide eyed as Scabior finally regained his composure and picked up his wand off the ground. His nose was bleeding profusely and it looked completely swollen. He glared at Isabella who still didn't move, as if she was petrified. He ground his teeth together and raised his wand. Annabelle grabbed Isabella's hand and they dodged a spark of red light. They headed for the stairs but she felt a hand wrap around her leg. She screamed as she, along with Annabelle. were being dragged right back down the steps.

A pair of strong arms held her arms back. A pair that definitely did not belong to Scabior's. Her fear rose when she realized that Greyback was the one holding her this time. She looked next to her and saw Annabelle unconscious on the floor.

"Anna!" She screamed shrilly. Her scream stopped short when she felt a pain in her stomach again. Scabior had punched in the stomach yet again to shut her up. When she looked back up at him, he slapped her across the face. She quickly snapped her head back to look at him and he looked up at Greyback, his eyes looking black as night. A pain erupted in her forearm and she screamed, yet again, in pain.

Greyback had just broken her arm.

It was worse than any torture Scabior would have ever put her through.

She looked at Scabior through the fogginess of the tears flowing from her eyes.

He wiped his nose with his finger, looking at the blood all over it. His eyes moved to Greyback and he gave him the signal to let her go. Just as he'd done with Anna, he threw her on the ground next to her, landing on her broken arm, causing her to whimper. She didn't want to do anything at this point. She just wanted to lay there and pretend she was dead.

She watched as each of the men walked slowly up the steps, the sound of doors creaking open and closing. It wasn't long before the whole bar was silent. She closed her eyes, forgetting she was in pain. She thought of home, sitting in a warm, comfortable bed, eating pretzels and watching movies all night like she always did. Waking up late every day and staying up all night, then getting in trouble for it later. Those were the days...as long as her parents weren't there to ruin it all.

She felt someone pick her up, her arm felt lifeless at her side. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, pretending she was no longer responsive to anything. Maybe they'd just throw her out and forget about her.

"I know you're still alive, so you can stop pretending." The familiar, young voice spoke. She opened her eyes and saw the young man who'd given her food and dragged her down the stairs by her hair all in one day was carrying her into a room, placing her on the uncomfortable mattress.

"So, you're going to actually be nice to me again since Scabior isn't around?" She shifted on the bed, moving her arm and grimacing when she forgot it was broken.

"I'm just doing what I'm told." He answered.

Isabella pursed her lips. "What's your name? You never told me."

"Jonathon." He smiled lightly.

"And why are you being nice to me now?"

"I told you, I'm doing what I'm told."

"_Scabior_ told you to bring me up here?" She sneered, like she couldn't believe he wanted her to be comfortable.

Jonathon nodded. "He said he wanted to talk to you alone."

"Fantastic," Isabella rolled her eyes. She sat up quickly, gasping. "Wait, what about Anna?"

"Don't worry, she's fine, she's going to be staying in my room tonight."

"Oh," Isabella let out a breath of air, relieved.

Scabior walked in, motioning for Jonathon to get out. He was gone in a heartbeat and the door closed behind him.

"How's your nose?" Isabella asked, looking at the wall away from Scabior.

"Healed." He answered shortly.

"Well, isn't that great?" She said sarcastically.

There was a long silence as Isabella looked at her arm, the bone popping out of place by her elbow. She felt throbbing pain just looking at it.

"Let me see it," Scabior spoke up, walking over to her.

She snapped her head in his direction for the first time since he walked into the room. His nose was no longer swollen and all the blood was gone.

He sighed, frustrated. "Do you want me to heal it or not?"

After a few, long moments of staring at him, questioning herself, she turned so that he could get to her arm. He drew out his wand, looking cautiously at her first and saying a word she could hardly understand. She felt an agonizing pain in her arm and she yelped loudly.

"I thought you said you were going to heal it, you bastard!" She screamed. Scabior grabbed her arm, moving it back and forth for her. She winced, ready to feel pain, but then realized she didn't. She ran her fingers over the spot where the bone was popped out and realized it was no longer there.

"You could at least be a little more grateful." He said sternly, turning on his heel, about to walk out.

"Wait." She got off the bed, picking at her fingernails nervously. He stopped, turning around to look at her. "You never told me."

"Told you what?" He asked, already annoyed.

She took a deep breath. "About Jasmine." Her voice broke as she said her name.

He stared right through her. "What makes you think after what you just did to me that I should tell you anythin'?"

Isabella bit her lip, unable to break away from Scabior's stare. "She's my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's Chapter 6. It's pretty short, I know, I didn't want to make it excessively long though -.- I'm going to start going more in depth about Isabella's past soon. I just don't want to have it all pour out in one chapter.<strong>

**The song used for this chapter is "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace.**


	7. Scared

Scabior smirked ruthlessly at her. "So, you are a witch."

Isabella sighed, slowly closing her eyes and massaging her temples. "No, I'm not. I didn't say that."

"But see, that's the thing," Scabior said, inching closer to her as Isabella took another step back. "Jasmine was a witch."

"Jasmine wasn't a witch!" Isabella felt frustrated by him. Why was he always trying to call her a witch? "You have her mistaken for someone else!"

"No I don't," he pushed her against the wall, blocking her way from escaping him. "Because she looked exactly like you." He smiled cynically. "She had the same hazel eyes, and the same fragile, pale, porcelain skin," he cupped her face in his hands. "And the same soft, pink lips." his thumb moved carefully over her lower lip. "The only thing different about you two was her short, brown hair." She tried to back herself away from him as much as possible, feeling claustrophobic.

"How did you know my sister?" Isabella asked, pushing her hands against his chest to keep him far away from her.

He chuckled, grabbing her wrists and pinning them against the wall, pressing his body against hers. "I don't, Tom was the one who told me about her, there's a picture of her downstairs with your aunt and uncle."

Isabella's eyes widened. She remembered when Jasmine was only about ten, she would always be over their aunt and uncle's house almost every weekend, and that peeved their parents off. That's when her parents told her Jasmine wouldn't be home during the school year anymore.

Suddenly, it was all sinking in.

"She went to Hogwarts." It wasn't a question, she knew she was right.

"Did you figure that out by yourself, now?" Scabior mocked. She grimaced at him.

"What happened to her?"

He smirked, loving how Isabella was so curious. "Poor little Jasmine didn't want to join the Death Eaters," he pouted mockingly. "Your parents didn't care though, they wanted nothin' to do with magic," he sneered, "filthy blood traitors they were, even before the second Wizardin' War, so your aunt and uncle sent her off to the Malfoys." He smirked. "And oh, let me tell you, Ms. Bellatrix LeStrange had a blast with her."

Isabella's eyelid twitched. She understood now. It was all a lie, everything her parents told her was a lie. Jasmine didn't die from a seizure, she was murdered. Jasmine wasn't sent to any_ normal_ boarding school when she was younger, she ran away and her aunt and uncle sent her to Hogwarts. Her aunt and uncle wanted Isabella to live with them so she could finally know the truth...but her parents wouldn't allow another witch in the family.

"So that's why I know you're a witch, Izzy." He whispered.

A low growl escaped from the back of her throat. "Call me that one more time and I swear I'll—"

"You'll what? Break my nose again? Come on, beautiful, we both know what happened last time." He laughed.

"And that _doesn't _mean I'm a witch!" She pushed him, but of course, once again; it did nothing.

"Oh but it does," his smile was wider than ever, he was thoroughly enjoying the fact that he had it all figured out. "If your sister was a pure blood, that means you are too."

Isabella shut her mouth. She didn't know what to say. Was she really a witch? Was he really telling the truth?

"Prove it," she finally said.

"What?" He sounded caught off-guard.

"Prove it, prove to me that I am a witch." This time, Isabella actually smiled. She thought she'd finally done it. But Scabior just raised his eyebrows and lead her out of the room. They went down the steps and he brought her behind the bar, where several different portraits hung. He shoved her in front of a large picture frame and she instantly froze where she was, gasping.

A moving picture of her aunt and uncle, with Jasmine between them was sitting before her very eyes. Jasmine was smiling brightly, waving. Isabella almost had the instinct to wave back. They were in a large booth near the entrance of the pub, with large mugs and empty plates in front of them. She looked above the frame and saw a golden plate that read:

_Mr. & Mrs. Ryans with adopted _

_(deceased) daughter, Jasmine Robbins_

Isabella put her face in her hands. She needed to stop crying, but it was too much for her to take in. She realized her whole life was a lie and her parents hid her from everything. She could only imagine how she and Jasmine would have spent their life at Hogwarts together. She probably wouldn't even be stuck in this mess right now if it weren't for them fucking up her life.

"You can quit with the act now, love, I caught you."

Isabella looked at him as he smirked. She wiped her eyes, suddenly furious again. "You think I'm _acting_?" She pushed him, making the smirk on his face disappear. "You think I knew this _whole time_?" She pushed him again. "I just found out my life was a _lie_!" Pushed him again. "How _dare_ you say I'm acting!" She pushed him one last time, but he grabbed her wrists, his face hardened with annoyance.

"I don't have time for sob stories, love. Frankly, I don't give a damn about what happened in your past." He said threateningly. "I'm just doin' my job."

Isabella frowned, not even bothering to struggle against him, though her wrists were in a lot of pain. "Why don't you just turn Annabelle and me into Umbridge now and get it over with?"

He smirked, shaking his head. "If you think you'll be leavin' me anytime soon," he pulled her close enough that their noses were centimeters from touching. "Don't even count on it."

She stared, wide eyed with fear. He let her go, walking toward the door. "Go up to your room and don't come out until I say you can," he demanded before leaving the pub and slamming the door behind him. Still shaking with fear, she ran up the steps and into the room she came out of and went straight to sleep. She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Isabella woke up the next morning, feeling extremely sore. She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face, then she noticed her wrists. She looked down and saw black, blue, and yellow bruises wrapped around them. She sighed, wondering what her neck and face probably looked like.<p>

Scabior walked in her room, surprised to see her awake.

"Come on, no dawdlin'." He put out his hand and she took it. They walked down the steps and she saw Annabelle sitting with Jonathon at one of the tables. She smiled when she saw Isabella and then her eyes wandered down to her hand and she looked back up at her, confused.

When Isabella looked down, she noticed her hand was still holding on to Scabior's. She quickly let go and walked over to Anna.

"Oh my god, Isabella, your wrists." Anna said, getting up to get a better look at them.

"I'm fine, really." Isabella said, taking her hands away. She looked into Anna's eyes, realizing that she and Jasmine had been in the same school since they were little kids and she never even knew. "Um, did you know Jasmine?" Her voice was soft and kind when she spoke, not wanting any of the others to overhear.

Anna shrugged, a crooked smile on her face. "She was in Slytherin, I didn't really know her that well."

"Slytherin?" Isabella asked.

"It's the house where most of the evil witches and wizards end up when they're in Hogwarts."

"Jasmine isn't evil." Isabella snapped.

"Oh, well, I don't know." Annabelle shrugged. "Ron and Harry probably knew her though," she whispered.

They walked out of the pub and Isabella shot one last glance at the smiling, waving Jasmine in the picture on the wall behind the bar. She grabbed Anna's hand while Scabior held on to Isabella's and they landed once again in the forest. The weather had gotten colder, which meant it was probably almost the dead of winter. When Isabella exhaled, she could see her own breath and she absolutely hated that; she hated being cold. Scabior pulled Isabella with him to the front of the group and kept walking forward. Anna was still hooked on to Isabella's hand, not wanting to let go and separate from her again.

Scabior never talked to her once, he only looked around the forest, completely aware of his surroundings.

After hours upon hours of walking, he stopped the group.

"All right, we'll make camp here, tomorrow we continue on foot."

Once all the tents had been set up, Isabella went inside the same one she'd been in for the last few days. Everything was the same, just a bit messier. She lied down on the bed, shivering. Scabior walked in afterward, ignoring her yet again. She sort of liked it better when he actually paid attention to her, it was the first time someone actually did. Almost as soon as he walked in, he walked out again and Isabella was left there to shiver for the rest of the night, barely able to sleep.

Annabelle came in much later and sat down next to Isabella in the dark.

"I can hear your teeth chatter all the way from my tent," the two girls laughed quietly. "Well anyway, here's a blanket."

"Thanks." Isabella wrapped the blanket around herself as if she was in a cocoon. "I'm freezing."

"Yeah, it's really cold, and Scabior's tired of hearing your teeth chatter so much so he gave the blanket to Jon to give to you, but Jon asked me to bring it to you instead, in case you decide to rip his head off or something."

Isabella laughed. "Thanks, Anna."

"You're welcome, night." She gave her friend a quick hug before walking out of the tent to go back to her own.

So, Scabior gave her the blanket? She couldn't figure this man out. First he wants to beat her to death, then he wants to heal her. He leaves her on the floor to suffer in pain, then asks Jon to bring her up to a room with a bed. He ignores her, but he can hear her shivering from ten feet away. He was one extremely bipolar man if she'd ever met one.

She fell asleep almost immediately after being wrapped up in that wool blanket, stopping her teeth from chattering so much.

She can even distinctly remember her dream that night.

Her twelve-year-old self was sitting at home on the couch when she saw Jasmine's eleven-year-old self come in, back from boarding school. The girls hugged each other non-stop, squealing and crying. It was finally summer and Jasmine was finally home.

The girls went up to their room, sitting on Jasmine's bed, and Isabella explained her whole year to her best friend. It was the first year without her, so it felt nice to be able to finally tell someone about her small crushes and annoying substitute teachers throughout the year.

"Izzy, I have to tell you something very important, and you can't tell anyone," Jasmine said, holding Isabella's hand.

"Well, you know you can tell me anything." Isabella's twelve-year-old self smiled.

Jasmine smiled sweetly before taking a deep breath. "Izzy, I'm a witch, and so are you. I'm running away before mum and dad get home, and going to Aunt Rosie and Uncle Peter's."

Isabella's twelve-year-old self took her hand from Jasmine. "That's mad," she got off Jasmine's bed, backing away toward the door.

"I know it sounds like it, but I promise, it's not!" Jasmine got off the bed, her eyes filling with tears. "I wish I didn't have to, but mum and dad would never tell you, so I had to! You're a witch, Izzy! Just think of all the fun things we'll be able to do when we go to Hogwarts!"

"Stop with the act, Jazzy!"

"I'm not acting!"

Twelve-year-old Isabella shook her head, running out of the room and outside. She was grabbed by someone and when she turned around she came face to face with Scabior.

"Stop with the act, Izzy, you _are_ a witch."

"No!" Isabella pushed and kicked him, running down the road. It was suddenly cold, and rainy.

"You can't run from me, Izzy!" Scabior yelled.

She got in a cab and drove off to a dead end road. She looked in all the houses windows, finally finding her aunt and uncle's. Sixteen-year-old Jasmine stood in the living room, looking angry, her arms crossed, staring venomously at her aunt and uncle.

"I'm not going to be a Death Eater!" She screamed, breaking the silence of the whole neighborhood. "You can't make me!" Jasmine ran out of the house and down the road.

"Jasmine!" Isabella ran quickly, but Jasmine disappeared. She was suddenly at Jasmine's funeral, over her casket. The room was full of crying people, including her parents, who stood next to Isabella. She stared helplessly down at Jasmine's lifeless body. "Jazzy, please, please! You need to come back! You need to help me understand! Wake up! Jasmine! Wake up!"

"Isabella, wake up." A soft voice said in her ear.

"Jasmine?"

"Isabella!"

"Jazz!"

"Hey, wake up!" Isabella woke up in a bright tent, Annabelle hovering over her. "We're getting ready to leave again."

Isabella unwillingly got out of her cocoon blanket and went outside. She quickly pushed the dream out of head, not wanting to think about it at all. Scabior turned, seeing her finally exit the tent and packed it up again, still not talking to her. Frustrated, she hung about by Anna.

"Is there a reason he's ignoring me?" She asked her.

Anna shrugged, grimacing. "Why do you care?"

"I...I don't." Isabella flushed pink. Why would she care what he thought? He was a murderer and absolutely horrendous. She wanted nothing to do with him.

Nothing.

The days dragged on and Scabior still had not said one word to her. The only thing they did was walk, sleep, eat, and walk more. Only a few times did they actually find someone wandering helplessly through the woods. Then, he and his men would torture them for information. Many of the Snatchers had left, going to turn in these people to Umbridge, she only assumed.

It'd been over a week since she was captured, going on two.

Scabior still wouldn't talk to her.

But she didn't care.

Isabella paced around the tent one night, examining everything inside. There was a table with only one chair and magazines labeled "The Daily Prophet" scattered about. She picked one up when the headline caught her eye: Undesirable No. 1

Underneath was a picture of a boy, about Isabella's age with shaggy black hair and circle-framed glasses. He was actually quite attractive when you got past the glasses and dirt covered face. When she read who it was underneath, her breath stopped short.

Harry Potter.

"Found a picture of the Chosen One, now have you?" Isabella jumped, the paper falling from her hand. Scabior was standing near the entrance of the tent, his arms crossed.

"So you're going to talk to me now?" Isabella scoffed.

"Oh, did you miss me talkin' to you?" He smirked.

"No,"

Yes.

"It just seemed sort of odd." She walked over to the bed and sat on it Indian style.

"Well, you really _are_ a witch, related to Jasmine, which means if she's a blood traitor, so are you." He smirked. "Therefore, I see no reason to talk to you." He walked over to the newspaper on the ground and picked it up, looking over the article. "If I found Harry Potter, I couldn't even imagine the galleons I'd get for his head." He chuckled.

"Is that all you care about?" Isabella yelled. He turned toward her, the new, signature vacant expression on his face. "Torturing people and getting money for it?" He walked toward her, a confused look on his face. "And stop with those faces! It's getting quite annoying! Especially when you walk all slow and cautiously toward me."

Scabior threw his head back and barked out a laugh. "Oh, my, beautiful, you are just _too_ funny."

"I'm not _trying_ to be funny!" She stood up, her hands on her hips. "You have the sickest sense of humor!"

"Oh, Isabella," he walked over to her brushing her hair back. "You're so naïve, what are you, sixteen?"

"Eighteen, actually." She sneered.

His eyes widened. "Oh, really now?" He laughed. "Still so young."

"I'm not young, nor am I naïve!" She bellowed.

He laughed, cupping her chin and looking into her eyes. "Does it feel better to yell at me now that I'm finally talkin' to you, love?"

Isabella didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

He smirked. "Go ahead, give me the silent treatment this time, not my loss." He let go of her chin and exited the tent, leaving her to stand there in anger.

The next morning, Jon woke her up and brought her outside with breakfast, where they once again packed up camp.

"We're disapparating today instead," Scabior said to her, pretending like she never yelled at him last night.

"Where's Anna?" Isabella asked, looking around.

"Right here." Anna smiled, locking arms with Isabella. Scabior grabbed Isabella's elbow and they disapparated. By now, she thought she was finally getting used to it. At least she didn't feel like vomiting anymore. They walked through the woods, which seemed more spaced out than the last.

Scabior came to a tree with a scarf on it. He untied it, examined it, then brought it to his nose, inhaling it.

"I recognize this scent..." He said, sniffing the air. "The same scent from a month ago at least." He tied the scarf around his neck, over the dark, red one he was already wearing.

"Oh, that's stylish," Isabella said sarcastically.

"Don't try to piss me off today, beautiful." He said, grabbing her arm viciously and walking back.

Only a few moments later, they heard voices. Scabior stopped, listening closely. He smirked devilishly and he turned around, walking back toward the sound of the voices.

"They kidnapped her because he supported me." A male voice spoke, echoing through the trees, "he was just desperate."

"Greyback, take the rest on the other side so we can surround them," Scabior ordered. The rest of the Snatchers, including Greyback, disappeared.

They stopped when they saw three people in front of them; the other Snatchers surrounding them on the other side.

Scabior eyed the only girl there, with shoulder length, wavy hair, a shade or two darker than Isabella's. Her figure was small, and she had a diamond shaped face. It seemed Scabior had found the owner of the pink scarf. He let go of Isabella and leaned against a tree.

"Hello, beautiful." He spoke to the girl in front of him. Isabella felt something unfamiliar bubble up inside her. She felt angry and wanted to hit him, she wanted to strangle the girl in front of them but Annabelle interrupted that thought completely.

"Ron!" She ran toward the brawny, red-headed boy and tackled him. She and her love were reunited at last. Scabior only watched, disgusted.

Isabella recognized the last boy there.

It was Harry Potter.

"Izzy," Isabella ignored the pang in her chest when Anna said her name. She grabbed her hand and the five of them ran past Scabior, who just smirked when she looked into his eyes as she ran away with them.

She heard his yell echo across the trees, "well, don't hang about!"

This was a mistake.

But brilliant.

She didn't want to do this again.

But she wanted to get away desperately.

But she wanted to get caught once again.

And then she heard his voice, ring loud and clear through the air. And no matter how badly out of breath she was, she made sure her legs carried her quickly between the trees.

"Snatch 'em!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah, that's Chapter 7. I like this chapter and then I don't like this chapter. I DON'T KNOW, but I wanted to get Ron, Harry, and Hermione in this story soon. And, Anna is based off my best friend (she's head over heels for Ron -.-), Hermione/Ron shippers, please don't kill me. D: Everything is basically going to be climaxed at this point. I've already written the next chapter, and I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks starting Sunday (8/14/11) so I'm gonna try to upload Chapter 8 tomorrow. :) Until the next one, guys!**

**Song is "Scared" by Three Days Grace **


	8. Wretches and Kings

Her heart was thudding in her ears. All five of them had been separated while running, but they could still see each other's blurred figures through the outline of the trees.

She heard blasts coming in all different directions and what sounded like chains clinging to the trees they all passed.

Whenever she looked behind her, Isabella saw the Snatchers getting closer and closer. She saw Anna not that far in front of her, running with the girl Scabior called beautiful. That weird feeling bubbled up inside of her again but she kept running. She saw Ron in her peripheral vision, running hard, his eyes on the two girls ahead. Then, he fell. She thought he tripped but when she looked back, she noticed his legs were tied together by chains.

As much as she wanted to stop and help, she knew she couldn't, so she kept running, now only seeing Annabelle in front of her. She caught up to her, grabbing her hand and running through, trying to avoid the hexes being shot at them. An explosion of dirt was sent in the air and the girls ran toward it, seeing the diamond-faced girl stop at a clearing in the trees.

They all looked around, realizing they were surrounded again. Isabella's breathing was heavy, and her heart was beating faster than it ever had. The diamond-faced girl looked around. As Harry was charging toward them, she raised her wand and a spell flew out of its tip, hitting Harry in the face and knocking him down.

Isabella gasped, surprised. Annabelle looked at the girl, confused. The girl ran over, taking Harry's glasses off, and Isabella saw his face. It was like Scabior's nose, swollen and misshaped, except worse.

Anna grabbed Isabella's hand running over to the girl and Harry, who was still on the ground.

"Hermione, what did you do?" Anna half whispered, half yelled. Hermione shrugged, her face fearful.

So _that_ was Hermione, the girl that gave Anna the time turner.

"The Hallows exist," Harry said, his face getting worse by the second. "But he's only after one of them, the last one. He knows where it is." The girl looked at him, confused. "He's gonna have it by the end of the night. You-Know-Who's found the Elder Wand."

"The Elder Wand, what?" Anna asked. They didn't have time to answer, Greyback grabbed Anna, causing her to shriek. Jonathon grabbed Isabella before anyone else could, which she didn't really mind, seeing as he was gentle with her.

"Don't touch her!" Ron yelled at Greyback who threw Anna into another one of the Snatcher's arms and gut-punched Ron. He grunted loudly, falling to the ground. The Snatcher holding him placed a heavy boot on his side.

"Leave him!" Anna yelled, her face contorting with rage, fighting against the Snatcher holding her back.

"Your boyfriend will get _much _worse than that..." Isabella's heart picked up, when she looked over to see the man who's been keeping her captive for over a week now, had caught up to them. "If he doesn't learn to behave himself." He stared Isabella down. She swallowed over the lump in her throat, afraid he might torture her again for running away, or order Greyback to break something else. Instead, he turned to Harry, who was actually being held by Greyback at that moment.

"What happened to you, ugly?" He asked. Greyback and Harry snapped their heads at him, and Scabior shook his head at Greyback. "No, not you." He turned back to Harry, studying him extra carefully. "What's your name?"

"Dudley," Harry said, and the conversation between Isabella and Scabior from last night entered her mind. "Vernon Dudley."

_If I found Harry Potter, I couldn't even imagine the galleons I'd get for his head._

Good job, Harry. You did the right thing.

"Check it." Scabior said to one of the Snatchers before walking over to Hermione. "And you, my lovely." Isabella struggled hard against Jonathon as Scabior got closer to Hermione; Jonathon tightened his grip around her arms in response.

Why was she acting like this? She shouldn't care that he called her beautiful, or lovely, or anything of that nature. He was a scumbag, and she should realize that she was nothing special to him. Just another pretty face he found wandering alone at night because she was stupid enough to run away.

"What do they call you?" He leaned in close to Hermione. She backed away, obviously trying to think of a name other than her own.

"Penelope Clearwater, half-blood." Hermione said, not looking into his face. Scabior gingerly touched Hermione's hair, bringing it up to his noise and inhaling it.

He looked up at her and smirked. "You're goin' to be my favorite."

Isabella thinned her lips, struggling harder against Jonathon, wanting to go over there and smack that smirk right off his dirty face.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on here." The Snatcher spoke up, looking up from the same booklet that Greyback had checked the night Isabella was captured. Scabior finally turned away from Hermione, not even glancing at Isabella.

She didn't care.

"Did you hear that, ugly?" Greyback spoke to Harry. "The list says you're lying." Scabior walked slowly over to Greyback and Harry, his eyebrows furrowing together. "How come you don't want us to know who you are?"

"The list's wrong, I told you who I am." Harry said defensively. Isabella looked over at Anna, who looked terrified beyond belief. Something that normally didn't show on her face. Hermione struggled against the Snatcher holding her, gasping loudly. Scabior pushed Greyback gently out of the way, taking out his wand and pushing the front of Harry's hair out of the way. His eyebrows were still furrowed and his mouth was slightly ajar.

Scabior chuckled softly, once, to himself. "Change of plan." He said, still studying Harry's distorted face. "We're not takin' this lot to the Ministry."

"Where to then, Scabior?" The second man that was holding Harry asked.

Scabior turned around, walking over to Isabella, with a smirk slowly forming on his face. "We're makin' a lil' visit to the Malfoys." Isabella clenched her teeth together, staring into his heartless eyes.

Oh, how he was enjoying this way too much.

Scabior grabbed on to Isabella, disapparating once more. They appeared on a long, wide pathway, surrounded by tall hedges. Ahead of them was a black, iron gate, guarding off a large house that somewhat resembled an evil villain's castle.

He let go of Isabella, throwing her back into Jonathon's arms. She grunted when her back landed against him and he held tightly on to her elbow. Scabior took Harry from Greyback's clutches, leading the way up the path. Anna was being held by Greyback, who also held to Hermione, dragging them up the walkway. They all stopped in front of the gate, a woman in a long, black dress with insanely curly hair walked up to them on the other side.

Scabior thrust Harry against the gate, slowly lifting up his hair, exposing his forehead. Isabella didn't understand what the big deal was with his forehead, but the woman at the gate examined him closely.

"Get Draco," she whispered softly. Anna's breathing picked up, breaking slightly in the process. This only made Isabella even more terrified. If Badass Annabelle was scared, this woman, nor anyone in that house, couldn't be good.

They got inside, all gathered in the foyer. Isabella saw three new people standing there waiting. A tall boy, about her age, with his blonde-white hair slicked back in a black suit watched curiously as the crazy-haired woman held Harry on the ground, throwing his head up so the blonde boy could see his face. Scabior held on to Hermione, while Greyback held Anna. Isabella felt a small snarl produce at the back of her throat. Scabior looked over at her and she looked away quickly, looking at Harry and the crazy-haired lady on the floor. She refused to look at him again.

"Well?" The woman asked.

"I can't be sure," the boy responded.

A man with long, blonde-white hair came up behind him. "Draco, look closely, son." He turned around to look at all the Snatchers behind him before speaking slightly softer to the boy by the name of Draco. "If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything would be forgiven."

Scabior threw Hermione into Greyback, looking angry as he walked closer to Draco and his father.

"All would be as it was, you understand?"

"Now, we won't be forgettin' who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy." Scabior said icily.

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house?" Mr. Malfoy shrieked.

"Lucius!" A blond and brunette woman hissed, placing a hand on the man and bringing him back over to the fireplace. She assumed that was Draco's mother.

The crazy haired woman got up, softly grabbing Draco's hand. "Don't be shy, sweetie. Come over." Draco crouched in front of Harry, examining him carefully. "Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all." Isabella's breathing stopped when she said this. She had no idea who she was talking about, but she certainly wasn't ready to be killed by them. Not in the same place as her sister. "We need to be absolutely sure."

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" The woman asked, looking up at Scabior.

"He came to us like that," Scabior answered. "Somethin' he picked up in the forest, I reckon."

"Or ran into a Stinging Jinx." She looked at Hermione and cocked her head to the side, pointing her wand at her. "Was it you, dearie?" She let go of Harry's hair, walking over to her. "Give me her wand. We'll see what her last spell was." Hermione's eyes widened and her breath quickened. The woman laughed at Hermione's reaction. "Ah, got you." Then, she gasped, staring at one of the Snatchers, who held a sword at his side. "What is that?"

Isabella turned to Anna who just shrugged and shook her head, not knowing what it was either.

The man looked down at the sword then back up at the woman. "Where'd you get that from?" The look on her face was worried and terrified.

"It was in her bag when we searched her," the Snatcher beckoned to Hermione and smiled. His rotten, yellow teeth showing. "Reckon it's mine now."

Suddenly a spell shot from the woman's wand, causing him to fall backward off the small balcony ledge behind him. She caught the sword in her hand and turned, throwing spells at all the other Snatchers. Ron, Hermione, Anna, Isabella and Harry lined up against the wall near the fireplace, watching the scene unfold.

"Are you mad?" Scabior screeched. The woman's wand turned into a whip and she tied it around Scabior's neck. Isabella watched, horrified when he leaned forward as she pulled him, choking him.

Part of her hoped he would pass out.

Another part of her wanted this crazy bitch to stop.

She pulled him forward one last time and Scabior flipped, falling on the floor. She dragged him on the ground, his face losing its color.

"S-stop!" Isabella screamed, without thinking. Her hand flew to her mouth instantly after. The woman took a double take on Isabella. Her eyes widened with fear as she looked at Isabella's face. She let Scabior go, who massaged his neck, coughing.

"Cissy, put the boys in the cellar!" The woman grabbed Harry and Ron by their collars, giving them to Draco's mother. "I want to have a little conversation with this one," the insane woman got in Hermione's face. "Girl-to-girl." She turned to Isabella. "But first," she grabbed Isabella by her shirt, throwing her on the ground viciously. She took out her wand and pointed it at Isabella, who screamed and twitched. "How are you possibly alive?" She screamed at Isabella after the pain surging through her limbs stopped.

"What?" Isabella screamed. "I-I—"

"I killed you last year, you ungrateful blood traitor!" The woman tortured her again, causing Isabella to scream once more. Suddenly it stopped, and she heard the woman gasped. "How _dare _you?" Isabella turned her head and saw Anna with her wand, who just knocked the crazy one's out of her hand.

"She's not who you think she is, Bellatrix." Anna yelled. "Nice job flipping Scabior over by the way," she smirked. "I owe you a lot, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten my wand back from him."

Isabella's head snapped back to Bellatrix, who picked her wand back up, growling at Anna and looked down at Isabella hatefully.

"Jasmine Robbins?" She said quietly.

Isabella ground her teeth together. "I'm her sister."

Bellatrix's eyes widened and then she cackled. "Blood traitor as well?" She crouched down to Isabella's level, smiling. "Must run in the family. Well, prepare to meet your sister again, sweetie."

Isabella closed her eyes, bracing herself.

"Ms. LeStrange," Scabior spoke up. Isabella opened her eyes again, looking in the direction of his voice. He still held his neck with a pained expression. She even noticed how a red mark had formed just below his jawline. "Just leave the girl alone."

Isabella grimaced. "Don't try to defend me."

Scabior looked at her, shocked.

"Stop trying to get on my good side after _all_ this time," she spat. She didn't care anymore at this point. She didn't care if he wanted to hurt her. She didn't care if he never spoke to her again. She was seconds away from being murdered exactly like her sister and he decides to have a heart _now_? If that was the case, he should have just let Greyback kill her when he had the chance, or even turn her in to Umbridge. Why would he decide to save her now?

He didn't say anything, just stared at her, still in shock. Bellatrix picked up Isabella by her wrist, breaking their eye contact. "Bring her down there, it's time I had a talk with the mudblood." She threw Isabella into Draco's mother.

"No, you won't!" Anna pointed her wand at Bellatrix.

"Oh, the half-blood is still here?" She cackled maniacally. "Go put her downstairs with her boyfriend, too." Bellatrix and Draco's mother pushed the two girls down the steps to a rat-faced man who locked them in the cellar with Harry, Ron, and a few others who'd been captured before them. When Isabella looked at Harry, she noticed he had his glasses on again, but his face was still swollen, though it seemed to slowly be getting better.

"Oh my god," Anna hugged Isabella unexpectedly. "I'm so sorry, I realized who she thought you were, and I couldn't let her hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry you _ever_ had to meet that crazy woman."

"It's fine." Isabella felt angry, at everything. She just wanted to go home. She was done playing around in the "wizarding world."

Harry and Ron looked at her, bewildered. "Jasmine?" Harry asked, like he just noticed her.

"No," Isabella looked down. "I'm her sister, Isabella."

"Jasmine? As in Jasmine Robbins?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "She was the one who fancied Malfoy for years."

"Oh, yeah, I remember her." Ron said, nodding. "Sweet girl liking a monster, don't see that every day."

Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream at the top of the stairs.

Hermione's screams.

Ron's face scrunched in horror. "We have to do something."

"There's no way out of here, we've tried everything!" An old, weary man said. "It's enchanted!"

Harry bent down, pulling up the pant on his left leg.

"You're bleeding, Harry," A squeaky, high-pitched voice girl with long, blonde hair said, looking down at Harry. He pulled out what looked to be a broken shard of a mirror. "That's a curious thing to keep in your sock."

Harry ignored her, examining the broken glass and whispered "help us."

Someone was coming down the stairs.

Ron took out to be what looked like a lighter, and the one light in the room went out, into the lighter.

It was like Isabella couldn't escape magic no matter where she went.

"Let her go," Ron said menacingly to the rat faced man, holding the bars of the cellar door.

"Get back!" The man said, pointing his wand at him, then at the short...man...in the room. "You, goblin, come with me."

The...goblin...followed the rat faced man out of the cellar and up the steps.

Isabella watched, amazed, as Ron let the light out of the small instrument in his jacket pocket and into the small lantern.

Suddenly, a crack sounded in the room. What looked like a small elf, just apparated in front of them.

"Dobby?" Harry said, sounding relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course!" The squeaky voiced elf said. "Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter."

"Are you saying you can apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?" Harry asked quickly.

"Of course, sir," Dobby said. "I'm an elf."

Harry looked at Ron, who nodded. "Works for me."

"Right, Dobby, I want you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander—"

"Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth." Harry looked at Ron, confused. "Trust me," he said, then turned to Anna, taking her hand. "Take Anna and Isabella with you, too."

"No, no," Anna said, taking her hand away from Ron. "I'm staying with you, Ron, I left Hogwarts this year just to find you again. It's been months, and I'm not about to just leave...I'm staying with you through everything."

"And wherever Anna goes, I go too." Isabella said, holding on to Anna's hand.

Ron sighed. "Right, okay."

"Whenever you're ready, sir." Luna said, smiling down at Dobby.

"Sir? I like her very much!" Dobby said, smiling and pointing at her. He took Mr. Ollivander and Luna's hand. "Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds."

The small elf disapparated, leaving the four of them alone.

They heard someone coming down once again, so Ron grabbed Annabelle's hand and lined her and Isabella up on the side of the cellar gate.

The rat faced man entered, looking around, confused, until something hit him from behind.

"Ow." The man said, before falling to the floor. They all looked out of the doorway and saw Dobby at the top with a wand in his hand.

"Who gets his wand?" He asked.

They looked down at the man unconscious on the ground before quietly climbing the steps, Ron holding Anna's hand who held on to Isabella's. They heard Bellatrix's voice as they climbed to the top and an immediate hatred surged through Isabella's veins. She wanted to run up there and strangle her the same way she strangled Scabior, she wanted to torture her like she tortured her sister, and _kill_ her.

Isabella squeezed her eyes shut. No, not again.

"Now, I'm going to ask you once more, goblin." Bellatrix's voice was cold and uncaring, like a higher pitched version of Scabior's. "Think very, very carefully before you answer."

Suddenly, a small golden ball fluttered out of the Snatcher Bellatrix first knocked out's pocket.

"I don't know." The goblin answered softly.

"You don't know?" Bellatrix snapped. "Why weren't you doing your job? Who got into my vault?" She spat.

Harry grabbed the flying, golden ball, putting it in his own pocket before they all crouched down low at the top of the stairs, watching the scene before them. Isabella saw Scabior still standing there, his arms crossed, with a bored look on his face. Hermione was on the floor, her arms laid out wide with blood dripping from her arm.

"Who stole it? _Who stole it...? _Well?" Bellatrix threatened, who now carried a dagger in her hand.

"When I was last in your vault, the sword was there." The goblin answered calmly.

"Oh, well, then, perhaps it just walked out on its own then!"

"There is no place safer than Gringotts."

"_Liar!_" Bellatrix shrieked, slashing her dagger across the goblin's left cheek. "Consider yourself lucky, goblin." She said softly before getting up and wandering over to Hermione. "The same won't be said for this one."

Isabella's heart caught in her throat as Anna sat up and pulled out her wand. "Like hell!" She pointed her wand at Bellatrix, yelling "_Expelliarmus!_" Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand again. She turned with a raged look. Scabior watched Isabella, almost like he was surprised to see her.

The rest of them took out their wands, fighting back and forth with each other, while Isabella sat back near Bellatrix. She pinned herself against the wall, watching the fight. Maybe if she got slightly closer she could just...

"Stop!" Bellatrix yelled. Isabella turned to see her holding the dagger to Hermione's throat, whose eyes were watery and her face tear streaked. "Drop your wands." They all hesitated, Isabella didn't know what to do. She'd never been more petrified in her entire life. "I said, drop them!" Harry, Ron and Anna's wand all dropped to the floor. "Pick them up, Draco, now." The blonde boy quickly picked them up, doing a double take on Isabella before backing away, his eyes not leaving hers.

The boy Jasmine liked her whole life, before Bellatrix ruined it all. She wondered if they had ever been together, or if he just thought she was some other girl. By the way he looked at Isabella though, she suspected the first theory.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Bellatrix purred, "it's Harry Potter." Scabior's attention on Isabella was broken and he looked at Harry, whose face was suddenly no longer swollen, and he looked normal again. Scabior's jaw dropped, causing Isabella to smirk slightly. "He's all bright and shiny and new again, just in time for the Dark Lord."

Isabella's heart dropped when she realized who they had been talking about this whole time. The first night Isabella met Anna, she talked about You-Know-Who, and how Harry was the one to defeat him. She didn't want to be here when he showed up. She didn't want to know what this dark wizard looked like at all.

"Call him." Bellatrix said to Draco. He hesitated, still looking over at Isabella. "Call him." She repeated, smiling too sweetly. Lucius walked forward, pulling his left sleeve up. Isabella could see from afar that he had, what looked like, a tattoo on his forearm; a long snake coming out of a skull head's mouth.

As he put his hand over the tattoo, they were interrupted by a squeaking sound. Everyone looked up to see Dobby on the top of the large, crystal chandelier, undoing the screw that held it in place. It fell from the ceiling, causing Bellatrix to scream, throw Hermione and jump out of the way. Hermione fell into Ron's arms and Isabella tried to run toward Anna but someone grabbed her out of the way from the falling chandelier, bringing her into them and shielding her from the breaking glass.

She turned back to see Harry run over to Draco and grab all the wands out of his hands. He looked bewildered, looking back and forth between the group and Isabella.

Lucius put his hand over the tattoo again, but Harry raised his wand at him. "_Stupefy!_"

Anna, Ron, Hermione, the goblin, Dobby and Harry all stuck close at the front of the room with the sword. If she wasn't terrified to be in Bellatrix's line of vision, and realized the person who grabbed her wasn't holding her back anymore, she would have run over there.

But no, another stupid mistake from Isabella Robbins.

"Stupid elf!" Bellatrix screamed. "You could have killed me!"

"Dobby never meant to kill," the elf said. "Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure."

Draco's mother pointed her wand at the elf, but with a snap of his fingers, her wand was whisked away and in his hands.

"How dare you take a witch's wand!" Bellatrix shrieked. "How dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no master," the elf's face scrunched together. "Dobby is a free elf! And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" They all grabbed a hold of each other.

"Izzy!" Anna yelled, turning to Isabella. She ran toward the group but someone grabbed her around the waist, causing her to stop short. She struggled, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free. "No!" Anna screamed before they disapparated.

But not before Bellatrix threw her dagger to the spot where they'd disapparated with the rest of the group. The dagger disappeared with them and she smiled, pleased with herself.

Isabella couldn't take her eyes off the spot where they'd just been. The whole room was silent. She doesn't even know if she remembered to breathe.

Isabella was alone.

And Anna, along with the trio, was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, I got this up before my 2 week vacation starting tomorrow:D! This is the longest chapter I have, and probably will _ever_ have, written. Hahaha. This was the hardest chapter to write, because I had to change a few things, and I literally put the DHP1 DVD in my computer with the subtitles on so I could put in all the right lines for the characters -.- it was obnoxious. Still, I had fun with this chapter, because this is my favorite scene in the movie :3!**

**Since I used all the lines in DHP1, I'm putting a disclaimer: I do not own the rights to MOST of the characters in this FanFic, nor do I own the movie, script, etc. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and WB pictures.**

**The song used for this chapter is "Wretches and Kings" by Linkin Park.**


	9. Perfect Enemy

Isabella's knees felt weak. She gripped on to the arm of the leather jacket still holding her as she slumped forward. Her captor let go of her, causing her to fall on the floor. She just lied there, feeling like nothing. The silence was suddenly broken by the woman's cackling.

"I got him!" Bellatrix cried out excitedly. "I got the elf!"

Isabella pushed herself up, brushing the hair out of her face and looking at Bellatrix, who still laughed like a maniac. She felt a pair of eyes watching her from across the room; she turned to see Draco still staring at her with a painful look on his face.

"What does that matter?" An angry voice shouted from behind her. "Harry Potter and his lot still got away!"

"You're still here, are you?" Bellatrix asked, annoyed. "Why don't you take your dirty followers and this _blood traitor_ out of my sight?"

There was a short pause, followed by a frustrated sigh. She heard loud footsteps striding over to her and a hand pull her up by her hair.

"Ow," Isabella whimpered. She locked eyes with Bellatrix, who grinned ear to ear. "I'll get you, you fucking bitch," Isabella spat through her teeth as she was dragged past her.

Bellatrix threw her head back and cackled. "You're _just_ like your sister!"

Isabella struggled against the man pulling her toward the front entrance. She wanted to rip off every last strand of her curly, crazy hair and throw her body in a pit of hungry lions. Or sharks. Or lions and sharks. She just wanted to see her suffer greatly, just as she had done to Jasmine.

Once outside, Scabior stopped short, turned to Isabella and slapped her across the face.

Isabella gasped, clutching her left cheek. "_What the bloody hell was that for?_"

"You knew it was Harry Potter!" He screamed at her, "don't think I didn't see that smirk on your face when the Stingin' Jinx wore off on him."

Isabella laughed, the same smirk appearing on her face. "Does it piss you off that much when you're not right?"

Scabior grabbed her neck, pushing her against the hedges along the walkway. "You're one ungrateful bitch, you know that?"

Isabella gripped his wrist tightly, trying to get his fingers off from around her throat. "At least I don't go around calling random bimbos beautiful, lovely, and all that other deviating shit that comes out of your mouth."

Scabior laughed. "What, you actually thought you were _special_?" He smirked. "Lovely, you're not the first girl I've swooned, nor will you be the last."

Isabella's lips thinned and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I hate you more than anyone I've ever met in my entire life, just remember that, and it will never change."

"Even more than Bellatrix?" He smirked when she snarled at the sound of her name.

"Probably," she sneered.

"Well, I saved your ass before she killed you, love," he brought her close to his face, studying her eyes. "Just remember that." He let go of her neck, walking away.

"Why would you save me?" She demanded. He stopped and sighed before turning around.

"A life for a life, love." Isabella looked at him, confused. "You stopped that crazy bitch from chokin' me to death, so I just returned the favor."

Her eyes widened; she made a sound that was half a scoff and half a laugh. "I didn't _need_ you to save me."

"Yeah, because you seemed to be doin' great on your own, just sittin' there with your eyes closed, waitin' for her to blast you away."

"So what?" Isabella shrieked. "At least I'd be away from you! I don't understand why you didn't let her just kill me! You had plenty of other chances to kill me off, especially when you had my arm broken! Are you saving me to kill for yourself, then?" She felt her face getting hot.

Scabior's face hardened. He turned away, walking off.

"So now you're going to leave me? You're just going to let me go?" Isabella yelled, hearing her voice echo off the trees.

"Where you gonna go?" He turned to face her, walking backwards. "You could stay there and wait for the Malfoys to kill you themselves, or you can come with me and live to see another day."

Isabella crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Finally, with a sigh, she walked quickly down the path to join Scabior.

"I thought so, love." He smirked, grabbing hold of her arm and disapparating into the woods yet again. They were in the same part of the woods that they were in before they caught Harry and everyone else. All the Snatchers seemed to have left the Malfoy Manor after Bellatrix's little outburst, only Scabior stayed.

Jonathon, who sat on a nearby rock, turned in their direction when they apparated back at the camp. He got up, walking over to Isabella.

"Where's Anna?" He asked, confused.

"She got away," Isabella said softly with a crooked smile. "Along with Harry Potter and his friends."

Jonathon's eyes widened. "So that _was_ Harry Potter!" Isabella nodded, hugging herself in the cold once again.

"I can't believe she's gone," Isabella whispered. She felt abandoned. Alone. Helpless. Scared. All the same feelings she had when she found out about Jasmine's death.

Jonathon reached out to touch her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Is."

She nodded, saying nothing more and walking away into her regular tent. She wandered over to the bed and lied down, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. She didn't know what to do without Anna. She didn't have anyone to go to anymore. She wouldn't be able to find out all the information she still wanted to know. She would probably never even see her again.

She turned over on her side, staring at the wall of the tent, and closed her eyes. She didn't even cry. She just felt numb all over. Physically and emotionally numb. She doesn't even know when, or how she fell asleep, but she woke up in the middle of the night by a loud bang outside.

She sat up, the tent was eerily dark. She waited a couple seconds in silence then almost screamed when she saw a figure enter the tent. The lights, apparently also controlled by magic automatically turned on. Ahe rolled her eyes when she saw it was only Scabior and lied back down.

"Well, hello to you too," he said, chuckling.

"Oh, piss off," Isabella snapped, staring at the ground and holding the blankets close to her.

"Ouch, you're _still_ frustrated with me?"

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes again, even though he couldn't see it. "I already told you, I hate you, and nothing will ever change that."

She felt the mattress sagging down on the other side of her. She turned around to see Scabior, resting his head in his hand, supported by his elbow and lying on his side. She yelped, falling off the bed.

Scabior laughed hysterically at her.

Isabella got up, crossing her arms over her chest. "Get off my bed."

Scabior smirked. "Why? You've been pretty okay with it for the past two weeks."

Her face dropped. "You mean to tell me that you've been sleeping in the same bed as me?" She grimaced.

"Only for a few hours, most of the time I'm on watch patrol outside." He smiled, standing up and walking over to her. "But yes, I have."

She scoffed. "I refuse to ever lay a finger on that bed _ever_ again."

"All right," Scabior said, then laughed. "Greyback's got plenty of room in his tent, have fun in there, love."

She thinned her lips, her arms still crossed. "I'd prefer the floor, thanks though."

Scabior raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm sure the uneven terrain is so much more comfortable."

"It's more comfortable then being in any bed with you."

Scabior chuckled, putting his hand out to touch her face. She backed away quickly. "Don't you even think about it."

He smiled crookedly, walking slowly over to her. "Why not?"

"I think I give you the advantage of touching me too much, and that stops now." She backed herself into a corner of the tent.

He laughed, still walking slowly toward her. "_I _think I don't get the advantage _enough_."

Isabella swallowed hard. She wanted to scream. She wanted Anna to be with her, to stop Scabior from touching Isabella like she always did. If she screamed now though, no one would care. No one would come to her rescue.

She really was alone.

"I thought you said I wasn't special," Isabella persisted. "I'm just another one of your playthings, remember?"

"Doesn't change the fact that you belong to me, beautiful." He towered over her, running his finger along her jawline.

She jerked her face away from his hand. "Excuse me?" She scoffed. "I'm not _yours_. I'm not anyone's."

"Really?" Scabior grabbed her arms, pulling her against him. "I'm pretty sure I could do whatever I want to you now, Anna isn't here to save you anymore."

"That doesn't matter." Isabella struggled against him, but that just made his grip around her arms tighter. "I don't need Anna to beat you."

Scabior laughed loudly. "Really, love? She always seemed to be at your rescue when you needed it, because you couldn't seem to get away yourself."

"You don't know that. I could easily escape you, it was just at a _convenience _that Anna happened to be there and save me." Isabella tried to pull her arms out from his hands but he kept his firm grip. She winced slightly when he tightened his hands around her arms tighter.

"You're not doin' such a good job at it right now though, are you?" He smirked. She only knew one weakness that every man had, so she used it.

Her knee went up sharply between Scabior's legs. A pained expression formed on his face, as he let go of Isabella. She hurried out of the tent, suddenly realizing it was dark and she couldn't see anything. She had a great fear of the dark and she started hyperventilating when she couldn't see anything but black in front of her. She turned around quickly to see Scabior coming out of the tent, his arms on his lower abdomen.

"That bloody hurt." He said, still with a pained expression on his face. His voice wasn't sarcastic or tough like she was used to. It was weird to her. She still freaked out about being in the dark. The tent seemed so far away from her, and she felt like she couldn't see anything.

"S-so dark." She turned, looking for a way through the trees. She felt a hand around her arm as she was pushed through the tent and landed on the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"You're that scared of the dark, love?" She looked up and was shocked to see Scabior crouched right in front of her.

She nodded, folding her hands around her knees, noticing how clammy they were. "T-too many bad things h-happen in the dark."

It was quiet for a moment. The only sound she heard was her own breathing. Two fingers slid under her chin and lifted her head upward. Her eyes met Scabior's blue-grey ones, which seemed to be studying her, trying to search for something. She felt vulnerable. She couldn't look away. He inched closer to her and suddenly stopped, centimeters from her face and breaking their eye contact by looking down.

"Go back to sleep, Isabella. I don't want to see you awake until morning." He got up abruptly and left the tent.

She swallowed hard, lying on the ground and closing her eyes.

Just as she started dozing off, she felt a pair of arms underneath her. She heard loud footsteps underneath her move a few feet before the arms placed her on something comfortable. She opened her eyes slightly to see herself lying on the bed again. A pair of calloused hands pulled the blankets over her, suddenly filling her body with warmth. She heard the loud footsteps leaving the tent, so she turned quietly to see Scabior leave the tent. She lied her head back down on the pillow, trying not to read too much into it.

She decided she should probably stop trying to figure the man out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm baaaaaack ;) This is a shorter-ish chapter. I just wanted something to keep you guys from chewing off the nubs of your fingernails, waiting for what's going to happen with Isabella after that insanely long, time consuming chapter -_-. I hope you guys like it. Even though it isn't much! Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed it. It really does make my day to see review alerts in my e-mail! You're all amazing. I didn't think I'd get past 10 reviews, honestly LOL. Okay. I talk too much. Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Perfect Enemy" by t.A.T.u.**


	10. No More

Isabella's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She still squinted from the brightness pouring through the tent. She turned around, and was relieved to find that Scabior was _not_ next to her. It disgusted her to think he had actually been sleeping next to her this whole time without her knowing. Though, never had he even tried to lay a finger on her, which surprised her. She stretched, her bones cracking from sleeping on such an uncomfortable mattress.

She sat up, running her hands through her hair. She felt revolting, not being able to bathe in weeks was finally getting to her. With a grimace on her face, she exited the tent, being blinded by the bright reflection of snow on the ground. Though it was still December, possibly early January, she hadn't seen snow in days. She wasn't even sure if she missed Christmas or not, she'd been too busy worrying about her own safety.

Just as she was about to enter the tent next to hers, she stopped. Her heart sank to her stomach as she realized that the person she was looking for was no longer there. She turned to walk away, until she heard a voice inside.

"Isabella?" She turned back around and saw Jonathon standing there, smiling at her. "I'm surprised you're up."

"Yeah, well, I was looking for uh—"

"You want to come in?" Jonathon asked her sympathetically, understanding that she was still hurting from her friend leaving. "I'll give you something to eat."

Hesitantly, she went inside. He handed her a small plate of plain toast and bacon. They weren't very well done, but she hadn't eaten much in days, so she wasn't complaining.

"How are you doing?" Jonathon asked, motioning for her to sit on the floor across from him. She leaned against Jonathon's bed, sinking down to the floor and swallowing her toast.

She shrugged, taking a bite of the bacon. "I forgot she was gone. It's so quiet without her here, I'm so used to hearing her fighting with Scabior or Greyback."

Jon shrugged. "I know," he ran a hand through his short, brown hair. He looked pretty grungy himself, which made Isabella's germ phobic self come out and tuck her legs closer to herself. "It took her a while to actually warm up to me actually She didn't fully trust me." He laughed. "I'm sure she misses you though."

"She wanted me to go," Isabella looked at her feet, putting down her plate, still full of food. "She put her hand out for me to grab and everything at the Malfoys...but I was so petrified at that moment...I didn't realize that Scabior had let go of me for a few moments." She felt tears forming in her eyes so she looked up, blinking fast to keep them away. "I wanted to go, and I wish I did it when I had the chance."

It was silent for a few moments.

"What if she came for you like she did the first time?"

Isabella laughed as if that question had a simple answer. "I've told her, I'm too scared to leave. You know Scabior would kill her if she took me away again."

"I would cover for you." Jon said.

Isabella shook her head. "She's not coming, and even if she did, I wouldn't go."

"Why not?"

Isabella shrugged. "I'm too scared."

"Of what?"

"Scabior."

"Why?"

"You've seen what happens! He finds me the second I leave! I wouldn't survive, Isabella wouldn't survive, and I can't deal with that. Someone innocent, and that I hardly know, dying because of _me_." She said, frustrated that Jonathon kept asking so many questions. He stayed quiet for a few seconds again before asking something that caught her off-guard.

"Are you sure the reason you don't want to leave is because part of you actually _wants_ to stay?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, puzzled. "What? Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "The way you acted when he was around that girl in the woods with Harry Potter...it just seemed like you were sort of..._jealous_."

Isabella scoffed, laughing to herself. "What's to be jealous of? Besides, he already told me I'm _nothing_ special. It didn't bother me at all because _I hate him_."

Jonathon stared at her skeptically. "So how would you react if I told you he's _still_ wearing her scarf?"

That bubbling feeling rose up inside of her again. She looked away from him and shrugged. "Whatever."

"And how would you feel if I told you he's out there tracking her down now?"

She clenched her fists. That bubbling feeling turned into something similar to a pot of boiling water, ready to spew over. "So?"

"What if he came back with her, and all his attention turned to her? What if instead of you sharing a tent with him, she did? What if he decided to turn you in to the Ministry because he has _her _now? How would—"

"_She's not even that pretty! Did you see her hair? And she's from a _muggle_ family, Anna told me! Why would _he_ go for _her_? He would miss me the second I leave anyway!_"

The boiling pot inside of her just overflowed.

Jonathon stared at her, shocked at her outburst.

Isabella stood up, walking out.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said angrily before exiting the tent and gasping loudly when she almost bumped into someone.

"Oh, mornin', beautiful, you're up early." She looked up into the man's blue-grey eyes. He smirked, looking down at her. Her eyes wandered to his neck and down his front, where the pink scarf was still hanging.

She clenched her jaw, brushing against him and wandering into the woods. She wasn't escaping, she just wanted to get away from him, and that campsite, for a while. She still wasn't exactly sure what that outburst was before. She wasn't entirely sure she was even sane anymore, especially since Anna was gone now. If she was with her, she'd probably reassure her.

"He's cocky, he's scummy, and he probably doesn't even have a heart," would most likely be her words.

She smiled to herself, just imagining Anna's infamous, signature shoulder shrug, eyebrow raise when she showed that she didn't give a shit about anything. She still remembers her face when she saw Ron. The excitement in her eyes, and the way she jumped on him, like he'd just bought her a new car. She couldn't forget the way she wanted to stay by his side through everything at the Malfoy's house. She'd never seen that side of Anna before. The part of her that truly smiled, that had love in her bright green eyes, the part that showed that Badass Belle had a soft side.

And poor Draco.

His confused, hurt, sad face when he looked at Isabella. She wished she could have gone over there and hugged him, giving him the hope that Jasmine was in a better place, and that whatever they had, she'd probably always feel for him.

An anger like before bubbled up inside of her at her parents, for keeping her locked away from the Wizarding World. Had she known about Hogwarts when she was younger, she probably wouldn't even be in this situation. She and Jasmine would be inseparable, and she could just imagine the fun everyone had at the school, learning all the spells and practice using them. If only Jasmine were still alive...

Isabella looked up to see she'd come to a shore. A small shore with a river in front of her. Two parts reacted inside of her. One part wanted her to jump in to cleanse every part of her body, and the other part wanted her to stay away from the freezing cold water.

She turned to look behind her. When she didn't see anyone, she started to take off her Converse, along with her jeans and t-shirt. Seeing her breath in front of her was making her think twice but before she realized it, she jumped in. Her body reacted to the cold water, begging her to get out. She came above water, gasping. She blinked rapidly, looking around. Still, no one was around. She brushed her wet hair out of her face, her body slowly adjusting to the cold water. Her teeth chattered but she refused to get out. It was as close as she would get to a real shower.

She dipped her head back in the water, staying under, listening to the small movements under. It gave her a calm, like she'd broken away from reality, and she was in her own bubble. Nothing else mattered at that moment. She broke above the water again, rubbing her eyes. She looked back over to the large rock she placed her clothes on and froze, her eyes widening.

Scabior smirked, waving mockingly at her.

"What the hell?" She yelped, wrapping her arms around her, making sure he couldn't see any part of her exposed body. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Well, after I couldn't see you anymore, I started to follow your scent and it lead me here." His smirk grew wider. "It's not my fault you decided to get naked in the freezin' cold, honestly, I don't understand why you did it."

"Well, unlike you, I like to be at least _somewhat_ clean." She said, trying to keep most of her self underwater, out of his sight.

He laughed. "Ouch, that hurt, lovely, really." He walked over to the large rock with all her clothes on it. "I might have to get you back for that." He said in a mock tone, grabbing all her clothes.

Her jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" He smiled crookedly, turning to walk back.

"Please, please don't!" She pleaded, moving toward him, still trying to hide herself under the water. "It's freezing out here."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have taken your clothes off," he said, stopping and turning around to face her. "Not without me around at least." He laughed cynically.

"God, you're so _nauseating_!" Isabella shrieked. "Just give me my clothes, please." Her eyes bored right into him.

"Why should I?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It'll give me a reason to not hurt you." She said through clenched teeth.

He smiled, laughing again. "Threatenin' me, again?" He walked closer to the rock, her clothes still in his hands. "You and I both know you do a horrible job at 'hurtin'' me." He said, using air quotes when he said hurting. She knew he was right though, she always ended up in bad situations when she hurt him.

Isabella took a deep breath before exhaling sharply through her nostrils. "Honestly, what do you get out of this?" She demanded.

"It's so fun to piss you off, love." He said, chuckling.

"Leave my clothes where you found them and leave." Her face was serious as she stared at him from afar. "Would you _like_ me to freeze to death?" She asked after he just stood there, smiling.

Finally, after a few, slow steps forward, he rested her clothes back on the large rock. "I'm not leavin' though, I don't trust you." He smirked, turning around.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She muttered under her breath. She sighed, slowly getting out of the water, still hiding her body. "Turn around, and I swear I'll pluck your eyes out." She threatened.

Scabior responded with an arrogant laugh.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing her bra and underwear and putting them on. She quickly threw on her shirt and jeans, her wet hair dripping on her shirt.

"You can turn around." She said unenthusiastically, sitting on the rock to put her socks and sneakers on.

He turned, smiling at her. "So, did you enjoy your freezin' bath?" He asked sarcastically.

She stared at him, furiously tying her shoelaces together. She just noticed he was still wearing the scarf, which made her grimace.

"What's that look for, beautiful?" Scabior asked, getting closer to her, which made her move back in response.

"You just disgust me." She smiled bitterly, jumping off the rock and walking away from him.

"Oh, come now, I didn't even sleep next to you last night!"

The boiling pot inside of her erupted again as she whipped around. "Oh? Was it because you were too busy out looking for your new, favorite plaything?"

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and he started following after her. "What?"

"You know the 'half-blood' from yesterday?" She said with air quotes, walking forward again when he started to follow her.

"Who told you I was lookin' for her?" He asked, his voice sounded angry.

"Does it matter? I might as well leave, right? Just take me to Umbridge now, please." She turned to him, his face still furious. She crossed her arms over her chest and he stopped in front of her.

"You want to deal with toad face?" He asked. "You're mad."

"Am I? I feel like I'm going mad just _being_ with you!"

"Who told you I was lookin' for the mudblood?" He asked again.

"Mudblood?" She asked, squinting her eyes in confusion.

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "The girl you seem to be so oddly jealous of."

"Oh my _god!_" She threw her hands up. "There goes that word again! I'm not _jealous_ of anyone! Especially not _her_!"

He smirked. "Oh love, you're beautiful when you're angry." He pinned a strand of hair behind her ear. She slapped his hand away.

"And _stop_ touching me!"

"Tell me who told you I was lookin' for her." He said, his face getting serious again.

"No one had to tell me, it's just obvious." She ground her teeth together angrily.

"Really?" He asked skeptically. "How so, love, huh?" This time, he crossed his arms, staring at her.

"You're _wearing_ her scarf!" She grabbed the scarf around his neck, tugging at it. "The first night I was captured, you took note of my scent which _caused_ you to keep track of me! You inhaled the scent of this scarf when you found it and since then, you've been wearing it and _keeping it by your side at all fucking times_. Not to mention the fact that you were gone _all _morning, this time _without_ me." She threw the scarf up, storming through the woods.

_Who is he to tell me I'm jealous? I don't even know the meaning of the word. I've never felt jealousy once in my life. I just don't get jealous. I don't see the point, it's a waste of an emotion. I'm not jealous of that stupid "mudblood." I know I'm prettier than her, I'm better than her, and if he wants to waste his time on her, fine._

_Let him._

_I don't care._

_Because I'm _not_ jealous._

_I'm not jealous._

_I'm. Not. Jealous._

That same thought ran through her head the whole time as she stormed back to the camp. Jonathon looked up when he heard her coming back, causing them to make eye contact. The look on his face told her that he knew. She thinned her lips, entering her own tent, lying down and staring at the tent's wall.

_And I will always hate him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? I'm pretty proud of it. I've had a lot of brainstorming time to myself on vacation, and I think you guys are going to like the next coming chapters. :) Don't forget to review! Until the next one, guys!**

**P.S. If you guys would like, I drew pictures of, in my mind, what Isabella, Annabelle, and Jasmine would look like. I'm not the greatest artist in the world and I got lazy with Jasmine xD but if you want to see them, go on my profile, go to my HP tumblr that's there in my info, and at the end of the URL just add /tagged/pictures and they're right there. You can click on each one to make them bigger :)! **

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "No More" by Three Days Grace**


	11. Haunted

It was Isabella's turn to ignore Scabior that night. She sat outside with Jon in front of a campfire, with a scratchy blanket around her shoulders. She would feel Scabior's eyes on her each time he went in and out of his tent. She never actually looked back at him, but she did notice every time he left the tent, he had a new cigarette in his fingers, which made her smile, knowing he was chain smoking because he was stressed out about her not talking to him.

She explained what happened down by the river to Jon, which made him give her the same look as that same morning. The "you are jealous don't deny it" look.

"Don't look at me like that, because I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I've never felt jealousy once in my life." She'd responded.

"Until now."

She punched him in the arm, which made him laugh.

That night though, she found out more about Jonathon's past. It was one of the deepest conversations she'd had with someone since Anna.

"I was raised by my mother, who was a Squib, which is a child of magical born parents that has no magical abilities at all. My father died during Voldemort's rein, when he first tried to kill Harry Potter."

"Who's Volde—"

Before she could finish, he threw his hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I forgot. You shouldn't say his name, even if you _are_ with us."

When he let go of her mouth, her eyes widened. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Jon nodded. "My father was one of his followers, he was sent to Azkaban after You-Know-Who disappeared."

"Why _did _he disappear?" Isabella asked, knowing Jon was the next best thing to getting answers from since Anna left.

"Here's what happened..." Jon situated himself on his rock, getting more comfortable. "There was a prophecy that was made, saying that there was a boy to be born that has the power to defeat the Dark Lord born when the seventh month dies...and that boy turned out to be Harry Potter. When he was born, the Dark Lord went to the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow, killing Harry's parents. The only thing was, when he went to kill Harry...the curse rebounded."

Isabella looked at him, puzzled, as the image of Scabior killing one of his men popped up into her head. "How?"

"His mother's love for him. Apparently, because her love was so strong, he couldn't touch Harry, which meant he couldn't kill him either. The only mark Harry was left with was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

Isabella's eyes widened and her jaw slightly dropped. She finally understood why Scabior was looking at Harry's forehead. The scar was the only identifier of who he could be. "So _that's_ why Scabior was looking at his forehead."

Jon nodded. "That's why he's so famous."

"But if You-Know-Who can't touch Harry, why does he even bother trying to kill him?" Isabella asked.

Jon smiled. "He wasn't exactly killed when the curse rebounded since he uses Horcruxes to keep himself alive, but when he came back, he was infused with Harry's blood, which means he _can_ touch him now."

"Oh." Isabella adjusted the blanket around her, shivering from the thought of how heartless that man was. "So...what's a Horcrux?"

"Basically, it's an object that part of your soul belongs to...the only way you can actually put your soul into it though, is if you murder someone. He split his into seven."

Isabella grimaced. "How do you, like, split your soul?"

Jon made a face as well, shaking his head. "You don't want to know."

Isabella looked into the fire. Her face felt like it was melting off just staring into it. "So what happened with you after your dad died?"

"Well, after being in Azkaban, he basically went insane and died, leaving only my mom to care for me. At the time, I'd been going to Hogwarts, but when I found out my father died...I ran away, and joined the Death Eaters for a while."

Isabella shook her head. "What the hell _is_ a Death Eater?"

Jon laughed. "You-Know-Who's followers. Each one has one of these." He lifted the left sleeve of his denim jacket, exposing the same tattoo that Lucius Malfoy had.

"The man at the manor had the same thing." Isabella said, feeling the outline of the mark.

"Yeah, he's a Death Eater. He always has been, and his son just joined last year."

Isabella's heart dropped, thinking of Draco. "My sister was supposed to be a Death Eater."

"What was her name?" Jon asked, pulling his sleeve back down.

"Jasmine."

"What's your guys' last names again?"

"Robbins."

Jon looked at her, bewildered. "As in Rose Robbins?"

Isabella looked back, astonished. "How do you know her?"

He laughed. "She was Death Eater, it's how she met Peter Ryans and they got married."

Isabella felt dizzy. "My aunt and uncle were Death Eaters?"

"That's probably why your sister was being forced to join." He shrugged.

Isabella put her hand to her forehead. "Are they still a part of his followers?"

Jon nodded. "Oh yeah, they were big on following him."

Isabella covered her mouth. "Oh my god, no wonder my parents never wanted to be with them." She took deep breaths, trying to stop herself from throwing up. "Continue with your story before I throw up from this shocking news." She said.

"Well, I went to Azkaban after a few years of being one of his followers. I was probably one of the youngest to be in Azkaban, since I never officially got the mark until I turned seventeen. After that, I was chosen to be in the Snatchers, and Scabior was a brutal leader, that's what I liked about him." He laughed.

"Yeah." Isabella said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know you hate him, but he's an amazing leader. He may not be that bright, and he's younger than a lot of the men here but he's just so...fearless."

Isabella didn't speak. The whole reason she wanted to stay with Jon was so she could stop thinking about him, and stay away from him, but he was making that pretty hard to do. Before she knew it, she was asking questions again. "How old is he anyway?"

"About twenty-three at least." He shrugged. "Don't know much about his past other than he was locked in Azkaban for a few years."

"Was he a Death Eater?" Isabella asked, still staring into the fire, watching the sparks fly off the wood.

"Nah," Jon said, pushing more wood into the fire. "He was a supporter though, and I think that was part of the reason he was put in there. You can even still see the tattoo on his neck."

Isabella looked back at Jon. "What tattoo?"

"You don't know?" Jon moved the collar of his jacket to expose the side of his neck which had a weird symbol with numbers along it. "Every person in Azkaban has a tattoo similar to this on their neck. Most people like to hide it though, it's sort of embarrassing."

"Is that why he wears that red scarf?" She asked.

Jon shrugged. "Probably. He hates talking about it, so it wouldn't surprise me."

They both turned to look in the direction of snow crunching beneath heavy feet on the ground. Scabior was walking toward them, putting out his cigarette. Isabella looked back down at the fire. Just looking at him made her angry.

"I'm goin' out to look for more muggles and such." He said. She felt his eyes on her, but she refused to look up. "Did you want to come?"

"Ah, I think I'll hunker down here for the night." Jon responded.

"Lazy ass." Scabior mumbled, walking toward the tent. But he paused, turning around to look at them again. "What about you, beautiful?"

Isabella's lips thinned as she slowly looked up at him. "No thanks." Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you want to make sure I'm not lookin' for Hermione Granger?" He smirked.

The sound of him even saying her name made her angry. "Wow, I'm surprised you know her name." She said sarcastically.

"I might as well if I plan to shag her." He smirked, turning on his heel and continuing into the tent.

Isabella gagged. "What a scum ball."

"If I were you, I'd go with him." Jon responded.

"Why?" She asked, pissed off that he would even suggest that.

"Because I'm pretty sure he's not joking."

"About what?"

Jon paused, looking away for a second awkwardly. "Shagging her."

"Oh please," Isabella shook her head, grimacing.

"Izzy?"

Her heart thudded. "_Please_," She half screamed. "Don't call me that." She squeezed her eyes shut. She opened them again when she heard rustling. She looked up and saw that Scabior was packing up his tent. "What is he doing? Where am _I _going to sleep?" She looked at Jon, who stared back.

"Isabella," He took her hand, which was cold as ice. "You may not admit it to yourself, but I know you really want to go. Stop sitting here because I'm telling you, if you stay here, Greyback, or one of the other overly-horny Snatchers is going to do something horrible to you and it will end up with you running away _yet again_ which won't make Scabior happy."

Isabella sighed. "So pretty much staying with him is the safest bet, huh?"

Jon pursed his lips, nodding. "Only for a few days."

Isabella looked up at Scabior, starting to walk through the trees, his wand lit.

"What if I want to come back though?"

Jon shook his head. "Trust me, you'll be fine."

Isabella threw her arms around Jon, surprising him. "You're almost as great as Anna." She laughed. "I'll see you in a few days...if he decides not to murder me." She rolled her eyes, getting off the log and running through the woods, following Scabior's light.

He turned around quickly when he heard her running. He was actually surprised to see her, but then he smirked. "You really can't get enough of me, can you, love?"

"I'm only doing it because you took away the tent. Not because I'm jealous." She said, her hands on her hips.

He laughed. "Whatever you say, beautiful." He turned back around and continued walking. She caught up with him, walking awkwardly quiet through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short, I know. I have an amazing idea for the next chapter though. By the way, I've started school, so if my chapters start to be more spaced out, you'll know why. I've been so lazy on writing lately too xD but I'm keeping with this story, don't worry. Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Haunted" by Evanescence**


	12. My Immortal

At this point, she was regretting staying with him. Why did she listen to Jonathon? It was dark, scary, and she hated having to stay so close to Scabior but she was so afraid of being grabbed by someone...or some_thing_. The woods had gotten thicker, she was afraid of possibly running into a tree if she didn't keep up with him. They finally came to a clearing. The moon was shining down in the middle of it, which gave her a breather.

"We'll stop here." Scabior said, making her jump. They'd hardly talked the whole walk there, hearing his voice was like hearing someone scream directly in her ear. He set up the tent and entered, Isabella immediately following after. "You look tired." He said. She looked at him, and he looked at her, like he was searching for something inside of her again.

"I'm not."

"Go to sleep."

"No." She crossed her arms.

"I'm startin' to think you just like to argue with me." He smirked.

"I'm just not tired."

"Or are you afraid I'm gonna go off lookin' for the mudblood without you?" He snickered, walking past her outside.

She groaned, following. "Are you?"

He stopped walking and turned around, another cigarette suddenly between his lips. "What?" He said, a puff of smoke leaving his mouth.

"Are you looking for her?" She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

A smirk slowly formed on his face as he turned back around, taking another drag and continued walking through the woods.

She ground her teeth together and went back into the tent and threw herself onto the bed, hugging the pillow to herself. She would admit to herself that it did _sort of_, _kind of_ bother her.

But she wasn't jealous.

She just liked the attention he gave her, she guessed. It was better than just being kidnapped and no one paying attention to her and just giving her food to eat every now and then. What if Jon was right and he found Hermione? What if he brought her back and turned Isabella in? She didn't even want to know what would happen then. She shook her head, tossing it out of her mind. On the bright side, she wouldn't be around him anymore and all these weird feelings would go away.

She shut her eyes, trying her hardest to not think and fall asleep.

Seconds passed.

Seconds turned to minutes.

Minutes turned to hours.

She was still wide awake.

And Scabior still wasn't back. She got up, angrily running her fingers through her hair. Where was he? But just as she was about to walk outside, she saw him there. He looked upset, and frustrated. He walked right past her into the tent.

"Where'd you go?"

"Don't worry about it." He was looking around, throwing things in the air and muttering to himself.

"What are you looking for?"

"I said don't worry about it!" He yelled, looking at her, his eyes dark. She swallowed hard, unable to look away. "Sometimes, love, you can be so thick. If I don't talk to you, it means _leave me alone_." He said, walking toward her.

"Then why the hell would you ask me to join you?"

"I didn't think you actually would."

"Oh, and _I'm_ the thick head?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes and leaving the tent. He'd been acting like this to her ever since they left the Malfoy manor, and she hated it. She sat on the ground, staring into the dark trees. She didn't want to sleep in there tonight. If she had to, she would sleep outside, no matter what happened to her.

She lied on her back, looking up at the night sky. She smiled to herself when she saw how bright the stars were. She hadn't seen stars this bright since the last time she and Jasmine had camped out in their backyard, which was flooded with woods. They'd watched the stars for hours, not even noticing how fast the night was going by. It'd eventually become sunrise, and they received a long lecture from their parents about how staying up all night was unhealthy for them. She laughed to herself just thinking about the fun they'd had as little kids.

It made her sad, thinking about Jasmine. It wasn't like she could just push her out of her head either. She'd been her only friend, the only person she could talk to. The only person she could ever go to. It was like a part of her was missing. Jasmine took a part of her heart that she would never get back. She felt tears in her eyes, thinking about her sister's smile. The way she'd always wake Isabella up early in the morning, the way she wasn't afraid to stand up to their parents, the way she held on to Isabella like she was her security blanket, the way she loved dancing in the rain during a thunderstorm.

Jasmine was the craziest, happiest person she knew. The thought of her being gone still wouldn't register with her. A picture of Bellatrix's crazy face entered her mind, and every fiber of her being wished to go back to Malfoy manor and kill her.

Kill her the same way she killed her mother.

"You've been out here sobbing for quite some time, and it's sort of annoyin'." She looked over to see Scabior sitting next to her.

"Well, pardon me for interrupting your late night thoughts." She said bitterly.

"I understand you're upset that Anna is gone, but for Merlin sake, get over it."

She looked at him like he had three heads. "Anna? You think I'm crying over _that_? I've been living with a guilty conscience for weeks now! I might miss her, but there's so much more you don't know! You don't get it."

"Then make me get it." He said calmly.

She shook her head. "Why are you being so nice to me? You were mean to me about five minutes ago."

He sighed. "I'm not _all_ bad."

She looked at him skeptically.

"Okay, I _am_ all bad...but I still have a heart." He tried to smile lightly.

She scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah, that's likely."

"Love, if you need to get somethin' off your chest, just say it."

Isabella sat up to think for a few seconds, analyzing everything in her head and thinking about it before speaking.

"Right before I ran into you and your lot, I did something terrible...I got in a huge fight with my parents. My mum basically called me worthless. She said I was nothing without Jasmine. She said if I was so done with her, that I should just move out and live on my own. If I hated her, I should just..." She had a hard time swallowing over the lump in her throat. Scabior stayed quiet, surprisingly being patient with her. "I killed her. Before I did that though, I made sure I knocked my father out cold. I stained his hands with my mother's blood. I made it look like he did it and then called the police, saying my father was about to murder my mum...and I ran away...it was sort of my payback for Jasmine. She was never too fond of them in the first place." Isabella squeezed her eyes shut as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

She felt a finger brush her tears from under her eyes. She opened them and looked at Scabior, who didn't show any emotion as she finished her story. She looked back down, tearing up uncontrollably.

"That was...brilliant." He finally spoke.

"What?" She asked, looking at him again.

"You framed it perfectly...and you didn't get caught." He said.

She shrugged. "I did it for Jasmine. If she were alive, it wouldn't have been a matter of time before she killed her herself."

It was awkwardly silent again before he spoke up once more. "You should join the Snatchers."

"Why?"

"Because that was...just...bloody brilliant what you did!"

"It was _horrible_!" She shrieked. He looked away from her, frustrated, as usual. She rested her head on her knees, still not believing she just spilled her deepest secret to the man she hated more than anyone. She heard him get up, and she looked up at him.

"Come on." His hand was outstretched toward her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up forcefully, bringing her close to him. She looked into his eyes, terrified. He pushed her hair back, his hand resting on her cheek. She was shaking from being this close to him for so long, being alone in the deepest part of the woods, where no one would hear her scream if she needed to.

She was about to try to break away when he did something she didn't expect.

He kissed her.

He actually, full-on _kissed_ her. It wasn't that long of a kiss, maybe about ten seconds or less, but her stomach was in knots and her face was as red as a tomato when he broke away, which seemed to take forever. They both just stared at each other, unsure of what to say. He'd finally let go of her hand, and took his off her cheek, staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed. She swallowed nervously, blinking fast and looking down.

"Go back in the tent and go to sleep. Again, I don't want to see you until the mornin'." He walked away from her, into the woods, like nothing happened. She turned, watching him. She wiped her lips, feeling disgusting. She was still trying to recall what had happened back there, but it still didn't make sense. She ran inside the tent and lied down, quickly falling asleep, and hopefully when she woke up, it would have all just been a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAAAT? SCABIOR HAS _FEELINGS_ FOR SOMEONE? APOCALYPSE. Nah, just kidding lol. I wasn't planning to have him kiss her in this chapter, but I don't know it just sort of fit I guess. And yes, I've been planning from day one that she killed her parents and ran away. Hence the line in the first chapter "what was done was done." I'm amazing at foreshadowing mwhahah. ;D jk but siriusly. Wellll, until the next one, guys!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Seriously, listen to the song while reading the whole deep, emotional part. It made me cry. Isn't that pathetic? I get so emotional when writing, I swear xD.**


	13. Scream

Isabella woke up to the sound of loud noises outside of the tent. She wet her lips, tasting the after taste of cigarette. She grimaced when she realized what happened last night, and just as she was hoping it wouldn't be, it actually happened. She got up, walking outside to see all the other Snatchers outside, including Jonathon.

When Jon saw her, he smiled, waving.

She grabbed him, dragging him off to the side. "What are you all doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." He laughed.

"Seriously, Jonathon." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Scabior came back to the camp last night and asked for us to come here, so we packed up and left right away."

She ground her teeth together. "What a skeeze."

"What happened last night?" Jon asked.

"Did I say anything happened? No. Nothing happened. What are you talking about? Nothing happened." She said quickly.

He looked at her, puzzled. "Defensive, much?"

"_Nothing_ happened, Jon." She said.

"Look what I found, boys." Jon looked around Isabella as she turned to see Scabior standing at the edge of the clearing, holding a girl by her arm. "I found her wanderin' around our camp, spyin' on us." He pushed her, throwing her on the ground.

Isabella stared at the girl on the ground; Her face was bloody and bruised. She looked young, about twenty or so. She pointed her wand at Scabior, which made him whip his out and have hers fly out of her hand. The girl backed up into Isabella, almost knocking her over.

"S-sorry." The girl mumbled.

"Who is she?" Isabella asked, staring vacantly at Scabior.

He smirked, leaning down in front of the girl. "I'm not sure, what's your name lovely?"

The same bubbling feeling came up inside Isabella again.

"S-Sarah Mantooth...h-half-blood."

"Ah, Sarah. What a beautiful name." Scabior looked up at Isabella, who's lips thinned tighter and tighter. "Tell you what, Sarah, I'll let you stay for the night...then you can go free without a single scratch on you."

The girl trembled, backing away from him. "I-I—"

"You can sleep in my tent...my treat." He smirked.

"Where am _I _going to sleep?" Isabella interrupted.

Scabior looked up at her. "I'm sure Jon won't mind spendin' time with you for the night." She narrowed her eyes at him, which caused him to grin widely. "Maybe you and Sarah could be friends...just like you and Anna."

Isabella stared at him with hatred. "I hate you."

He picked up Sarah swiftly, holding her close to him, which caused her boiling water to begin erupting again.

"I'm sure you do, beautiful." He caressed her chin softly before leading Sarah into his tent.

"What the _hell_, seriously! Did that kiss last night mean _nothing_ to him?" Isabella exploded to Jonathon.

He did a double take. "Did you say kiss?"

Suddenly, Isabella's eyes widened. "No."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Isabella."

"What?"

"You kissed him last night."

"No I didn't. I hate him, remember?"

"You're jealous of Sarah."

"_No I'm not!_"

Jonathon stared at her skeptically. She kept a poker face the whole time.

"What happened last night?"

After a few silent seconds, she finally spilled. "He kissed me...but it was nothing...especially if _she's_ here."

"He knows it drives you insane, that's why." Jon smirked.

"It does _not_." She pouted. "I wish you would stop thinking I'm so jealous."

"Because you _are_, Isabella."

She didn't say anything. "Why does she have to stay here?" She mumbled.

"Because she's most likely a blood traitor. If he actually lets her go, I'd be surprised." Jon said, shrugging and motioning for her to sit on the ground with him. She sat on the wet, cold ground across from Jon, trying to keep her body as warm as possible.

"You don't think he'll actually let her go?"

Jon shook his head and lowered his voice. "The chances of him actually letting her go free are slim to none."

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "So...does that mean, it's only a matter of time before he turns me in too?"

Jon shrugged. "If he's infatuated with you, I don't think he's even close to turning you in."

"He is _not_ infatuated with me. There's no way in hell."

Jon laughed. "Trust me, I've spent enough time with Scabior to know when he's infatuated with someone."

"So he's been in love with other girls before?"

"I don't think Scabior's capable of falling in love, but yes, he's kept other girls with him before."

"What happened to them?"

"They pissed him off to the point where he either let them go, killed them, or turned them in to the Ministry." Jon looked at her, with that warning look.

She shivered from the thought of being turned in or killed. If he let her go though, it'd be the happiest day of her life.

A piercing shriek in the air caused her to have a flashback, the first night she was caught by Scabior...for the second time. The look on Anna's face when he tortured her caused her to cringe, which caught Jon's attention.

"Isabella, don't pay attention. He's just doing his job."

"It's the worst sound in the world though! How can you just sit there?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to it." He looked up and acknowledged someone's presence. She turned around and saw Scabior, who crouched down next to her, his wand in his hands.

"If I hear your voice complainin' about me one more time, love, I'll bring you to the Ministry tomorrow along with Sarah _without_ Polyjuice potion, because word on the street is, there's someone lookin' for you." Scabior said through his teeth.

Her eyes widened. "Who?"

"Hmm, well if your mum and sister is dead, and your dad is in jail, who else in your family does that leave?"

When she realized who it was, she blinked fast. "M-my aunt and uncle?"

"Oh great! You're learnin'." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. Then Scabior looked at Jonathon. "You're goin' to stay here tomorrow to man the camp while the rest of us go to the Ministry."

"Why are you going there?" Isabella asked, frightened.

"Oh calm down, I'm not turnin' _you_ in." He said to her, before turning back to Jonathon. "I'll be needin' a few of your hairs for the Polyjuice potion for this one." He pointed to Isabella.

"Polyjuice potion?" Isabella asked, confused.

"Dammit, beautiful, you have way too many questions. Just _shut _up!"

"If you told me things every once in a while, I wouldn't _have_ any questions!"

A stinging pain went across her cheek after she said that. She sighed, frustrated and kept quiet.

He chuckled, whispering in her ear "if you ever want what happened last night to happen again, you'd better learn to think before you speak."

"I'm good, thanks for the offer though." She said, looking at him with hatred in her eyes.

He smirked. "Guess you won't mind if I shag Sarah then? Great." He stood up, walking off.

She stood up, the the boiling pot bubbling over. "You're such an atrocious human being! I'll never let you touch me _ever _again with the way you're going! You've never felt love in your life, and you take it out on me because at least _I _have!"

Before she could react, he turned around, his wand pointed at her and she went flying backward into a tree, knocking the wind out of her for a few seconds. He stormed over, picking her up and throwing her against the tree again, his hand wrapped around her throat.

"You think you know everythin'? You don't. How do you know I haven't felt love in my life? Exactly, you don't. You may have told me about your past but don't ever think you'll know about mine." For a few moments, as he spat when he spoke to her, she thought he might actually kill her right there. She thought she actually crossed the line of pissing him off.

But she couldn't help but smirk, laughing softly. "If you felt love you wouldn't be doing this. You have no idea what love is, I can just tell."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. In some ways, she thought she saw slight sadness in his eyes.

"And if you actually feel something for _me_, you have a funny way of showing it."

This time, Scabior laughed. "As if I'd feel somethin' for a worthless tramp that complains about her life too much. _Oh, poor me, I lost my sister! Oh, poor me, I killed my mum! Oh, poor me, I lost my only friend!_" He mimicked in a high pitched voice.

Was it possible to hate someone who, at first, you thought you might have started to feel sorrow for? Was it possible to hate someone more than the person who killed your best friend? Was it possible to have so much hatred, you weren't sure there was enough room in your heart for other feelings as well?

It was for Isabella. Her eyes filled with tears. "Shut up."

"And the tears! You cry so much! You thought I felt somethin' for you?" He laughed loudly. "Take your crying ass back to someone who actually cares. Stay out of my sight for the rest of the night." He threw her to the ground, storming off immediately after. She massaged her neck, her tears spilling over, quiet sobs breaking the morning air.

Just when she thought she might actually be special, he threw it right back in her face again.

He made sure that she knew she was still worthless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally got Scabior's attitude back! Yes! Do you think Scabior was lying to her? Or do you think he actually DOESN'T have feelings for her? I'm curious to what you guys think haha. Until the next one, guys!**

**Song inspiration for this song is "Scream" by Get Scared**


	14. Faint

She felt jittery all over. Her heart was pounding every time she heard footsteps outside the opening of the tent. She'd hear the girl's screams coming from his tent, loud and clear. Whenever it stopped, it was like a calm right before the storm. She never knew when it might start up again, but part of her hoped it wouldn't happen again...

"I'll ask you one more time, _Sarah_, have you seen Harry Potter?" His voice traveled through the air, unaware of how loud he was.

"I-I-I don't kn-know! I s-swear!" Sarah would respond through broken sobs.

"I don't believe you!"

More screams echoed through the trees. Isabella trembled, squeezing her eyes shut and wrapping the scratchy blanket tighter over herself.

It'd been going on like this for hours. He kept asking her where Harry Potter was, and each time, it was the same answer.

But he wouldn't give up.

If there was one thing Isabella learned about Scabior in these past few weeks, it was that when he really wanted something, he was determined to get it.

"Want some dinner?" Isabella jumped when Jon entered the tent with a plate covered in steaming food. "Whoa, take a deep breath, he doesn't want to see you anyway, remember?" He crossed over to the other end of his bed and sat on it, hungrily digging into the mysterious looking food.

"I don't care." Isabella said softly, staring at her feet.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked again.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not hungry, Jon." She snapped. He shrugged, putting up his hand in defense. "How much longer is this going to go on?" She beckoned in the direction of Scabior's tent.

Jon shrugged again. "Could be all night, or it could be just another five minutes. Who knows?" He was so nonchalant with things that Scabior did. He showed no emotion talking about it.

She stared at him, from his mousey, brown hair, to his baggy, dirty denim jacket. It was then, that she noticed he had a dark, red scarf wrapped around his arm. She remembered seeing Scabior with the same thing the first time she got a close look at him.

"What's up with that scarf around each one of your arms?" She asked curiously.

He looked up with his huge, chocolate brown eyes. "These?" He lifted his arm, looking at it. "It's basically a mark of the Snatchers. We all wear it so people will know we're the real deal."

Another scream broke through the air, causing her to wince. "I can't take it." She got up but Jon grabbed her wrist.

"Isabella, sit back down right now." He threatened. His eyes were serious. She'd never seen him like that. It sort of frightened her, so she sat back down, re-wrapping the blanket over her. "If he sees you, he'll throw a fit. When you don't do what he tells you to do..." Jon shook his head, shaking. "Trust me, Isabella. You don't want to be on his bad side."

She scoffed, half a smile appearing on her face. "If his bad side is that terrible, then what side am I on?"

Jon pursed his lips. "Don't know. He's iffy about you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I told him everything last night. I poured out the biggest secret I've been keeping for weeks that _no one_ else knew about...and he just shoved it right back in my face."

"What exactly did you tell him?" Jon asked, finishing his dinner and putting it on a small, wooden table next to the bed.

"How I killed my mum and ran away from home before being captured."

Jon's eyes widened. "You—wait, wait, wait...you _killed_ your mum?"

Isabella nodded. "I made it look like my dad did it...after telling Scabior, he asked me to join the Snatchers." She laughed.

"Are you?"

She looked at him like he had grown three heads. "Are you _mad_? Of course I'm not!"

"Why not? You'd be a great Snatcher."

She smiled slightly, shaking her head. "No. I'm only here because I have nowhere else to go. But I'm _going_ to find Anna. I'm _going_ to get away from here when we find each other again and I'm _never_ speaking to him again once I do." She pointed outside the tent. Anger surged through her veins just thinking about him.

Jon kept a straight face, twiddling his thumbs. "But...if you became a Snatcher, you could take out all the anger you have on Scabior out on others. That's what he does."

"I'm _not_ him."

"We get rewards for turning people in." Jon smiled crookedly.

Isabella just shook her head and looked away from him, listening to the cold, whistling wind. "Money is not something I'm worried about. What am I going to do with it? I'm miles away from home, and I don't plan on going back. We're in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

It was quiet. Jon didn't speak. The only thing Isabella heard was their own, steady breathing along with the wind outside. She pulled the blanket around her more when she felt a chill.

"Do you want more blankets?" Jon asked, noticing how cold she must have looked.

"No, I'll be okay."

Jon paused. "Listen, I'm not going to force you into anything...and I don't mean to crush your hopes...but the chances of you finding Anna are very small."

"What's your point?" Isabella asked, glaring at him.

He chewed on his lower lip, thinking the words through carefully. "If you want to survive, you're going to have to learn to defend yourself...if you became one of us, we'd teach you everything there is to know." He smiled lightly.

Isabella stared through him, as if she didn't hear what he said. Then, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "If it comes down to that point, I'll think about it."

Jon smiled wider. "I know it's not the best job in the world, but it'll be worth it in the end."

"I didn't say I _was _joining yet." She snapped.

Jon laughed. "I know, I'm just saying."

Isabella rolled her eyes. Joining a bunch of bounty hunters was the last thing on her to do list. She knew that the chances of her running into Anna again were highly unlikely, seeing as she and the other three were trying to stay off the path of the Snatchers but she still had some hope. If it were at all possible, she'd learn to apparate on her own. She didn't want to stay with Scabior and his men forever. That just didn't belong anywhere in her book.

Scabior came in to the tent suddenly, making Isabella jump. He looked as angry as last night; he stared at both of them. His lips were pressed tightly together and his eyes looked dark.

"What's the matter? Sarah won't take off her pants for you?" Isabella mocked, smirking. She gasped, feeling a hand slap her across her face. She rubbed it gently, staring at Scabior hatefully.

"You aren't allowed to talk to me for the whole night, remember?" He said, menacingly pointing his finger at her.

"No, you just said to stay out of your sight and I have. I'm not the one that walked in _your_ tent." She spat.

He smirked. "Your tent? This is Jon's tent, love."

"Maybe I want to stay here from now on." She threatened.

"Sure, if you don't mind that he snores like a monster."

"It's better than _being_ with a monster."

Scabior just smiled at her. "This is only a temporary stay, lovely. Tomorrow night, after we turn miss Sarah in to the Ministry..." he cupped her chin, forcing her head up to look at him as he inched closer to her, whispering "you're mine again."

"Again? I never was _yours_ to begin with."

"Yeah, keep thinkin' that." He let go of her chin, looking at Jon. "Be sure to be up early tomorrow mornin' to change into a different set of clothes."

"Oh, right." Jon said, getting up and walking across to the other side of the tent.

Scabior looked down at Isabella, winking at her. "See you in the mornin', beautiful."

"Bite me."

"I would," Scabior smirked. "But that's Greyback's job." He laughed at her terrified reaction and walked out.

Jon came walking over with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"Now, how could you _possibly_ think I'd want to spend the rest of my meaningless years with _him_!" Isabella said to him.

He shrugged. "You don't seem to cringe when he touches you and when you guys make eye contact, your eyes sort of sparkle." He smiled.

Isabella's jaw dropped. "_No they do not!_"

Jon laughed. "How would you know?"

She crossed her arms. "Because, that's disgusting and every time I look at him, I want to claw his face off."

"Stop kidding yourself, Isabella." Jon said, smirking. Then, he put down the set of clothes on his bed, patting Isabella's knee. "I'm going to let you get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I do?" She asked as he started walking out.

"Yeah, pretending to be me." He grinned widely.

She looked at him, bewildered. "Excuse me?"

He laughed. "You'll see in the morning." He left before Isabella could ask anymore questions. He was learning not to stick around when she was confused.

* * *

><p>Isabella woke up to a very nasty smell wafting through her nose. When her eyes fluttered open, Scabior was hovering over her with a small flask in his hand. She sat up, moving away quickly, surprised at how close he was to her.<p>

"Oh, great, you're up." He said, getting off the floor. She glared up at him. She hated being woken up abruptly in the morning. "We need to leave as soon as possible, so get up." He grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the tent.

"Do you mind letting me wake up a little bit?"

"No." He said, smiling. Jon came out, with a different shirt and pants on, his regular daily clothes in a folded pile in his arms.

"Here." He handed over his clothes to her.

"What do I need these for?" She asked, grimacing at the thought of how long he must have been wearing those clothes.

Scabior turned her to face him, holding the flask up in the air. "Love, this is a potion called Polyjuice. It morphs you into the physical bein' of another for a limited amount of time."

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "So...I'm taking this to become...Jonathon?" She asked slowly.

"Oh thank Merlin, I didn't want to have to repeat it!" Scabior said. Isabella rolled her eyes and sneered at him.

She heard a high pitched squeal behind her and when she turned around she saw Greyback carrying out Sarah.

"Get off me! You promised, Scabior!" Sarah said, her eyes red and puffy from crying all last night.

Scabior walked over, smirking. "Love, you really must not know me. I don't always keep my word."

"Bastard." She spat in his face, causing him to draw back, slowly wiping his face. He slapped her hard across the cheek, but she hardly reacted. He walked away from her, motioning for Greyback to follow. "You'll pay for this, one day. Harry Potter is _going_ to kill Voldemort and you _will_ be put back in Azkaban, if not, dead."

Scabior stopped in his tracks. Isabella looked at him, his face filled with sheer horror, but he quickly put a smirk on his face, regaining his composure and turning back to Sarah.

"Beautiful," he drawled, causing Isabella's bubbling feeling to rise up inside her again. "Harry Potter is _not_ your hero. Don't get your hopes up...the Dark Lord is stronger than he was before...and you'd never stand a chance against him."

Sarah's eyes widened, alarmed. This made Scabior laugh. He turned his back on her, walking toward Isabella. "Get changed in those clothes, then I'll give you this. Jon, I need your hairs." Isabella wandered into the tent alone, quickly pulling off her clothes and putting on Jon's. His denim jacket covered her hands completely and his jeans were baggier than they'd looked on him. She walked outside, holding her regular clothes in one hand. Scabior was adding Jon's hairs to the foul smelling drink. Once he saw Isabella, he handed her the flask. "Drink up." He smirked.

She grimaced, downing the whole drink in one gulp. She felt her stomach bubbling, and she thought she might throw up. She fell to the ground, coughing and gagging...then, she noticed her hands. They were getting longer and thicker, her nails shrinking slowly. Her hair slowly disappeared before her and suddenly, that sick feeling inside her was over.

She stood up slowly, looking at Scabior, who still smirked. She ran her hands through her hair, expecting to feel long, soft, wavy hair, but instead it was short, messy and grimy feeling. She was suddenly taller too, a few inches higher than Scabior. When she looked down, she noticed she had the same body build as Jon.

"All right, next stop, Ministry of Magic." Scabior yelled. Greyback disapparated with Sarah immediately, others following after. Isabella looked at Jon, unsure of what was going on. He gave her a reassuring look and she breathed deeply, holding Scabior and disapparating through the air. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a large, marbled room with hundreds, maybe thousands of people. A huge fountain with a statue of what looked like people holding a large stone that read: _Magic is might._

Her heart beat fast in her chest as they walked through the people quickly. She tried not to make eye contact with everyone and just kept following Scabior. She saw green flames in the corner of her eye and saw people coming out of fireplaces—which were all lined along the wall. She shook her head, looking forward again. People seemed to move out of the way when they saw them walking through, mumbling when they saw Sarah.

Scabior looked back at Isabella and slowed to her pace. "We have less than an hour to get in and get out. Stay by me and if we run out of time, you better hope your feet can carry fast in those clothes."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Long story short—if you get seen in your normal form, people will go after you. You're wanted as much as any other missin' witch or wizard out there." Scabior said. Isabella was about to say something but her attention was taken away by hundreds of newspapers with moving pictures before her. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and a ton of other wizards...underneath that, she saw her own picture, with one picture of Jasmine, with a large, red X over her face, on her left and Anna on her right.

_Jasmine Robbins, blood-traitor, deceased. _

_Isabella Robbins, blood-traitor, missing as of December IF FOUND: 1000 galleons_

_Annabelle McCarthy, half-blood, missing as of August 29. REWARD IF FOUND: 800 galleons_

Scabior wasn't kidding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been really busy with school and such, so I've been trying hard to write as much as I can every day. I feel like I've been losing my touch, but thanks everyone that reads and reviews! It means so much! Until the next one, guys!**

**The song inspiration for this chapter is "Faint" by Linkin Park. I had a hard time deciding what song I felt fit with this chapter the most, but I figured this one is the closest and yes, I know, most of the chapters are from the same artists haha, that's because before I wrote this fic, I made a playlist of all the songs that inspired me to write the story and most of them are Linkin Park, Three Days Grace & Evanescence. Get used to it. xD**


	15. Whisper

Isabella felt strange. She felt weird being so close to Scabior while in the form of Jonathon. She felt weird when people stared at her, it made her paranoid. What if they knew it was actually her? What if they knew the Snatchers were scamming them? But as soon as she'd make eye contact with any one of the on-lookers, they'd glance away quickly, with a discomposed look etched upon their face. Almost as if they locked eyes for too long, she might whip out a wand and murder them. But she wouldn't, not if she even wanted to.

They stopped at a wall lined with golden grilles. What looked to be like an elevator came soaring toward all of them at once and stopped abruptly, making Isabella flinch. Scabior gave her a look that was furious and scared at the same time. He seemed to be pretty nervous, though he hid it pretty well. Once the people in the lift emptied, Isabella, Sarah and the rest of the Snatchers entered.

"I'd hold on if I were you." Scabior mumbled to her, grabbing hold of a rope hanging from the top of the lift.

"Why?" Isabella asked loudly. It was then that she noticed she still had her own voice, not Jonathon's. Scabior gave her the same look as before but then smirked as they jerked backward and Isabella was sent flying into one of Scabior's men. "Sorry." She mumbled. Scabior just laughed at her clumsiness. She, as always, sneered at him.

The lift stopped suddenly and Isabella grabbed on to Scabior for support, who just leered at her, an adequately stunned look on his face.

"Try not to talk so much either, love. If you haven't noticed, your voice doesn't exactly sound like Jonathon's." He said harshly, pushing her out first and following after. They walked swiftly down the halls. She noticed how chilly it'd gotten, and how suddenly hopeless she felt; she couldn't understand why. She could hear a woman's broken, dry sobbing voice echo through the dark tiled halls.

"Please, please don't do this, I swear to you, I _am_ a pure blood! Look up my parents! You'll see! Alice and Joseph Thompson, I swear!"

They stopped at the doorway where the woman's voice was coming from and Isabella noticed a woman, dressed in all pink with short, brown hair, a toad-like face and sat in a tall chair at the front of the room spoke in a soft, squeaky, sweet voice. "Nothing you do or say is going to get you out of this lie, Charlotte." She smiled.

"What is this? A horrible excuse for a court room?" Isabella asked Scabior softly.

Scabior chuckled softly. "Of course, couldn't you tell by the dark and gloomy settin'?"

"No! I'm pure blood, _I swear!_" Charlotte screamed as guards grabbed at her and started to carry her out of the room toward Isabella and the others. "Please! _Please!_" She reached out to Scabior and the others for help but they all backed against the wall, eyeing her as if she was the most grotesque thing on the planet. Her face was blotchy and tear stained, making Isabella feel bad for her. She wished she could've helped her...but she wasn't Isabella right now. She was Jonathon, and Jonathon had to keep his mouth shut and obey Scabior's rules for the time being.

"Next—" The toad-faced lady spoke but Scabior walked in quickly, smirking. The others followed, and at this point, Sarah was squirming and gasping. "Oh, Scabior." The woman said, surprised. She looked down at Sarah and suddenly smiled. "I was wondering where Sarah Stewart went."

"Still torturing innocent half and pure bloods I see, Umbridge?" Sarah said menacingly. Isabella's stomach did a little flip. Sitting before her, was the woman that held Scabior's job in her hand. He had the chance to turn her in right then and there. She held her breath, hoping Umbridge wouldn't notice how uncomfortable she was acting right now.

Umbridge giggled. It was a high pitched, annoying giggle. The kind that makes you want to punch the person who produced such a sound. "You're still the same way you were in that silly place they call a school. Now with Severus Snape teaching though, I can assure you it's much better than when you were there."

"I hope you know working for You-Know-Who will only end badly for you in the end." Sarah spat.

Umbridge's smile faded. "I wouldn't call it _working for_, it's more of a...truce, perhaps."

Sarah scoffed. "Same difference."

"Do you have her wand?" Umbridge asked, ignoring Sarah.

Scabior's jaw dropped slightly and he licked his lower lip as he looked at the floor. "Yes, and no. It accidentally got destroyed last night..."

Isabella noticed Sarah's eyes look over at him, confused and upset at the same time. Scabior merely looked at her and then at Umbridge, who looked very peeved at that news. "Very well," She looked down at the desk in front of her, pulling apart papers and then looked at them once again. "Sarah, take a seat, won't you please?" She smiled sweetly.

Greyback pushed Sarah into the chair in front of Umbridge and the rest of the jury. They all turned to leave but Umbridge stopped them.

"Hold on! Scabior, I'd like you and your men to be a witness to this case so you can confirm specific things that she says, if they are true or not."

"How long exactly do you plan to keep her here?" Scabior asked slowly.

"That all depends on how cooperative she is." Umbridge smiled. Scabior nodded, looking over at Isabella and then motioning for them to sit in the stands behind them. "Very nice." Umbridge said sweetly. "Now, miss Stewart, I'm going to ask you only once, what were you doing out of work for such a long, dreary time?"

"I've already told you Umbridge, I refuse to serve with the Ministry anymore. It's hardly what it was when I was younger." Sarah said harshly.

"Right, I remember you saying something along those lines." Umbridge said, still smiling. "You served with Department of Magical Law Enforcement, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you plan to join Muggles and their law enforcement?"

"Yes, once this war is finally over that is."

"Scabior, might I ask, where did you find Miss Stewart?" Umbridge asked, looking up at him across the room.

"Wanderin' the woods alone in broad daylight yesterday mornin'." He said, bored.

"Ah, so, were you looking for something in the woods, deary?" Umbridge asked, looking back down at Sarah.

"No."

"Harry Potter perhaps?"

"No."

"You were here when he and his friends tried to sneak into the Ministry, unnoticed and disguised, correct?"

"Yes."

"You do know that he escaped mere inches from your grasp?"

"Yes."

"And you did not attempt to stop them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to."

It was quiet. Umbridge giggled. "You know the punishment for not turning in a wanted witch or wizard when you see them, correct?"

Sarah went quiet. Umbridge smiled when she noticed Sarah shift in her seat and pointed her wand to the ceiling. "Deary, look up." Isabella tried to not make it noticeable, but she tilted her head up along with Sarah. She saw, trapped by what looked like a clear-white mist, floating, dark, hooded figures above them, poking at the white mist and then jerking back. "You do know what those are, don't you?"

"Dementors." Sarah spoke nonchalantly, but you could still hear a hint of fear in her voice.

"What do they do?"

"They guard Azkaban prison."

"What is the punishment for not catching a wanted witch or wizard?" Umbridge smiled.

"A sentence to Azkaban."

"Very good."

There were many questions for Sarah, concerning Harry Potter and his friends. Isabella thought of Anna during that time, and wondered how she and all of them were doing. She shivered through Jon's denim jacket, that hopeless feeling still hanging above her head. Scabior noticed but he didn't say anything, knowing it would look too obvious.

The case seemed to linger on and on, almost putting Isabella to sleep. Umbridge kept bringing up her sentence in Azkaban for not attempting to grab a hold of Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Each time she did, Scabior shifted in his seat. Isabella knew he was thinking about what he was doing to her right now, and she wondered if he'd turn her in by the time the case was over. As she sat next to him, she slowly felt herself shrinking. She was no longer taller than him. He looked over at her and suddenly, his eyes widened.

He turned to Greyback. "Did you bring the other batch of Polyjuice?" He whispered. Greyback shook his head.

"I thought we were turning both of 'em in." Greyback said, looking at Isabella. Scabior's face lit up with anger. He looked at Isabella frantically.

"What?" She asked, confused. He pointed to his own head, his eyes still round and large. Isabella felt her head, realizing it was _her own_ hair. She was suddenly as terrified as Scabior. She looked over at Umbridge, who seemed to be too preoccupied with Sarah at the moment.

Scabior stood up, a vacant expression on his face. "Delores, I'm so sorry, but we really must go. Duty calls, right?" He grabbed Isabella, dragging her down the steps.

"Scabior?" Umbridge said, confused. Isabella looked over at Sarah, then at Umbridge and suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Scabior! Wait, you have Isabella? Isabella Robbins?" Scabior broke into a run, into the lift. The other snatchers followed but the grilles closed before they could get in. Greyback held on to the bars, angered.

"Scabior! Umbridge wants the girl, that's all! We turn her in, we get the galleons. It's what we do, remember?"

"Meet us back at the camp, Greyback." He said, ignoring what he just said.

Greyback growled. "Scabior!"

"Don't argue with me." He said through clenched teeth. He grabbed on to the rope and the lift jerked backward and then up. It stopped in the same, large, open room that they'd entered. He dragged Isabella through the crowd of people who looked twice at Isabella now, whispering and pointing.

"Scabior, wait." Isabella called, but he ignored her. "Scabior!" She jerked his arm and he stopped, turning around.

"Love, this really is no time to stop. I told you, if the potion wears off, we have to run." His grey-blue eyes looked scared. She'd never seen him so scared in his life

"Why did you even bother bringing me then?"

"If I left you at that camp by yourself, you would have booked it. I know that." He snapped, suddenly angry again.

"Where would I even go?" She asked.

Scabior looked up and his eyes remained vacant but he grabbed Isabella's hand, continuing to run.

"Scabior!" An angry voice called. "Give me the girl!"

Scabior stopped in front of one of the fireplaces. "You know where the camp is, right?" He said. Isabella nodded, confused. "Once you walk in the fireplace, it'll take you to where you want to go. I'll distract them as long as I can."

Isabella still looked confused. "Why are you helping me?" She asked softly. He didn't answer, just pulled out a long, slender wand. Sarah's wand.

"Take this. You might get some company back at the camp, so be prepared."

Isabella looked at him, bewildered. "But I—"

"Isabella, shut up and leave!" He screamed, taking out his own wand and sending a hex in the direction of the statue. Newspapers started flying around everywhere, and just when she was about to say something, he sprinted away to Greyback, throwing more and more spells at him to keep him away from Isabella.

She looked down at the wand in her hand. It felt like a small weight, just lying in her palm. He said the fireplace would take her where she wanted...what if she went to where Anna was? But just as that thought entered her head, she heard Scabior yell behind her. "_Isabella, stop standin' there like a bloody idiot! Leave!_" She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. She noticed a man with white hair, chasing after her. The image of the camp, with Jon waiting in his tent had entered her mind out of nowhere as she jumped into the fireplace. She was moving quickly through a small space and suddenly, came out of another fireplace. The fireplace in Scabior's tent.

She sat up, coughing and brushing off ashes on Jon's clothes. He ran into the tent, his wand in his hand. "Oh, it's you." He looked back outside, but noticed he didn't see anyone else. "Where are the others?"

She took a deep breath before explaining. "Well, apparently, Umbridge wanted Scabior to stay during Sarah's interrogation, and I guess we'd been sitting there for an hour or so because he suddenly noticed my hair growing back...and then everyone noticed it was me...so Scabior told me to come back so he could stall them and the rest of the Snatchers."

Jon nodded, his mouth hanging slightly open. "So...whose wand do you have?"

She looked down, forgetting all about it. "Sarah's."

"How did you get it?"

"Scabior gave it to me."

"Why?"

"He said we might have visitors at the camp...I tried to tell him I don't know how to use one but...he wouldn't listen."

There was a crack outside. Isabella followed Jon out and saw Scabior, panting, and a gash across his face. He looked at Isabella, his eyes angry.

"You," he pointed at her, still catching his breath. "You are the _dumbest_ girl I've ever met."

"Excuse me?" Isabella crossed her arms.

"I told you to _leave_. I told you we couldn't stop if you got seen. Now, almost everyone at the Ministry thinks I'm protectin' you!"

Isabella didn't say anything at first. She just ground her teeth together and stared at him. "Well, you gave me a wand, telling to be prepared if we got ambushed, but guess _what_?"

"What?" He snapped.

"I don't _know_ how to use one!" She threw the wand on the ground and stormed toward Jon's tent. "So you know what? Anna was right about you! You're the _dumbest_ Snatcher out of them all."

He stared at her, enraged. She raised her eyebrows at him, nodding. He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first.

"Yeah, I know, _stay in the tent and don't let me see you for the rest of the night._" She mimicked. "I'm not scared of you anymore, Scabior." She laughed. "So why are you still trying to threaten me?"

He still looked enraged but instead of saying something, he looked down at the ground and disapparated through the air. She stood there, dumbfounded.

"Where is he going?" She asked.

"Probably the Ministry, so he can apologize...and then turn you in tomorrow morning." Jon said.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically.

Jon raised his eyebrows and laughed. "You're so naïve."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You pissed him off...big time."

Isabella didn't feel as high and mighty as she did before. She knew she just tested waters that should never be tested. If Isabella wasn't scared of Scabior anymore, he'd make sure to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first longer chapter I've written in a while. So I'm happy with it(: Sorry for not getting this up sooner...fanfiction was being weird and wouldn't let me go on .-. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Until the next one, guys!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Whisper" by Evanescence.**


	16. System

Isabella waited and waited and waited inside Scabior's tent. She twiddled her thumbs and chewed off her fingernails, waiting. After he'd disapparated, she quickly changed back into her regular clothes, though Jon let her keep the jacket since it was still freezing cold out. No one else had come back to the camp, which made her even more nervous. Was he really talking to Umbridge about turning her in? Would he just kill her instead? The thoughts ran through her head all afternoon.

As she sat on the lumpy bed, her head in her hands, her chewed down fingernails placing their marks in her scalp, she heard a crack outside. She jerked her head up, her heart caught in her throat and her breathing stopped. There were other numerous cracks and then, he walked in. His eyes were dark as he grabbed for her hair, pulling her outside. She whimpered in protest as he dragged her into the sunsetting light and threw her onto the cold, wet ground. The men around laughed and she suddenly got a flashback to the first night she was captured. The way they'd laughed when he grabbed her hair the same way he just did, calling her a witch. She started sitting up but a heavy foot landed on her back, telling her to stay down, which made the men laugh yet again.

A foot nested underneath her abdomen and she was suddenly flipped over onto her back, looking up at the men surrounding her. Scabior stood with his wand pointed down at her. "You almost lost me my job, this mornin'."

"I—it's not my fault you decided to just _force_ me to tag along!"

"Shut up, Izzy." He spat. She felt a knife go through her again as the nickname once again rang in her ears. He smirked, pleased with himself. "Yeah, that's right. It hurts doesn't it, Izzy?" She twitched again from the way he said her name. "Still not scared?" He whispered.

She felt tears form in her eyes. This was it. Jon was right, she crossed the line and now, now she was dead. Even though she could feel it, she denied it. She shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"No? Well, perhaps I should...bring back the old times?" He smirked. "_Crucio!_" The word left his lips like a hiss from a snake and she felt the familiar, stinging electricity run through her body again. She felt every part of her convulsing, unable to stop. She screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her vocal chords ready to snap. The pain ended and she panted hard, staring up at the purple-orange sky. The tears flowed quietly out of the outer corner of her eye. She hoped Scabior wouldn't notice. He bent down low, close to her. "Remember all those times, Izzy?" He whispered. "Remember how I tortured Anna and you just watched, terrified." He smirked, going out to touch her face but she slapped his hand away, only making him laugh. "Remember how you would run away from me and how you hated when I touched you, but you let me do it anyway?" Isabella squinted at him, her fingers dug into the earth, and oh, how she wished they were Scabior's eyes. "You know why you did it, Izzy?" He whispered slightly louder, smiling as she winced away. "Because you _loved _it. You loved the attention, didn't you?" She felt her bottom lip quiver. She urged herself not to cry, not in front of him, not again. She was stronger than that. "You only wanted me to pay attention to _you_, and if I didn't, it drove you mad." She shook her head, denying it, but he nodded, still grinning widely. "Remember how you spilled your secrets to me the other night, Izzy? Well, I'll let you in on one of mine." She eyed him closely as he inched toward her slowly. She could smell that same scent of nicotine, leather and sweat mixed together again. He leaned down next to her face, softly and slowly saying in her ear "I shagged Sarah Stewart."

The boiling pot of rage erupted inside of her again as she sat up, knocking Scabior to the ground and pinned his arms down with her knees, her hands around his throat. A crazy look glinted in her eyes as she stared down at him, ready to watch him breathe his last breath of life. He looked up at her with his blue face, a sudden smirk appearing across it. He started laughing, she could feel it vibrate in his chest and up his throat. That angered her even more, so she tightened her grip. She saw a tear she didn't notice before, fall from her eye and land on his jacket.

"You goin' to kill me, Izzy?" The pang in her chest caused her grip to tighten more for a slight second. "Do it, you know how to, don't you? The Ministry will never find out as long as you blame it on someone else and frame them, right?" He smirked wider than she's ever seen. His face remained blue and his eyes started to go bloodshot. "Do it, Izzy. Do it for your blood-traitor sister." The smirk slowly faded from his face.

Her mind flashed back to her parents, to Anna, to Jasmine, to Bellatrix. The Malfoy's house entered her mind. The way she saw Bellatrix choke Scabior drove her mad. She couldn't stand to watch her kill him. She let go of his throat, watching as all the color rushed back to his head and he coughed viciously, choking for air. She pushed herself off of him at that point, sitting on the ground and pushing herself away at a near distance. She tucked her knees to her chest and watched him sit up, coughing a few more times. All of his men stared at Isabella, in shock.

Scabior simply smirked, stood up and walked back over to Isabella. He towered over her, just staring. She didn't look up, she only stared at his boots, leaving track marks in the soggy ground.

"Is that what it was like, Izzy?" He said loudly. She jumped, his voice scaring her. She swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" She responded innocently.

"Is that what it was like?" He pushed her down so she was lying on her back again. His face was dark and his eyes showed no sympathy, no compassion, and no sorrow. "When you stood over your mum and watched the light leave her eyes...did you hate yourself? Were you _scared_?" The corners of her mouth were forced down in a frown and her chin quivered as she tried not to cry.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked in a shaky voice. He smirked, taking his wand out of his sleeve, pointing it at her again. "_Why the hell are you so heartless_?" She screamed the words as loud as she could at the top of her lungs before her body went into a convulsive rage and her vocal chords strained with the highest octave of her voice as it echoed across the trees. It ended, lasting longer than it normally would. She lied on her side, the tears poured out excessively as she fought to keep back the sobs, but it was no use. He heard one escape her lips, blowing away loose dirt on the ground in front of her.

"Are you scared now, Izzy?" He said darkly, walking slowly around her. "Do you remember the night Anna left you? Do you remember how you said you could take me without her help?" He laughed venomously. "Where is that courage, now?" She saw him stop in front of her face and crouch down, moving the strands of hair out of her face so he could see the tear stains running down. "I'm sure Jasmine is rollin' in her grave right now, thinkin' of you not using that 'courage' that you have to defend yourself."

Her eyes darted up to his face as he smirked at her, parts of his hair falling in front of his own face. He wiped away the tears from her eye and sat there, watching. The tears kept falling and she kept sniffling, trying to stop, but it was no use. Her sobs quieted and soon, there was only tears. She admitted it to herself. She was scared. She was completely, hopelessly scared of him.

No, she was fucking _terrified_ of him.

"Are you scared, Izzy?" She winced, nodding. "Are you, really?" She nodded again, her eyes focused on his boots again. "You know what's supposed to happen now, don't you?" The way he whispered the words to her sent a chill up her spine and she nodded, tears overflowing her eyes. "Are you ready to join Jasmine, Izzy?" She nodded again, sobs breaking her silence. Scabior stood up, kicking his boot under her again so he could look at her. She looked at him, tears fogging her vision and her heart beating a mile a minute. He licked his lips, his mouth forming the words slowly. She closed her eyes and looked away, wishing for it to be over, wishing that when it _was_ over, she'd open her eyes and see her best friend waiting for her.

"For Merlin sake!" A voice shouted from the other side where all the men stood and watched. She heard feet crunching on the ground and she heard the words leave one of their lips...

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Then, there was silence.

She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up shakily, looking over at the dead man on the ground. She looked to her right and saw Scabior, his wand at his side and his face angry. The other men looked at both of them, confused and shocked. He walked off, not looking at anyone, and disappeared into his tent. She felt a huge weight leave her chest as she got up quickly, looking at all the men. They looked at her like she was some sort of angel.

"What are you looking at?" She scowled. "The show is _over_." She turned and walked away through the trees, not looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry that it's kind of short, I split this chapter into two because I felt like it would be too long if I put it all into one, so Chapter 17 will continue from around this point. :3**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "System" by Linkin Park**


	17. For Your Entertainment

It was getting dark and Isabella had no idea where she was going anymore. She finally stopped, looking around at the trees surrounding her. She wondered how far away she was from home, she wondered if the police were searching for her and figured out that her dad was framed. All these questions ran through her head, until she heard feet running toward her, twigs snapping beneath their heavy strides. A hand touched her arm and she ripped it away fiercely. She didn't care who it was, she didn't care what they had to say. She just wanted to be alone.

"Isabella, please." Jonathon's voice made her look up slowly into his face. His brown, puppy dog eyes seemed to droop as he studied her facial features. How could she not care what he had to say? He was the only person who seemed to truly care about her in the camp and provide her with anything she needed.

He was the only person in the camp that she trusted.

Her lip quivered, feeling the water works about to happen again. "Is it true?" She whispered.

"Is what true?"

"Him and Sarah." She beckoned toward the camp.

Jon sighed, looking away. "I, um, he might have mentioned it, or something."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. She didn't know why she said it, but it was the only thing that came to mind at the time. "I want to go home." Jonathon didn't answer. For a while, he just stood there, staring. Then, he took her by the shoulders and brought her into a bear hug, locking his arms around her neck. She cried quietly on his shirt, sniffling every now and then between soft sobs.

"I'm sorry that I can't bring you home...but I can let you stay in my tent for the night if that makes you feel more comfortable," he said, his chest vibrating against her head as he spoke. She nodded and he walked back with her slowly, his arm around her shoulders, blocking her from the cold. "So...I'm sorry for always teasing you about having feelings for Scabior...I guess I was sort of wrong."

She shook her head. "No...don't apologize."

They stayed silent walking the rest of the way back to the camp. Everyone else was busy doing their own thing, while Jon led Isabella into his tent. Her breathing stopped short when she saw Scabior, sitting there, a new edition of _The Daily Prophet _in one hand, and a cigarette in the other.

She cowered back into Jonathon when he looked up at her, everything inside of her seemed to tremble when he looked at her now. That viciously ugly side of Scabior showed her tonight that she'd never take his "kindness" for granted ever again.

"I had a feelin' you'd ask her to stay with you tonight, Jonathon." He said, putting down the newspaper and taking one last, long drag of his cigarette before putting it out with his thumb and throwing it to the ground. He walked closer, stepping on the cigarette on his way, and Isabella inched back farther into Jonathon, causing him to keep a hold of her when Scabior stopped right above her. "I'd like Izzy to stay with me tonight." He still smirked when he saw her wince in his peripheral vision.

"Why? So you can torture me some more?" She blurted out. He looked down at her and she instantly wished she hadn't said it.

"Right," Scabior grabbed Isabella, pulling her close to him. "So, she's stayin' with me." He said to Jonathon, who looked away, nodding. She wasn't sure but she could have sworn she saw Jon give her an apologetic glance, but before she could react, Scabior dragged her out of the tent.

"That was very uncalled for. What, are you jealous of him?" She snapped. He threw her into his tent, laughing on his way in after her.

"There's nothin' to be jealous of, first off, love. Second, I would be nice to me if I were you."

"Give me one reason why I should." She said through clenched teeth.

He stared at her with a dark look looming in his eyes. "I could've killed you. I _would have_ killed you in that moment if that bloody idiot didn't distract me!"

"Then why didn't you kill me instantly after you killed him?" She raised her eyebrows, pointing outside the tent before crossing her arms over her chest. Scabior's lips thinned as his eyes lowered from hers to her torso.

"Why are you still wearin' his jacket?" He asked coldly.

"Why are _you_ still wearing the scarf?" She snapped back almost immediately, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration. He looked down at the pink scarf wrapped around his neck, torn and ratty from the damage it's been through the past few days. He looked back up at her, his eyes still dark and cold. A hard slap across her cheek made her tip over slightly. She looked back at him, holding her stinging face.

"I told you, never question my motives or what I do." He said, staring at her darkly.

"You're a monster." She sneered. "You let me leave this morning! You didn't even turn me in! Now you'll go out of your way to hurt me and you won't let me even stay with Jonathon!"

He grabbed a handful of her hair, suddenly standing dangerously close to her, forcing her to look up at him. He traced her jawline with his finger, his lips slowly spreading across his slightly-yellowed teeth in a grin. "I don't have a soft heart, love. I may do things that will confuse you...and I won't be the man of your dreams." He chuckled, staring into her eyes, which terrified her so much that she shook like a leaf. "But," he pulled her closer, causing her to whimper in fear. She hadn't felt this scared since the first day she met him. "I sure as hell know how to make a girl feel good." He smirked.

"You're repulsive." She grimaced, trying to break away from him.

He laughed thickly. "You didn't seem to think that a few days ago when you had your lips on mine, did you?"

"_You_ were the one who kissed _me_!" She shouted. He put a finger to her lips to hush her.

"But you know you liked it, I could tell." His eyes wandered down to her lips.

She pushed at him, struggling, but he had a good grip around her. "Don't you dare even think about doing that again."

He looked back into her eyes, smiling sadistically. "Why not? Don't you want me to tell you who's a better kisser...you or Sarah?" He laughed when she tried to knee him between the legs again. "I've learned better, Izzy. Try comin' up with a new effective way to hurt me...if you can."

"I told you to stop calling me that." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do." He said slowly, inching his face closer to hers. She backed away as best she could, putting her hand on his face to keep him from coming closer.

"Stop!" She shrieked. She fell to the ground unexpectedly, and once she sat up on her elbows, she realized why. Greyback just walked in to the tent; he stared at her on the ground, unamused.

"What is it, Greyback?" Scabior asked, annoyed.

"Er, just needed a talk with you...we got word back from the Ministry." His eyes gazed over at Isabella for a split second before looking back at Scabior.

Scabior looked behind him at Isabella, examining her again. "I'll be back, beautiful." That same, slow smirk appeared on his face as he followed Greyback out.

She shivered, wiping herself down, trying to get every creepy, Scabior residue off of her. She felt confused about her own feelings. Sure, maybe it sort of bugged her that he found Hermione beautiful. Sure, maybe it sort of made her upset that he still wore her scarf. Sure, maybe it bothered her _a lot_ when she found out he slept with Sarah. But when she thought about being legitimately _with_ him, it grossed her out. He was right, he wasn't the type of guy to be the "man of your dreams" but there was something about him...

She decided to let her curiosity get the better of her and walked closer to the tent's entrance. She heard them all talking loudly to each other before Greyback shouted for them to be quiet.

"What's the news, Greyback?" Scabior asked, his voice still sounding slightly annoyed with a hint of anxiety.

"Umbridge said she'd rather have the girl turned in—" Greyback started.

"We've discussed this! The girl is stayin' with me until I decide I don't want her anymore." Scabior cut him off. Something inside of her dropped down to her stomach. What did he mean until he decided he didn't want her anymore?

"Scabior, this girl isn't—" Greyback started yet again in a softer tone.

"_Don't you dare_ say her name, Fenrir." Scabior broke him off again, his voice sounded hurt. "That's not the point, just tell me the news."

"I would if you let me finish one bloody sentence!" Greyback roared. There was a slight pause before a loud sigh broke it and Greyback started talking again. "Umbridge wants the girl...but she said since we already have her and if you _really_ don't want the galleons, we can keep her." There was silence again. "You _really_ don't want _that many_ galleons, Scabior?" Greyback asked, unsure.

"What are the conditions?" Scabior asked, ignoring Greyback's question. "Don't tell me there aren't any because toad-face _always_ has at least one."

"She has to become...one of us." Greyback sounded disgusted. Isabella rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Another slight pause rang through the air, then Scabior finally spoke up again. "She doesn't even know magic."

"You could teach her." Greyback offered.

Scabior chuckled. "Yeah, because that'll be easy."

"Scabior, I'm sure we have plenty of time before the Dark Lord or any of us even _find_ Harry Potter. You have time to train her."

Isabella chewed her lip, ready to walk out and protest. She was, in no way, shape or form, becoming "one of them." Her fingers reached for the opening of the tent, anxiously waiting to be pulled back and exit.

"Fine, go back to Umbridge. Tell her I'll start trainin' her. I'm not happy about it, but I'll do it." Scabior spoke bitterly, followed by a couple of cracks and the sound of feet crunching on the leaves outside. She ran away from the opening, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Scabior came in and she looked at him, trying to hide her guilty conscience. "So, what are you going to do with me now? I guess you'll want those _galleons_ or whatever, won't you?"

Scabior walked over to his small table and moved papers around. He picked up Sarah's wand and brought it over to her, placing it in her hand. "I'm goin' to start trainin' you and teachin' you magic."

She looked up at him, confused. "Why?"

Scabior took a deep breath before speaking. "Umbridge wants you to become a Snatcher, so that's what you are. Learn to live with it." He turned on his heel, about to walk out.

"No!" She yelped, getting up. He turned around and stared through her, his eyes furious. She shrank back, lowering her tone. "Why won't you just turn me in?"

Scabior kept the same expression, keeping quiet for a few, painful seconds. "You _want_ to be turned in? You _want_ to be brought to Azkaban? You _want_ to be hopelessly lost for the rest of your life? That's what Azkaban prison is like, love."

"I don't _want_ to be here with you." She said back maliciously. He sighed loudly, frustrated. "Won't you get tired of me anyway?" She asked, hoping it would eventually hint toward the girl that Greyback was talking about.

But then, she realized that was a big mistake. His eyes slowly widened, realizing what she was talking about. He whipped out his wand and she was thrown against the tent wall and fell to the floor abruptly. He came rushing over and pointed his wand in her face, holding her hair. "What are you playin' at, Izzy?" She winced. "_What did you hear?_"

She cringed from the pain surging through her scalp. It felt like he was going to tear the entire head of her hair off. "I _didn't_ hear about your personal life, that's for sure. But you know almost _everything_ about mine. How fair is that, huh?"

"Life ain't fair, beautiful." He said menacingly, staring into her eyes. He let go of her hair, grabbing on to her arm and pulling her up.

"You only say that because you're miserable." Isabella said softly.

He angrily shoved her against the small fireplace in his tent that she'd come out of only just this morning. "For someone that's so terrified of me, you sure like to test my limits."

"You're only terrifying when you don't care about someone."

He stared at her confused, but then his face lifted and he threw his head back, laughing. "Here we go again, love. I don't _care _about you."

"Then _why_ won't you kill me? Just _kill _me, Scabior!" She got closer to him, making him back away from her slowly this time. "You said once that you were everything to be scared of. Prove it."

Out of nowhere, he shoved her back against the fireplace, his hands pinning her wrists to the wall. She stared at him, trying her best to be prepared for whatever he might do. He smirked, lifting one hand off her wrist and running a finger along the hemline of her shirt. He found his way to the lining of her jeans and slowly, his fingers reached for the button holding them together.

She jerked her hips away from his touch, her eyes widening.

That was new.

"If you think you can do to me what you did to Sarah, you're wrong." She said angrily.

He chuckled. "You're right, she actually enjoyed it."

She grimaced, feeling her stomach turn. "God, please stop."

"Why?" Scabior asked, placing both hands on her hips and pressing her hard against the wall. Her face contorted with pain. "Are you, possibly, scared?"

"No, just repulsed." She said.

He chuckled, pulling her against him. She kept her head as far back as she could possibly go with her hands pushing against his shoulders. "You know, deep down, that you'd love it." He whispered.

She shook her head.

He placed a hand on the back of her head, smirking. She was enchanted by his blue-grey eyes once again that she didn't notice how much closer she'd gotten. He forced his lips on hers once more, surprising her.

Her stomach flipped inside of her as she tried to push him off. He laughed, his tongue passing between her lips and exploring her mouth. She squeaked in her throat, still trying to push him away. So she used another weak spot.

She bit his tongue.

He yelped, jumping back and feeling his tongue. He looked up at her, shocked.

"I'm not the girl you were talking about out there." She said. He looked at her, his eyes furious and hurt at the same time. "Stop playing mind tricks with me, because it's getting rather annoying." She crossed her arms. "If you don't care about me, stop trying to swoon me. I wont be like Sarah, so don't expect me to be."

He looked at her, a vacant expression on his face. He looked at the ground and walked past her, about to leave the tent.

"What was her name?" She blurted out.

He stopped, turning. His eyes remained blank and sad. "If you must know, it was Abby. She was far better lookin' than you and _never_, in a million years, would I look at you the same way I looked at her."

Isabella winced slightly from that. He said it so nonchalantly and cold. He didn't care if he hurt her feelings or not.

"Stop bein' so full of yourself, Izzy and grow up." He looked away from her, fixing his jacket. "We start trainin' bright and early tomorrow...and save the water works for your lil' best friend, Jonathon, not me, love." He left the tent and Isabella quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes. He was right, she cried too much. But why would he something like that to her?

But she knew the answer was simple, she didn't want to admit it to herself.

He just...didn't care. He never did. He never will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends Chapter 17! I was begged to put it up the day after chapter 16 was posted, so yeaah, here it is. I realized people like it a lot better when Scabior is really cruel to Isabella...you guys are so sick... I love it :3. I'm trying to get back into Scabior's original character. Reading through chapters, I realized I've made him too soft for his own good, so, I'm working really hard on getting back into his character. Don't forget to review! Until the next one, guys!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert**


	18. No More Sorrow

Abby. Who was Abby? She was clouding Isabella's mind all last night. Though she had no clue what the broad looked like, she imagined her to be beautiful. A girl with dark, shiny hair that had a gorgeous smile and a sarcastic, snobby attitude like Scabior's. Shewas definitely prettier than Isabella could ever be.

That was the only line that ran through her head all night.

"_She was far better lookin' than you and never, in a million years, would I look at you the same way I looked at her."_

She tossed on the lumpy mattress, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to block the picture of Abby out of her head. She tried to block out the mental image of Scabior all over her. He'd think _Isabella who? _If he ever saw Abby again.

"_She was far better lookin' than you and never, in a million years, would I look at you the same way I looked at her."_

She turned on her opposite side. She guessed it was just another one of those things that gave her a flashback of her past life, of her parents. The way her mum called her worthless before she killed her. He knew that it bothered her too, and that's what he fed off of. He wanted her to feel lonely, scared and worthless. She wished she could wring him by the neck and scream at him, scream how much she was scared, how much she was alone, and how much pain he'd caused her.

But she knew better. She had to grow out of being scared. It was getting pretty pathetic.

"_Stop bein' so full of yourself, Izzy and grow up."_

Was she really full of herself? Maybe she was over thinking things. He's already proved he didn't have feelings for her...but then again, why would he kiss her? Was it his way of punishing her for being such an ignorant, obnoxious bitch?

Was this how he acted toward Abby before he actually "fell in love" with her?

Her eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly, running her hands through her hair. Her face was still wet with tears, and she still continued excessively sniffling. She could only imagine Scabior outside the tent wishing he could just silence her forever. She wondered if Jon was still awake...maybe he'd listen to her...after all, Scabior made it clear he didn't want to.

She slid out of the scratchy blankets, walking carefully toward the entrance of the tent. Her heart was beating in her throat, feeling like the darkness was swallowing her whole. She saw her breath through the cold, night air as she looked around outside to see if Scabior was anywhere to be found. She knew he would kill her if he saw her out of the tent this late.

She slipped through the entrance flaps of the tent and walked quietly across the camp to Jon's tent. She got inside, and there was Jon, sound asleep on his mattress, snoring softly. He left an oil lamp on on his table across the tent. She smiled to herself and got down next to him, shaking him awake.

"Jon," she whispered. "Jon, wake up."

He breathed in deeply and his eyes fluttered open. His eyebrows furrowed together when he saw Isabella.

"Is?" His voice was raspy from sleep. "What are you doing up?" He cleared his throat, sitting up groggily on the edge of his bed.

"Can't sleep." She sat next to him, waiting for him to slowly wake up. "Scabior kissed me again tonight."

Jon looked at her, suddenly more awake than before. "He what?"

"He kissed me again...then I found out about Abby."

Jon nodded slowly and looked down. "We all know about her."

"You told me you barely knew anything about his past..." Isabella looked at him, insulted.

"We were told to never talk about it..." Jon asnwered.

"What exactly happened, then?" Isabella asked, intrigued. It was only fair that she knew, Scabior knew everything about her past. "I _do_ deserve to know, you know."

Jon massaged his slightly fuzzy chin, still slowly waking up. "It's hard to believe but she's the first and only woman Scabior's ever fallen in love with."

"How did they know each other?"

"Cell mates in Azkaban...I guess they sort of just hit it off." Jon shrugged. "Scabior doesn't like to talk about her much, but he's told us she was the most beautiful, wickedest, logical woman he's ever met in his lifetime."

"Yeah, sounds like him." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Jon looked at her, or more like through her. He studied her face, thinking to himself. "Is, you know I don't mean to push your buttons...but is there something about Abby and Sarah being with Scabior that bothers you?"

Isabella looked at him back, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You seem very upset every time he or I talk about it."

Isabella shrugged. "I really don't know what you mean."

Jon looked at her and laughed once to himself. "Are you really oblivious to how much you seem bothered by the fact Scabior slept with Sarah and actually _had_ a first love?"

She shrugged. "I guess." She thought to herself, throwing the question out of her mind. "What ever happened to Abby though?"

Jon took a deep breath. "I'll only say this once, and you are to _never_ repeat it." Once Isabella nodded, he continued. "Abby tried to escape from Azkaban without Scabior because he didn't want to run away with her. He barely had any life in him at the time and to care about Abby was like caring about something long past dead...useless. You already feel useless while being in Azkaban though. She was heartbroken so she tried to escape on her own...well, no one has _ever_ escaped before besides Sirius Black, which is a different story, so you could only imagine what happened to her."

Isabella's eyes widened. "What? What happened?" She asked eagerly.

"The dementor's performed a kiss on her...it's basically a ritual where a dementor sucks out your soul. She was barely alive by the time she'd reached her cell. Scabior said when he saw her, it broke his heart. He took every bit of happiness he had left and crawled over to her, holding her until the light left her eyes. It was probably the only time he's shed actual tears for someone."

Isabella was in shock. Scabior? _Caring _for someone? It was just so irrational.

"But that's the past. Scabior doesn't want it repeated, nor does he want to think about it. He's done with her and he's moved on. Scabior isn't capable of having a heart anymore." Jon looked at her, as if he were getting a point across.

She looked down, staring at her legs crossed Indian-style on Jon's bed.

"What'd she look like?" Isabella asked.

"Scabior has a picture somewhere in his tent, probably buried under those piles of newspapers. There's an article on her death somewhere that he keeps with him...but he keeps it hidden so he's not reminded. That's why he doesn't want anyone saying her name. He cringes just thinking about her anymore."

Isabella slightly smirked. She had something against him now. It felt good to not be the only person who was vulnerable to pain.

"Thanks, Jon. I feel a lot better, I'll let you go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." She pat his knee, getting up to leave.

"Is," he started. She turned around and he gave her a look. "Don't tell him I told you anything."

Isabella smiled. "Jon, I wouldn't." He smiled back at her and she left the tent solemnly. When she looked up, she saw Scabior, standing only a few feet from where she was. His lips were merely just a white line and his eyes were dark. She could only think of one thing to do in this situation.

Run.

She sprinted in the direction of Scabior's tent and heard him chase after her. She looked back to see him still a few feet from her. Her breathing picked up pace as she ran through the dark trees, barely able to see. Her only source of light was the moon and it was barely enough to light her way. Her legs were giving out and she felt extremely tired but she willed herself to keep going. She'd run until she died from short of breath if that's what it took. She just didn't want to be caught.

Her hopes were shattered as she slipped on a thin sheet of ice and onto her face. She struggled to get up and run but a hand wrapped around her foot, resisting her to leave. She grabbed at the wet, dirty leaves on the floor, hoping it'd help but it didn't. She was being dragged back and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She screamed for help, hoping Jon would possibly come to her rescue but no one came. No one shouted for her. No one helped her.

A familiar electric shock surged through her. Her screams echoed across the land, straining her vocal chords. A quietness settled over the forest when the pain went away. She only heard hers and Scabior's rugged breathing from running so much. His hand grabbed on to the back of her hair, pulling her up and turning her around to face him.

"That's your first lesson, Izzy." He spat. "Whenever you're truly angered with someone you just point your wand at them and then..._crucio_!" She screamed again when a smaller wave of electricity ran through her. "You've got to make sure you mean it though...otherwise it's pointless." He smirked, twirling his wand in his hand. "I'm a Snatcher, love, stop tryin' to run away from me."

She panted, trying to catch her breath, and smiled back at him. "Yeah? How's Abby, huh? I bet she'd be rolling in her grave right now if she knew how many times you've tried to get in my pants."

He pushed her onto the ground, more electrical pain coursed through her body. It seemed like his torturing just got worse the more he did it.

"I'll do it, Isabella, you know I will." He threatened, keeping his was pointed at her.

She knew what he meant. She didn't need to even repeat the line in her head over and over. "Do it." She purred. "I dare you, Scabior."

He kept his wand raised, his lips curled in anger and still trying to catch his breath. She smirked, loving every moment of this.

"You'd be all alone again. You really want that?" She said.

"What the _bloody hell _did Jonathon tell you?" Scabior shouted.

"Maybe I can just think logically, Scabior."

His eyes were wide and angry as he stared through Isabella. She could feel all his hatred pour out of him onto her like a heavy rock falling into the ocean.

"I mean that's what you like in a woman right? Someone who can think _logically_?" She laughed cynically and felt another wave of pain surge through her, only this time, it felt like it was never ending.

He bent down, his face too much closer to hers. "You think you got somethin' on me, Izzy? Yeah, you still cringe when I say your lil' nickname."

"And you still refuse to say Abby's name." She smiled when she saw his eye twitch as she drawled out her name. "It's too bad you refused to stay with her. You could have saved her, but you let her die." He grabbed her throat, cutting off the circulation of her breathing.

"Stop talkin' about her. You hardly know anythin' that happened." He snarled.

Isabella felt the color draining from her face. She acted so tough around him, not thinking about all the heinous acts he could inflict on her that scared her more than anything. He let go of her throat and she gasped for air, coughing and gagging.

"Did you lose your heart in that prison too?" Isabella asked through coughs. He glared at her, his nostrils flaring. "I didn't think it was possible for you to actually _love_ someone."

"Love?" Scabior said, looking like he might puke from the very sound of the word. "The emotion I refuse to show, that I refuse to believe exists." He closed in on her again, making her shrink into the ground as much as possible. "It's a waste of an emotion and I have _never_ felt it before in my life."

"Except with Abby."

He cringed. "_Stop sayin' her name!_" His hand slapped her swiftly across the face. "She may have been beautiful, but I never said I loved her."

Isabella raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You're in denial."

"And you're jealous."

"Why would I be?" She screamed at him, suddenly furious.

"You feel somethin' for me, Izzy." He smirked.

"You're disgusting. I would never feel _anything_ for something like you."

Scabior chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you're the one in denial now."

"And you're telling me you _don't_ feel anything?"

Scabior merely smirked and shook his head. "You? Young, naïve, worthless, blood-traitor, over-emotional...need I go on?"

Isabella pursed her lips, grinding her teeth together. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He smirked, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her up. "You'd better get back to bed. Trainin' still starts early tomorrow...don't think I'm an easy teacher either."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "The sooner I do this, the sooner I get away from you." She sneered at him and started walking quickly back to the camp.

She heard him laugh behind her. "So beautiful, but so dim-witted."

Was that a compliment, or an insult?

Either way, she still hated him...

...Really.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to give you a little hint of Scabior's past since a few of you wanted to know who Abby was :3 I hope you enjoyed this hopelessly boring chapter :P remember to review! Until the next one, guys!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park **


	19. Jar of Hearts

Isabella's eyes flew open and she instantly groaned in pain. She didn't realize how much every part of her body hurt until now. She still felt shaky, her shoulders were stinging, and her face felt like there were welts growing on them. She got out of bed, a grimace on her face, and walked outside, trying to pull her hands into Jon's jacket as best she could to shield them from the cold. It was foggy out and she could see her breath float through the air with every exhale she made.

Just as she was about to walk into Jon's tent, he walked out, almost running into her.

"Oh, Isabella." He said, surprised. Then looked around to see if anybody else was around. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, why, do I look bad?" She asked anxiously, holding both sides of her face.

"No, no," Jon laughed, taking her hands off her face. "Of course not," he cleared his throat. "We all heard you screaming last night."

"Oh," she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Jon, trust me."

"You sure?" He looked at her sympathetically. "You seem to be in a lot of pain right now..."

"I'll be fine, Jon." She said softly, giving him a small smile.

He nodded, giving her a hug which surprised her. With a confused look on her face, she hugged back. "Scabior's waiting for you out in the upper part of the woods. I'd meet him up there as soon as possible if I were you." Jon told her, breaking away from the hug.

"Great, just who I wanted to deal with this bright and early." She said sarcastically.

Jon laughed in his chest. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, walking away. She walked through the same part of the woods she ran through last night, the memories were coming back to her. She still remembers the pain from the way he tortured her, just as she was getting used to him actually being nice.

Then again, she should've learned to not get too comfortable with him.

She came to a clearing and saw Scabior there, setting different things up, including life-size targets and a pile of sticks off to the side. He turned around and looked up at her, almost like he wasn't surprised to see her. He motioned her forward with two fingers and she walked toward him slowly. He took Sarah's wand out of his sleeve and gave it to her, still with no words. She took it cautiously, looking into his eyes. She got shivers as he stared back before turning around, walking a few feet away. The wand felt comfortable in her hands, like all the other times she held it. Something familiar about it made her just feel comfortable...she couldn't put her finger on it. Scabior took out his own wand and turned to face her.

"I'm goin' to teach you somethin' very simple for your first spell. It could very easily help you in battle and I'm pretty sure you've already seen it bein' used by your lil' friend Anna and _Bellatrix_ as well." He smirked when he noticed her face contort with disgust saying Bellatrix's name. "You're goin' to point that wand at me and try to disarm me."

"And how exactly do I do that?" Isabella asked impatiently.

"I'm gettin' to that." Scabior snapped. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Point your wand at me," she awkwardly did as she was told. "And with a swift movement of your wrist, say exactly what I say," she stared at him as he paused, waiting for him to say the word. "_Expelliarmus_."

"_Expelliarmus_." She said quietly, moving the wand in the same way he did.

Scabior laughed. "Now if that had been someone who were about to kill you, you'd be dead right now, love."

She stood angrily, lowering her wand. "Well it's not easy to say, nor is it easy to do, just saying." She said bitterly, crossing her arms.

"All right, all right." Scabior put his hands up defensively, walking closer to her. "I'll sound it out for you and you repeat after me..." he stared at her blankly. "Expel..."

"Expel..." What the hell was this?

"Ee..."

"Ee..." She felt like an idiot.

"_Ar_mus."

"_Ar_mus." He laughed at how she emphasized the ar, causing her to do her infamous eye roll.

"Now say it like you mean it." Scabior smirked, walking backward a few feet again with his wand up in the air.

She extended her arm, concentrating on the word, and the emphasis of it. With a deep breath, she moved her wrist and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" She felt something in happen in the wand and a red spark came blasting out of its tip, hitting Scabior's wand, forcing it to fly into her own hand. She stood, shocked at what she just did.

Scabior laughed at her expression, and walked over to her. He clapped for a few brief seconds. "Bravo, beautiful. You just learned your first spell."

She looked at him, unsure of herself. Something in her felt different...she wasn't used to doing spells on a regular basis. "One thing you should learn about Harry Potter, it's rumored to be his signature spell move." He smirked.

"Good for him?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. "If you don't remember, love, once you learn all of these, you're becomin' one of us."

She laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, we'll see."

He smirked, shaking his head. "You're so stubborn." He took his wand and walked back to his spot. "All right, for the next spell, I'm goin' to teach you how to bring objects to you." He turned around to face her and gestured toward the pile of sticks on the ground. "This is simpler, all you have to do is point your wand at the pile and say _Accio_."

She looked at him in disbelief and pointed her wand at the pile of sticks, just like the last charm, she thought about the word and it's use. She took another deep breath before saying "_Accio_." A stick flew up in the air and floated over toward her. She watched it, still not believing that she was doing this.

"Wow, good job, Izzy." She snapped her head at him and he just smirked slowly. "You're a natural. Now, if you wanted an object and it wasn't in your line of vision, you would say _Accio_ and the name of the object you want and it'll do its business."

For what seemed like hours, Scabior taught Isabella multiple charms, spells, and jinxes. Though, she messed them up more and more each time she learned new ones.

After teaching her _Diffindo_, he suddenly got extremely serious when he looked at her. The ghost of his laughs whenever Isabella messed up were no longer there when he looked at her like he did now.

He walked over to a small cage placed on the ground. Inside was a jumpy squirrel that ran around in a hectic manner. He looked into Isabella's eyes, which seemed happily dark...if that made sense.

"Do you have the guts to do what I'm about to ask you, Isabella?" He asked quietly.

She started shaking again, not sure how to respond.

"I'm goin' to ask you to perform one of the Unforgiveable Curses on this little fella here." He smirked, looking down at the squirrel.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "No, no, I can't do that."

"Stop bein' a pansy." He snapped. She looked at the squirrel, thinking about killing or torturing something so innocent killed her inside. "If you were to come across Bellatrix, wouldn't you want to torture her to death? The same way she killed Jasmine?"

Isabella looked up at Scabior, grinding her teeth together.

"This squirrel is officially Bellatrix LeStrange. She's trapped, she's all alone, and she's lost her wand." He made a sarcastic pout, placing the cage on the floor, and stepped back. "You know how to do it, Isabella." She couldn't take her eyes off Scabior. The way he enjoyed this was sickening to her. How could someone actually enjoy this?

She took a deep breath, holding it before slowly letting it out. She shakily raised her wand, looking at the innocent creature in the cage. She thought of Bellatrix, the way she killed her only best friend and caused her to live the pain she was in now. Then, she thought of her parents and the way they kept her locked up from the wizarding world for years. Finally, she thought of Scabior and the way he kept her here and those times he kissed her and the other night when he'd been way to close to taking off her pants. And God, she _hated_ the way he wouldn't just admit it to her that he actually loved someone.

What a heartless bastard.

With all the anger she had built inside of her, she let it out, letting the words she thought would never escape her lips, come out in a shout. "_Crucio!_" The squirrel twitched inside the cage, making a high-pitched squealing noise. It got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. She stopped, breathing deeply. She looked up at Scabior, who still looked at the squirrel in its cage and rubbed his own chin. He finally made eye contact with her and smirked.

"Doesn't that make you feel better?"

"To torture something innocent? No."

"Oh, come on Isabella. Get over this whole innocence thing, you and I both know you're not as innocent as you try to make yourself to be." He said, picking up the cage of the squirrel and looking inside of it at the shocked squirrel, curled up and shivering.

"When I killed my mom, it was for a _reason_!"

"Fine, Isabella, you want to play it that way?" He put down the cage angrily and put away his wand, putting his arms out at his sides. "Give me your best shot."

She looked at him, puzzled. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Izzy, kill me, torture me, slice me up, do whatever your little, broken heart desires." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She looked at him, still not sure of what to do.

"What's the matter, Izzy?" He put his arms down, studying her and cocking his head to the side. "I thought you hated me...that's a reason to kill me right? I mean, I've done so many horrible things to you, I don't understand why you're just standin' there like a dunce." He laughed once before putting on a serious face again.

But as Isabella stood there, staring at him, she couldn't find it in her heart to kill him. But she wanted to...so badly. He was right, she _did _hate him...so why was it so hard to just do it? She repeated the words in her head over and over, twirling the wand in the hand at her side.

She shook her head. "No."

"Why the hell not?" He asked angrily.

She felt tears forming in her eyes. "I can't do it. I don't want to."

"Oh, isn't that sweet. You. Don't. Want. To." He laughed, mimicking her in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up." She said, frowning.

"Come on, Izzy. Just do it."

"_Why do you want me to do it so bad?_" She screamed.

That got him. His smile disappeared and he just stared at her like she made another huge mistake. He reached in his sleeve and she raised her wand, laughing.

"Smooth, you teach me magic and then expect that you could still try to produce more hexes on me? Think again, cretin."

"If you won't kill me, I'll kill you." He said seriously, pointing his own wand at her. "You know magic now, right? So, if you'd like to continue your journey on findin' Anna and livin' happily ever after, I suggest you do as I say."

Her heart beat quickly in her chest. Why was he doing this? It was all so random. She'd never thought he'd try to do this to her. She knew the words. She knew that she could do magic easily, she'd be able to do it...but the only problem was what if he shot at her the same time she did. Was this a trick?

She squeezed her eyes shut, looking away. She wanted to do it so badly. She was going to do it. She'd say the words and it'd be over. She could escape and no one would ever know. She'd do it. She opened her eyes, about to say the words he'd used on so many other people before.

"Scabior!" She whipped around, Greyback was running through the woods, panting. "Scabior, we got someone! They're goin' to get it good!" He smiled eerily.

Scabior looked at Isabella and lowered his wand. "Let's go then." Greyback and Scabior disapparated, not before he could wink at her before he left though. She listened to the silence surround her, then she ran back to the camp. She'd hoped that he would never put her in a situation like that again.

She ran into the tent, gasping. She just happened to look over at the mess in the corner of the tent. A pile of newspapers were all thrown around on the floor. Her curiosity got the better of her. She crouched down on the floor flipping through the newspapers, all which had moving pictures on them. The dates of each of them kept getting lower and lower. She'd eventually made another huge pile, trying to find the specific ones.

Then, she saw it. A rugged, black, old book with yellow paged newspaper sticking out of its sides. She opened the book and there lied a heap of crumpled papers, all with the same name on them: Abby. The first paper she saw was her Azkaban picture.

She had long, dark red hair that fell in front of her face. Just looking at her made Isabella feel scared and insecure all at the same time. Jon was right, she was beautiful, and very menacing looking. She wore one of those prison garments, holding a small block which read _Azkaban Prison_ with two weird symbols, followed by two numbers. She looked up from under her hair, then slowly moved her head up to reveal her full face. The more Isabella looked at her, the more she wished she hadn't.

She put down that picture and unfolded another piece of paper. A newspaper article on Abby after she was put in prison. Above it was a picture of Abby in robes, smiling. Her hair was more vibrant and flowing than it was in her Azkaban prison, and it just made Isabella feel even more insecure. She skimmed through the article, and what she got out of it was that Abby used to be a student in Hogwarts and got caught a few years after as a strong follower of Voldemort. She killed people out of the fear of Voldemort killing her. She was sent straight to Azkaban after a long, hard trial about which side she was truly on. Abby had stated though, that after a while, her fear subsided. She only tortured and killed people for the pure amusement and satisfaction it gave her.

She put that down and unfolded another piece of parchment. Smudges of black ink were spread on it. It was a letter to Scabior. She tried to will herself not to read it...but she couldn't help it.

_Scabior, I've written this letter to you after being stuck in this bloody cell with you for ages. I don't plan for you to read this until I die. I know I'll die soon, unless we escape together, then you won't be reading this until we get old and decrepit. I want you to know how much I love you. You've opened me up more than anyone ever could. You helped me stay sane in Azkaban, taught me how to overcome fear, and made me realize I could love again. No one will ever be able to love you the way I love you. I can't stop dreaming about your smile, your eyes, your smirk when you do or say something devious, the way you kiss me, and don't even get me started on the way you call me beautiful. Even though you were the biggest ass I ever met when you first got thrown in here, I want you to know that I love that about you. Everything you've ever done, I've fallen in love with it. I'm glad I spent the rest of my ungrateful, miserable life with you. If, for some reason, we are separated when you read this, and someone new and beautiful appears in your life, remember me. She'll tell you how much she hates you, like I did when we first met. She'll spend days and nights crying about you. But take my word of advice, she doesn't hate you. I would know. xx Well, I love you, and I hope you always read this and smile that gorgeous smile when you think about me. I love you, I love you and I love you. Live happily the rest of your life._

_Yours truly,_

_Abby x_

Isabella looked down at the last bit of paper in the book, another picture of Abby. She had a straight face, her hair blowing in the wind. It was an obituary. Isabella hated this girl. She hated how gorgeous she was. She hated how she wrote Scabior a letter about how much she loved him. He didn't even love her back, she looked like an idiot. But then again, why did he keep it? Maybe he just found it funny...but he still had all these pictures of her. The last part of her letter stuck in her head, about him finding someone new in his life. It explained _why_ he was so cocky. He thought Isabella was actually in love with him, when she really wasn't. She hated him, like any normal human girl would. This girl just couldn't be human. She hadn't met Isabella, she couldn't understand how much Isabella could hate someone so much.

Yet, she still questioned why she couldn't kill him that afternoon. She looked at the letter again, skimming through it. What was it that she saw in Scabior that made her love him _that_ much? Just then a hand pulled her up by the collar of her jacket and through her into the chair by the table. Scabior ripped the paper out of Isabella's hand, slamming it on the table and pointing his wand in her face.

"What do you think you're doin'?" He asked icily, crouching down to her level.

She swallowed hard, trying to think of an excuse. "I—I was just looking through the newspapers and came across the book and I got curious so—"

He slapped her but she recovered quickly, giving him the death glare.

"Don't lie to me, Izzy. You were snoopin'."

"_Stop calling me by that nickname! Only one person can use that name and it's Jasmine!_"

"_I_ can do whatever _I _bloody feel like doin', love." He said, getting closer to her. "Your sister is _dead_, so get over it."

She inched her head back, trying to stay away from him. She willed herself not to cry. She wouldn't let it bother her, she just wouldn't. "You know, Abby has it in her mind that when a new girl walks into your life she'll tell you she hates you, when in reality, she actually really likes you. That's why you somehow have it in _your_ mind that I don't hate you. Let me tell you something, Scabior, it's _nothing_ like that."

His lips thinned and she could tell he was about to explode. She knew that she was right and it bothered him.

"And you tell me _I'm_ full of myself," she laughed. "Take a look in the mirror, buddy."

The same sharp, electric pain coursed through her body, making her scream loudly. "_Shut up!_" He screamed.

"What's the matter?" She asked cynically, smirking. "Don't like the fact that maybe for once _I'm_ right? You loved Abby and you know it."

Once more, he began to torture her. She gripped to the chair, screaming. Once it was over, she threw her head back, hair in her face and stared at Scabior with hatred. "Let's get somethin' straight, _Izzy_." He knelt down in front of her face. "_I _didn't love her! _She_ was the one that was in love with _me_!"

"Then why do you keep pictures of her and better yet, why do you keep _that_ letter?"

He ground his teeth together, thinking. "She was beautiful, I couldn't _stop_ looking at her. Of course I loved the fact that she was in love with me. It was adorable the way she wrote that letter." He smirked.

"You're a liar."

"No, beautiful, you're just stubborn."

She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him. "I hope one day _your _heart gets broken by a dame that _never_ loved you like you think every fuckin' girl does."

Slowly, another smirk formed on his face. "What heart?"

She looked into his eyes. Abby was right about one thing, his eyes were enchanting. Once you looked into them, it was almost impossible to look away. She bit her lower lip, shaking her leg in her seat.

"You loved her."

"Right, just like you love me?"

"_No_!"

"Exactly, love. It's the same sort of concept." He raised his eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'm the stubborn one here."

"No, you are." He ran his hand through her hair, causing her to stop breathing as he did so. She was almost too nervous to react. "Maybe tomorrow we can try the killing curse again, what do you say?"

She shook her head.

"I think yes," he smirked, his hand still running through the waves in her hair. "Because like I said, if you don't kill me, I'll kill _you_."

"You don't have the guts." She threatened.

He laughed. "How would you like to see Jon die, just like the last one I killed the last time you said soemthin' like that?" He stood up, about to walk out.

"No!" She jumped up, grabbing his arm.

He smirked, turning to her. "Well, you'd better do as I say then, Isabella." He smiled, caressing her chin. "Another thing," he pulled her closer to him. Her eyes widened in horror. "Stay out of my stuff, or else you can say _bye-bye_ to your lil' new Snatcher friend." He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Her lip quivered as she nodded quickly. He left without another word.

If he killed her, she didn't care.

But if he killed Jonathon, she didn't know what she'd do with herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't even know why this is so long. I just couldn't stop writing o_o so anyways, yeah, that's a little more insight on who Abby was. I thought you guys might enjoy it :3 And yeah, I know I'm sort of rushing into the magic stuff, like how she learned it so quickly but it just sort of fits with the ideas I have for the upcoming chapters.**

**Song inspiration is "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri**


	20. Just Like You

"I don't get it, why won't he just _admit_ he was in love with Abby?" Isabella sighed, frustrated.

She was lying down on Jon's small cot, ripping up paper in her hands. For the rest of the night, she just couldn't get that one question out of her mind. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, it just did. Jon sat down next to her, doodling something in a large notepad.

"Scabior will never admit that to anyone." Jon said, shrugging. "He wants it to remain his own little secret."

"Yeah, well he knows all my secrets." She sneered. "Apparently, he knew all of Abby's secrets too according to that little note she wrote him." She rolled her eyes. She'd been venting about this the whole night to Jon. He didn't seem to mind, but he didn't really respond to any of it either. "Hey, what are you drawing, by the way?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled, looking down at her. "I'll let you see when it's finished."

"I never even knew you _could_ draw. Most of the Snatchers seem pretty stupid and keep to themselves most of the time."

Jon chuckled. "Yeah, I'll go out every now and then to just draw the trees or the water. I have a thing for landscapes." He said, looking back at her.

"Is that what you're drawing now?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm not going to tell you." A huge grin spread across his face.

"Come on! At least give me a hint!" She said, sitting up, trying to sneak a peek. He was way ahead of her though, he shifted over so she couldn't see what he was drawing. She slapped him playfully on the knee. "You little sneak."

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, laughing. "Does that jacket keep you warm enough, by the way?"

She looked down at the denim jacket, way too large for her small frame. "Yeah, it's fine." She laughed a little. "It's huge, but it keeps me warm, that's for sure."

"Good." He nodded, mesmerized in his drawing.

"Hey, if Abby was a follower of Vol—I mean—You-Know-Who, did you know her?"

Jon shook his head, uninterested. "No, she got thrown into Azkaban a little while before I joined."

Isabella nodded. "Well was Abby—"

"Is, I honestly don't know anything about her. Like I said before, she's Scabior's past. He doesn't care about her anymore, so stop bringing her up." Jon snapped, his eyebrows furrowed together as he continued to draw.

Isabella stared at Jon, shocked. "Wow, excuse me. I just wanted someone to talk to. I just want some answers around here and all anyone does is yell at me for it. God."

He sighed, looking up at her. "I'm sorry, Is. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"I get it." She pursed her lips, nodding. "It's okay."

"Seriously," he placed a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just—" But he stopped, shaking his head and going back to his drawing.

"What?" She asked.

"No, nothing." He waved a hand at her.

"Jon, come on!" She pulled the drawing away and he sat up.

"Hey!"

"Tell me." She said, a stern look in her eyes.

"Isabella, just—never mind, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

Isabella looked at him, annoyed. Then, she looked down at the drawing. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, and she looked up at him, still confused. On the paper, was a very well done picture of herself, lying down, with the ripped up paper beneath her. He'd copied her facial expression exactly, with her lips pressed together and a crease in her forehead that always appeared when she was annoyed by something.

"Jon, this is—" She couldn't stop staring at the details; it was amazing how well done it was.

He snatched the drawing pad out of her hand and closed it, throwing it on the other side of the tent. "It was nothing, an easy drawing." He rubbed the back of his head uneasily.

A half-smile appeared on her face. "Now, tell me what you were going to say."

Jon looked down, almost like he was ashamed. "I can't."

"Jon, please."

He looked at her, biting his lip. "Well, we've been together for a long time...I've been thinking about it for a while and—well. I always miss you during the night, I'd do anything to get you out of this hell because I can't stand to see or hear your screams...if I could, I would do anything to get you out. I haven't been able to sleep. I'm so scared you're going to suddenly realize you like Scabior. I know I've teased you about it before but it's almost like a defense mechanism. I can't tell you how many times it's happened...I think I like a girl and she turns out liking someone else...it's always been that way—"

"Jon," she interrupted him and he looked down.

"I'm sorry, I was—"

Before he could say anything, she leaned forward, grabbing both sides of his face and pressed her lips on his. A small spark seemed to go off when she kissed him. Everything else seemed to leave her head when she sat there, with her mouth on his. Maybe it was the fact that he'd helped her through everything, or that he was pretty adorable, or maybe it was just because he was really sweet to her. Either way, it beat kissing Scabior any day.

His tongue broke between their lips, finding its way into her mouth. His hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She pushed him down on his bed, laughing between their kisses. She wasn't even sure what she was doing or _why_, but it just somehow, somewhere felt...different. Her hands ran through his messy hair and her nose filled with his smell of dirt, ash and sweat. It didn't bother her anymore, because she probably smelled worse.

She started becoming more and more into it, suddenly feeling extremely comfortable being with him. Then, she was pulled off of him and dragged on the ground out of the tent. She kicked and fought, punching whoever was carrying her arm. "Get off!" When she entered the familiar tent, she knew she should've known right then and there who it was.

Scabior slapped her across the face and grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her head to look up at him. "What are you playin' at?"

"I'm not _playing_ at anything." She said, her face contorted with pain and frustration as she held onto his fist wrapped around her hair.

"I knew you were interested in him since the first time you laid eyes on that wretch." He said bitterly, crouching down closer to her.

"God, Scabior, no need to be jealous." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"I told you already. There's _nothin'_ to be jealous of!"

"_Stop lying to yourself!_"

Scabior threw her onto the ground. "Isabella, listen to me, and listen good. You'd better get your skinny ass in that bed and go straight to sleep. No late sneakin' out to lil' Jon's tent to have a late night fuck session."

She clamped her mouth shout. "Yeah, you're definitely not jealous."

He pulled his wand out and she pulled out Sarah's at the same time in her back pocket.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Scabior's wand flew from his hand into Isabella's. He looked at her, his eyes raging. "Yeah, thought I didn't learn anything did you?"

Scabior suddenly lurched for her. His hands wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her up, grabbing both the wands out of her hand. "From now on, _I _carry your wand unless we're trainin'." He dragged her over to the bed and threw her down onto it. "Do as I tell you, Izzy," he said, pointing both of the wands at her. "You're not so tough without this, are you?" He smirked, walking out.

She rolled onto her side, her arms crossed. The lights in the tent suddenly went out and she was left in darkness. She shut her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, she woke up, with her wrist in pain. Ignoring it as best as possible, she walked outside, and just like yesterday, went to Jonathon's tent. The only problem was, when she walked in, he wasn't there.

"Hey, girly." She whipped around and Fenrir stood there, smirking. "They're down at the clearing like yesterday."

Isabella passed by him, watching him cautiously. She wandered down to the clearing and paused, blinking hard; she thought for a moment, that her eyes were deceiving her. Jon was tied to one of the trees, a gag around his mouth.

"Oh my god!" Isabella sprinted toward him but Scabior stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Uh, uh, uh." He smirked, waving his pointer finger in her face, his wand in his other hand. He pulled out Sarah's wand from his pocket and gave it to her. He walked over to Jon, his wand pointed at him. "Now, Isabella, I'm goin' to tell you one more time—kill me. Give it your all."

"No!"

"Do it, or watch your precious Jonathon die." He poked his wand into Jonathon's lower jaw. He looked like he'd been crying, if not on the verge of it.

"You're psychotic!"

Scabior threw his head back and laughed. "So what if I am?"

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice wavered.

"I'm trying to teach you an important lesson, Izzy." Scabior looked at Jonathon and suddenly, Jonathon was screaming through the gag in his mouth.

"_Stop it!_" She screamed. Scabior turned his head toward her slowly, a smirk appearing on his face. "What kind of _lesson_ is this?"

"The lesson that teaches you that sometimes, you lose things you care about. You have to make a choice. You have to sacrifice so much for someone, even if it means giving up somethin' that means _so much_ to you." His eyes turned black as he grabbed the back of Jonathon's head, tilting it up to look at Isabella.

She felt her eyes fill up with tears as she looked at Jonathon. The last thing she wanted to see was the only person within _miles_ that actually cared about her, die. But she didn't want to kill Scabior either.

"Come _on_, Izzy! What have _I _done to you?" Scabior shouted, viciously letting go of Jonathon's head and staring at Isabella with his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. "I've tortured you, I've been so close to killing _you_, I'm standin' here right now about to kill your new beloved boyfriend, I kept you from runnin' away with Anna. If you were with her right now, you'd be somewhere safe, not with me or all the other blood-thirsty men in this camp. And you know the worst part?" He smirked, watching her start to tear up more and more. "I don't care, at all. I _don't_ like you, Izzy. I think you're annoyin', and I hate _everythin_' you do. You are a _stupid, worthless_ lil'—"

"_Crucio!_" Suddenly, Scabior's knees gave out. She watched him twitch on the cold ground, loud screams coming out from inside him. Every part of her that hated him came out into this torturing. She didn't want to stop, she wanted to keep going until he finally just died from all the pain. She wanted him to feel what she felt. It felt good to see the excruciation on his face.

Then, she stopped. She was starting to scare herself. She had a flashback to when she killed her mother, she was so blood-thirsty then. She wanted her dead more than anyone in the world. She watched as Scabior slowly regained his composure and stood up, brushing himself off. He looked up at her, and at first, she thought he might do something to her back, but instead, he smiled.

"Congratulations, Izzy. You passed the test."

She stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed together. She shook her head, frowning. "You're a monster."

"Naturally." He smirked and with a wave of his wand, the ropes untied from around Jon and the gag fell from his mouth as he landed on the ground. "Get the hell out of my sight, Jon." He snapped, still looking at Isabella.

Jon ran forward immediately. Isabella grabbed on to his elbow, turning him to face her. "Jon, I—"

"Isabella, no, not now." He looked over at Scabior and unclamped her fingers wrapped tightly around his arm.

She turned to Scabior, whose eyebrow was raised and a smirk was plastered on his face. "You're the cruelest man to ever exist on this earth."

He laughed. "I've been told." He walked toward her slowly, putting his wand away. Isabella turned to run but he grabbed her arms, forcing her to face him. She looked up at him, horrified. "You love it, though, don't you?"

"No, I actually really don't."

"Oh, that's right, you love Jonathon now."

"Would you _stop_? For someone who supposedly isn't jealous, you seem to like to cling to the fact that I like him better than you."

He laughed. "Really now?" Then, he leaned down, kissing her. She pushed herself away from him, trying to get away. He only held on tighter to her though, keeping her where she was. She hated that he kept doing this to her, it was really annoying at this point.

Finally, they separated and he let go of her. She wiped her lips, a grimace on her face. "You're—"

"A monster? Cruel? Disgustin'? Attractive? Amazin'?" He smirked.

She clenched her jaw, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Call me whatever you want, just tell me one thing."

"What?" She asked bitterly.

"Aren't I a better kisser than Jon, or what?" She didn't think the smile on his face could get any bigger.

She stuck her nose in the air. "Considering the fact that I actually _feel_ something when I kiss Jon, I think _he_ is."

Scabior kept smiling and stepped closer to her, but this time, she didn't move. He moved her hair back, looking at her face.

"You felt somethin' the first time though."

Her face fell. "No. No, I didn't." She shook her head.

"You did, I saw it on your face." He ran a finger along her jawline. "You know I'm better than Jon, you just won't admit it to yourself because you're blinded by his good looks, but let me tell you somethin', Izzy. You've found me attractive since day one, Jonathon is just an excuse so you don't have to feel somethin' for me."

"No." She shook her head again. "You're wrong."

"Am I?" He smirked. "I don't know, Izzy. Think about it." He walked off, then yelled over his shoulder "I'll give you a break today, but tomorrow, we start up training again, and you're gonna learn how to use spells without havin' to even say them aloud." She saw him smirk as he disappeared through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're probably thinking...JONATHON & ISABELLA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! THIS IS A SCABIOR LOVE FANFIC WTF. Yeah, yeah, I know. I've had this in mind for a while though. It's a nice little twist, eh? ;D Trust me, you're gonna love this. Well, I'm sorry for those of you that waited so long. I've been busy the whole week, I haven't had time to proofread this chapter so I could put it up. School sucks. Well, until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace**


	21. The Kill

Isabella sat outside the tents, thinking to herself for most of the night. She stifled her sobs and squeezed her eyes shut every time she felt like she might cry; Jonathon had stayed in his tent the whole day without coming out. She was way too scared to go in there, afraid everything would just be awkward, and scared Scabior might come in and drag her out like last time, even if he wasn't around at that moment. She didn't want Jonathon dead, she was more concerned for his safety at the moment than her own.

The other Snatchers walked by, staring at her and smirking after looking her up and down, which made her feel uncomfortable. She wished that she still had Sarah's wand, at least if they tried anything on her, she'd be able to defend herself. She knew how to torture someone now too, which still frightened her. She placed her face in her hands, wishing she never even woke up this morning. She couldn't get Scabior out of her head, and Jonathon's terrified face still loomed near the back of her mind. Every part of her ached thinking about how she tortured Scabior like he'd done to her. Yes, it made her feel slightly better, but when she thought about it, she _hated_ it.

Her head snapped up when she heard leaves crunching within a few feet of her. Jon stopped in his tracks when she looked up at him. He swallowed hard, his eyes looked hurt and sad. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair hanging over her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm so sorry," Isabella said quietly, a tear falling silently from her eye and landing on his shirt. "I'm sorry you had to go through with that. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm fine." Jon said back, a little more loudly. They both separated from the hug and Jon looked around before looking back at Isabella and tilting her chin up and kissing her softly. A flutter of butterflies erupted in her stomach. He pushed her hair back, a small smile on his face.

She heard more crunching of leaves behind her; Jon looked up and his eyes grew wider. Isabella turned around to see Scabior walking, holding what looked like a body with a white sheet over it. She backed up closer to Jon until she was right on him. She wasn't so much scared herself as she was for Jon. Scabior dropped the sheet covered body in front of them and a small sound escaped from it.

"What the hell is in there?" Isabella asked, worried.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Scabior replied, no expression visible on his face. He looked at Jon, pushing the body closer toward him. "Feel like takin' a trip to the Ministry? We got another one for Umbridge."

"Why couldn't you take it?" Jon asked.

"I've been workin' my ass off all day in the woods, Jonathon. If I were you, I'd do as I say." Scabior snapped. Almost immediately, Jon picked up the small body, throwing it over his shoulder. He looked at Isabella apologetically before disapparating from the camp.

Her heart rate picked up when she looked at Scabior. His eyes looked dark in the night, and he seemed really ticked off. She couldn't stop staring, as bad as she wanted to look away. He walked closer toward her cautiously and she backed up slowly.

"We need to talk, Izzy." Scabior said icily.

Isabella turned to run but ran into something tall, large, and hard. Greyback laughed as he grabbed her arms and turned her around to face Scabior. She screamed, struggling to break free. "Get off me!" Scabior grabbed her face with his fingerless-gloved hand, squeezing it together, which made her shut up. Her breathing was still heavy as she looked into his eyes.

A grin slowly formed on his face. "I came prepared this time, Izzy. You think I haven't learned all your lil' moves by now?"

She breathed sharply in and out, staring furiously into Scabior's eyes. "You set this up. You made sure Jonathon was gone so he couldn't help me with whatever you're about to do!"

Scabior gasped mockingly, placing his free hand over his chest. "Why, me? Why would I _ever_ do such a thing, Izzy?" He smiled sadistically.

"For the _thousandth_ _fucking time_, _stop_ calling me that!" She said through her teeth, attempting to break from Greyback's grasp again, but it was no use. He held a tighter grip on her. "Do you _want_ me to start bringing Abby up again?"

Suddenly, Scabior's face twisted into a grimace and he dug his short, dirtied fingernails into her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, pretending it didn't hurt as much as it did. "So you're gonna start testin' my limits again, Izzy?"

"As long as you call me that, I'm going to keep bringing her up." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Abby, Abby, Abby..." She smirked. "She was beautiful wasn't she, Scabior? I'm sure when you caught me and Jon last night, all those memories of her came flooding back, didn't they?"

Suddenly, Scabior pulled her free from Greyback, his face looked angrier than she'd ever seen it. "_Follow me_, Greyback!" He yelled over his shoulder as he dragged Isabella through the woods. She punched him and kicked him. But that only made him angrier. He picked up Isabella, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Now!" She screamed, punching at his back, and kicking his chest. Then, she felt her legs bound together again. Just like that one time in the Leaky Cauldron. She sighed angrily, resting her head in her hand, and her elbow on his shoulder.

They walked for a long time before she heard what sounded like running water...a lot of running water. She turned to see a large waterfall as they walked up a hill toward it.

"Are you _insane_!" She screamed, starting to punch at his back again.

"Love, if you keep doin' that, I'm throwin' you off right here and now."

"Who cares, you're gonna kill me no matter what!"

Scabior laughed. "This is true."

Finally, Scabior threw her on the ground. She looked over and saw the large waterfall gushing down into the darkness over the cliff. She felt terrified. She was probably way too far from the camp for anyone to hear her scream. She looked up at the two men, looking at her from the same angle when they'd first caught her.

Scabior leaned down close to her, staring at her with a smirk on his face. Then, he looked over the edge of the cliff.

"Pretty long drop, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

Instead of answering, she just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Love, this is how it works," Scabior cleared his throat. "The more you piss me off, the more it makes me want to kill you. And dependin' on how much you annoy me, you'll still end up dead. You keep bringin' up a girl I _did not_ have feelin's for, and you're just a peeve. So, since you've been so difficult, I decided instead of killin' you instantly, I want you to suffer."

He grinned perversely. Her lips quivered as he stood up slowly and picked her up from the collar of her shirt. He then proceeded to pick her up and hold her in his arms and walked toward the edge of the cliff. She was frozen with so much fear, she didn't even realize she was clutching on to Scabior's jacket for dear life.

"It was nice knowin' you, love. Give Jasmine my regards, will you?" He smiled before throwing her off the cliff. Her legs came apart as she screamed loudly, closing her eyes and waiting for the impact. Soon, it'd be over. Her whole life flashed before her eyes. Her parents, Jasmine, Jonathon, Scabior, Bellatrix. She'd never have to see any of them again...except Jasmine. Her heart was racing. It was so close, she felt it. She heard the water flowing in her ears; she wanted to open her eyes so badly, but she knew she'd regret it if she did.

Suddenly, she felt herself slowing down. She opened her eyes slowly, her face was inches from the rapidly flowing water. She landed with a soft thud and a mouthful of water, but she wasn't dead. She got out, walking to shore. She looked around to see if anyone was around, but no one was there. Who just saved her?

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed shrilly, turning around and tripping over backward. They walked into the light and her heart rose to her throat as she got up quickly, hugging Jonathon. "Oh my god, thank god you're here!"

"What did Scabior do to you?" Jonathon asked angrily, pushing her gently off him.

"I-I guess I pissed him off so much...he just, threw me off the edge...how am I still alive though?" Isabella pushed her wet hair back, shivering.

"_Arresto Momentum_. It's a spell used to slow someone's fall." He grabbed her hand. "We're going back to the camp."

"Are you crazy?" Isabella said, pulling her hand away. "Scabior thinks I'm dead! Don't you see, Jon...you could get me out of here." She smiled, feeling suddenly extremely giddy. "You could bring me to Anna and we could stay with her! Scabior would never know!"

Jon looked at her, his mouth slightly agape. "Is, I don't think—"

"Jon, you said you'd get me out of here...now is my _only_ chance."

Jon hung his head. "But...if I let you go, I may never see you again."

"What do you mean?" She asked, suddenly not feeling as happy.

"I can't stay with you if I bring you to Anna."

"Why not?" She laughed nervously.

"Scabior would find me, and he'd kill me...after that he'd kill you."

"But..."

"Isabella, I told you I _wish_ I could, but I really can't. He probably already _knows_ you're still alive."

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the ground. "So...it's going to be like this forever?"

Jon thinned his lips and nodded softly. "I'm afraid so."

She nodded, taking Jon's hand. "All right, well, let's go back to hell then."

Her stomach twisted as she felt the familiar sensation of going through a rubber tube. She opened her eyes and instantly saw Scabior and Greyback, looking right at them.

They grabbed for both of them, Scabior took Isabella as Greyback took Jonathon.

"No, please, don't do anything to him!" Isabella screamed, trying to pry Scabior's arms off of her.

Scabior turned her around so he could look at her. He had the same expressionless look in his eyes. "Wow. You survived, I'm impressed."

"Yeah well, it's not easy to get rid of me." She sneered.

"Got that right," he rolled his eyes. "You're like a rash."

"Funny." She said sarcastically.

Scabior smirked. "Well, in that case, I guess we still continue trainin' tomorrow!"

"Oh, great!" She smiled mockingly before rolling her eyes.

"Stop givin' me attitude, love."

"Or what?" She sneered.

He looked up and suddenly she heard a cry of pain erupt from Jonathon. She turned to see him on the ground, clutching his hand to his chest. He cursed to himself silently.

"You cruel, heartless _bastard!_" She screamed at Scabior. She went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it back, her face etched into pain.

"I dare you to try that again." He said silently to her.

"Ow, shit, okay, okay, _I get it!_" She screamed. He let go of her wrist and she massaged it, trying to stop the pain around it.

"Good." He grabbed her arm and dragged her into his tent. "Consider yourself lucky, beautiful. I only tried to kill you out of anger. If I actually hated you, I probably would've killed you the second you apparated on the campsite."

"Oh, so you _do_ like me?" She said, crossing her arms.

He laughed. "I didn't say that, I just said I don't _hate_ you." He ran his fingers through her sopping wet hair, smirking at her. "Get some sleep, love. We're startin' bright and early tomorrow mornin'."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She walked over to the small cot, getting under the covers and lying on her side. She saw Scabior still standing there, staring at her. "What?" She asked, annoyed.

"What's so special about him?" He asked seriously.

"Who?"

"Your new boyfriend." He beckoned his head outside the tent.

"Jon? Maybe it's the fact that he's been my friend the whole time, he's helped me through difficult situations, he cares about me, he has adorable eyes _and_ an adorable smile." She shrugged. "Things _you_ don't have."

Scabior nodded slowly, smiling. "How precious." He mocked. She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "Weird, considerin' I overheard him talkin' about his lil' girly friend back home."

Her heart dropped in her stomach. "What?"

"Yeah, apparently she's gorgeous. The way he described her...sort of sounds like you. Maybe _that's_ why he likes you so much."

She couldn't move. She felt petrified. Was it true? Was he just _using_ her? Her heart beat loudly in her chest.

"Oh, don't worry, beautiful. He only thinks about her when he kisses you, no big deal." Scabior chuckled to himself.

She stared him down venomously. "Get the hell out of here so I can sleep."

"Sure you don't want company?" He smirked, walking toward her slowly.

"Not from you." She grimaced. "Get. Out."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it, beautiful?"

"_Get out, Scabior_!" Her eyes clouded up with tears, but she bit her lip to keep them back.

Scabior grinned ear to ear, finally leaving the tent. She lied on her back, staring up at the top of the tent.

Either Scabior was lying because he wanted Isabella all to himself,

or Jonathon really _didn't _have feelings for her at all.

With everything that went on in the past few weeks, she wasn't sure what the truth was anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN, DUN, DUN. Haha. What do you guys think? Is Scabior a pathological liar, or is he actually telling the truth this time? You'll have to wait until the next one to find out ;) I'm not AS happy with this chapter because I feel like it's rushed, but that could just be me lol. ANYWAYS.**

**Oh, I've found out DHP2 comes out Nov 11, SOOO, once I get that on dvd, I'll be going into it more because APPARENTLY, there's a deleted scene from the bridge scene with Neville & such & I have a good idea for that scene for this fic and I really hope that deleted scene(if it really exists) involves Scabior IN SOME WAY, SOOO, yeah, I just thought I'd fill you guys in on that :3! Until the next one!**

**Song used for this chapter is "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars.**


	22. Deepest Cut

"_Oh, don't worry, beautiful. He only thinks about her when he kisses you, no big deal."_

_He only thinks about her when he kisses you._

_No big deal._

_No._

_Big._

_Deal._

It was a _huge_ deal. She refused to let it bother her. She refused to let it get to her. She refused to let Scabior get into her head again. She refused.

But it was no use.

She lied awake that night, running that line over and over in her head, each time, her heart broke off more and more. It was like every time she felt special, something happened to ruin that feeling.

"_Yeah, apparently she's gorgeous. The way he described her...sort of sounds like you. Maybe that's why he likes you so much."_

She whimpered quietly, covering her hand over her mouth. Was Scabior just jealous? Maybe she was being full of herself again. He's made it clear, he _doesn't_ like her...which was a relief to her, _obviously_.

He tried to kill her for crying out loud.

Perhaps he was just trying to start something for his own amusement.

Such a sick bastard, he was.

"_How precious." _

She could almost hear the smirk in his voice ring through her head over and over. That stupid sadistic smile, those menacing grey-blue eyes, that stupid long hair with that stupid faded, blood-red streak in the front. Everything about him was so _stupid_. What did he know? When would he have even overheard Jon talking about his "lil' girly friend" anyway?

_Stupid._

The night dragged on and on. Just as the sun was coming up, she finally fell asleep...and then Scabior decided to wake her up only an hour or so after.

"Come on, wake up." He snapped, pushing her gently.

Isabella groaned, lying on her stomach and turning away from the light. She felt the side of the bed sag in next to her, followed by Scabior's annoyed sigh.

"If you don't wake up, I'm takin' your shoes and you'll have to walk barefoot to the clearin'."

"Piss off." Isabella mumbled into her pillow.

"What's that, love?"

"Piss. Off." She said slightly louder.

"Izzy."

She sprang up, her hand heading straight for his face, but like last night, he caught her wrist in his hand. He smirked and laughed lightly.

"I knew that'd get you."

She sneered. "Just give me my damn shoes." Scabior tossed them at her and she caught them, just barely. She swung her legs over the bed, cramming her feet into her untied Converse sneakers.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Scabior asked, almost like he was mocking her, like he knew she was up all night.

She glared at him threateningly. "How the hell do you think?"

"Ah, still on about the Jonathon situation, are you?"

"Yeah, but I've realized something," she said, cramming her right foot into her shoe.

"Oh? What might that be, beautiful?" He smirked.

"You're a liar. There's no way you heard Jon say something like that."

Scabior just chuckled. "You just love tellin' yourself what you wanna hear."

"No, I just know it's true, because I thought it over." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm sure."

Isabella glared at him again. "I'm going to talk to him."

"You're supposed to start trainin' now, love."

"You'll get your share of me in a second." Isabella sneered, getting up and walking out of the tent toward Jon's. When she walked in, she saw him sitting on his small cot, doodling once again.

He smiled when he saw her. "Morning, Is."

She couldn't help but smile back. "Morning...what are you drawing?"

"Oh, just finishing up a landscape drawing. That waterfall last night gave me a fantastic idea for a sketch."

"Oh," Isabella said, sitting down next to him and looking at the picture. "You're really good, you know."

Jon laughed once. "Thanks." He looked down at her with his chocolate brown, puppy dog eyes. She smiled up at him nervously. "You all right?"

She nodded, her eyes darting around. Obviously, she wasn't sure she was okay right then and there. "Just tired."

"Oh, well, allow me to wake you up." Jon smiled, placing his hand around her neck and softly kissing her. Butterflies filled her stomach again and she felt her face turn pink.

"_He only thinks about her when he kisses you, no big deal."_

She broke away, looking in the other direction.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She laughed nervously.

He looked at her, a concerned look on his face. "Is—"

"_Is-a-bell-a_!" They both heard Scabior's voice ring out through the cold, morning air.

"I have to go." Isabella said quickly, walking out before Jon could say anything else. She looked over at Scabior, who just smirked.

He knew.

He so fucking knew.

And he loved every moment of it.

She stormed past him, heading toward the clearing, with him following right behind.

"Eager to continue trainin' today, are we?"

"I've said it before, I'll say it again," Isabella whipped around so hard, her hair came flying around with her. "The sooner I learn this _magic_, the sooner I get out of here."

Scabior laughed, walking closer to her. "What makes you think you're still leavin'?"

"_I_ do."

"Really?" He grinned widely, walking even closer to her. "Because last night, you didn't seem to want to leave unless Jon came with you after I attempted to kill you."

Her eyes widened and she took a small step back, almost tripping over a small mound of snow. "How did—?"

Scabior laughed eerily. "I have people watchin' out, listenin'...none of your conversations are secret." He smirked, inching his face down to hers. Her head moved back a few inches as she stared into his eyes. "I've said it before and I'll say it again," he mimicked, "You aren't gettin' away from me _alive_."

She chewed on the inside of her lip, trying to hide her fear.

He still sensed it though. She knew, because he laughed again.

"Somewhere, deep down inside you, there's still that same, terrified Isabella I found two months ago."

Two months?

Two_ months?_

She'd only been there two months? It felt like two _years_.

She shook her head. "No, she's dead, she's gone."

Scabior laughed, holding her chin and lifting it up slightly so he could get a closer look at her eyes. "She's there. I see her."

She grabbed his wrist forcing his hand off her face. "Stop touching me." She said through clenched teeth.

Then, he grabbed her neck and pushed her back until she thudded against a tree and knocking the wind out of her for a few short seconds, his face too close to hers for her liking.

"Make me." He smirked.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, trying to hide her fear yet again.

He shrugged, still smirking. "Just tryin' to remind you who's in charge and who _you _should be takin' orders from."

"_I _take orders from _no one_."

He laughed. "That changes once you start workin' for me and the Ministry."

"You're out of your _mind_ if you think that'll happen."

"Do you _want_ to go to Azkaban, Izzy?" His face hardened.

She cringed and took a long, deep breath in, then let it out slowly. "No."

"Then, do what I say." He whispered, dropping his hand from her throat. He reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out Sarah's wand. "Try any funny business and you're dead."

She rolled her eyes, taking the wand and turning around toward the targets. Scabior walked in front, and once again began going over all the charms, spells, jinxes, and hexes.

Hours of endless torture, screaming and hexes thrown at each other, and blocking each other's spells, she finally got every one of them down. She hardly remembered the complicated ones, but at least she knew the important ones.

It was dark, she could hardly see, and that's when Scabior finally let her go back to the camp. She dragged her feet, every part of her seemed tired. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep for the rest of her life.

"Wand." Scabior said, once they set foot on the campsite.

"What?"

"Give me your wand."

"What, you still don't trust me to have it?" She smirked. "I'm hurt."

Scabior merely laughed. "Not after you used a spell against me, no."

She rolled her eyes, reaching in her back pocket for the wand and handing it to him unwillingly.

"Thanks, love." He smiled.

"Yeah." She turned to see Jon outside his tent, smiling at her.

Part of her heart seemed to crumble when she saw him. Everything from last night came flooding back to her.

As much as she didn't want to, she went over to him.

"You look tired." Jon said, laughing.

"Yeah, just a little." She laughed nervously. She swallowed hard, looking up at Jonathon. From his sweet smile, to his large, round eyes, she couldn't see how he could use her. It just didn't make sense. "Can we...talk?" She asked quietly.

Jon's smile seemed to fade as he nodded, leading Isabella into his tent. She walked in, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"So, what's bugging you, Is? Something's been wrong with you all day." He said, walking right in front of her. It felt like he towered five feet above her.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I—um...well, okay, do you...have someone 'back home?'" She said, using air quotes around the last two words.

Jon's eye brows furrowed together slightly in confusion. Then, it changed, like he understood what happened. "Is, I _did_...but I haven't seen or talked to her in years...I knew her while I was in Hogwarts, following through my imprisonment in Azkaban, followed by my becoming a Death Eater...after that, we stopped talking."

"Did she...happen to look anything like me?" She asked, looking down. She was afraid he might think she were strange, asking all these crazy questions.

Jon shrugged. "I don't know, I guess so. She had the same color hair as you, that's about it."

Isabella nodded, finally looking up and smiling. "Thanks. I just needed the reassurance."

Jonathon smiled a toothy grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and his around her waist. "I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, Isabella."

"Yeah, I know." She said quietly.

"Good." He looked down at her, then kissed her. She smiled between each of the kisses he gave her. Her heart was beating twenty miles a minute, and her face was bright red. She doesn't remember ever feeling like this; it was a nice feeling. It was better than being scared, lonely, and upset all the time.

He picked her up, still kissing her and they both lied down on the small cot. He separated from their kisses and Isabella finally realized how wide her smile was. She hadn't smiled like this since Jasmine was around; true happiness took her over. He ran his hands through her hair, just staring into her eyes.

"I've never seen you smile like this." Jon said, laughing.

"I haven't had a reason to smile until now."

He smiled widely before leaning down to kiss her again and again.

She felt happy.

She was smiling.

She _was_ happy.

But, for some reason, she knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ew, sappy love chapter, gross. It feels weird writing Jon/Isabella. It's too perfect hah. I have writer's block as well...I'm trying to wait out the DVD release of the 2nd part of the Deathly Hallows because, well, I have a good idea...but there's like, a blank spot in one of the scenes that I know is there...but I can't remember what it is...if that makes sense. I can't explain it without giving it away D: Well! Until the next one!**

**Song used for this chapter is "Deepest Cut" by Get Scared**


	23. Bad Blood

She knew there was no way Jonathon could have lied. It was just impossible to believe. He was way too sweet, way too loving, and way too cute to do something to hurt her. Scabior was obviously jealous, jealous of the fact that she had something he didn't. Every day during her training, he would just bring up something about him, something to get under her skin, which _did_ help her with hitting targets straight on. It wasn't too long until she finally got down saying spells in her head. He had to beat her to the bone to get her to do it, but she finally did.

"Won't Umbridge be so proud," Scabior smiled, his head getting larger by the second. "I've made a wonderful witch out of you."

"Oh yeah, you're just amazing." Isabella stated mockingly.

"I am, thanks for noticin'." He winked at her. And, of course, she rolled her eyes.

Every day, after training, she'd go to Jonathon's tent and vent about how annoying he was. Eventually, she could tell it was getting on his nerves...because he finally blew up.

"Honestly, Isabella, I don't care. I don't understand why he bothers you so much, you've told me you don't have feelings for him, so _why_ does it bother you when he teases you, or says anything to piss you off?"

"He just _knows_ how to get me! He gets to my insecurities!"

"Is that really it, Is?"

"Yes!"

He scoffed and walked away.

"Jon!"

She figured, yeah, maybe she _did_ sort of complain about Scabior a little too much...but could she really help it? He was annoying, and always seemed to like to pick on her. So, after thinking about it over and over in her head, she apologized to Jon.

"I'm sorry, I guess I do sort of complain too much...but it's one of the things you'll have to learn about me. I like venting to someone who actually cares about what I have to say."

"I get that, but you shouldn't let him bother you. That's just what he _wants _from you." He said, not looking at her once, and only focusing on another drawing in his large sketch pad.

"I can't help that."

"Right, because he's just _so_ irresistible, isn't he? You can't stay away from him. He's on your mind. You always wonder what he thinks. You always wonder if he's jealous. You _always_ wonder about him, Isabella." He retorted, his pencil rubbing harder, with each sentence he spoke, against the paper.

"Jonathon," she grabbed his arm, stopping him from tearing a large hole in his paper, and he finally looked at her, his eyes were furious; his lips thin and white. "Stop, please." She whispered. It sort of scared her a little, to see him so angry with her. Maybe it was just how she was used to reacting, because every time someone was mad at her, they'd always have to hurt her in some way.

Even her parents.

"Why don't you?" He threw down his pad and pencil, storming out of the tent.

"Jon, I'm trying to apologize!" She screamed, following after him.

"Yes, and I forgive you. But that doesn't change the fact that _he_ is still in your mind. No matter what, _I _won't be the only person _you_ worry about." He charged out of the camp and disappeared through the trees.

She sighed, hanging her head and massaging her temples.

"Havin' some boyfriend problems, Izzy?"

She jumped, gasping from the sound of Scabior's voice right behind her. She glared and walked past him. "Stay the hell away from me, Scabior."

He chuckled when she bumped his arm as she walked past. "These are the reasons I don't tangle myself up in feelin's, love."

She stopped, grinding her teeth together before turning around. "You've got some nerve, you know that?"

"Yeah, and?" He smirked.

"Just, _stop_!" She screamed, storming back over to him. "You have no business trying to interfere with _my_ personal relationships!"

"Oh, but I do."

"What, in that hollow block inside your skull that you call a brain, makes you _think that_?"

"You're _my_ prisoner. _I _am the one that caught you. _I _am the one that's trainin' you. _I _am the one that chooses not to bring your sorry ass to the Ministry. Instead, you get to work for us instead of headin' straight to prison, which I can tell you right now is a hundred times better."

She looked down, not sure what to say. She guessed that he was sort of right. But still, she didn't see how that gave him any right to be involved in her relationship with Jon.

He laughed once when she didn't say anything. "You see, love, you think _I'm_ the one stuck with you, you think that I hate havin' you around, when in reality, it's the other way around. Remember, you _can't_ run away from me."

Again, she didn't answer. She kept her eyes locked on his as he spoke every word, soaking every part of it in.

"Anythin' you and Jon do, _I _will _always_ know about."

She swallowed hard, then a light bulb went on inside her head. She wanted to smile, but she knew that'd give her whole master plan away. He was good with things like that, and she was slowly learning how to work past his strategies.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

He smirked, then grabbed her wrist to pull her closer and whispered in her ear, "just know whatever _he_ does to you, _I _can do better."

She pushed herself away from him, a grimace on her face. "Would you _shut_ up? God, you make me wanna vomit."

A wide grin broke on his face. "Just statin' the truth, beautiful...you know it's true, too...don't you?"

Her lips thinned in anger. "You're trying to ruin everything!" She pushed him, which surprisingly made him smile. "You lied about him having a girlfriend! You're trying to seduce me—which, by the way, _isn't_ working—and you're keeping a _watchful_ eye on me and him together!"

He barked out a loud laugh. "Really, lovely, I'm seducing you, am I? Explain how you think I am."

"Don't even go there, mister." She warned, raising a finger. "You _know_."

He smirked. "Maybe I do, but even if I _was_, I've already had better."

She clenched her teeth together and crossed her arms over her chest. "Right. Like Abby?"

His smile disappeared and a sneer appeared on his face. "You. Little. B—"

"Bitch? Is that all you got?" She grinned.

"Worthless, over-dramatic, annoyin' twit." He drawled.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Don't make me break your nose again."

He scoffed. "Don't make _me_ break _your_ arm again."

She scoffed as well, almost mockingly. "I'd like to see you _try_." She purred, raising an eyebrow.

He produced a sound, that almost sounded like a growl, and stormed off, into his tent. She smiled, feeling quite pleased with herself.

She then ran through the woods, trying to find Jonathon.

"Jon!" She screamed over and over, hoping he'd come to her willingly. "Jon! Please, come out, I just want to talk." It felt like it'd been hours since she was in the woods. Everything looked the same, and she wasn't even sure where the beginning started or where the center of the woods even was. "Jonathon!"

"Isabella," She whipped around to see Jonathon walk toward her. "What are you doing?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "Please, just talk to me."

He sighed and pulled her clinging arms off of him. "All right, what?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't _know_ why I act the way I do with Scabior. I _honestly_ don't like him, you should have seen us before I mean—"

"I heard you," he seemed to smile slightly. "You're pretty loud when you scream, you know."

She blushed, laughing to herself. "Well, you know I don't like him. Whatever he does, he does because _he _has some strange attachment to me, or something."

He smiled. "Could be." He looked down, kicking up some snow still left on the ground. "I'm sorry too, Is. I've acted like a dolt."

She laughed. "It's okay. I forgive you." He hugged her, picking her up, and kissed her. She smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist. "So, I'll try to stop complaining so much, okay?"

He laughed. "And I'll try to stop thinking the worst."

She grinned, kissing him again. "Want to go back to the camp, in your tent, where it's at least _slightly_ warm?"

"Sure," He started heading back, still holding Isabella.

"I have two legs that are quite capable of walking, you know."

"Oh, shush, I _want_ to carry you, it's only polite of me, since I pretty much hurt your feelings before."

She shook her head. "You don't have to."

"Like I said, I want to."

"Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

They got back to the camp and he finally let Isabella down and grabbed her hand, walking back to the camp.

"Aw, ain't that a pretty picture?" They both turned to see Scabior with a few of the other Snatchers leaning against a large oak tree, smirking mockingly. "Just makes you want to throw up, don't it?" The others laughed as Isabella and Jon entered his tent.

"Don't listen to them." Isabella said, seeing Jon's face was pink with embarrassment.

"I won't," Jon laughed nervously, sitting on his cot. Isabella pursed her lips and sat next to him.

"They just envy how you have someone special and they don't." She reassured him, grabbing his hand again, her small, bony fingers fitting between his large, meatier ones perfectly.

He looked at her and smiled, then used his free hand to rest it on the back of her head and kissed her, longer than normal. They separated, but their faces were still close together; both looked into each other's eyes. Isabella wasn't sure if Jon heard how silent it was outside the tent, but she did, and Scabior's words, once again, rang through her head.

"_Anythin' you and Jon do, _I _will _always_ know about."_

A small smirk appeared on her face as she looked into Jon's eyes and the same appeared on his. Maybe this was too soon...was _she_ using him now? Using him just to get Scabior angry? But she knew what she wanted, and it drove her crazy. It was the perfect moment, and she wasn't about to let it slip from her fingers.

She tore Jon's denim jacket off her body, throwing it on the ground; her arms wrapped around Jon's neck as she kissed him passionately. Somehow, they both ended up lying together on the small cot, with her body on top of his. Any article of clothing that was on her body had come off faster than she could've imagined was even possible. Every part of this felt horrible and great all at the same time. Every part of this was just perfectly disturbing.

She was _stuck_ with him? She had to _work_ for him? He's had _better_ than her? He knew _everything_ she and Jonathon did? Fine. She'd make sure he _definitely _knew about this.

_Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Scabior?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL. Did you expect that? I didn't o.o I just sorta went along with the chapter as I wrote it, which I normally don't do...but yeah. I knew it was going to come around though, which is why I kept it rated M. I know, it seems early, since they've only been together for like, not that long. But, there's reasons for that, you just gotta trust me. YEAH SO ANWAY, how do you think Scabior will react? I'm curious to know what you guys think. Until the next one! ;)**

**P.S. Some people like the Jon/Isabella thing but others kinda hope it shifts its way back over to Isabella/Scabior. Yes, yes, I know! Trust me guys, I know what I'm doing! I've planned this since day one. This is only the beginning.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Bad Blood" by Escape the Fate**


	24. If I Never See Your Face Again

Her heart was racing as she lied on her back, looking at the top of the tent. That just happened. That all _just_ happened...what the hell? Goosebumps rose on her skin when she felt Jon's finger's trace across her lower bare stomach and wrap around her hip.

"You all right?" He asked nervously, seeing as she hadn't talked for quite some time now.

She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. She ran her hands through her hair and laughed quietly. "Wow," was all she could say. Then, she turned her head and her heart started beating faster when she looked at him. She turned on her side and stared into his eyes as he ran his fingers up and down her arm. "You're pretty amazing, you know." She said, smiling.

He laughed, his own smile melting her insides. "Not as amazing as you."

She looked away, embarrassed, her cheeks flushing. He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her entire body warmed up against his. She wasn't sure how she should react to this. Did she do it because she wanted to, or because she knew Scabior would find out? Everything just seemed too confusing right now. She wanted to cry from the shame of it all, but she wanted to smile because it was the most amazing experience of her life. She closed her eyes, resting her head against Jon's chest, trying to just not think about it.

She fell asleep in his arms that night, and woke up multiple times with nightmares going in and out of her head. Her first one was about Jasmine...

She stood in a dark room, she couldn't make out any of its features very well, but it seemed to resemble her old house's living room.

"We made a promise, Izzy, we wouldn't lose our virginity until we went our separate ways." Jasmine said, her eyes cold. Something Isabella rarely saw directed at her from her sister.

"But, you're dead." Isabella said as loud as she could, but it was as if her voice was just a mere whisper.

"Why didn't you help me?" Jasmine's eyes suddenly clouded up with tears. "I needed help, Izzy! I needed you the most!"

"You didn't tell me what you needed!" She screamed, but once again, it was like she had laryngitis.

Jasmine shook her head, blood suddenly dripping from her eyes. "You knew something was wrong...you _knew_."

"Jasmine, I—"

"_It's too late, Isabella! You did what you wanted once I was gone! You wanted me dead, didn't you! You wished it every day!_"

"No!"

"LIAR!" Jasmine screamed one last time, before going to grab Isabella.

That was when she first woke up in a cold sweat.

"Is?" Jon asked, sitting up next to her. "What is it?"

She caught her breath and shook her head, lying back down. "Nothing...just a bad dream."

She fell back asleep, but once she did, her mother took Jasmine's place. She was in her night dress, a large, gaping, bloody hole in the left side of her chest with a butcher knife through it. It scared Isabella to the point where she wanted to cry.

"Isabella...we only tried to protect you." Her mother said, reaching out her cold, gray hand to her daughter.

"Protect me from what?" Isabella screamed. "_I_ was alone! Jasmine is dead! You were too fucking strict so she ran away and because of that, she's _dead_!"

"Watch your tone, Isabella." Her mother snapped, her voice raspy.

She threw her head back and laughed maniacally. "Why should I listen to you, mum? You're dead too!"

Her mom suddenly pulled the butcher's knife out of her chest and threw it at Isabella. She ducked as the blade missed her head merely by inches. When she turned around, she looked up to see Scabior standing over her. He grabbed her arms, squeezing her much too tightly.

"Think you're clever?" He raised an eyebrow. She shook her head. "Do you actually like Jonathon? Or are you usin' him?" He smirked.

"I-I like him!" She said hesitantly.

"I don't believe you." He pressed his lips to hers. Her stomach flipped and she elbowed him off her. "I'm better, Isabella. I'm _so_ much better!"

"_Stay out of my head!_" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them, she was back in Jonathon's arms. Her heart was still racing and she was still in a cold sweat. She looked around the darkness, wondering if Scabior was in there...creepily watching her. She curled in closer to Jonathon and fell asleep once more.

She was at Malfoy manor again, Bellatrix had Jasmine by the hair as her aunt and uncle watched, a look of remorse on their faces.

"Please..." Jasmine whispered, sobbing. Bellatrix looked up at Isabella and she smiled widely, exposing her rotten, black and yellow teeth.

"Look who's come to finally see you off!" Bellatrix purred as she turned Jasmine's head in Isabella's direction. "Now, you have a choice, Izzy."

Isabella cringed. "You can save your lost, beloved sister...or your new boyfriend. Better choose carefully." Bellatrix gestured to Jon, who was standing on the small ledge where Anna and everyone had escaped, a noose around his neck.

Isabella's eyes shifted from Jasmine to Jonathon several times before she shook her head.

"No, no. I can't."

"Aw, poor Izzy can't be bothered with saving either one of you...too bad." Bellatrix mock pouted. All at once, Jon fell from the ledge, a snap emitting from his neck, and Jasmine was on the ground screaming, Bellatrix's wand pointed at her. Soon enough, a green spark flew out of Bellatrix's wand and Jasmine stopped screaming...and moving.

Isabella broke down to the floor, sobbing as tears fell from her eyes.

"You just can't do anything right, can you, Isabella?" Bellatrix's eerie voice crept toward her. She felt her crouch down right next to her ear and whisper "stop trying to think you're worth something, sweetie. You're a desperate, worthless, no-good _slut_."

Isabella's hand went flying in the air to slap Bellatrix but once she did, she vanished like smoke. Scabior took her place, grabbing her by the throat. She clawed at his hand, but it only tightened more and more around her throat. Everything went fuzzy and then, she fell into darkness...before suddenly waking up again. She gasped for breath, coughing.

"Isabella!" Jon screamed, he bent over the side of the bed and picked something up. "_Lumos_." The same, familiar white orb, like a thin flashlight, flooded the dark space between them. "Oh my god, your neck." He ran his fingers along the bottom of her jawline to her collar bone. "What the hell happened?"

She clenched her jaw, still wheezing. "I'll tell you what happened once I find out." She tore the covers off, throwing on her jeans and Jon's jacket. She stormed out of the tent across the cold ground barefoot. She didn't even care; She just wanted these nightmares to end.

She tore open the tent's folds into the bright light. Scabior stood in a small circle with Greyback and a few other Snatchers. He smiled when he saw her.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Can we talk...alone?" She narrowed her eyes at the others. They left, eyeing her dangerously as they left.

"No, Fenrir, stay here." Scabior snapped his fingers. Isabella eyed him, but she didn't say anything out of fear that he might break her arm again. "All right, love, what do you want?" She buttoned Jon's jacket around her body as she thought carefully about what to say. She probably should have put on a shirt. And shoes. Her feet were freezing.

"What the hell is this?" She pulled down the collar of the jacket to the black and blue fingertip shaped marks planted on her skin.

"They look like bruises, if I'm correct." He answered, still serious.

"Cut the smart-ass remarks."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

He chuckled softly. "What are you really here for?"

"You did this to me!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I—" But she knew she couldn't say it. She couldn't say she was having a dream about him. It would just be her setting herself up.

"Yes?" A smirk slowly formed on his face.

She blurted it out as quickly as possible. "I was having a dream and you were in it, and you started choking me."

He raised his eyebrows and, just as expected...

"Aw, you were havin' a dream about me, beautiful?"

"It was a nightmare, actually."

"How does that automatically make me the victim?"

"Because you were the one I saw choking me!"

His sarcastic attitude subsided, and his face scrunched into disgust. "Are you sure it wasn't your new fuck-buddy?"

She was quiet for a moment and suddenly, she smiled. Her plan had worked just as she'd wanted it to. He found out, and that was _exactly_ what she wanted.

"Word gets around fast." She said, proudly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not as fast as you."

Her mouth dropped. Greyback laughed loudly and Scabior smirked, slowly walking toward her. "You can't prove I was the one doin' that to you, beautiful."

"Really? Because Jonathon seemed pretty surprised when he saw them."

"Jonathon's a great liar."

"Yeah, apparently so are you!" Isabella screamed, her eyebrows furrowing together as she got in his face. "You lied to me about him!"

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "I don't lie."

She scoffed. "Yeah, I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

"Oh come on, you really trust the bloke?"

"Kind of, yeah. You haven't really proven yourself to be a trustworthy type."

He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief and rubbing his chin. "Is that why you slept with him?"

"No." She said, looking away.

"Well, it couldn't possibly be because you, what's that word again—oh, right—_love_ him, right?"

"How do you know who I do and don't love?" She snapped, looking back at him again angrily.

"You've known him almost as long as me." He smirked. "So, tell me the real reason...why _did_ you sleep with him?"

Shit. He saw through her, didn't he?

"I...well, I mean, he just—"

Scabior cupped her chin, forcing her head up so their eyes met. "Don't lie to yourself, Isabella." She swallowed hard. "It just makes everythin' worse." She slapped his hand away and he reacted by grabbing her forearms and forcing her against Greyback, who then wrapped her arms behind her. "Honestly, Isabella, I thought you'd learn to stop _doing that_ by now."

"Let go of me." Isabella said, trying to straighten her back so he wouldn't be able to see her chest.

"That'll happen when hell freezes over," he said, smirking. "So tell me, Isabella, was that your first time?" He asked mockingly.

She tried to fight against Greyback's grip, but it was no use. "That's _none_ of your business."

"It _was_, wasn't it?" He grinned widely. "Well, isn't that just _fantastic!_ I'm sure you feel great, losin' it to someone special...he was special right?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked softly.

"Was he good?" He smirked perversely.

"Shut up."

"Did he make _you_ feel good?"

"_Shut. Up._"

"I bet you're just dyin' to do it again."

"Stop." She squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head, trying to block him out of her head.

"Was it worth it, Is? Was it worth losin' everythin' so you can have me just as I am now?"

Her eyes snapped open and she slowly raised her head, swallowing hard. "Please, just stop."

"Would you like to see what it's _really_ like, Izzy?"

"_Stop!_" She screamed.

Scabior pushed her head back far enough so she could look right into his heartless eyes. He still smirked as a tear slid down her cheek. She should've thought this through before. She should've _known_ he'd get back at her for this. He kissed her and the same stomach flip she felt in her dream happened again inside of her. She felt disgusting, vulnerable, and hopeless. When Scabior separated, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled. She grimaced.

"You know Isabella," he played with the collar of her jacket, slowly running his hands down the seams. "sometimes, it helps to wear a shirt."

Her eyes widened, as did his smirk. He pulled her from Greyback's clutches and ordered him to leave and he did so immediately. She fought with him as he tried to open her jacket, to expose her bare, pale skin. At least she had a bra on...

He pushed her onto his bed, finally tearing the jacket off her. She wrapped her arms around her torso, terrified. "Stop. Please, stop. Stay away from me. Please."

Scabior placed both hands on either one of her wrists, pinning her to the mattress and staring her down, a ruthless smile plastered on his face. "What goes around, eventually comes around, beautiful." He slowly leaned down toward her neck.

"I'm _sorry_!" She screamed through her tears.

He stopped, a confused look on his face as he gazed at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

His face still looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing that, for blaming you for my mistakes, and for being a stupid, annoying brat." She said, not looking at him.

For a few moments, all she heard was his steady breathing. Then, he got off her, throwing her Jon's jacket. She threw it on quickly, feeling a sense of security. He looked over in the corner with the mess of newspapers. Was he thinking about Abby? Why did this trigger another "sensitive" side of him?

He turned to her, his face expressionless.

"You can leave. You won't find me in your tent for the rest of the night, I promise." She blinked fast in disbelief. Did he just admit he was the one that choked her? "Did I stutter?" He snapped. "_Leave_, before I change my mind!"

She got up swiftly and left. She turned back once outside and saw him sit on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. She wasn't sure...but she could've _sworn _she saw a single tear slip from his right eye, down his cheek. But he quickly wiped it away before she could even notice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been really sick on and off recently, which gives me more time to write since I have nothing else better to do xD. So yeah, that's why you're getting regular updates recently on these chapters. But you guys love it anyway, so yeah, here you go :3 Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this is "If I Never See Your Face Again" by Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna.**


	25. Hurt

Isabella walked back into Jon's tent; he'd put on a few oil lamps while she was gone. When he heard her come in, he turned around. He swallowed hard, a small smile formed on his face.

"You heard me, didn't you?" She asked, holding the jacket closed as tightly as she could. He nodded, walking slowly over to her. "Why didn't you help me?"

"I've been over this, Is. I wish I could...but I can't. He'd kill me." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What did he do to you?" He whispered, his eyes looked scared.

She shook her head, walking back to the small cot and lying down. "Nothing. I'm really tired, I need to go to sleep."

"Come on, please tell me." Jonathon lied down next to her, trying to turn her over so she would look at him. She refused to budge.

"Jon, please. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

After a moment of silence, he sighed. Then, he kissed the back of her head and got off the cot. She closed her eyes, and just as Scabior promised, he didn't appear in her dreams, or her tent for the rest of the night.

Loud voices were what woke her up the next morning. She squinted in the bright light from outside and groggily got up. She grabbed her shirt from the floor and threw it on, along with Jon's denim jacket. She walked outside in the cool air, seeing her breath in front of her as she exhaled slowly. She noticed everyone packing up their tents and all their belongings, with a confused look on her face, she searched around. Finally, she saw Scabior.

"Hey," she ran over to him and tugged on his leather jacket, making him turn around to face her. "What's going on?"

"We're movin' camp." He said carelessly.

"Which would be where, exactly?" She asked, irritated.

"Somewhere closer to London, I reckon." He answered, walking away from her.

Her heart leapt to her throat. London? That was way too close to where her parents—er, parent—was. What if the cops were still looking for the murderer of her mum in the woods? What if they figured out her dad was innocent? Did he tell them it was actually _her _that killed her mum?

"No, no, no!" Isabella grabbed his arm again. This time, when he turned around, he looked angry. "London isn't a good place to stay."

"Really, love, and why would that be?"

"It...it's close to where I lived..."

Scabior finally smirked, laughing darkly. "So you're scared you're goin' to be caught?"

"Sort of."

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure muggles don't stand a chance against my men and me." He pat her shoulder reassuringly and turned around, starting to walk away again.

"But—"

"Izzy," he whipped around, not reacting to her flinch. "I think I know what I'm doin'. Just go off with your lil' boyfriend, and I'm sure you'll be fine." He stormed off furiously, muttering something to himself that she couldn't quite catch.

She sighed, turning around. Jon stood right behind her, scaring her for a split second. "Jeez, Jonathon. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Why were you talking to Scabior?" He asked.

"I wanted to know where we're going. Now, I found out we're going to London, the same place I used to live."

"You don't honestly think people are still looking for you, do you?"

"I don't know!" She ran her hand through her hair, frustrated.

Jon hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone take you."

"Thanks." Isabella said softly into Jonathon's shirt.

* * *

><p>She waited against a small tree, looking out at the scenery. She wished it didn't take so long for them to move camp, because she couldn't do anything during that time. With so many men, it seemed like it'd only take at least an hour or less, but it was so much more work than she though.<p>

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump. Scabior raised his eyebrows at her, expressionless.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Time to go."

"It's about time." She put out her hand, half expecting Scabior to disapparate with her, but instead, he walked away. She awkwardly put her hand down, confused.

"We're headin' to the Northern part of London's forests, don't hang about either. I've no patience for stragglers." He yelled out before disapparating by himself.

Isabella found Jonathon and grabbed his hand. He smiled down at her before they disapparated together, in a completely warmer area. Then, she realized where she was. Her parents had dragged her and her sister here when they were very young for a camping trip. What made Scabior want to come here? She looked around until she finally saw him, setting up his tent already. She separated from Jonathon and walked over to him.

Scabior looked up at her, as if he wasn't surprised she was here. "What is it now?" He asked.

"What made you come to this part of London?" She crossed her arms.

He shrugged. "I don't know." With a few swishes of his wand, the tent magically set itself up and he entered inside of it. She followed after him, the familiar scene sending shivers up her spine.

"What's up with you, lately?" She demanded.

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "What are you on about?"

"You've been acting really weird since last night...why'd you let me go so easily anyway?"

He smirked. "I realized you weren't worth it."

She thinned her lips together. "I know that's not the reason. I saw a tear in your eye last night, don't deny it."

The smirk slowly faded from his face. "You didn't see anythin', you were tired and after all those nightmares, you were seein' things!" He stormed over to his pile of newspapers, throwing them around angrily, looking for something in particular.

"No!" She followed after him. "I know what I saw! Now tell me the truth, it's about time you started to!"

He pushed her against his small fireplace. "I don't have to tell you anythin'!"

"Yeah, because it's not like I told you anything about _my_ past or anything!"

"My past is _over!_ You, on the other hand are still stuck in it!" He yelled, his eyes getting darker and darker. "It's about time you woke up, Izzy. Jasmine is dead, your mum is dead, and there is _nothin_' you can do about it."

Her jaw dropped slightly as she felt a knife slice through her chest. She dropped her eyes and walked out of his tent as fast as possible. When she looked up, she saw Jon setting up his tent, along with everyone else. He looked over at her, waving as he smiled widely. She smiled slightly and gave a small wave back and he went back to work.

"Do you _really_ like him, Isabella?" A voice asked behind her.

"Of course."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She watched Jonathon, and just as Scabior did, he swished his wand and the tent went up by itself. He grabbed a bag on the ground and walked inside the tent. Isabella thought hard.

"He's sweet...he watches over me, his smile is adorable, his eyes melt my insides, and..." she bit her bottom lip. _Did _she really like him?

The voice chuckled. "Is there anythin' other than physical appearance that you like about him?"

Isabella chewed on her lip more, trying to think. "I mean..." She turned around, looking up at the man who owned the voice. The same man that had tortured her so many times, tried to rape her, made her miserable, kept her against her own will, yet kept her safe all at the same time. She shook her head, looking away. "No."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why did _you_?" She retorted. "And so many other times before, too!"

He blinked hard at her, surprised.

"Stop trying to get on my good side, stop trying to get into my head, and please...stop acting like you care, when you know you don't."

Scabior's mouth parted as he stared at her, unsure of what to say. Her eyes wandered around his neck, where Hermione's scarf still kept its home and mocked Isabella. She turned around, walking away and into Jon's tent.

"Hey," Jon smiled widely when she walked in. "What's wrong?"

She smiled, sitting on his cot. "Nothing."

"You sure?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, just a lot of thinking."

Jon shrugged. "I get that, you're closer to home more than you've ever been."

Isabella knew that that wasn't what she meant, but she couldn't bring it up to him. She'd feel guilty. So, she just nodded. He turned her head so that she looked into his eyes, then he slowly leaned in and kissed her. When he separated, he looked sad.

"What's bugging you, honestly?"

She swallowed hard. "Do you really like me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course...there's so many things I like about you."

"Like what?"

"You're caring, you're sweet, you aren't afraid to be a badass, you have an adorable laugh, your smile could light up all of London on a dark night, and I love the way you vent to me about everything. Even if I can't help you, it makes me happy to know you trust me."

Isabella smiled, her eyes filling up with tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him for quite some time. She needed to stop letting Scabior in her head, he tried to drag her away from Jon, when she knew there _were_ things she liked about him. He was sweet, he cared about her more than himself, he takes time out of his day to listen to her ramble on and on, and he's probably the only Snatcher in the group with a soft heart.

* * *

><p>That night, she woke up randomly for some strange reason. She listened to the silence, then realized she heard the crunching of leaves. Someone was walking around. She got up quietly, out of Jon's grasp and walked outside. She then saw a tall figure, with a large leather jacket and tartan pants on. When he turned around, she realized it was Scabior. Of course. He stopped his pacing when he realized she was there.<p>

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Well, I heard you pacing out here, so I wanted to find out who it was." She said, walking over toward him.

"I'm flattered, love, but I'd rather be alone right now."

"Scabior,"

"_What?_"

"S-sorry." She turned around, ready to walk away.

"Wait...what'd you say?" She turned around, the same, saddened look on his face as last night.

"Sorry?"

He chuckled once. "I haven't heard someone apologize to me like that in years..."

"Well, no one really should apologize to you. It should be the other way around."

He glared at her.

She shrugged.

"So, even after admittin' there's nothin' about Jon that you like, you still sleep in the same bed as him?" He said, changing the subject.

"Actually, I realized there _are_ things I like about him, thank you very much." She crossed her arms. "And no changing the subject." She walked closer toward him. "What made you let me go last night?"

He thinned his lips, taking a deep breath before letting it out. "You were sorry. The last time I heard someone say sorry to me was in Azkaban...they shouldn't have been sorry though...it should've been me that said sorry."

Isabella's mouth dropped open. "Abby?"

He glared at her again. "I told you, I didn't have feelin's for that girl."

"Then who the hell are you talking about?"

"It—I—a friend."

"Scabior, stop lying to me."

"Why should I?" He whispered. "I have no reason to tell you the truth about anythin'."

"Yes, you do!"

He scoffed. "Just because you regret tellin' me about your past, doesn't mean I should pity you and tell you all about _mine_."

"Fuck you." She turned around, walking away.

She heard him laugh. "I would, but you've already done that to Jonathon."

Her eyes widened and she turned back around. He smirked, walking back into his tent. She stormed in after him. "Are you really going to keep bringing that up?" She pushed him, but he barely budged.

"Of course." He chuckled.

"You're disgusting."

"And you love it."

She pushed him again, but this time he grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him. "Do we want a repeat of last night?"

Her eyes grew larger and she swallowed hard.

"I didn't think so, love." He let go of her, pushing her toward the entrance of the tent. "Now go back to your boyfriend, and leave me alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realized...I think...that there's not a chunk missing from DHP2 in my brain, they go straight from jumping off the dragon into Hogsmeade. SO. That screws up everything I planned for me -_- I'll get Chapter 26 up soon...but after that, I think I'm gunna wait for the DVD to come out. Just to let you guys know.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Hurt" by Get Scared.**


	26. One Step Closer

"Get up." Isabella woke with a start in the morning. She looked up to see Scabior hovering over her.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

"We have a few more things to cover in your trainin'."

She rolled her eyes and unwillingly got out of the covers and followed Scabior outside. He led her to an unfamiliar section of woods, completely different from their last training grounds. Instead of targets, or dummies, or piles of wood though, there was only one thing in the middle of the clearing.

A large hoop.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Well, maybe you should let me explain before you ask so many damn questions."

She rolled her eyes again and sighed impatiently. "Fine."

"I'm goin' to teach you how to apparate."

She stared at him, bewildered. "What?"

"I'm goin' to teach you how to apparate."

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "Wait, let me get this straight...you're gonna teach me the one form of magic that will let me escape from you on my own?"

He smirked. "Well, I figured you wouldn't even want to leave Jonathon anyway...besides, you've seen what happens when you escape from me. I figured you wouldn't try it again."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"All right, now you'd better pay attention. Apparatin' isn't as easy as you may think it is." He cleared his throat, walking toward her. "You see this hoop?"

"Obviously."

He gave her a warning look. "Right, now what you're gonna do is think very hard about the placement of where that hoop is. You need to fuel all your concentration on that one spot though, nothin' else."

"What'll happen if I don't?"

"There's a possibility of you gettin' splinched."

"Excuse me?"

"Splinched...you'll leave a part of you behind."

She laughed, backing away. "You know, maybe I don't want to learn how to do this."

"Oh don't be a baby."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then stared at the center of the hoop, trying to focus all her concentration on getting into the center of that hoop. She stared at it for a few seconds...then a minute...then two minutes...

"Okay, this is ridiculous."

Scabior rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration. "For Merlin's sake, it's not that bloody hard."

"You've been doing this for years! Obviously it's not hard for you!"

"_Obviously it's not hard for you_." He mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Somethin' else is on your mind if you can't do this right."

She sighed angrily. "No, I just feel stupid staring at a hoop, expecting something to happen!"

"So stop thinkin' about how stupid you look and just do it!"

"Easier said than done." She said matter-of-factly.

Scabior walked closer to her, making her cower back. "Stop thinkin'," he said quietly. "Stop thinkin' about everythin' except the center of that hoop._ Just do it_."

She swallowed hard and turned away from him, looking at the center of the hoop. She erased everything from her mind, the only thing on her mind was the center of the hoop...then she wondered what Jonathon was doing. No, she needed to concentrate...did he know where she was?

She sighed, turning back toward Scabior. "I can't do this!"

He exhaled furiously out his nose. "Stop thinkin' about Jonathon."

"How did you—"

"Oh, it's so obvious." He sneered. "You can just tell by the way you start smilin' to yourself."

She smirked. "Why, do you wish I was smiling because of you?"

He grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her so close to him she could feel his breath on her face. "Why do you still persist on buggin' me?"

"You set yourself up to be bugged."

He chuckled. "That doesn't mean you should say anythin'."

"I'm being held against my will, I should be able to say _something_."

"Oh please, you only stay because Jonathon's here."

"I couldn't leave even if I wanted to!"

"Yeah, well that can change once you finally learn how to apparate now, can't it?" He smirked, letting go of her; she backed as far away as possible from him.

She massaged the back of her neck that he'd squeezed onto, in pain. "Why are you so—"

"Don't even say the word if you know what's good for you, Izzy."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, you obviously are."

"Oh, just like you're jealous of that mudblood friend of Potter's that we snatched a while ago?"

That bubbling pot brewed inside of her again. "I'm not jealous of _her_. She's not even that pretty..." She looked away.

"Really? Because I saw you eye the scarf last night, love." He said, walking closer to her again. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Would it make you feel better if I took it off?" He asked mockingly.

She stared at the center of the hoop, trying to take her concentration off everything. She just needed to get into the center and she'd be done with all her training. Maybe he'd finally let her keep Sarah's wand.

He touched the side of her face, turning it toward his. He smirked as he looked down at her. "You know, she may be a mudblood, but in my opinion, she's one of the most beautiful mudbloods I've ever seen."

She pushed against him but he wasn't surprised at all. He didn't even budge, he just snickered. Then, he slowly untied Hermione's scarf from around his neck and let it fall from his hand, onto the ground next to him. He reached inside his jacket and took out Sarah's wand; he threw it to Isabella and she caught it unexpectedly. She looked at him, confused.

"Do what you want with it." He dared.

She looked at the scarf, just thinking about the way Scabior looked at Hermione made something inside of her enraged. She refused to tell herself that she was jealous. She _did not_ like Scabior. She _did not_ have _anything_ to be jealous of about Hermione.

"I mean, I could just put it back on if you're not gonna do anythin'." He said, slowly reaching for it.

"_Incendio!_" She screamed. Scabior jumped back as Hermione's scarf went up in flames on the ground. Soon, the fabric melted away to ash and the flames disappeared. She wasn't sure what motivated her to do it, she just knew she wanted to.

Scabior smirked. "I knew it bothered you."

She sneered at him. "Whatever."

"So, how about that apparatin'?" He said, suddenly, clapping his hands together.

"You know I can't do it."

"Just pretend Jonathon doesn't exist, honestly." He stood near the edge of the other side of the hoop. "I'm not expectin' you to do it perfectly, love."

She inhaled slowly before releasing it. "All right," she closed her eyes, concentrating on nothing but the hoop, and Scabior standing on the other side of it. She tried not to think about what might happen if she got splinched, or what Jonathon was doing, or the fact of Scabior being with Hermione. Wait...why would she even be _thinking_ about that last thing? Whatever. Center of the hoop. Center of the hoop. Center of the hoop. Center of the hoop.

Then, she felt a tug on her bellybutton, and the sensation of being pulled through a rubber tube. And as soon as it was over, she slowly opened her eyes and jerked back when she saw how close she was to Scabior. She looked around her feet and saw herself standing in the center of the hoop. He smirked down at her.

"Congratulations, you learned to apparate on your own...of course, it's goin' to take some time before you become fully used to it."

"Is every part of my body with me?" She asked, too scared to check for herself.

Scabior circled her, then tilted her head and moved her hair behind her ears to make sure they were still there as well. "You're fine." Then, he walked away.

"Is that it?" Isabella asked, sort of shocked.

"For today, yes." Scabior answered.

She stepped out of the hoop, relieved. That was enough stress for the day. She followed Scabior in the trees back to the campsite, where she noticed Jonathon sitting on a log, looking into a small campfire. He looked up when he heard them coming, but didn't smile. She sat down next to him, looking into the fire.

"How was training?" Jonathon asked bitterly.

"What's got you in a knot?"

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, obviously something's wrong."

"No, of course not. I don't understand why you didn't even tell me you were with Scabior though. I had to find out for myself."

"So?" Isabella shrugged. "He was just teaching me something."

"Yeah, that explains why he was less than five inches from your face, right?"

"Jon, what did we discuss? I don't have feeling's for him." She snapped.

"Really? Then why are you so jealous of Hermione?"

"_I'm not jealous of her!_" She half-screamed.

"I saw you set her scarf on fire, Is."

"So?"

"You wouldn't have done that unless you really do feel something for that monster." He said, getting up and walking back to his tent. "I didn't want to believe it, Isabella. I really didn't...but you proved me wrong."

"Jon!" She got up, following after him.

He turned around, putting his hands out. "No! Don't even bother trying to come into my tent tonight, because I'd rather not see you."

Her mouth dropped as her heart felt like it broke off a piece. He entered his tent, leaving her behind. She felt tears fill up in her eyes as she stomped away, into the woods. She'd practice apparating as if her life depended on it.

She'd get out of here. Because nothing was worth staying here anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY. So I know I said this would be the last chapter until DHP2, but I got a great idea for 27 xD so, that may, possibly, be the last chapter until, at least, November 12. Each chapter gives me new ideas though, so, I don't know. Sorry I keep confusing you guys :P By the way, I finally hit 100 reviews! n_n Thanks soo much guys! Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park**


	27. Don't Stay

She spent hours in the clearing of the woods alone, only focusing on the hoop right in front of her. It was good concentration for her, because it helped clear her head. Although, she was only able to apparate completely a couple of times. Most of the time, she sat on the small hillside, just staring into the trees. Being in the same place her parents would bring her and Jasmine for a camping trip was mind blowing to her. In a way, she thought Scabior knew...but she knew there was no way he actually did. She remembered how she and Jasmine would pretend to be Indians and run through the trees, yelling and just acting like little kids normally acted. Those were the days.

"_Jasmine is dead, your mum is dead, and there is _nothin' _you can do about it._"

She flinched as Scabior's word entered her head again. She tucked her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees. Clearing her head wasn't working too well. It was getting darker out and she still didn't know what she was going to do about sleeping arrangement. At least it was getting warmer out, so she didn't really have to worry about freezing to death if she _had_ to sleep outside.

She couldn't believe Jonathon snapped at her like that. Blaming her for actually having _feelings_ for Scabior? The very thought made her skin crawl. She'd rather date a porcupine. Though, she questioned her feelings against Hermione. No, she wasn't jealous. There was nothing to be jealous of...but as she looked at the pile of ash on the ground where Hermione's scarf once lied, she wasn't so sure what she had against Hermione.

She reluctantly got up, wiping the wet leaves off the back of her jeans and stopping a few feet away from the hoop. She closed her eyes and concentrated once more on the hoop, trying to forget everything. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinking only of the center of the hoop. She felt the same, familiar feeling of being pulled through a tube in all different directions starting from her bellybutton. She opened her eyes and saw herself, once more, standing in the center of the hoop. She felt all around, checking to make sure she still had all of her body parts. She smiled to herself; she could teach herself to do anything. She didn't _need_ anyone. Finally, as the sun finally found its way beyond the horizon, she walked back up the small hillside to the campsite.

She swallowed hard once she stepped foot near the tents. Her heart rate picked up as she looked around, not sure what to do. The lights inside Jon's tent flickered faintly. Part of her wanted to walk in...but she knew that was a really bad idea. She walked over to the slowly dying flame of the campfire in the center of the encamptment and sat against the log, staring into the embers. It was then, that she realized, how alone she was. She took off Jon's jacket, bunching it together and setting it under her head. She closed her eyes, about to fall asleep...

"What the bloody hell are you doin'?"

She snapped her head in the direction of the familiar, sarcastic voice. Scabior was standing by the entrance of his tent, looking at her like she'd grown three heads...then again, he could be used to something like that.

She shrugged, sitting up and leaning against the log, holding Jon's jacket against her.

"Havin' problems with the boyfriend again?" He asked smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need your smart ass remarks at the moment, thanks."

"Oh, so you are!"

"Just quit it, okay?"

Scabior chuckled, walking over and sitting down next to her. "I've said it before, I'll say it again, that's why I don't get mixed up in feelin's."

"Yeah, well, it's your fault. Again."

"Oh? How so?"

"Jonathon has it in his mind that I have feelings for you."

"Don't you, though?"

She glared at him and he laughed.

"He saw how close you got to me today...and he also watched me burn up Hermione's scarf." She said, tracing circles into the dirt.

"Ah, so now he knows you're jealous of her?"

"I'm _not_ jealous of that..." She balled her hands into fists, and closed her eyes.

"It's not good to lie to yourself, Izzy."

She flinched. "Yeah, same goes for you, hypocrite."

He glared at her and she shook her head angrily.

"Look, you can't sleep out here."

"Why can't I?" She asked bitterly.

"Well, if you'd rather be caught by anyone that's still lookin' for you, be my guest..."

She sighed, suddenly realizing he was right. Scabior got up and put out his hand for her to take. She hesitantly grabbed it and he pulled her up, leading her toward his tent.

Then, Jon just _had_ to exit his tent at that moment.

His face looked like his heart had broken into a thousand pieces.

"Jon, no." Isabella took her hand out of Scabior's. She went after him but he already went back inside his tent. She followed after him but when she got inside, he held his wand directly at her face.

"Don't make me do anything, Is."

She put her hands up in surrender, her eyes switching constantly between his face and his wand. "Jon, it's not what it looks like, I swear."

"I _knew_, I told you from the start that this is what happens to me." He looked like he might cry. "You're like every other girl I knew."

"No, Jonathon," she walked toward him cautiously but he extended his wand, like he was warning her. She bit her lip, holding back tears. "I promise, please, it's not what you think...at all."

He shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Jon!"

"I _see_ the way you look at him, Isabella!"

"I don't look at him like anything!"

He scoffed. "Yeah, that's what you think..." He lowered his wand. "You've been lying to yourself for months..."

She shook her head, a grimace on her face. "No, no I haven't."

"Really?" He laughed once, in disbelief. "Why _did_ you suddenly decide to sleep with me that night, Isabella?"

Her mouth dropped slightly and she rubbed the back of her neck, not sure what to say. "I mean I—"

"Don't lie to me." He whispered. "That's the worst thing you could ever do to me."

Her lips quivered. "I'm sorry, Jon."

He looked away, his face angry and upset at the same time. He left the tent abruptly, knocking over the small chair in his way while he was exiting.

She heard his voice echo through the trees, "Scabior!"

"Wait!" She ran after Jon, grabbing his arm. He turned toward her, breathing heavily. "Jon, what are you doing?"

"I think it's time you figured out who your heart really belongs to." He turned back around, ripping his arm away from Isabella. "Scabior! Come out!"

Scabior rushed out, his wand at the ready. Jon flew a spell at him but Scabior blocked it.

"_Are you mad?_" Scabior cried. All the other Snatchers quickly filed out of their tents with their wands. Isabella then realized she still had Sarah's; she reached in her back pocket and joined the Snatcher's circle.

"You're gonna pay!" Jon yelled, throwing another hex, once again blocked by Scabior. "You're the reason she can't actually have feelings for _me_!"

Scabior looked over at Isabella, confused. "You're goin' to fight me because of _her_?"

"Was that not clear?"

Scabior barked out a laugh and a smirk formed on his face. "Jonathon, come on, you know I'll kill you."

"I'll kill you first." Jon threatened.

"Then why don't you do it?"

Jon raised an eyebrow, along with his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Jon's wand flew out of his hand. Everyone turned to see who cast the incantation. Isabella swallowed hard as all eyes landed on her.

Scabior looked surprised, Jon looked angry, and all the other Snatchers looked confused beyond belief.

"Give me my wand, Is." Jon threatened.

"No." She said shakily.

"Isabella. Give me my wand."

"No."

Jon stormed over to her but she used her own wand to make him fall backward. He sat up on his elbows, glaring at her with a look to kill.

"Isabella..."

"Just promise you'll stop."

"Stop what?"

"This!" Isabella screamed, holding out her arms. "I'm starting to believe that you really did have someone that you loved 'back home' by the way you're acting because of the _smallest_ things that happen between me and _that_ monster!"

"Oh, so you believe his lies?"

"At this point, I might as well."

"I guess we know where your trust lies then!"

"I guess so!"

Suddenly, several cracks sounded in the air. A tent caught on fire, and spells and curses were sent flying across the camp. All the Snatchers started fighting with whoever was there, except Jon and Scabior.

"Scabior!" A man with white hair came up to Scabior, his wand in his face. "You promised you'd have Isabella Robbins a Snatcher by the end of this week...you've run out of time."

"Yaxley...I swear, I can explain." Scabior said, suddenly terrified. Isabella had _never_ seen him more scared in his life.

"You're all out of explanations!"

"But I—"

"Come with me _now_ or suffer the consequences." The man by the name of Yaxley threatened.

Scabior looked over at Isabella for a split second before looking back at Yaxley, slowly raising his wand and yelling "_Stupefy!_"

Isabella watched, shocked, as Yaxley fell, unconscious to the floor and Scabior ran into the rest of the mob of Snatchers.

"Isabella!" Jon shouted. She tossed him his wand and he went to join the other Snatchers. She caught him by his jacket though, bringing him back.

"Jonathon, please, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if those were the last words I said to you."

"Let me go."

"Jon, I like you. A lot. I can't lose you now." She said as quietly as possible. "I'm sorry for everything."

Jon sighed. Then, he leaned down, kissing her more passionately then he ever had. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He separated, keeping their foreheads pressed together. "I'm sorry, too. I care about you, and right now, I need to protect you from these losers."

She giggled to herself. "Please, don't get hurt."

"If we don't see each other again, for whatever reason, just know that I...I think I might be falling in love with you."

Isabella's breathing stopped. She swallowed hard, nodding quickly. To break the awkward silence between them, she placed both her hands on either side of his face and kissed him again. "We'll see each other. Just go." She whispered. He nodded, breaking away and running into the battle of flying spells and curses.

She watched from afar as people from the Ministry battled against all the Snatchers. She almost didn't want to watch, then she heard someone behind her. She screamed as she whipped around, throwing whatever spell has first come to her mind. They fell back and they sent a spell from their wand, she reluctantly deflected it. Then, more people started apparating in the camp. She ran toward the battle, not sure if it was the right thing to do or not...but she wasn't exactly sure what to do at that moment.

She screamed all the way down the small hillside into the small section of "training grounds" Scabior had set up.

"Isabella, duck!" She crouched to the ground, her hand flying over her head. She felt a small vibration on the ground behind her. She turned to see all the men fallen on their backs. She continued running into the battle, until someone grabbed her from around the waist. She screamed but they placed a hand over her mouth. "Stop kickin' me!" She stopped screaming and kicking when the mystery person turned her around. Scabior looked over his shoulder. "You need to get out of here."

"What?" Isabella couldn't believe her ears.

"Get out of here."

"How the hell am I exactly supposed to do that?"

An explosion and massive amounts of debris heading their way made Scabior grab Isabella and cover themselves from whatever it was that came flying toward them.

"You practiced apparatin' today, right?"

"Yeah, but I was able to concentrate then! I'm in the middle of a battlefield right now!"

"Isabella, you have to."

"But I don't—"

"Please, I can't see someone _else_ I care about get hurt!"

Her face softened and her eyebrows furrowed together. "Wait...what?"

Scabior realized what he said. "I mean—I can't lose my job! I'll make somethin' up as to how you escaped! You're gonna make me look bad!"

"Scabior, I—"

"Isabella Robbins!" He shouted, shaking her violently and squeezing her shoulders. "_Get out of here before it's too late!_"

She swallowed hard. Then, looked over Scabior's shoulder, where she saw Jon's figure, still fighting against the Ministry.

"Let me get Jon's jacket first."

Scabior rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, beautiful, you're so _stubborn_." He let go of Isabella. "_Accio jacket!_" He shouted. Jon's jacket came zooming between the trees and into Scabior's hand. He handed it over to her and she quickly put it on. "Now, get away from here."

"Where am I supposed to go exactly?"

"I don't know!" His eyes looked anxious. "The first place that comes to mind!"

"Scabior...I'm sorry."

He squeezed his eyes shut, like he was in pain. "Stop!" He shouted, another explosion made him almost cover her again for cover, but it wasn't anywhere near them. "Just get out of here! I don't want you here anymore! Just, leave! This is the second time you've almost lost me my job!"

She sneered. "Really?"

"_Go!_" He yelled, pointing his wand at her.

She looked into his dark eyes, knowing that tonight she saw a side of Scabior she thought she'd never see. She knew where she wanted to go and that's the one place she'd focus on. But first...

"You know, Scabior...for once, I wish you'd take your own advice and stop lying to yourself." His eyes softened slightly, but before he could answer, she traveled through a rubber tube before coming to a different area.

It was quiet.

There were no battle cries.

Scabior was no longer screaming in her face.

The only sound she heard was the sound of birds and calm water.

She opened her eyes and saw herself on a small island surrounded by water. Then, a rustling behind her. The sound of someone exiting a tent. She turned around and she saw the person she was hoping she'd see.

"Izzy?"

Isabella flinched, but she nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh my _god_!"

The girl she'd spent her first week of being snatched with ran toward her and tackled her in a hug. Sobs broke the quietness in her ears, and black hair clung to her face.

Anna separated from Isabella and looked into her face. "I can't believe you're here..."

Isabella smiled, tears falling from her face. "I can't believe I'm here either...I never thought I'd see you again."

"Yeah, me either." Anna laughed. "How did you escape?"

"Well...it's a long story." She looked up to see two familiar faces at the entrance of the tent. Harry and Ron stood there, dumbfounded. She waved at them, smiling. They waved back, still confused. Then, a third face appeared.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Isabella's smile disappeared as she looked at Hermione. That same, weird, bubbling feeling built up inside of her.

"Isabella escaped the Snatchers." Anna grabbed her hand, dragging her toward the tent.

"Really?" Ron asked, smiling. "Blimey, I guess Snatchers really are as dumb as they come."

"Actually...Scabior let me go..."

Anna looked at her, confused. "Okay, you need to tell me everything, _now_." She pulled her into the tent, which was larger than any of the Snatcher's. From there, she explained everything that happened to Anna and the trio...excluding the parts where she burned Hermione's scarf, how she basically hated her, and Scabior's little comment before she apparated to their exact location.

"So...are you and Jonathon together?" Anna asked, not sure about how she felt about that. She was sitting against Ron, trying to pay attention to each and every detail.

She shrugged. "Telling me he loved me after, what, a week of being together...kinda freaked me out."

"But you're wearing his jacket."

"Yeah...well..."

"Well, I have a lot of explaining for you as well." Anna smirked, looking around at the group.

And this was where Isabella learned everything. From Horcruxes, to the trio's past, to Voldemort, to anything and everything about the wizarding world.

She couldn't believe that she was here, in front of Anna, and the golden trio. She felt free...yet at the same time, she felt extremely empty. Though she was here with people who were going to take care of her, people that loved her, she still wished she was back at the camp with Jonathon. No, Scabior. No, Jon. No.

Who the hell _did_ she really want anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This would have gone up WAY sooner, but I've been mad busy with school. Yeah, so. THIS will DEFINITELY be the last chapter for a while...unless I miraculously come up with a new idea for another chapter before DHP2. OKAY, so, I love you guys. Reviews would be awesome, anddd yeah :3 until the next one!**

**Song for this chapter is "Don't Stay" by Linkin Park**


	28. Going Under

How long had it been? A few months? A few weeks? She wasn't sure. With the sudden changes of temperature and snow melting on the ground, she assumed it was almost spring. So...Isabella had been away from Scabior for _months_. It was almost unbelievable. He didn't even try to come back for her, nor did Jonathon, which confused her just as much as Scabior's not looking for her.

Anna, along with the trio, had been taking much better care of her than any of Scabior and his men did, that's for sure. She avoided Hermione as much as possible though, afraid that she might lunge at her if she spent too much time around her. She'd spent most of her time with Harry, trying to learn as much as she could about his past just so she could have a basic knowledge of what she was dealing with. She hated being kept in the dark. She also learned how to apparate completely, though it took time. She could even say spells in her head now without even thinking about it. They all had so much more patience than Scabior ever did.

Every night though, when she saw Anna and Ron together, she felt an emptiness in the pit of her stomach. For who? She wasn't so sure. She still felt scared, like if she did something wrong, they'd all turn on her.

She'd witnessed Harry having visions a lot lately, too. It always involved Voldemort and what he was doing in that moment. She wondered how he dealt with it, always seeing into his mind and knowing what he was thinking. Just imagining a part of the darkest wizard alive inside of you was a scary thought.

During a warm evening, Isabella sat near the shoreline of the campsite, watching the sun set just beyond the horizon. A few times, she'd seen the dragon that Anna told her they escaped on from Gringotts, the wizarding bank. She always thought about leaving, going back to Scabior...but he made it clear that she needed to leave. He made it clear he _didn't_ want her there anymore.

Why did that bother her so much? She thought she'd finally stop being so confused once she got away from him. But it just got worse with each passing day. Of course, she missed Jonathon a lot, but the more time she spent away from him, the more she forgot about him.

She heard footsteps on the loose rocks walking toward her, but she didn't turn around. She didn't want to acknowledge whoever it was. She was busy in her own mind. The person sat down next to her, facing her.

"You seem down," the high-pitched voice spoke. That strange feeling bubbled up inside of her again. "I know I don't know you that well...but for some reason, you seem to never want to be around me. You don't mind the others, yet every time you see me, you find something else to busy yourself with."

Isabella looked over. Hermione's concerned eyes were staring into hers. "I think you're imagining things." She said flatly.

Hermione sighed. "I know I'm not." She looked down, picking at her fingernails. "What have I done to you that made you seem to hate me so much?"

Isabella stared into space, looking at Hermione's brown hair that came over her shoulders and accented her heart shaped face. Everything about her made Isabella hate her even more.

But she wasn't jealous.

Who cares if she had gorgeous, round, chocolate brown eyes? Who cares if her hair was always perfect, even after _everything_ she'd been through? Who cares if she had an extremely alluring voice? _Who cares?_

Not Isabella.

Hermione looked up from picking her fingernails, the same concerned look etched on her face. "Please, tell me what I did." She lowered her quivering voice.

Isabella looked away. "Have you missed your scarf yet?"

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, caught off guard.

"Your pink scarf. Have you missed it?"

"Oh, well, I guess. I have loads of scarves though." Hermione laughed nervously. "Why?"

"Well, it's completely burned to ashes now." Isabella said nonchalantly.

Hermione paused. "What?"

"I burned your scarf into the dust."

"Why?"

Isabella ground her teeth together. "Because, I didn't want him to think about you anymore. I don't even understand _why_ he insisted on wearing it for so long. He taunted me about it for months! I'm not jealous, so he should've given up, and he says _he's_ not jealous? He hated when I was with Jonathon. You could tell just by the way he acted! He's such a hypocrite."

She stopped, taking in a huge breath before slowly letting it out. It was about time she finally let it out. Hermione stayed quiet, so Isabella took a peek at her. She looked more confused than anything.

"Sorry, who are you talking about?" She finally asked.

Isabella swallowed hard, not sure if she'd be able to even say his name. "S-Scabior."

"Who?" She asked again.

"The one who was wearing your scarf the day you all got snatched and brought to the Malfoys."

Hermione shivered. Isabella almost forgot about what happened to her there. "_That's_ why you hate me?"

Isabella nodded slowly. "He was so set on finding you, just because he knew it'd piss me off. He was just...obsessed."

Hermione seemed to snicker. "Trust me, I don't find that man appealing in any way." She sneered.

Isabella smiled slightly. "I just wish he stopped bugging me about it all the time...like I said, I wasn't jealous. Wasteful emotion if you ask me."

"Well, that seemed to be his intention." Hermione shrugged. "But seriously, you have nothing to worry about." She placed a hand on Isabella's knee. "You're gorgeous, Isabella, and I have my heart set on someone else anyway."

Isabella smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. I'm glad I got that out."

Hermione smiled back. "I'll always be here to talk if you need me, Is."

With that, she got up and walked back to the tent. Isabella looked out over the horizon to see the sun just set completely beyond it. She felt better, finally letting everything out to Hermione, realizing she had no reason to hate her. She was being ridiculous, as always.

She got up and walked back to the tent. When she entered she saw them all sitting in a small circle. Anna looked over at Isabella and smiled, motioning her over. She walked over sitting between her and Harry.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're thinking of different strategies to get into Hogwarts." Anna said.

Isabella furrowed her eyebrows together. "We're going to Hogwarts?"

"Well, eventually we'll have to," Harry explained. "We believe there's a Horcrux hidden in the castle."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's just a matter of _getting_ inthe castle."

"Couldn't we just apparate?" Isabella asked.

"No, it's blocked off by a magical enchantment."

Isabella pursed her lips. "Oh."

"What about Hogsmeade?" Anna piped up suddenly.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, we could try that."

"What if there's people there just waiting for us though?" Ron asked nervously.

"I'll protect you from them if there are." Anna said, smiling.

"Oh, funny." Ron said sarcastically before chuckling. Anna grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Isabella watched them, a part of her heart breaking.

Harry smiled. "Alright, so it's settled, we'll head into Hogsmeade by the end of this week."

* * *

><p>That night, as Isabella drifted off to sleep, she had a strange dream. Scabior was on their campsite, but he walked around, as if he couldn't see the tent. A confused look was drawn on his haunting face as he walked around aimlessly. She could almost hear the loose rocks moving with each step outside of her dream. He took in sharp breaths of air through his nose every few seconds, until finally, he stopped. He was behind the tent, on the same side where Isabella was sleeping. He took out his wand, ready to cast a spell...then someone apparated behind him. He whipped around. It was Jonathon.<p>

"I told you not to follow me." Scabior snapped.

"I knew you'd come to look for her." Jonathon said, crossing his arms.

"Who said I was lookin' for her? I'm huntin' mudbloods." He shoved his wand back in his wand holster and walked around.

"She wants to be left alone. You let her go free, why are you _still_ trying to torment her?"

Scabior stopped, turning back to Jonathon. "I told you, I'm _not_ lookin' for her."

"You said the same thing about that mudblood, didn't you?"

Scabior whipped his wand out again, as did Jonathon. "Go back to the camp, Jonathon."

"You first."

"_Dammit_, Jonathon! Do as I say!"

"No!"

"Then I'll kill you!"

Isabella stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open. She stayed completely still...then heard what sounded like muffled voices. She got up quickly, running out of the tent. She saw two figures near the edge of the protective enchantments, their wands pointed at each other. She walked slowly over, getting closer until she could see every detail etched in their faces. Jonathon and Scabior. It wasn't a dream...Scabior looked away from Jonathon, inhaling through his nose again. He looked through the enchantments, into Isabella's eyes.

"What is it?" Jonathon asked, lowering his wand slightly and walking next to where Scabior was. Isabella stared into Scabior's eyes, holding her breath. He couldn't see her.

"She's here," he whispered. Isabella's eyes widened.

"So you _were_ looking for her!"

"I _never_ said that!" Scabior said, giving Jon a menacing look before turning back to Isabella. "I just know her smell...almost like strawberries mixed with clean cotton."

"Didn't you say Abby smelled like strawberries?" Jonathon suddenly asked. Scabior threw a spell at him, knocking him over.

"Never, _ever_ mention her in front of me again." He threatened. "Abby is my past, which means she no longer means _anythin_' to me."

"Well if you think Isabella is your future, think again." Jon said, standing up and wiping off his jeans before looking Scabior in the eyes. "She's mine."

Scabior sneered. "You're just sayin' that because she's around. We both know you loved what's-her-face since your fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Piss off." Jon muttered.

Scabior smirked, making Isabella feel something unfamiliar in the pit of her stomach, almost like the flutter of wings. Scabior turned back to Isabella, still unable to see her through the enchantment, but it was like he didn't need to. He knew exactly where she stood, and he knew exactly where her eyes were looking. She put out a hand, wanting to reach through the enchantments and touch his face. She wanted to know he was really there. But she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to see Hermione, with eyes wide, and a finger over her lips.

Scabior's eyes suddenly widened. He looked over at Jonathon, and in that moment, Isabella knew what he knew.

"Hermione," she whispered.

"What?" Hermione whispered shakily back.

"If I were you, I'd pack up the tent and get the others out."

"...why?"

"He's gonna try to break the enchantments."

Hermione hesitated for a moment before sprinting away into the tent. Isabella watched Scabior walk back toward Jon, who was in utter confusion.

"What is it, now?" Jon complained.

"Isabella's in there with the mudblood, if she's with the mudblood, that means she's with Potter. If _I_ am the one to bring Potter in and _not_ screw up like last time, I can get the reward." He smirked.

"_You_? I'm here too! I should get some share!" Jon said.

Scabior rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I get the larger half."

"No fair!"

Scabior took him by the collar, bringing him close. "Who is your boss again, Jonathon? I am. So I suggest you do as I say." When Jon didn't respond, Scabior said through clenched teeth, "do I make myself clear?"

Jon nodded, his eyes bulging out of his head. Scabior pushed him away, holding up his wand. "Now help me break the enchantments."

Isabella turned around to see Hermione just packing up the tent and stuffing it in her never-ending bag. The other three came running out hastily, all eyes on Scabior and Jonathon.

"One..." Scabior started.

Jon raised his wand and said quietly, but loud enough for Isabella to hear, "I'm so sorry, Is."

"Two..."

"Isabella!" Harry shouted. She looked from Scabior to the group, running toward them and taking Anna's hand.

"Three!"

Once a spark was sent out of the Snatcher's wands, Isabella felt her feet leave the ground as she apparated from the site. When her feet hit the ground again, she was on a large, rocky cliff, overlooking a wide, open landscape.

"We're back here, again?" Harry asked.

"It's the first thing that popped into my head, sorry." Hermione said, shrugging. "Let's just set up camp."

Isabella helped set up the tent as best she could, but her mind was clouded with mixed thoughts.

Why did Scabior say he didn't want her there anymore, yet he still looked for her? Of course, it was so like him to want Potter for his own greedy purpose and even try to kick Jon out of the help. What an asshole. Yet, part of her wanted to stay back there, part of her wanted him to take her back...if he took Harry and everyone else away, she'd have nowhere else to go anyway.

That was stupid thinking. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She shook her head to erase that thought. She didn't know why she'd ever want that. She didn't know why part of her still longed to stay with him. She didn't know a lot about her own heart and mind lately, actually...

All she knew was she didn't want to think about him anymore. She didn't want to look at him and feel what she felt for Jonathon. She wanted Jonathon. No doubt about it.

No. Doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yesss, miraculous brain blast for a new chapter before the movie comes out. Speaking of, I decided I'm not gonna TOTALLY stick to the movie, because I realized I don't have to, I just like to, because I'm like that. So, yeah, things will be a little different from the way the movie went. I hope you guys enjoy anyway :3 Don't forget to review :D! Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Going Under" by Evanescence.**


	29. Millstone

Isabella sat outside the tent the next morning, watching the sunrise. Every time she heard the smallest movement, her head would peek over toward where it came from, but she didn't see anything. For hours though, she felt like someone was watching her. She knew not to go looking for whatever or whoever it was that might have been out there waiting for her to fall into its dirty clutches.

She yawned widely, blinking quickly to get rid of the burning in her eyes. She'd barely slept that night, scared that Scabior and Jon might show up again. Their small conversation they had kept running through her mind. Whether Scabior actually _was_ looking for her, that stupid girl that Jon was supposedly in love with since his fifth year at Hogwarts, and how Jon brought up the fact that Scabior had been looking for Hermione, yet didn't want to admit it. It still made her feel weird the way Scabior wanted Hermione.

If he didn't want Isabella, she wished he'd just leave her alone, like Jon said. She'd do anything to go back to him and have him hold her close, telling her everything would be okay. Then again, the fact that he said he was in love with her the last time they saw each other scared her. It seemed to soon for him to say something like that. I'm sure if Scabior heard him say that to her, he'd just laugh in her face.

She hated that about him.

Another crack sounded from behind her. She turned quickly, but nothing was there. Her heart picked up pace with her breathing as she watched and listened closely. She saw something move quickly behind the trees. She sprang to her feet, grabbing her wand off the ground and walking toward the edge of the enchantments. She heard another crack toward the other side of the trees. She ran toward the sound, trying to pick up all the courage she had. She saw another shadow move and as she went to take a step, something pulled her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" A flustered Anna asked.

"I thought I heard something." Isabella said innocently.

"Don't try to leave through the enchantments. Whatever you saw is probably just an animal, now come back to the tent, it's cold out here." Anna crossed her arms, walking back quickly. Isabella took one last look at the trees. The figure disappeared, so she walked back to the tent as well. Once inside, Anna was digging through Hermione's bag and pulling out new pairs of clothes. "Do you need new clothes?" She asked Isabella.

"Um, sure I guess."

Anna grabbed the clothes she pulled out, walking toward a far corner of the tent by the table and motioning Isabella to follow. She did as she was told and sat down while Anna changed.

"I know that the others wouldn't agree if I mentioned this, but I figured I might as well ask it of you." She pushed her black hair back, putting on a dark jacket over her plain white tee shirt and a new pair of skinny jeans before sitting at the table across from Isabella. "Would you want to go up to your house and grab some clothes...possibly take a shower if it's at all possible?"

Isabella's eyes widened. "I-I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Is, look, I know you're scared but you know magic now and I'm sure if we run into anything there, we'll be protected." She grabbed Isabella's hand. "We can be quick, I promise."

Isabella ran a hand through her greasy hair, thinking about how amazing it'd feel to take a nice, hot shower. The chances of her dad still being there were slim...

Isabella nodded. "Okay...let's do it."

Anna smiled. "I'll go tell Ron we're leaving and we'll be back in an hour or so, okay?"

Isabella nodded. Anna got up, running down to the beds to wake up Ron. Isabella watched as she crouched down low to him, whispering. She smiled and kissed him softly. Butterflies erupted in Isabella's stomach, that empty feeling taking her over again. Anna motioned for Isabella, running outside. Isabella followed, grabbing Anna's hand. They apparated from the camp, then Isabella looked around when they landed on the pavement.

Her small, Victorian house loomed in front of her. Her heart caught in her throat as she stared into the street. Her mum's beat up, old car still sat the same way it did back in November.

"You alright, Is? You look like you might be sick." Anna mentioned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Isabella nodded, breathing easily in and out. She didn't see her dad's car in it's usual spot behind her mother's, which she assumed meant he wasn't home. She finally walked forward, up her stairs and reached into her mom's flowerpot next to the front door for the spare key, putting it in the doorknob's keyhole and turning it open. She swallowed hard, the smell of vanilla and nicotine filled her nostrils. Anna kept her hand in Isabella's as they walked inside and shut the door. They walked slowly through the house, turning on the lights in every room. She went into the kitchen, squeezing her eyes shut as she flicked the light on.

When she opened them, she was surprised. It looked like nothing ever happened in here. No blood. No knife in the middle of her mother's chest. Nothing. She walked from there into the living room. The light naturally shone through the large window. She turned, walking slowly up the creaking steps, passing the large balcony over her living room. She opened the first door on her left...her parent's bedroom.

The bed was unmade. A pair of slippers sat at the foot of the bed. Her father's slippers. She let out a shaky breath and walked on. Anna tugged on her softly.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

Isabella nodded with no sound, looking at the door at the end of the hallway. She walked, feeling like each step was like a large rock falling through the floor. She turned the doorknob to the familiar door at the end of the hall. The recognizable creak that she'd heard for fourteen of her eighteen years of life rang in her ears. She turned the light on and a small smile lit up on her face.

Her room was the same way she'd left it. The bed pushed against the far corner of her wall, with her TV at the foot of it with old pretzels tucked under the stand. A moldy cup of Coke sat on her nightstand next to her bed, along with a book she was reading that Jasmine always loved. Speaking of, she turned her head to see Jasmine's old bed, freshly made against the other side of the wall. Everything on her side was cleaner than Isabella's. The floor was covered in dirty towels and clothes, along with magazines and empty water bottles.

"Nice room." Anna said sarcastically.

Isabella laughed. "Yeah...just the way I left it too." She walked in, heading toward her closet. She pulled out a large overnight bag, followed by a bunch of clothes and shoved them inside. She went to her dresser and pulled out clean underwear and socks, throwing them in her bag as well. She ran her hands through her hair, realizing she also needed a shower. "I'm gonna go shower...you can do whatever you want. If my dad comes home...well, try to figure something out."

"Oh, thanks." Anna said. Isabella ran out into the hall, going to the linen closet and grabbing two towels. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the hot shower water. She turned to the mirror and suddenly wished she hadn't. Just as she'd expected, yellow and blue bruises in the form of a hand were around her neck. Her face was cut up and covered in dirt, along with a small bruise on one side of her face from Scabior. Her hair was stringy and fell disgustingly on her face. She looked away, quickly stripping off her clothes and stepping in the shower. The feeling of warm water made her suddenly feel ten times better. She wished she could spend the rest of the day in here.

She washed her hair, body, and face thoroughly. Even shaving her raunchy hairy legs and armpits. She turned off the water, rubbing her eyes to get the soap out of them. She grabbed the first towel and put it on her head to dry her hair. Then wrapped her own body in the other towel. She walked out of the bathroom, the steam drifting into the hall. She pushed open the door to her bedroom, rubbing her hair with the towel before throwing it on the floor. She expected to look up and see Anna, but instead, Scabior stood near her bed, holding something of hers close to his nose. She backed away, accidentally banging the back of her foot on her door. He turned around, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Isabella...I told you I know your scent and that I'd find you."

"B-but you let me go...why are you still after me?"

"Well," he started walking slowly toward her as she backed up against her wall. "I guess it just kind of drives me crazy that I don't have you as prisoner anymore...Jonathon misses you terribly too."

"Y-you can't take me away. I know how to escape now, you know." She tried to say as threateningly as she could.

Scabior laughed. "You're still adorable." He cupped her chin, forcing her to look into those familiar blue-grey eyes. "It's such a shame isn't it? You're here in your house alone, vulnerable, with only a towel to cover your gorgeous body."

"Where's Anna?" Isabella asked, swallowing hard to choke back tears.

"Anna? Oh, she's gone." He smirked. Isabella gripped her towel tighter, trying not to cry. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. There's no way that Scabior was here, in her room, about to take her back. "So, why don't we skip this whole tryin' to run away thing, because we all know you have nowhere else to go..."

Isabella pushed him with her free arm, actually making him move back an inch in surprise. "How about no?"

He chuckled softly. "Love, I really don't want to do this." He caught her off guard, pushing her shoulders against the wall, instinctively making her grip to the towel even tighter. "Remember how I said anythin' Jonathon did I could do better?" He whispered, running a finger slowly along her jaw, sending shivers down her spine. "Let's prove that theory." He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop!" She pushed him again, running down her hallway. "_You're not real! Get the hell away from me! No! No! No!_"

"Isabella!" A pair of smaller hands grabbed her arms. Isabella screamed and struggled to break free. "Isabella, snap out of it!"

Isabella stopped, breathing hard and looked into Anna's bright green eyes. "Oh my god." She wrapped her arm around Anna in a hug, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I just, oh my god."

"Jesus, Isabella, promise me you'll get some sleep tonight." Anna said, hugging Isabella back.

Isabella nodded, sniffling into her friend's shoulder.

Isabella wasn't sure what happened, but the only thing that mattered was that Scabior wasn't in her room anymore. She got dressed in clean clothes and used her old blow dryer to dry her hair. Anna kept watch and ear for Isabella's father in the hallway, even though Isabella wished she'd stay with her. After drying her hair, she went to her vanity mirror. In her reflection, she saw her wavy, dirty blonde hair fall over her shoulders and cover the bruises on her neck. She pulled down the sleeve of her blouse to expose her bony shoulder where a dark black and blue bruise formed. She wasn't sure if it was from previous times or not, but she didn't want to experience something like that again. It just felt so...real. Was Scabior really there? Or was she just hallucinating from her lack of sleep lately?

As she waited for her straightener to heat up, she looked through the drawers of her vanity, pulling out pictures she and Jasmine used to take together when they were younger. She even found old love notes each of them wrote to their crushes in grade school. Which then made Isabella wonder...

She stood up, walking over to Jasmine's bed. She opened the drawer to her nightstand, opening the secret compartment underneath that she always knew about, and sure enough, a stack of folded papers with a bunch of envelopes were piled in there. She took all of them out putting them on her own bed before going back to her vanity mirror to straighten her hair.

Anna walked in a few minutes later, watching Isabella. "You planning to see someone special?" She mocked.

Isabella laughed. "No. I just feel like actually feeling clean." She ran her hand through her hair once before turning off her straightener and getting up to go over to her bag. She stuffed her wand in her jean's back pocket before shoving the letters and envelopes in the bag.

"What are those papers?"

"I'm about to find out." Isabella said. She zipped her bag closed and threw it over her shoulder. They went down the steps and into the kitchen. She turned the lights off before going into the foyer and opening the front door. She took Anna's hand as she threw the spare key in the flower pot. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched her dad get out of his car. He slammed the door and shoved his keys in his jacket pocket. He looked up and stopped. It was like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I-Isabella?"

Isabella felt her eyes fill up with tears. "Hi, dad."

He fell to his knees and started to cry. "Why? Isabella, why would you do this? Your mother...she—she's dead."

Isabella swallowed over the lump in her throat. "Anna, let's go." Anna nodded. "I'm sorry...I love you, dad." She tried to smile but the pain in her heart kept her from being able to. She apparated through the air and back at the camp.

The trio ran out of the tent. "There you are!" Hermione shouted, then looked at Isabella confused. "Where did you go?"

"Isabella's house." Anna answered nonchalantly.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Anna! You know that you shouldn't have gone there! What if you got caught?"

"We did, by her dad, but we were just leaving. Honestly, Hermione. It wasn't that bad."

"It _wasn't that bad_? Annabelle, You-Know-Who is looking for Harry and anyone that knows where he id! You heard what he said that he feels more dangerous than ever before, and you decide to go somewhere completely out in the open?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Hermione. You worry too much."

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah, I wonder why."

Anna rolled her eyes, walking past her and into the tent. Hermione gave a disapproving look at Isabella before following Anna. Harry and Ron stood awkwardly at the entrance before walking in themselves. Isabella followed, going to her own bed and setting her bag down. She watched as Hermione and Anna continued to argue. Anna asked for Ron's support but he put up his hands in surrender, wanting nothing to do with the situation. Isabella opened her bag and right on top were the papers of Jasmine's she'd almost completely forgotten about.

She took all the envelopes, reading where the return address was and thought she might be hallucinating again. She blinked hard, but the name didn't disappear.

Draco Malfoy's name was written in a scribbled manner in the return address's corner of every envelope. She placed them down next to her and pulled the papers out next. She unfolded the first one. The same scribbled writing of Draco's was spread out on the page. She read it quietly to herself:

_Jasmine,_

_I'm glad to hear your summer is going well. Sorry for not writing sooner. My dad and mum have been working me to the bone this past month. I hope you didn't think I was avoiding you. I've finally got some free time and decided to write to you, seeing as I haven't yet. That's great that you want to try out for Quidditch next year! Our Slytherin's team needs a few more amazing players. Remember when I played during my second year? Looking back, I realized how awful I was! But I'm sure you'll do fantastic. I miss our pranks on Professor Flitwick too. Remember how he gave us detention that one day because he found the frogs from his office in my bed? Thank you again for taking the blame with me. Remember how Snape always gave us O's in Potions, too? And Potter's face of frustration every time? I've heard rumors from my father that next year he's supposed to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, his dream job. I sure hope that's true. We need a teacher that actually knows what he's doing...and that doesn't favor Potter over all the other students._

_As for your sister, I don't think you should let her know about everything just yet...from the sound of it, she might be a Squib. Hopefully, she's not though. I actually have something important to tell you soon. I don't feel comfortable sending it via owl though. Maybe we could get together over the summer? Your aunt and uncle wouldn't mind, right? I'd actually like to meet them for myself. They seem like lovely people, especially if they're pure blood. Write me back soon and let me know! x_

_Sincerely, Draco Malfoy._

Isabella put down the letter. She checked it for a date, then looked in the top right hand corner. It was written two months before Jasmine died. What did Draco have to tell her? She searched through the letters trying to find the next one. She skimmed through them all, most of them talked about their year at Hogwarts, and how they missed each other. It was like subtle flirting between both of them. They both seemed to like each other, yet never did anything about it. Finally, she got to the last letter. Written just a week before she died, it was much shorter than any of the others and the emotion behind the letter seemed less cheerful than usual...

_Jazzy,_

_Once again, sorry for not writing back sooner. It was good seeing you though, even if I showed up unexpectedly. You and I both know I've been busy with things so I didn't want to write back saying I would come soon, because who knows what I would have been doing then. I'm glad to have met your aunt and uncle though...I thought they were nice people. I'm sorry that they want you to become a Death Eater, think of it this way though, at least we'll be together and we know each other. We wouldn't have to go back to Hogwarts either. Though technically we're not allowed to be in Voldemort's army until we turn 17. If you really want to run away that badly though, you're welcome here. My parents won't care, I'll just tell them you need a place to stay. My Aunt Bellatrix is coming for a visit as well. You'd like her. So, please, come visit! You could even just show up randomly like I did! I miss you anyway. Hope to see you soon, J. Xx_

_-Draco._

Isabella felt like ripping the paper in half. Her knuckles were white as she held it tightly in her hands in anger.

Draco lured her sister to his house.

Draco knew Bellatrix would do this to Jasmine.

Draco tricked her.

Draco knew Jasmine cared for him.

Draco used that for his own good.

Draco was just as bad as Scabior.

Isabella and her sister were one of a kind. They both fell for the same bullshit from two different guys. Jasmine thought Draco was okay, that he was actually kind...but then he turned around and did this to her.

It was the same way with Scabior.

Isabella closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. It was Draco's fault Jasmine was gone. Not _just_ Bellatrix's. They were both guilty. And Isabella felt sorry for him. _She _felt fucking sorry. It should've been the other way around.

Well, Isabella knew one thing was for sure. When she saw him at Hogwarts tomorrow, she'd make sure his heart was just as broken as Jasmine's was. Nothing would hold her back from sending that unforgivable curse right through him.

He'd pay just as much as her parents did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know. I'm not good at saying what I mean xD I can't help that I keep thinking of new ideas! Vndijfnsk. Anyways, this is the last chapter before the movie comes out (2 weeks :3!) anddd, you guys might actually have to wait for that because I might go into NYC that weekend...lol. Yeah, okay, so, what did you guys think of this chapter? Don't forget to review! :D Thanks, guys! Until the next one! ;)**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Millstone" by Brand New.**


	30. Goin' Down

The loud whispers between Anna and Ron were what woke her up the next morning. She sat up, their eyes instantly shifting over at her. She put on a fake smile, getting off the bed lazily with a handful of clothes in her hand that she'd grabbed from her bag. She went in the back of the tent, changing into a new set of clothes. She went back to her bed, Anna and Ron just sat quietly on his bed, playing with each other's fingers. Isabella's stomach dropped as she pulled out her hairbrush and angrily brushed through her bed headed hair. Afterwards, she grabbed the rest of Draco's letters to her sister and stormed outside. The sun beamed directly overhead, covered by the gray clouds of England.

She sat Indian-style on the ground, unfolding each of the letters again. She read through each one that she missed, feeling angrier and angrier the more she read them. The way he pretended to be in love with Jasmine for his own little greedy purposes. He seemed so sweet in the beginning, and as it dwindled down to the last few weeks of her life, he became more and more uninterested in the things she said.

She heard a rustle come from the direction of the tent. She lifted her head to see Anna come out who smiled softly before sitting down across from Isabella.

"Were you and Ron talking about me in there? Is that why you guys became so quiet?" Isabella asked, folding up the letter she finished reading.

"No, it's not you...I promise. We were arguing about stupid relationship problems..." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Why, what's wrong?" Isabella asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just that we're always so happy around other people but by ourselves, it's like all hell breaks loose and we start arguing about how one of us is being obnoxious and not making this thing we have work out, then we just don't talk for hours...maybe even days." Anna looked down, pursing her lips.

Isabella bit her lip. "You guys love each other, who knows what could happen tonight too...now shouldn't be the time to fight. You don't have _days_ to not talk to each other right now."

Anna looked up, her eyes watery. "I know...that's what we were fighting about. He said he didn't want me to go because it's too dangerous...but I _need_ to go, I wouldn't be able to stay here without him. I would die if something happened to him, or any of you for that matter."

Isabella inched forward, taking Anna into a hug as she sobbed quietly into her shoulder. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Isabella asked. Anna nodded without a word. "Okay, just try to take some deep breaths...I'll talk some sense into him, okay?" Isabella smiled at her, getting up and walking into the tent. "Hey, Ron?"

Ron looked up from what he was doing. "Yeah?" He asked, confused. Isabella sat on Ron's bed, next to him.

"I heard what happened between you and Isabella...and look, I really think you should just let her come."

"What, and let her get killed? You must be bloody insane if you think I'm about to let that happen." Ron said, agitated and continued to play with the little, old radio.

"Ron, I've seen her fight off like, ten or more Snatchers at once."

"We're not facing Snatchers though, are we?" Ron turned to her, his face distorted in anger and sadness. "It's more than that, it's You-Know-Who, his followers—probably about _hundreds_ of them—and who knows what else? He's more powerful than he's ever felt and I'm not about to let Anna be one of the people in his way. He'll kill anyone to get to Harry."

Isabella stayed quiet. The only sound shared between them was the static of the radio.

"I'm not gonna let someone I care about get hurt."

_"Please, I can't see someone _else_ I care about get hurt!"_

Isabella flinched as those words screamed in her head again. "Ron, she's stronger than you think. She's one of the bravest people I know."

"That's the problem!" Ron threw his hands up, frustrated. "She's not scared of anything and one day she's gonna get hurt, then what am I supposed to do? I can't let her put herself in danger, because all the guilt would be on me."

Isabella shook her head. "She's brave _and_ strong. She wouldn't want you to feel guilty if something happened, which nothing will, I mean...Scabior's tortured her and look, she's still alive."

Ron's face suddenly turned to vivid anger; He stood up, pacing and chewing his kunckle. "He did _what_ to her?"

"He tortured her...he tortured both of us for information on you guys, but she wouldn't crack."

Ron let out a loud breath of air. "Oh, when I see that foul git I'm gonna—I'm gonna make him pay. If I see him tonight, he's dead."

"N-no!" Isabella shouted. Ron looked at her, confused. It was then that she realized she'd stood up from her spot and was grabbing Ron's arm, as if to stop him from going somewhere. She let go, stepping back. "Sorry." She ran her hands through her hair, confused with her own actions. "Look, just let Anna go...she wouldn't know what to do with herself, knowing we're all at Hogwarts while she's stuck here, not doing anything." She changed the subject quickly.

Ron sighed. "Fine. But if anything happens to her, it's on your head."

Isabella's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. "I'm willing to take that, just let her go."

Ron nodded, his face serious. "Right, tell her we're leaving by tonight." He brushed past Isabella, back to what he was originally doing. Isabella found the feeling in her legs again and walked out of the tent. Anna snapped her head in Isabella's direction, then ran toward her.

"What'd he say?"

"You're going." Isabella put on a fake smile.

Anna smiled widely, throwing her arms around Isabella. "Thank you!"

"Anytime." Isabella laughed nervously. When they separated, Anna pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

"So, what's with these letters?"

Isabella reached for them, but Anna pulled them back. "No, you're gonna tell me."

"I found them in Jasmine's secret compartment in her nightstand when we went back to my house yesterday. I guess she and Draco really _did_ have something going on."

Anna grimaced. "That's disgusting...Draco Malfoy is the most foul human being on the planet." She tossed the paper back to Isabella. "I remember asking Harry about Jasmine that night we disapparated without you."

Isabella's mouth dropped. "What did he say?"

"He told me how sweet she was...she joined Dumbledore's Army in her fourth year, apparently Draco must not have known, but he told me she was a different person around Draco...she became sort of nasty and cruel, ignoring Harry every time they came within ten feet of each other."

Isabella crossed her arms, looking down. "He changed Jasmine for the worse. I hate him so much."

"Good, that makes five of us."

Isabella laughed. "If I see him tonight...I'm gonna make sure he gets it."

Anna half smiled. "What about Jonathon...if he attacks any of us, you do know we'll have to kill him, right?"

Isabella licked her lips, looking away. "Yeah, well, these things happen."

_What about Scabior?_

"You all right?" Anna asked. "You look like you're gonna be sick."

"Yeah." Isabella said. "I'm pretty sure I am, actually."

_Would Scabior be safe? Would he die? _The thought made her stomach turn. She placed a hand over her mouth, turning toward the edge of the cliff.

"Whoa, Izzy, what's wrong?"

Isabella shook her head. "Nothing, just...just the nerves." She smiled up at her.

Anna looked through her, still concerned, but nodded. "All right...I'm gonna go find Hermione."

Anna walked away and Isabella closed her eyes again, wondering how she'd live with herself if any of them died. She took deep, slow breaths, slowly pushing that out of her mind.

* * *

><p>"It's not too late to change your mind."<p>

"Too bad, Ron, I'm going."

Ron sighed, grabbing Anna's hand as they walked out together, both still seeming to be annoyed by one another. Isabella tightened the laces on her shoes, her palms sweaty and shaky. She undid the laces for the fifth time until, finally, Harry squatted down in front of her, tying her shoes for her.

"Nervous?" He asked as he tied a perfect knot on one shoe and motioned for the other.

She put her foot on his knee as he tied the laces perfectly. "I guess so, part of it might be the reason I've never been to this place...another part could be because I could get killed in the process."

Harry made a double knot of her laces and then looked up at her. "Jasmine would want you to do this. You're fighting for something she always believed in, good over evil. You're fighting for her, Isabella."

Isabella smiled weakly, then, without even thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back, almost like he expected it.

"That's probably the most amazing thing someone's ever said to me." She whispered.

"No matter how cruel Jasmine acted when she was with Draco, I know what she really was deep down...she wouldn't hurt a fly. She was never meant to be a Death Eater. Ever."

Isabella hugged him tighter. "I know."

After a few silent seconds, they separated and Isabella smiled up at him again. "Wow, I can't believe I'm here, standing in front of the world famous Harry Potter...the conqueror of evil."

Harry laughed. "Not yet, we're close though."

Isabella locked elbows with him. "Well, let's do this then."

They exited the tent, the others were standing there, waiting.

"All right, so we all know the plan, right?" Harry said, motioning for everyone to hold hands in a circle.

"Apparate in Hogsmeade, get into Hogwarts, undetected." Anna said. Her hand was clamped tightly around Ron's.

"Right. If we're lucky enough, we'll be able to get to Ravenclaw's common room without raising any suspicions. I'm bringing the invisibility cloak, but it's a fact we're not all going to fit underneath it." Harry said.

They all stayed quiet.

"We've come this far, we aren't going to back out now." Hermione said. "Someone will be waiting for us at Hogwarts. Some of us may have to stay behind while the others go up to check under the invisibility cloak."

Isabella swallowed hard. "We've all got our wands, right?"

They all felt the inside of their sleeves, pulling them out.

"All right...Hogsmeade, here we come." Harry said. He looked over at Isabella. "Stay with us at all times unless we tell you otherwise. Remember what I said."

Anna looked over at them, confused.

Isabella looked into Anna's eyes and confidently spoke, "I'm fighting for Jasmine. She's the reason I'm going in there. I'm doing what she'd do and I won't let anyone stop me from doing that."

A smile slowly formed on Anna's face, as well as all the others. They all apparated together, into nothingness. Then, landed in the middle of a road. Isabella's heart beat faster in her chest.

An alarm went off.

An alarm that sounded like vicious cats and screaming people. They heard mumbling voices coming out of their shops, and men in black cloaks came bounding out of one close to them. They ran into hiding.

They were dead.

They didn't even get into Hogwarts yet and they were already _dead_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This day actually came faster than I thought it would. I'm posting this a day before because, I think you guys have waited long enough. There's a very high, possible chance that chapter 31 will be posted tomorrow. ;) This is where all my ideas have been stored and faskjfnjlasjf I'm so excited to post them. Okay, until the next one! :3**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Goin' Down" by Three Days Grace**


	31. Marchin On

The alarm finally stopped its horrible noise. Isabella tried hard to concentrate on controlling her breathing. Everything seemed to be spinning around as the men kept shouting, the sound of running feet battered past their hiding spot. They hid behind a cloth covered table, hoping no one would think to look for them here.

But a group of feet stopped where they were. About two or three men must have been in there with them. Anna placed a hand over Isabella's mouth to cover her loud, gasping breaths as they heard the movement of cloth being lifted up.

Then another.

And another.

They were close. So close she could feel it. They were going to die.

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting and clinging to Jon's jacket over her arms. If only she could have seen him one last time.

The alarm sounded again.

"POTTER!" One of the men yelled as they ran off. Isabella's eyes flashed open again and they all let out a low sigh of relief.

"Come on, we gotta get to Honeydukes through the secret passageway...and fast." Harry whispered. Anna grabbed Isabella's hand as they sprang up, running through the streets and through a small alleyway. Hermione ran toward the gate at the end, straight into it.

It was locked.

"What do we do?" Isabella asked hastily, still shaking excessively.

A door opened beside them.

"In here, Potter." An old man's voice spoke. They all ran in, each of them taking a double take on the man, besides Isabella. They all looked at each other, confused.

"Did you get a look at him?" Ron said quietly. "For a second, I thought it was—"

"I know," Hermione answered back quickly. "Dumbledore."

"You all right, Anna?" Ron asked suddenly. Anna nodded, her face white as a ghost as she let go of Isabella's hand and threw her arms around Ron's neck. "It's okay, we're safe..." He stroked her hair, silently shushing her.

Isabella looked around the cold, dank room. A large portrait of a girl hung above the fireplace. She seemed to smile down at them, her long, brunette hair softly blowing around her. Next to the portrait was what looked like a dirty mirror...and she could've sworn she saw...

"Harry?" Hermione said, looking at the same thing Isabella was. "I can see you in this." Ron and Anna separated from their hug, looking at the little old mirror as well. Harry looked up from his cut off piece of glass he always seemed to take out and study. He looked back in the small shard, suddenly confused.

He walked over, looking in the mirror, then back at his small shard. Isabella turned her head to see an old man with long, gray hair and beard saunter in the room.

"You bloody fools," he said, obviously irritated. "What were you thinking coming here? Have you any idea how dangerous it is?"

"You're Aberforth." Harry piped up. Isabella turned her attention back on him. "Dumbledore's brother...it's you who I've been seeing in here." He put up his shard. "You're the one who sent Dobby!"

Dobby. Isabella almost forgot about him...she wondered, did Bellatrix actually kill him?

"Where have you left him?" Aberforth asked, walking over to his window.

"He's dead." Harry answered gloomily.

Well, that answered that question.

"Sorry to hear it. I liked that elf."

"Who gave that to you? That mirror?" Harry asked angrily.

"Mundungus Fletcher, about a year ago."

"Dung had no right sending that to you." Harry said bitterly. "It belonged to—"

"Sirius." Aberforth cut him off. "Albus told me. He also told me you'd likely be hacked off if you ever found out I had it, but ask yourself, where would you be if I didn't?" He strolled over toward the group, raising his eyebrows.

Harry didn't answer.

"So, who's hungry? Thirsty?" Aberforth said once it appeared Harry wasn't going to respond. "I have some butterbeer and cookies if you'd like."

"Yes, that'd be nice." Isabella said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Reckon you didn't get much to eat or drink with them Snatchers, huh?" Anna said, smiling faintly at her.

"Was it that obvious? Tell me, do I look skinnier from when you last saw me?" She turned to the side, tightening her shirt around her waist. They both laughed softly.

A few moments later, Aberforth came back with a tray of butterbeer, which Isabella was actually quite interested in trying, and cookies. They all grabbed at it once he placed it on the table hungrily, except for Harry, who just stood back near the fireplace. The cookies seemed to melt in Isabella's mouth and the butterbeer helped soothe it away. She couldn't remember the last time she actually ate real food.

"Do you hear from the others much? From the Order?" Hermione asked, chomping away at a cookie.

"The Order's finished." Aberforth said. "You-Know-Who's won. Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves."

"We need to get into Hogwarts...tonight." Harry said out of nowhere. They all looked over at him, waiting. "Dumbledore gave us a job to do."

"Did he now?" Aberforth said, looking back down at his glass and filling it with some sort of wine. "Nice job? Easy?" He seemed to smirk, as if he were joking. Isabella was already starting to dislike this man. He seemed so sarcastic and rude.

Gee, where has she seen _that_ before?

"We've been hunting Horcruxes." Harry replied. "We think the last one's inside the castle, but we'll need your help getting in."

"That's not a job my brother's given you, it's a suicide mission." Aberforth said, facing Harry once more. "Do yourself a favor, boy, go home. Live a little longer."

"Dumbledore trusted me to see this through." Harry persisted.

"What makes you think you can trust him?" Aberforth snapped back. "What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention my name?" Aberforth pointed to the girl in the portrait behind Harry. "Did he ever mention hers?"

Harry looked at the portrait, then back at Aberforth. "Why should he—?"

"Keep secrets? You tell me."

Isabella awkwardly took another cookie, eating it slowly, somehow wishing this little perplexing moment between Aberforth and Harry would end so that they could just get into the castle and get it over with.

"I trusted him."

"That's a boy's answer." Aberforth walked toward Harry slowly. "A boy who goes chasing Horcruxes on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell him where to start. You're lying!" They all watched, getting ready in case something happened. "Not just to me, that doesn't matter...to yourself as well, that's what a fool does. You don't strike me as a fool, Harry Potter." He got close in Harry's face. The other four looked at each other awkwardly, not sure what to do. "So, I'll ask you again. There must be a reason."

Harry looked at Aberforth, as if he were hurt and disgusted. "I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother." Harry said calmly. "I don't care that you've given up." Aberforth stepped back. Isabella couldn't see the look on his face, but she was sure he was shocked. "I trusted the man I knew." Harry searched the man's eyes. "And we need to get into the castle tonight."

Aberforth stood there, saying nothing. Isabella almost felt like she should speak up, but then, Aberforth turned his head to the girl in the portrait and softly said, "you know what to do." The girl nodded before turning around and walking away.

"Where have you sent her?" Harry asked.

"You'll see, soon enough." Aberforth walked toward a door next to the fireplace as the rest of them moved up toward Harry, studying the picture.

Hermione looked over at Aberforth. "That's your sister, Ariana, isn't it?" Aberforth stopped where he was. "She died very young, didn't she?"

Aberforth looked over at them, scanning each of their faces. Isabella looked down when he looked at hers. "My brother sacrificed many things, Mr. Potter, on his journey to find power...including Ariana, and she was devoted to him. He gave her everything...but time."

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore." Anna spoke. Aberforth nodded, smiling at her and leaving the room. They all looked at her, so she awkwardly crossed her arms. "He did save our lives twice...kept an eye on us in that mirror..." she leaned forward toward Harry and whispered, "that doesn't seem like someone who's given up."

Suddenly, as they all looked up at the portrait, they saw Ariana walking back.

"She's coming back." Hermione said.

"Who's that with her?" Anna asked.

Suddenly the portrait opened, revealing a long tunnel, with a tall, handsome boy inside of it with a bruise on his right eye and cuts all over his face.

"Neville." Harry said, seeming to cheer up a bit. "Oh, you look—"

"Like hell, I reckon." He smirked. "This is nothing...Seamus is worse." He crouched down looking over at all of them. "Who's this?" He looked at Isabella.

She smiled awkwardly, waving. "I'm Isabella...sort of just along for the ride."

Neville looked at them, and it was like Isabella knew what he was thinking.

"Not a muggle...thought I was at first...it's a long story." She said, laughing nervously.

Neville smiled. "Right, well—" Neville looked up. "Hey, Ab," they all turned, just noticing Aberforth coming back into the room. "We've got a couple more coming through."

They climbed into the tunnel, Anna was the first to give him a huge hug.

"Neville, I think out of everyone at Hogwarts, I've missed you the most." She smiled.

"I missed you too, Anna. We were all pretty upset when you didn't come back...we know how you and Ron are together though, we just figured you were together."

"Well...we weren't at first." Anna said, looking over at Isabella.

Neville looked at the both of them. "Ah, now I think I understand." He smiled, lighting up his wand along with the rest of them and leading the way. "Follow me."

"Don't remember this being on the Marauder's Map." Ron said.

"That's because it never existed until now." Neville answered. "The seven secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now. The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors."

"How bad is Snape as headmaster?" Anna asked, her voice sounded somewhat disgusted.

"Hardly ever see him." Neville laughed once. "It's the Carrows you need to watch out for."

"Carrows?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, brother and sister." Neville sneered. "In charge of discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows." He pointed to his face.

"They did that to you?" Hermione said, bewildered. "Why?"

"Today's Dark Arts lessons had us practicing the Cruciatus Curse...on first-years. I refused."

Isabella swallowed hard, shivering as she walked forward, Anna squeezed her hand, knowing why...or partly why.

"Hogwarts has changed." Neville said gloomily. They came to a dead end, but Neville turned back toward them. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" He opened what seemed to be a door, overlooking a large room filled with people and hammock beds. "Hey, listen up, you lot. Brought you a surprise."

"No more of Aberforth's cooking I hope. Be a surprise if we can digest it." A kid said. Neville moved out of the way, and suddenly all their faces lit up as they saw Harry. "Blimey!" The same kid said, standing up and walking toward them, along with everyone else, who applauded. As they each climbed down the ladder, they got hugs, except for Isabella, obviously.

"Okay, okay, let's not kill him before You-Know-Who does." Neville said, pushing them all back.

"Wait, and who's this?" The same kid as before asked, pointing to Isabella.

"This is Isabella...Isabella Robbins." Harry said.

Their faces all dropped. "As in _Jasmine_ Robbins?" A girl with reddish-blond, freakishly curly hair asked.

"Yeah." Isabella said. "Look, I didn't know anything about my sister's being here...and I'm sure when she was around Draco Malfoy or any of his lot, she treated you rather harshly."

"You can say that again." The same girl said condescendingly. "She almost set my hair on fire last year!"

"Yeah, well she's dead now, if any of you didn't know."

She fell silent.

"Once more, I'm sorry. I'm nothing like my sister in that way...she just put her trust in the wrong person, she thought he would be there for her, but he actually sold her out...she never wanted to be a Death Eater, and because of that, Bellatrix LeStrange killed her...I know my sister wanted to do good, and I know she loved Draco. Me and her are alike in that way, trusting and falling in love with someone you shouldn't have." She looked down, picking at her fingernails nervously. "I know most of you don't know me, but I wish I had. I won't let Jasmine have died in vain...we're gonna help Harry defeat You-Know-Who, no matter what...we're gonna win this battle and I'm doing it for the person I loved the most...Jasmine. And while we're on that subject, if _any_ of you find Bellatrix, crazy, curly, black hair, and a high pitched, sarcastic voice...I advise you to leave her to me." She ground her teeth together. "That bitch is mine."

"I like this girl," Neville said. "She knows how to be a team player...what do you say, everyone? Are we gonna do this for our school, our home, or what?"

They all cheered, clapping. Isabella smiled, turning to Anna.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Anna asked quietly while everyone else chattered among themselves.

Isabella let out a sigh. "I trust people too easily...and the person I've recently trusted was the wrong person, and I've come to realize that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't know what my heart wants. Who it trusts...who it loves."

"I still don't—"

"You'll understand...but right now isn't the time for talking about this. I'm here for Jasmine, and I'm not letting anyone stand in my way of fighting for her." She grabbed Anna's hand and they joined the rest of the group.

"What's the plan, Harry?" Neville asked, smirking, ready for Harry to give out his great, amazing plan like he always does.

Harry overlooked the group, who gave him the same face that Neville did.

"Okay, there's something we need to find...something hidden here in the castle, and it may help us to defeat You-Know-Who." Harry said.

"Right, what is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know."

"Where is it?"

"We don't know that either...I realize that's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on." The same kid as before said.

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small, easily concealed...anyone, any ideas?"

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna spoke up.

"Oh, bloody hell. Here we go." Ron muttered. Anna hit him, causing him to flinch.

"Stop." She mouthed threateningly.

"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous..."

"Yes, but Luna, it's lost, for centuries now." A small, asian girl said. "There isn't a person alive today who's seen it."

"Excuse me. Can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is." Ron said. Anna sighed, placing a hand to her face. "What?" He asked, confused.

"It's a sort of crown. You know, like a tiara." The same asian girl said.

Suddenly, a short, red-headed girl that looked quite similar to Ron came in through what seemed like an invisible door. "Harry." She said, her eyes lighting up.

Ron smiled, putting up a hand to wave at her.

"Hi there." Harry said, unsure of what to do.

Ron looked over at Anna. "She hasn't seen me in what, more than six months, and it's like I'm Frankie First-Year. _I'm_ her brother!"

"She's got lots of those," the same kid said. "There's only one Harry." He smiled.

"Shut up, Seamus." Ron said. Anna giggled under her breath.

"What is it, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Snape knows." Ginny said. "He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade."

They all turned to look at Harry. Isabella felt her heart get caught in her throat again.

"They're calling all students down to the Great Hall...probably to pinpoint who knows of his whereabouts."

"Right...I have a plan, but we have to be careful about it." Harry said. "Everyone go down to the Great Hall with the rest of the school, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Anna, and Isabella, I need you to go down too but not until the halls are cleared do you understand?" Harry said.

"What are you going to do, then?" Isabella asked.

He swallowed hard. "Does anyone have an extra robe I can borrow?"

"Harry, that's mad!" Hermione said, grabbing onto his jacket. "What if they spot you?"

"They won't." Ginny said. "We have to travel in a large group with the rest of the houses...no one will be able to see him, especially if he keeps his head down."

Seamus threw Harry one of his robes. "You may be out of your mind, but I think we can pull this off."

Harry nodded then turned toward the rest of his friends while throwing a black robe with scarlet colored collars over the rest of his clothes.

"I'm gonna leave you now but the rest of the Order is coming. You'll be safe, Isabella." He said.

Isabella nodded, swallowing around a large lump in her throat. They each hugged him, watching as he dashed off with the rest of the school in their robes.

Isabella straightened her posture. She was here to help Harry and the rest of the school, the school Jasmine loved, the school that felt like her home away from home. She would defend it no matter what it took her.

She'd do it even if it meant killing someone she cared about.

Though she still wasn't sure _who_ exactly that was yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why yes, I did get HPDH part 2 today, could you tell? Alright, so I know you're all anxious to see Scabior's appearance, as am I, and I promise it'll come up soon, I'm just trying to drag out these chapters for as long as I can because yeah, it'll eventually come to an end soon, so I want to keep this fic going as long as I can lol. While I watched the movie today, I brainstormed everything I want to happen in these last chapters, and I think you guys are gonna love the suspense of it all :3! I'll be posting as many chapters as I can, promise!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Marchin On" by OneRepublic, and I'm so happy because I really wanted to use this song in one of the chapters but I didn't think I'd be able to, until I listened to it today & I was like YES THIS IS THE PERFECT CHAPTER FOR IT. Okay, anyways. I'm done, until the next one!**


	32. Get Up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MOST of the characters, places, script, etc. All rights go to Warner Bros. Pictures & the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

**Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

><p>Isabella sat on the ground, waiting impatiently for the Order to come for her and the rest of them that were left behind in the mysterious room. Anna sat across from her on the floor, just to keep her company. Isabella knew that she wondered what she was talking about before, but she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to think about it. The only thing she worried about was Jasmine. She was the only thing that was important to her at this point and time.<p>

The doors to the room finally opened, and a handful of older people walked in.

"Mum." Ron said, running forward to hug a short, stocky woman with thin, red hair. "Dad." He hugged a taller man with the same red hair as well...were all the Weasleys seriously gingers? All three of them hugged each other as tears fell from their eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"We're here now, all of us." Ron's mum said, gingerly touching the sides of his face. Isabella got up, introducing herself to the rest of the Order. They all shook her hand, welcoming her to the group.

"So, what's the plan?" A lanky man named Remus Lupin asked.

"Actually, we should head down to the Great Hall now." Neville said. "We're gonna walk in, just to show Snape that we're ready...that Harry didn't come here alone."

"Sounds as good a plan to me right now." Remus said. "Let's go." They all walked out of the room. Isabella turned around and watched the door disappear before her eyes. She shook her head and kept walking with the rest of them down each flight of steps. She looked around, realizing just how big this place actually was...and how many times Jasmine must have walked through each of these corridors.

They came to two large doors, most likely to the Great Hall, and Bill, Ron's brother, shushed them as he put an ear to the door. "Snape is still talking..."

They waited impatiently. Isabella squeezed Anna's hand, closing her eyes and taking slow, deep breaths.

"I hear Harry...I think that's our cue, come on!" They pushed open the door.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster." Harry spoke to a man with a sallow face and dark circles under his eyes, blending with his completely black wardrobe in the front of the room. They all marched in, standing confidently in the back of the room. "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

Isabella gripped tightly to Anna's hand, and she squeezed back. "Relax, Is. Remember, this is for Jasmine." She whispered.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry said, his voice with just a hint of agony in it. "Tell them how it happened that night!" He shouted. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!" Snape's eyes widened the louder Harry got. "Tell them!"

"What's he talking about?" Isabella asked.

"Snape killed Dumbledore last year...then the Ministry appointed him as new headmaster of the school. Harry always told everyone he was a traitor...but no one ever listened." Anna said softly.

Snape quickly took out his wand. The rest of them did as well, but a tall, skinny old woman stood in between Harry and him. Snape hesitated at first as all the students stood back against the walls. The woman threw a spell at him but he deflected it, and from there it kept going until she had him back at the front of the room. She knocked out the Carrows, who stood at the front, about ready to attack her as well. Then, with one swish of his cloak, Snape became smoke, flying in the air and out the large window.

"Coward!" The woman shouted. The rest of the students cheered as she magically lit up all the torches on the side of the walls with just a wave of her hand. Isabella breathed a sigh of relief, they were slowly getting closer. But then, she saw Harry collapse to the floor. The woman bent down, softly touching his shoulder.

The lights dimmed and the room became eerily quiet. She heard a loud, sharp noise in her head; she collapsed to the floor and started shrieking. What was happening to her? Who was doing this? She heard others around her screaming too. Finally, she was able to look up to see Harry standing in the middle of the room, his face focused.

"I know that many of you will want to fight." an eerie, serpent-like voice filled the air, piercing through her head once more. "Some of you may even think that to fight is wise, but this is a folly." She stood up, still feeling wobbly. She noticed every other girl was holding their heads, not sure where the voice was coming from either. "Give me Harry Potter...do this and none shall be harmed...give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched." It was then that Isabella knew who this was. It was Voldemort, he was somehow speaking to the whole room and for some reason, it hurt their heads to hear his voice. "Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."

The lights slowly came back in the room and the pain in her head stopped. Everyone turned to Harry.

"What are you waiting for?" A girl with black hair in Slytherin said. "Someone grab him!"

Ginny was the first to stand in front of him. Isabella followed, and eventually most of the Order and every other House was surrounding him. Suddenly, a voice came ringing down the hall. They all turned to see an old man running through with a cat in his arms.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

"They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" The badass, old woman said.

"Oh." The man said. "Sorry, ma'am."

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune." She said, strolling down to meet the man named Mr. Filch in the middle of the room. "If you would, I would like you, please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall." She said, pointing her wand at the girl who wanted to rat out Harry.

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?" Mr. Filch asked.

"The dungeons would do."

The rest of the students applauded and cheered as Slytherin followed Mr. Filch out. The girl with black hair took a good, long look at Isabella, making her feel somewhat awkward as she kept looking up at the girl, and back down again.

"Jasmine?"

Isabella looked up into the girl's eyes, shaking her head. "No, I'm her sister."

The girl's mouth dropped. She was about to say something when the same woman interrupted.

"Miss Parkinson, I believe I told you to follow Mr. Filch."

The girl rolled her eyes, catching up with the rest of her House. Isabella followed Harry as he walked up to the woman.

"I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it you need?" She asked.

"Time, Professor McGonagall...as much as you can get me."

She nodded. "Do what you have to do, I'll secure the castle." Harry and Isabella walked back toward the group. "Oh, Potter." He turned around. "It's good to see you." She smiled.

Harry smiled. "It's good to see you too, professor." He turned to the group. "Hold the fort, Neville." He walked off with everyone else following, but then, he turned to Isabella. "Isabella, remember how I said stay with us unless I say otherwise?"

"Yeah." Isabella said, her heart racing again. She didn't want to leave them. Not now.

"I need you to stay with Neville here in the castle."

"What? No, I want to stay with Anna."

"Harry, it isn't a problem, I can stay with her."

Harry sighed. "Fine, but Ron is gonna go mad...make it quick."

Anna turned to Ron, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head in his neck. "I'll see you again, I promise."

"You better." She looked up at him, and he down at her, then they kissed. Isabella felt that bubbling feeling inside of her again. She and Anna each hugged the rest of them then stood back with Neville, watching them go.

Once they disappeared, Neville turned to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, what do you want us to do?"

"I assume you're taking these two ladies with you wherever you go?" She asked.

He looked at each of them. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Right well, take whoever else you can as well." She started walking out. "Everyone, follow me!" They all walked close behind her as they walked through the Great Hall's doors, then out the front.

"Professor, again, is there _anything_ I can do?" Neville said.

"Guard the large bridge to school grounds on the other side...if anyone should pass over it, blow it up, then run for your life." She said without stopping to look at him.

"Blow it up?" Neville asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Yes." She got out her wand as they walked into the warm night. It was hard to believe a battle was about to take place on this gorgeous night.

Neville blinked fast, bewildered. "Let me get this straight, professor...you're actually giving us permission to do this?"

"That is correct, Longbottom." Professor McGonagall said. Her voice seemed to start getting impatient.

"To blow it up? Boom?"

"BOOM!" She said enthusiastically. Isabella and Anna smiled at each other. Why couldn't Isabella ever have known this woman?

Neville smiled as well. "Wicked. But how on earth are we gonna do that?"

"Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnigan?" She said when Seamus came into view. Anna laughed to herself as well as the others. "As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics."

"I can bring it down." Seamus said smugly.

"Of course, Seamus. You can bring _anything_ down if it involves explosions." Anna said, smiling. He pushed her playfully.

"Oh, shut it." He laughed.

"That's the spirit. Now away you go." Professor McGonagall said, smiling and shooing them away.

"Come on, girls." Neville said, sprinting off. They grabbed hands and sprinted away in the other direction, along with the asian girl from before. They ran from the courtyard to the other side of the school where a large bridge on stilts stood, overlooking hilltops. Isabella looked up, hearing something in the sky. She saw what looked like a large, clear hood covering the entire castle's grounds.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Protective enchantments, the teachers are using it to defend the school." The asian girl said. "I'm Cho, by the way. We never properly met." They shook hands. "I never really knew your sister, Jasmine. Had I heard of her? Yes. But she didn't really talk to anyone unless they were in Slytherin or Gryffindor...well, mostly Harry. I don't think Draco liked that very much."

"It's almost like no one really knew her at all...like she was already gone to begin with." Isabella said, walking across the bridge with Anna at her side.

"She kept to herself usually...except for the few tricks she and Draco used to pull together. They were a cute couple, I'll give them that." They both laughed.

"All right, we all heard McGonagall's orders, be on the lookout." Neville said once they were halfway across the bridge. Isabella looked out one of the large windows into the darkness below.

"I wonder what this place is like during the day." Isabella speculated out loud. "I could only imagine waking up in your bed one day, in this school, and walking down to breakfast...seeing all those students...and all the magic you'd learn." She smiled.

"Maybe you will see how beautiful it is in the morning...if this place isn't a disaster." Cho said, overlooking the grounds with her. "It's too bad I never knew you, Isabella. Why didn't you ever come here?"

Isabella stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. "My parents didn't want me involved with magic...they didn't want Jasmine involved either, that's why she ran away to my aunt and uncle...fat load of good that did her. They forced her into something she didn't want to do, and that caused her to end up dead." She turned from the window, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Is," Anna said, touching her shoulder. "Jasmine is probably looking over you now, and loving every minute of your bravery."

"You must be joking." Isabella scoffed, looking at her. "I've been literally seconds from shitting my pants the whole night we've been here."

Anna laughed. "Haven't we all? Courage isn't overcoming our fears...it's being afraid but going through with it anyway. You're doing this for her, and that's all that matters to her."

Isabella smiled, looking down at her shoes. "I wish she could be here now...I wonder what she'd do. I probably would have gotten away from those Snatchers a lot sooner had she been around."

"You probably wouldn't have even been caught by them in the first place."

"Yeah, you're right." Isabella said, coming to realization. "I'd be a Death Eater."

"Don't say that."

"It's true." Isabella snapped, looking back at Anna. "I'd be too afraid to stand up to my aunt and uncle so I'd just go through with it. I wouldn't be here, fighting for Jasmine. I'd be somewhere out there with You-Know-Who, fighting against her."

They stayed quiet. Isabella dropped her head, trying not to cry. She'd gone this far without crying, she was going to stay strong for Jasmine and not cry. To think, if she'd become a Death Eater, she'd be wherever Voldemort was. She probably would've known Scabior. And Jonathon. Maybe Scabior wouldn't have been such an asshole to her...yeah, that was likely. Or, maybe she'd still be with Jonathon...but that's not what she wanted. She whipped out her wand, beginning to walk down to the front of the bridge where Neville was.

"Isabella!" Anna grabbed her, spinning her around. "You're not strong enough, don't try to go out there alone...if you do, you might not be able to come back in."

"Don't tell me that I'm not strong enough." She retorted, shocking Anna. "If anything, I feel stronger than I ever have at this moment." She shrugged Anna's hand off her shoulder. "I want to fight. I'm _going_ to fight."

A loud explosion above them, caused her to forget what she was just talking about. Then more explosions came, almost sounding like fireworks. They all peeked their heads out of a window to look up at the sky. Someone was trying to break through the enchantments, and by the look of it, _hundreds_ of people. Ron was right. The sound of yelling caught her attention. She looked down to see some sort of stadium being burned to the ground.

"What is that?" She pointed out to it.

"The Quidditch field." Cho said, a sense of remorse in her tone.

Isabella suddenly remembered.

"Jasmine wanted to join Quidditch." She said, swallowing hard. "But she didn't get to...because of Draco. All because of him." She said through clenched teeth. She hung her head, until she heard something else. She popped her head back up quickly. "Do you hear that?" She asked Cho and Anna, coming away from the window. They listened closely, and by the way their eyes widened, she knew their answer was yes. She looked down the bridge where Neville stood. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A mob of people were running down the hill from the front of the bridge. This was her chance. Her heart raced as she dashed forward.

"Isabella!" She ignored Anna's calls and ran up to Neville.

"Isabella?" He said, confused.

"I'm here to help." She smiled. He smiled back, watching the crowd run down the hill, toward the bridge. She gripped her wand tightly...until she saw the person at the front of the group. He wore plaid pants, a leather jacket, and his hair was long, brown, and mousy...and she couldn't forget the faded, blood red streak near the front of his hair.

Her eyes widened as they came closer, her heart dropping to her stomach. He slowed as three of his men ran through the enchantments and turned to dust. At this point, she didn't think her eyes could get any wider. Scabior held the rest of the large army back. Isabella didn't notice how tightly she was clinging to Neville until he jerked forward.

"Yeah? You and whose army?" He shouted, smirking. Isabella stepped closer, her face illuminated by the flooding of the moonlight. Scabior panted, enraged that he couldn't get through...then his eyes met Isabella's...and it was like he stopped breathing. A small, pretty young girl emerged from the crowd, followed by another boy with short, brown hair. Jon.

She felt her eyes burn, but she blinked hard to stop the tears. The girl smirked as she fingered the collar of Scabior's jacket. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear, then looked back at Isabella, another smirk looming on her face. Jon just gaped at Isabella, as if he couldn't be happier. The girl kissed the side of Scabior's face, still giving her a mocking look. Scabior didn't seem to budge. Nothing...until the girl laced her fingers in between his.

She swallowed hard. Of course he found some other plaything, some girl who had gorgeous, long red hair, and looked delicate, fragile, and pale. Someone who looked almost exactly like Abby.

What a liar. He wasn't over her. She pursed her lips, turning to Neville.

"Neville, if they somehow break through, I want you to do anything in your will power to kill the man leading the group." She said loudly, hoping he'd hear. She looked back at him, and with the look on his face, it was like he knew. His eyes dropped and he looked at Jonathon, who looked back at him. Scabior pushed him, totally forgetting about the girl by his side when he let go of her hand, then started yelling.

"Go back to hold the fort!"

"Why should I—"

Scabior grabbed the collar of Jon's shirt. "Do as I say or _she_ dies." He beckoned toward Isabella. Her breathing stopped short.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Scabior said, bringing Jonathon closer to his face, a malicious look in his eyes. He let go, walking back to his spot. Jonathon took one last apologetic look at Isabella before sprinting back up the hill.

"Don't worry, McGonagall and all the other teachers are powerful enough to keep this school protected." Neville said, reassuring Isabella, who didn't notice how fast her heart was beating until now.

"Right, of course." Isabella said, watching Scabior as he talked to the men at the front of the group. It was like he tried his best to pretend she didn't exist anymore.

There was a loud crack in the sky, almost like ships hitting rocks on the shore. Scabior turned around to look for the source of the sound as well. Slowly, Neville and Isabella looked up as she clung to his sweater once again. It looked like burning pieces of parchment were falling to the sky onto the ground...was Neville wrong about what he just said?

"Neville," she said softly, swallowing hard. "What's happening?"

"The shields...they're...that's impossible."

Isabella breathed hard, hitting Neville and motioning toward Scabior, who touched a burning piece of the shield falling from the sky with his wand. He examined it before throwing it to the ground and looking directly at the both of them, his jaw slightly ajar.

Neville's breathing picked up as well. He started walking backward, with Isabella attached to his arm. Scabior, with his large combat boots, took a slow step forward, the sound of twigs crunching beneath his feet. A smirk slowly appeared on his face and a swarm of butterflies overtook Isabella's stomach.

"Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"I might be wrong, but I think the shields are broken."

"Yeah." Neville replied obliviously, watching Scabior closely.

"I advise we—"

A large battle cry erupted from Scabior's mouth, giving them almost no time to react. Neville grabbed Isabella's hand and they ran across the bridge, the rest of the Snatchers piling in after Scabior. She saw hexes fly above her head and Neville send some behind him. She turned to see Scabior right behind her, reaching out for her. He grabbed her arm, and she jerked back, stopping Neville in his tracks.

She screamed, trying to break from him. No emotion was on his face as she turned back to look him in the eyes again. He looked at her, and that cold shiver was sent down her spine again.

"Neville!" She shouted, about to have tears spill over. She pulled from him, but Scabior wouldn't give up. "I've escaped you once already! I'm not going back! I'm not!"

"Hold on!" Neville cried. He pulled her as hard as he could, sending her flying over him as he fell to the floor. She helped him up quickly and they sprinted down the bridge. Once there was a fairly large space between them and the Snatchers, Neville sent a spell on the stilts of the bridge. She ran faster, the fear of falling getting the best of her. She ran into Anna, turning around quickly, calling for Neville to run faster.

"No!" She cried, watching Scabior's face fill with horror as he felt the bridge fall from beneath him. Neville fell with them and they all gasped, watching all the Snatchers fall to their death. But Neville pulled himself up, bleeding from one side of his face.

"That went well." He said as the others rushed to his aid.

Isabella however, walked to the edge and landed on her hands and knees, staring into the darkness below. "No." She whispered as they finally pulled Neville to safety beside her. "Scabior, no! No! No!" She pounded the ground with her fist, placing her face to the floor. A broken sob broke through the air and tears filled her eyes, splashing onto the wood. What was the point of trying to hold it in anymore?

He was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MY CREYS. No, this isn't the end. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU GUYS. Most of you probably know what happened, if not, wellllll, you'll just have to wait then, won't you? ;) mwahaha. You guys better love me for this, I edited it when I was really tired . And who the poop was that girl all over Scabior? Don't you just wanna kill her? Anyways, until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Get Up!" by Korn (feat. Skrillex).**


	33. Burning in the Skies

(chapter 33)

Everything was going in slow motion. She felt empty. Broken. Nothingness.

Someone grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up, but Isabella couldn't stop looking into the darkness below them as sounds of shouting echoed in the distance.

"Isabella," Anna's soft voice said. Isabella threw her hands off her shoulders. "Isabella, please...talk to me, right now."

She turned around, tears running down her face. "Do you understand now?"

Anna looked at her, confused, then, her face dropped. She understood.

"Is...I mean, I'm so sorry." She grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug but Isabella broke away and punched Neville's shoulder.

"You killed him!"

Neville blinked hard, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You _told_ me to kill him if he got past the enchantment."

"I was angry! And upset! I didn't actually—" She ran her hands through her hair, still crying. She used the sleeve of Jon's jacket to dry her tears. The sound of screams and explosions rang in her ear and she knew this wasn't the time to cry. She regained composure, remembering who she was fighting for. She gripped her wand, walking past the rest of the people. "That's it. I'm pissed off, so anyone who tries to distract me right now, better watch out."

Anna caught up to her, strolling right beside her. "You really are awesome, Isabella."

She scoffed. "I'm not even close to being calmed down either." They ran into the courtyard, where people ran around manically and people flung spells in every direction. A Death Eater turned, facing Isabella, ready to throw a spell.

"_Stupefy!_" She shouted. The man flew backward as she walked into the school, throwing more and more spells at anyone who dared cross her path. The only thing on her mind now was Scabior.

He was dead and it was her fault. She told Neville to kill him. It was all her fault. Maybe she should've let him take her, she would've been dead with him at least. They ran up the steps and suddenly came into contact with Harry.

"Are you all right?" He screamed, grabbing Ginny's hand. That just angered Isabella even more.

"Never better, I feel like I could spit fire!" Neville said, smiling. "You haven't seen Luna, have you?"

"Luna?" Harry asked.

"I'm mad for her!" Neville cried, still smiling. Isabella rolled her eyes. "I think it's about time I told her since we'll probably both be dead by dawn!" He said, running off. Ginny suddenly turned to Harry, kissing him. Isabella growled and Anna squeezed her hand, trying to calm her.

"I know." Ginny said, breaking away and running off as well. Anna and Isabella followed after Harry.

"Where are we going?" Anna yelled.

"Room of Requirement! That's where the Horcrux is!"

They ran underneath all the debris falling on them, Isabella and Anna's hands locked together once again. They stopped at the same wall they came out of when going down to the Great Hall. Harry closed his eyes, concentrating. After a few seconds, a large door appeared and they all entered inside.

"Whoa...what happened to all the beds?" Isabella asked. The room was now completely filled with clutter and junk probably no one ever uses.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement...and it is exactly what it's name is...whenever you need something, this room will appear, holding whatever it is you need inside of it." Anna explained. They wandered through, trying to keep quiet so Harry could concentrate on finding the Horcrux. Then, he stopped. "Harry? Is it here?"

"Shush." He said. It became eerily silent as he slowly turned around, and looked at the table behind the two girls. He removed all the clutter from a wooden box and opened it. Inside was a silver tiara with what appeared to be a raven on top of it and a bright, blue gem in the middle. It was probably the most gorgeous thing Isabella had ever seen. Harry touched it, almost as if he were mesmerized by it. He pulled it out slowly...

"Harry." Anna said, her attention on something else. They both turned and saw three boys standing with each of their wands pointed at them.

Draco was in the center of them.

"You." Isabella spat, ready to go at him.

"No!" Anna grabbed her arms, holding her back. "Not now." She whispered. Isabella breathed ruggedly, wishing that she could just go over there and rip his head off.

"What brings you here, Potter?" Draco said, smirking.

"I could ask you the same." Harry said, standing between him and the girls.

"You have something of mine." Draco said. "I'd like it back."

"Yeah, well you took something of mine, Draco!" Harry turned around, to look at Isabella as she vented. "Last year! You took my only friend!" She struggled to break free of Anna's grip. Draco looked at her, his face turning to sadness for only a moment before glancing back over at Harry with hatred.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked, turning back to Draco as well.

"It's my mother's, it's powerful, but it's not the same. Doesn't quite understand me...know what I mean?"

"Why didn't you tell her?" Harry asked, suddenly changing the subject. "Bellatrix." Isabella hissed through her teeth. "You knew it was me...you didn't say anything." Isabella waited impatiently for Draco's answer. How dare he give away Jasmine but not Harry, what was the difference?

The boy on his right spoke to him softly, Isabella couldn't quite hear him. Harry reached in his pocket slowly for his wand.

"Easy..." Draco said, inching forward slightly.

Suddenly, Isabella felt Anna let go of her and Hermione's voice ring through the air.

"_Expelliarmus._"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The same boy yelled. It missed Anna by the skim of her head. Harry fell back. The Horcrux flew into the air onto a pile of clutter.

Suddenly, Ron sprinted after the guys, yelling "that's my girlfriend you numpties!" Anna laughed to herself.

"He's such a git." She said. "Harry, what is it?"

"The diadem, help me get it!" He said, starting to climb the clutter. Isabella watched nervously from below as Anna climbed up with Harry. They stopped near the top, prying two couches aside. "Got it!" Harry yelled. They both jumped down, waiting for Ron to return, until they heard a strange noise followed by Ron's cries.

"Run!" He came bounding out of the corner with a stupid, terrified expression on his face. He grabbed Anna and ran for it. "Goyle's setting the bloody place on fire!"

Isabella's face dropped as a dragon in the form of a large fireball came around the corner. She ran alongside Hermione as fast as she possible could. Harry tried to block any passageway of the fire, but it seemed to be no use, it still kept coming. The more they ran, the more they kept getting blocked, until finally they were surrounded by fire. They all watched in horror, the heat of the flames getting to Isabella. One of them attacked, but Harry cast a water spell to deflect it. The impact made them all trip back.

"Ron, you're brilliant!" Anna cried. Isabella turned around to see her grabbing a broom, as well as the rest of them. "Isabella, come with me." Anna put her hand out toward her. Isabella jumped on the broom, latching her arms around Isabella's waist. They flew in the air, narrowly avoiding the heat of the flames.

"Come on, this way!" Ron cried, heading for the exit. Isabella looked down to see Draco, along with only one of his friends climbing the pile of clutter.

Harry seemed to notice them too. "We can't leave them!"

"Yes we can!" Isabella screamed.

Ron looked back at Hermione. "He's joking, right?" She watched Harry pass over Draco, trying to take his hand, but he missed. Ron came around next to Harry at that exact moment. "If we die for them, Harry, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, Ron, shut it!" Anna screamed, following after Harry. He flew lower this time, locking onto Draco's arm and Ron to Draco's friend's. They flew quickly toward the exit, being knocked off their brooms as they just escaped the heat.

Isabella fell off the broom, along with Anna. Draco got up, quickly running off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Isabella screamed, picking up her wand and chasing after him.

"Isabella! Isabella, you'll get yourself killed!" Anna screamed. Isabella ignored her as she chased Draco down. She rounded the corner after him, picking up speed.

"_Locomotor Mortis_." She cried. Draco's legs suddenly bound together and he fell face first on the ground, a high grunt escaping his lips. She walked over, turning him over and pressing her wand into his neck. "Don't think I'm about to let you run away from me, _Malfoy_." She spat, picking him up and throwing him against the wall.

He lowered himself to the ground, sitting under Isabella. "Goyle," he said, out of breath. "He—he's dead."

"Yeah, you know who else is dead, Draco? My fucking sister!" She screamed. He flinched back, looking sad. "You know why? You _killed _her!"

"What are you on about?" He said, his eyes darting from her wand to her face every few seconds.

She crouched down to his level. "My sister. You used her. She _trusted_ you."

"I had to do it!"

"But you _told_ her you loved her! She loved you! Why did you do that to her?"

"I would've been killed!"

Isabella scrunched her nose in disgust, breathing heavily. "You're greedy and selfish. You didn't care about her at all. If you loved her you _would've_ died for her!"

"I did love her! You wouldn't understand unless you were in my family business! Imagine, living in fear of the most darkest wizard of all time because your parents are followers." He lifted the sleeve of his jacket, exposing the same tattoo Jon had. The snake coiling out of the skull head. "If you had the choice to live or the choice to die, what would you have done?"

"I would've died. I would've died for her."

"You obviously never met Voldemort have you?"

Her face softened. She lowered her wand. "No...I haven't."

"Then don't talk like you know what happened." He pushed his sleeve down angrily.

"Don't piss me off." She raised her wand again. "Because of you and any other of Voldemort's followers, the man I—I mean, my sister, is dead." She felt her eyes water. "So now, I'm doing this, for her."

"Stop!" He cried, putting up his hands. "Just, just hear me out, okay?"

Isabella lowered her wand, clenching her jaw tightly together. "Make it quick."

"I loved Jasmine," he started. Isabella rolled her eyes. "I loved her to death..I loved her smile, the way her hazel eyes sparkled when she laughed too hard. I loved the way she could stand up for herself and how she wasn't scared of what people did. I loved the way she acted like every day was an adventure, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous, the way she counted the stars every night until she lost track, the way she used to deviously pull pranks on people...but yet how sweet she was at the same time." A hint of tears flashed in Draco's eyes. "She was the only girl I ever loved."

Isabella didn't notice the tears pouring from her eyes as Draco spoke. She dropped her wand in awe and then, dropped to her knees, hugging him. He hugged her back, sniffling and trying to hold back tears. "Tell me something, Draco."

"Yes?"

"Did she ever talk about me...like, good things?"

"Loads of times." He laughed once. "She talked about how you would love certain things the school did, and how she wished you could come to Hogwarts...and of course how much of a pair of dunces you are when you're together."

Isabella laughed, finally breaking away from Draco. "Why though? You drew her in."

Draco looked down. "I was scared. You've seen Bellatrix, she's _mad_."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that part's pretty true."

"I didn't want to...but it was almost like I was forced into it. Every day of my life, I wish I could go back and save her. I loved her, I did...I promise, Izzy."

She shut her eyes, and for the first time...it didn't hurt.

She nodded. "I believe you." She felt Draco move closer and kiss the top of Isabella's head.

"That's for her. If either one of us dies tonight, we bring that to her." Draco said. Isabella nodded, looking up at him one last time before unbinding his legs. They both stood up, hugging each other again. "I have to go now...hopefully I'll see you when this is all over."

"Yeah." Her voice cracked. They separated and Draco looked at her one more time before he continued running down the corridor. She no longer felt hatred for Draco...she understood why he did it. It still hurt, but she knew why. She turned around, about to go find the others when they came around the bend.

"Where's Draco?" Anna asked.

"I let him go." She smiled faintly.

"Oh...okay." Anna said confused.

"Did you detroy it?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," Anna said as they walked quickly through the castle. "The last Horcrux is Voldemort's snake."

"Oh, lovely." Isabella said sarcastically.

They fought their way through the castle, blasting away everyone in their way. Isabella was on top of most of it, she was still upset about what happened on the bridge and the fact that Draco actually loved Jasmine was enough to make her feel even stronger. They ran out into the courtyard, dodging hexes being sent their way. Harry blasted one guy out of the way that shot the Killing Curse at them. Once in the center of the battle, a large giant just happened to turn around to look at them. They ran from it, hiding behind a large piece of debris. The giant swung, hitting only the large scrap of metal they hid behind, and continued to go back to what it was doing. Giants were pretty stupid. They got up, running out from their hiding spot until they came in contact with giant spiders. Isabella's eyes widened as they ran from them, quickly losing them as they rounded the corner toward the exit of the courtyard and stopped.

Isabella could see Greyback, feasting on the curly-haired girl from the Room of Requirement when she first came in. The girl who complained about Jasmine almost setting her hair on fire.

"No!" She screamed, throwing a curse at Greyback, sending him flying out the window. She ran behind the others as fast as possible but someone grabbed her from behind the waist. She tried to scream but a rough hand covered her mouth. She kicked at the person as they carried her off, away from the battle scene, behind a pillar by the castle.

She watched as the rest of them ran quickly away, not even noticing she was gone. This was truly it. She was done for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'aww Draco and Jasmine. So cuuuuute. I've actually totally forgotten about this chapter...I neglected to put it up then realized it's been almost a week. Sorry, guys, I've been busy a lot lately lol. But now who's got Isabella? D:**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Burning in the Skies" by Linkin Park**


	34. Decode

The person holding her captive threw her against the wall. She waited and waited with her eyes squeezed shut. She waited for the sound of battle cries and screams to leave her ears as she died but nothing happened. She slowly opened them, and tears began to quickly fog her vision.

"Oh my god." She threw her arms around the person's neck. The familiar scent of nicotine, leather, and sweat filling her nostrils.

Scabior pushed her off, pinning her arms to the wall.

"Your stupid new boyfriend almost killed me." He spat.

"Boyfriend? Him? Are you mad, what makes you think—"

"The way you clung to him made it look pretty obvious."

She laughed. "You're still the same, jealous man I knew."

"You're still the same slut."

She flinched. "_I'm _the slut? Who the hell was that girl, at the bridge?" She demanded.

Scabior's eyes softened. "A friend."

She scoffed. "Right, a friend that seems to desperately cling to _you_."

"What'd you do to your hair?" He asked, running his fingers through it.

"Why, you don't like it?" She asked, defensively taking it back.

"I didn't say that." He grabbed her free arm, pinning it back down to the wall.

She sneered. "So who is she?"

"If you must know, she's Abby's younger sister." He looked away from her, shaking his head. "She's been part of the Snatchers for years."

Isabella's breathing stopped. "Did you...?"

Scabior looked back at her, and a sly smirk formed on his face. "How could I not?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, breaking away from Scabior's grip. "Well, I'm glad we had this conversation, I'm gonna go find my friends now, thanks."

"You'll get yourself killed!" He grabbed her arm, turning her around. His facial expression was weird...different...it was like through everything, he finally learned to feel another emotion besides animosity, envy, or any other negative emotion.

"Who are you?" She asked. He looked at her, confused. "You're not Scabior. Are you sure you didn't bump your head when you fell off that bridge? Because he wouldn't _care_ if the worthless, blood-traitor girl went and got herself killed." She turned to walk away, but he threw her against the wall again. That same adrenaline kicked inside of her again.

"You think I didn't care? Why do you think I kept such a close eye on you and Jon together? You trusted the wrong person, Izzy."

"Yeah, you think I didn't _figure_ that out?" She screamed in his face. "You were too busy with your own dirty little sex affairs to even bother with me."

He smirked, making butterflies erupt in her stomach again. "Jealous?" He traced her jawline with his finger. She pushed him away from her and continued walking away. "So what, do you want me to stop you or not?"

She whipped around. "I'm here fighting for Jasmine. I don't have time to bother with who I'm in love with right now."

"Take off his jacket."

"What?"

"Take it off...I did it for you with that mudblood's scarf... so take it off."

She smirked. "Jealous?" She mimicked his voice. He raised an eyebrow, suddenly heading full speed toward her. She took off, tearing through the courtyard, flinging hexes behind and in front of her. She took every twist and turn when she ran into the school, finally stopping in an empty corridor. When she didn't see him anymore, she caught her breath, holding the wall for support.

When she finally looked up, she gasped. He was right in front of her. He grabbed her arms, pushing her into the wall. "Still the same Isabella." He snickered. "The same girl who runs from a Snatcher, taunts me, and likes to think she's brave."

"I'm not the coward here, Scabior, you are."

A smirk slowly formed on his face. "Yeah? Prove it then."

She bit her lip, looking into his blue-grey eyes. Everything about him drew her in. His smile, his eyes, his scent. Everything. She struggled to break free from his grip, but he resisted. When she finally forced him to let go, she placed both hands on the side of his face and stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his. A strange, electrical shock was sent through her body as her stomach did the same flop it normally did whenever he kissed her. Her tongue slipped between his lips, delving into this unusual situation; It was like she couldn't stop, she just wanted more and more.

She finally stood back, staring up into his eyes, which remained shocked. She swallowed over the lump that formed in her throat, still feeling shaky from what just happened. Then, before she could react, he pinned her arms to the wall and kissed her again, more passionately than she did, feeling the same way she did, still wanting more and more. He separated and they both breathed heavily against each other's faces.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" He whispered.

She smiled. "That would've ruined all of this right now." Isabella looked into his eyes again. "Did you ever really think I was worthless?"

Scabior's smile disappeared. "No," he said quietly. "Annoyin' and over-dramatic, yes."

She laughed. "I never thought I'd see myself like I do now."

He smirked, softly running his hands through her hair. "Believe it, beautiful."

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she leaned in to kiss him again. He played with the lining of Jon's jacket, pulling her closer.

"Now will you take off that jacket?" He said suddenly, breaking away. She rolled her eyes, tearing off Jon's jacket and throwing it aside.

"Where is he, by the way?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "You still care?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

A loud crash caused them both to jump. She almost forgot they were in the middle of a war zone.

"I know where we can go." He said, grabbing her hand. They ran through the falling debris and flying hexes, down the steps, into the lower part of the school.

"Where are we going?" Isabella cried.

"You'll see." They ran into a colder part of the school, coming to a large portrait at the end of the hall. "Hopefully, with a bit of luck..." he said, walking toward the portrait and prying it open. He checked behind it then motioned for Isabella to follow. "Ah, just as I remembered it." Isabella looked around the large room which somewhat resembled a dungeon with couches, a fireplace, and a table surrounded by chairs in the back.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Slytherin common room." He said plopping down in one of the couches. "Obviously."

Her heart raced. "I wonder how much time Jasmine spent down here." She said, touching the mantel of the fireplace. "I could just imagine her and Draco here, plotting pranks to pull on people." She laughed, turning to Scabior. They heard more and more rumbling above them, and she suddenly realized what she was here for. "I should go help." She turned to leave but Scabior stood in front of her, blocking her path in an instant. "Scabior, seriously." He grabbed her wrists, smirking at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously. He raised his eyebrows. She laughed, realizing what he wanted. "You're funny, but no." She freed her hands, about to leave.

"We don't have much time." He said. She stopped in her tracks. "Voldemort could kill you if you leave...or anyone for that matter...what if we never see each other again?"

She turned around. His face seemed annoyed and hopeful at the same time. "We will...I promise." She turned once more to leave but he blocked her off again.

"You trust me, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course."

"So trust me when I say this..." He cupped her face in the palm of his hand, staring into her eyes. "I love you, Isabella Robbins."

Her heart stopped. "I—what happened to you?" She asked.

"You did...I never thought I could—"

She looked down. "You're not the same Scabior I fell in love with. You changed."

"You want the cruel, heartless Scabior? Is that what you want?" He shouted.

"I want the Scabior that yelled at me! I want the Scabior that wanted me _all_ to himself! I want the Scabior that _forces _me to stay with him, to be with him, the Scabior that kept me in his grip because I was his prisoner...the Scabior that I _knew _had something inside of them that might just snap and in any second, I could die. The adrenaline rush with that feeling was the best feeling I've ever felt...that's the Scabior _I _fell in love with."

Scabior breathed heavily out of his nose. He grabbed her, throwing her on the couch and climbing on top of her, trapping her beneath him. "That's how you want it, Izzy?"

"Remember how you said anything Jon did, you could do better?" She raised her eyebrows and softly said "prove it."

A smirk formed on his face as he leaned in to kiss her over and over again. A deja vu feeling overcame her. That one night with Jon ran through her head again, but this was different.

She wasn't doing this to get anyone pissed off.

She was doing it because she truly, honestly, no matter how much she might deny it, loved the man.

She _was_ just like her sister, she was a sweet girl, who fell in love with a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Thanksgiving, here, have another chapter ;3! Wah, I've been neglecting this story because I'm writing one of my own right now (not a ff, just a fictional one) and I'm so into that, I totally forgot about this one, please forgive me lolol. Anyway, I've written the rest of this fic, and I hope you all like the ending because I really do. Okay, until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Decode" by Paramore. It's getting really hard to choose songs now, guise ._. **


	35. The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

Isabella was still trying to catch up with her mind. "Holy shit," she muttered. He laughed, turning over on his side to look at her. It was then that she noticed they were both on the ground. The shag rug beneath their bodies was so comfortable, she barely even noticed. She closed her eyes, catching her breath and the fast beating of her heart.

"So, Jonathon still better than me?" Scabior asked with a smirk in his voice.

She laughed. "You're still cocky, aren't you?"

"I'm serious, though."

She bit her lip, finally looking at him. "Maybe..." she smirked, sitting up to get her clothes on.

"You're not really gonna leave me hangin' like that are you?" He asked, sitting up with her.

"Yeah, I think so." She laughed. He grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her to look at him. His face turned serious. "Can I help you?"

"You're a devious little girl."

She leaned into him, pressing her lips on his. The same electrical shock ran through her, that same hunger for more of each other. "I may be devious, but you're even worse."

He chuckled. "Right..."

She stood up, getting her jeans on while Scabior got dressed behind her.

"Well, well, well." Isabella jumped, pushing her hair out of her face and looked toward the source of the voice. "If it isn't miss Slutty McSlutpants." Jonathon sauntered toward her. His old, denim jacket in his hands. "I thought you were dead...both of you. Especially when I found this."

Scabior stood up, fully clothed and adjusted his jacket. "Give it up, Jonathon."

"You took her from me."

"I didn't take anyone," Scabior said, walking over to Isabella and pushing her hair over to one side of her shoulder as he did so. "Isabella chose who she wanted on her own."

"You lied to her!" Jon shouted, pulling out his wand. Isabella gasped about to block them off from killing each other, but Scabior pushed her away. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothin'! You just messed up...she didn't want you."

"Isabella," Jon said, looking at her. "Is that true?"

She looked down, awkwardly massaging the back of her neck. Jon suddenly became awfully exasperated, throwing a curse at Scabior, who pushed Isabella out of the way as he took out his own wand. She lied face down on the floor, listening to them throw spells and curses at each other.

"Stop!" She screamed over the noise of things exploding.

Then, she heard two words escape each of their mouths at the same time, two words she never wanted to hear again.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A loud thump issued across the room, the only sound audible was someone's heavy breathing. Then, there was silence.

She lifted her head, not sure if she wanted to know who killed who. She stood up slowly, listening, and watching in her peripherals, as someone strode directly in front of her and lifted her chin. Scabior's face towered above her and she let out a sigh of relief as she threw her arms around him, tears flowing from her eyes. She squeezed them shut, sobs softly escaping her lips.

"Isabella," he pushed her away, touching her face as she looked up at him. He seemed to be aggrieved, not sure what to do. "_I_ can't choose sides."

"What do you mean?"

"We can be together, if you join the Death Eaters."

She shook her head. "No."

He swallowed hard. "Then I have to tell you somethin'...which you probably already know."

She nodded, her eyes still overflowing with tears. "Just say it."

"I have to keep fightin' against you. We're from two completely different sides...I need to fight you and your friends."

She pushed him, forcing him slightly back in surprise. "Was that your master plan?" She screamed. "To fuck me then tell me you have to keep fighting me?"

"No, I never wanted any of this!" He shouted, grabbing her arms again. "I'm just doin'—"

"Your job," she said, sneering. "If I had a quid for every time you've said that I'd—" Suddenly, she felt that piercing pain in her head again. She dropped to the floor, about to scream. "It's him, again."

"You have fought valiantly...but in vain." Voldemort's voice probed through the air. "I do not wish this, every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity." Isabella looked up and over at Jon, then back up at Scabior, who listened to his words intently. "Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friend to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me."

The voice stopped, and the pounding of her head disappeared. Scabior helped her up and they both looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to—" Isabella cut him off, kissing him deeply. Maybe for the last time, who knows?

She willed herself to let go, to stop. "Fine. Go. Do what you have to do...who are we kidding? Like you said, we're from two different worlds..." She looked down, sighing. "Maybe, if we both survive this, our paths will cross again one day."

Scabior nodded. "What are you gonna do if you survive all this?"

She shrugged. "Probably go back to my dad's...were you there by the way...the other day?"

He smirked. "You can't possibly believe me to not follow you now, can you?"

She smiled. "If you survive...will you keep following me?"

His smile disappeared. He shook his head. "No." She nodded, looking down at her fingers, covered in dirt and blood. "You're still mine though." He caressed her face. "No matter what." He smirked devilishly.

She smiled faintly. "Right." They grabbed hands, walking out of the Slytherin common room together. Isabella took one last look at Jonathon's unmoving body on the floor before closing the portrait behind her and walking down the corridor. They stopped when they saw the group at the bottom of the steps, heading into the Great Hall.

"I guess this is where we part." Scabior said quietly.

She nodded solemnly. "Guess so."

"Last chance..." He said, looking into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Just go. Go off and kill people like you always do. It's what you live for...not me."

He let go of her hand. With one last look at her, he turned and walked down the steps in frustration, out into the courtyard without anyone noticing. A part of her heart felt like it chipped off as he disappeared in front of her...again. She took a deep breath and walked down the steps, into the eerily quiet Great Hall. Bodies were strewn across the floor. People who died in battle...probably people that died when she was with Scabior.

She felt like kicking herself. Why did she stay with him? Maybe if she left, Jon wouldn't be dead. She walked over toward Anna, who stood over a red-headed boy, and judging by the way Ron was crying, it was probably one of his brothers.

Anna did a double take on Isabella before throwing her arms around her, beginning to sob. "I thought you were dead. I didn't know what happened!"

"I'm fine." She laughed as Anna let her go. "I just...had some business to take care of."

"What?"

She shook her head, faking a smile. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Anna looked at her, concerned. Isabella glanced down to see Lupin, the man she hardly knew, with Tonks, the girl with really cool hair...dead. She turned to Anna and began to cry on her shoulder. She should've helped. She felt so stupid.

"Where's Harry gone?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Anna and Isabella looked around. "Probably the forest..." Isabella said.

"No..." Hermione ran out toward the front, Isabella and Anna trailing behind. "He must have apparated."

"Well...I guess all we can do is wait." Anna said. They walked back to the steps, but Isabella stood where she was, staring into the darkness. Scabior was gone. What if she never saw him again? She just got him, and then she let him go. It's not like there was any fighting going on at this point, would it really matter if she disappeared? She didn't want to join the dark side, it's just...

"Isabella?"

"I'm gonna go into the forest." She said.

"Are you mad?" Anna asked. "Just let Harry go alone."

"No...there's something I need to do."

"Isa—"

It was too late. She disapparated, and only seconds after, appeared in front of the forest. Her heartbeat picked up as she stared into the dark trees.

"Oh, come off it." A familiar voice said. She turned around to see Scabior, out of breath, and obviously agitated. "You can't go in there."

"Why not?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Voldemort will kill you."

"So I'll hide."

Scabior sighed. "You have a death wish, Miss Robbins."

"I don't care what you do..." she said. "I'm still yours." She smirked.

He smirked back. "Stay hidden, and don't you dare come out of hidin', you got that?"

She nodded. "Got it."

They walked through, hand in hand, quietly through the forest.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Isabella said.

"What?"

"That night we both camped out...just you and me, and I told you everything that happened to me."

He laughed. "How could I possibly forget that? You were so madly jealous of the fact that I was lookin' for that mudblood."

"I'm _not_ jealous of her."

"Keep tellin' yourself that." She ripped her hand away from his. "What?"

"I refuse to admit it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, stay out here, there's lots of beasts and creatures just waitin' to feast on somethin'..." He started walking away. She looked around uncomfortably, then caught up with him again. "That's what I thought."

"Oh, God, you're so full of it." She said.

"Well you're an annoyin' brat."

She punched him, which did nothing but make him laugh. "Remind me again why I'm here."

"You're madly in love with me."

"No, that's you."

"I don't have a heart, remember?"

She scoffed. "I'm leaving."

"C'mon, we're almost there."

She groaned, then continued walking. "See that tree over there," he pointed to a large tree off to the right side of where Voldemort and his followers stood silently. "Go hide behind it." She started to go off, but Scabior grabbed her arm. "Please, don't get yourself caught like an idiot." He said threateningly, staring into her eyes. She hesitated, feeling suddenly vulnerable again then nodded, running around to the side of the tree before sitting against it, keeping her wand ready.

"Scabior," Voldemort said. "Where are the others?"

"Dead. They're all dead now. Just me."

"Even Jonathon?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Isabella sneered. She was disgusted by this, why was she even here?

"What were you doing this whole time, might I ask?" Voldemort said.

"Oh, I walked the whole way."

"Why?"

"In case I came across any others."

There was silence. Isabella's heart picked up pace. What if he didn't believe him? What if he knew Isabella was here?

"Clever one you are, Scabior."

She sighed.

"Thank you, my Lord." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

They waited in silence, for what seemed like hours. Did she dare peek her head around the corner? She got up from the ground slowly, facing the clearing where Voldemort and everyone else was. As she scanned the group, except for the bald, pale man at the front, she saw a girl with black, curly, crazy hair.

Bellatrix.

She ground her teeth together, pointing her wand, ready to kill her. Until a man, walking toward them, spoke up.

"No sign of him, my Lord."

Bellatrix moved from her spot, striding over to Voldemort and ruining her only shot at the woman who killed her sister. Isabella moved behind her tree again, only listening.

"I thought he would come." Voldemort's eerie voice said. There was a slight pause, as if everyone stopped breathing...what was he going to do?

Then, there was a small snap of a twig, followed by a murmur of voices, Isabella peered over at the direction of the noise. Slowly, Harry's figure took form.

"No." She said under her breath.

"Harry? No! What are you doing here?" A large man with a huge beard held by ropes spoke. From the looks of it, he was half giant.

"Quiet!" The same Death Eater as before said, holding one of the ropes that held the half giant prisoner.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort started. Isabella moved so that she could only see Harry in her line of vision.

"There's no way he's going through with this." She whispered. "No."

"The Boy Who Lived...come to die."

Shivers ran up Isabella's spine as Voldemort spoke. She turned back around, sliding to the ground and squeezed her eyes shut as the eerie quietness rang through the air.

And finally, without warning, she heard Voldemort's voice pierce the night sky.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" A green light flared around her. She listened intently, then opened her eyes and turned to look where Harry had once stood.

He was lying on the ground.

Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After massive amounts of editing in this chapter, I finally liked it. I gotta say, this is one of my favorites since the beginning-ish of this whole fic. I hope you guys like it too, because I noticed toward the end, I started getting lazy with my chapters, so I wanna make the last ones really good for you guys :3! Until the next one! (P.S. 4 chapters left /3)**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot" by Brand New.**


	36. Narcissistic Cannibal

(chapter 36)

Isabella covered her mouth to stop the sobs from coming out. Harry Potter was dead...what was she going to tell everyone? She could kick herself. She didn't fight hard enough. All because of Scabior; he got in the way of things, again.

"My Lord?" She heard Bellatrix's nauseating voice speak softly. "My Lord, are you hurt? My Lord?"

"I don't need your help." Voldemort said.

"No. Come." Bellatrix insisted. Isabella heard a small shriek from Bellatrix as Voldemort pushed her down. It was quiet for a few moments. Then she heard someone walking toward Harry, she turned to see Draco's mother, standing over him. "The boy...is he dead?" Bellatrix asked.

Draco's mother leaned down next to him, checking for a pulse. Isabella held her breath, watching and waiting. Finally, she stood up, and slowly turned around to face them.

"Dead."

The crowd cheered. She turned to see Scabior, a shocked look on his face. He looked at her, unsure of what to say. She shook her head, and without looking back at him, disapparated from the forest, back into the castle.

"Izzy!" She heard Anna scream. "Izzy, where's Harry? We saw him walk through, how in the _hell_ are you alive?"

"It's complicated." Isabella mumbled.

"Where's Harry?" She asked again.

She looked at her, not sure of what to say.

Anna looked around awkwardly. "Well?"

Hermione and Ron stood nearby, waiting.

"I-I saw him go into the forest...I got scared and disapparated out though."

Anna let out a sigh. "Oh. I guess we'll just have to wait some more then..." She rolled her eyes.

They walked into the Great Hall, sitting on the benches lined against each wall. The sun rose slowly on the horizon, and more and more bodies got deployed out. Isabella stayed quiet, waiting, and hoping. She hoped that maybe she was wrong, that Harry wasn't actually dead. The chances of that happening were slim to none.

"Guys, you best come have a look at this." Ginny said. They all poured out of the Great Hall at once into the courtyard, where Neville already stood, carrying some sort of witch's hat. Isabella saw men and women in black walking toward, along with the half giant, who seemed to be carrying something...or someone. Leading the pack was Voldemort; a face she never wanted to see, alongside with his snake.

A chill was sent down her spine when she saw his face for the first time.

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny asked, her voice shaky. Isabella saw Scabior emerge to the front of the crowd. When she saw him, she looked away quickly. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes anymore. "Neville, who is it?" Ginny demanded once more, walking closer.

"Harry Potter..." Voldemort's voice boomed, making Isabella flinch. "Is dead."

"No! No!" Ginny screamed, running forward, but her dad grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted, sending a shield charm over the crowd.

"No." Anna said, walking forward with Hermione, Ron, and Isabella. "No."

Isabella watched, frightened by what may come out of Voldemort's mouth next.

"Stupid girl." He spat. "Harry Potter is dead..." He walked closer to them. "From this day forth, you put your faith in me."

They all watched, heartbroken. Anna put her hand to her mouth, about to cry. As Isabella scanned the crowd, she saw two familiar faces.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I can't believe it...my aunt and uncle, they're...oh my god."

Voldemort smiled, turning to his large group of Death Eaters. "Harry Potter is dead!" The crowd laughed, including Isabella's aunt and uncle. Isabella walked closer, next to Neville. Voldemort continued to cackle. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us!" Isabella looked over on the mound of rubble to see Bellatrix perched on top, just oozing with happiness.

It made her sick.

"...Or die."

Voldemort scanned the crowd, his smile slowly fading. She swallowed hard.

"Draco." Isabella looked over to see Draco's father, who looked absolutely terrible, motioning for his son. She turned around to look at Draco, looking more upset than anything. He made eye contact with Isabella...as if to tell her something. "Draco..." his father said again.

"Draco...come." His mother spoke more softly. Slowly, Draco stepped forward into the crowd.

"Ah. Well done, Draco. Well done." Voldemort spoke, giving him probably the most awkward hug ever as he passed him.

Draco continued into the crowd, his mother took him away to the back...he didn't even try to look his father in the eyes.

"Isabella?" She looked over in the direction of her aunt's voice. "Oh my—look, it's her. Peter, it's her." She heard her aunt say softly.

Her uncle smiled when he saw her. "Izzy." He stretched out his arms, an eerily warm smile stretched over his face. Voldemort looked at her, a smile on his face as well, sending a shiver down her spine. "Haven't you always wondered what the wizarding world is like?" Her aunt smiled even wider.

"Yes, curious thing, the wizarding world...how lucky you are to be related to these two marvelous people." Voldemort spoke to her. "Come, child...everything will be fine you see, once you join." His smile disappeared.

She swallowed hard, looking through the crowd once more until her eyes landed on Scabior. He didn't show any emotion, and eventually, he looked away first. It made everything clear to Isabella.

"No." She said. She looked back over at her aunt and uncle's shocked faces. "I think I know enough, no thanks to you two. You're part of the reason Jasmine's dead, you are."

Her aunt and uncle looked at each other awkwardly.

"If you don't mind, I'm staying here. Besides, I've already told someone I would never join the dark side." She looked directly at Scabior, who looked up now, knowing she was talking about him. "If it means fighting _against_ people I love, so be it." She looked away from him, back to her aunt and uncle. Anna tugged on her shirt, pulling her back.

"That's braver than anything I've ever done." She spoke softly.

"Thanks." A small smile formed on Isabella's face.

Suddenly, Neville began to limp forward. Everyone watched, surprised. Neville would be the last person to actually join Voldemort, he was too good. Too brave. There's no way he'd go through with this.

"Well, I must say, I'd hoped for better." Voldemort said. Everyone in the crowd laughed. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom."

All of Voldemort's followers laughed yet again at his unusual name, including Bellatrix. Her rotting teeth more visible than ever. Isabella grimaced at her, wishing once more that she could just kill her, but that'd leave her vulnerable to anyone else in the crowd to take a shot at her.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks." Voldemort smirked.

"I'd like to say something." Neville said almost immediately after. Voldemort paced in his spot, annoyed.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say." He said almost sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville said.

"Stand down, Neville." Seamus snapped.

"People die every day." Neville said, turning back to him. "Friends...family...yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us...in here." He pointed to his chest. "So's Fred...and Remus...Tonks...all of them." He looked over at Isabella. "Even Jasmine."

Isabella's breathing stopped.

"They didn't die in vain." He turned back to Voldemort. "But you will, because you're wrong!"

Voldemort just stood there, laughing, which made Isabella even angrier. She hated this man, the way he laughed, the way he killed Harry, it pissed her off to no end.

"Harry's heart did beat for us! For _all_ of us!" Neville pulled a sword out of the witch's hat. The same sword from Malfoy Manor way back when. Isabella's eyes scanned the sword, having a sudden flashback. "This is not over!"

Suddenly, Harry fell from Hagrid's arms, onto the ground. Isabella's heart leapt in her throat as Voldemort's face suddenly turned to horror. Harry cast a spell at the snake, but nothing happened, so he ran off into rubble of the castle. Voldemort continued to cast spells at him but Harry dodged them all. Then she noticed all the Death Eaters leaving, flying away into the air as a puff of black smoke.

Draco took one last look at Isabella before he and his parents turned and quickly retreated down the bridge.

"No! No, come back!" Bellatrix cried. "Lucius! Come back! Come back and fight!"

Harry sneakily ran into the castle as someone from the Order cast shield charms behind them all. "I'll lure him into the castle! We have to kill the snake!" He yelled.

Voldemort and his followers rushed forward, Scabior being one of them. Isabella rushed inside, as Voldemort cast a spell at Neville, knocking him unconscious.

"Neville!" She cried. But she didn't have time, hexes were flying everywhere and she had to get to safety.

"Isabella, stay here and please, be careful." Anna said, pushing her into a small corridor of the school.

"Where are you going?" Isabella asked, her facial expression suddenly changing to fear.

"To find the snake...someone's gotta try to kill it."

Anna ran off with Ron and Hermione, leaving Isabella alone. She pulled out her wand, keeping her breathing steady as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her. This was it, no matter what...she had to do what she had to do.

Even if it meant killing the person she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty sure you all hate me for killing Jonathon lolol I'm sorry ._. I'm also really sorry it's taken this long for me to get the next chapter up, I've been busy and haven't actually been in the greatest mood either, so, sorry :p anyways, review! Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Narcissistic Cannibal" by Korn (feat. Skrillex & Kill The Noise)**


	37. In For The Kill

**A/N: Please, don't kill me. I know, it's been forever. School has been hell, I went through some personal stuff, I've been busy on weekends, and now I FINALLY have some time to breathe. I didn't mean to make you guys wait this long, I'm so sorry.**

* * *

><p>Hexes and curses flew in every which direction as Isabella dodged through them all. She still wasn't sure who she stunned or killed in the process. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly and a familiar, crazy face with long black curls surrounding it and a wide smirk appeared in front of her.<p>

She threw a stunning spell at Bellatrix, but she dodged it.

"Missed me," She mocked behind Isabella. She turned around to the sound of her voice, but Bellatrix zoomed out of the Great Hall as a puff of smoke. Isabella followed after, throwing spells at her but missing completely. She stopped in the middle of a hallway, her wand out and ready. "What's the matter, dearie," she smiled, taking her full form in front of Isabella. "Heart too good to kill me?" "As I recall, you had some sort of fling with one of the Snatchers, am I correct?" Bellatrix said, beginning to circle her. "The adorable thing is that, you think that I don't know." She laughed darkly. "It was written all over both your faces that night at the Malfoy Manor—do you remember?"

"What are you going on about?" Isabella asked suspiciously.

"I'm just saying, wouldn't it be a pity if the poor thing died?" She pouted sarcastically.

Isabella's heart broke. "What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing...yet." She smirked.

"It's gonna stay that way, because I'm going to kill _you_ first."

"You have to catch me if you want to kill me, sweetie." She cackled, turning into smoke again and jetting off. Isabella followed after her, still trying to throw spells at her but still missing. Bellatrix landed once more on the stairwell down to the dungeons. "Ah, yes, weren't you two courting it up down in these corridors?"

Isabella's face dropped. "What _else_ do you know?"

"I'm quite observant, you see." She smiled, walking closer to Isabella. "Slytherins do it best, so why not do it in the Slytherin common room, eh?"

Isabella narrowed her eyes at her. "_Stupefy!_" But Bellatrix turned into smoke again, appearing on the other side of her.

"Uh, uh, uh. I'm not finished playing with you yet." She giggled, turning into smoke once more and flying down the corridors. Isabella followed close behind, determined to finish her once and for all. She stopped outside in the courtyard, her wand at the ready again. "If he heard you being tortured...would he come running?"

Isabella swallowed hard. "Why?"

"Does he _really_ care?" Bellatrix said, coming closer. "Let's find out, shall we?" She smiled before screaming the word she thought she'd never have to hear again. "_Crucio!_"

Isabella dropped to the floor, screaming and twitching excessively again. "Why are you doing this?"

"Three Robbins are already dead, why not kill one more?" She cackled loudly, torturing her again.

Isabella screamed more and more loudly. "Stop it!"

"Are you scared, Isabella?" She whispered, bending over her. "Once your little boyfriend comes to try and find you, he's all mine." She laughed darkly to herself. "And after that, so are you." She began torturing her again. Isabella tried to hold in her screams but she couldn't do it. "Go ahead, Izzy, _scream_ for him."

"No!"

"Oh, young love...makes me _sick_!" Bellatrix continued to torture her, making Isabella's head pound as she screamed louder and louder.

"No! Stop!" Isabella heard Scabior's voice break through the air.

Bellatrix laughed to herself. "I knew he'd come running."

"Leave her alone, Bellatrix!"

"Now, why on earth should I do that?" Isabella heard Bellatrix's feet walking closer to Scabior, but not far enough away from her.

"She means nothin' to you, you killed her sister long ago, isn't that enough?"

"Hm, let me think about this..." Bellatrix said sarcastically. "No, don't think so." Isabella felt another wave of pain surge through her; she began to scream once more.

"Stop! Stop it!" Scabior shouted.

"Come one step closer and she's dead." Bellatrix said, pointing her wand at him. Isabella moved her head slightly up, seeing her own wand just inches from her face. She carefully grabbed it, pointing it up at Bellatrix.

"You're not allowed to kill her." Scabior spat.

"Who says?" Bellatrix said eerily sweet.

"I do. I'm the person who decides whether or not she dies."

Isabella shivered, realizing how fragile her life was in the palm of his hand. She knew what he was capable of, yet she never stopped to think about it lately.

Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed. "That's cute, but I'm still going to kill her."

Isabella stood up, her wand pointed behind Bellatrix. "You stupid bitch." Bellatrix turned around, her eyes widening as she saw how close Isabella's wand was to her face. She looked back at Scabior, then back at Isabella, realizing she was caught in the middle either way. "You killed my sister, tortured her to death, and you think you can do the same to me?" She barked out a laugh. "Well, that's where me and my sister are quite different."

"How do you mean, dearie?" Bellatrix asked, seeming slightly frightened.

Isabella smirked, looking Bellatrix in the eyes. "Torturing feels like nothing when you've already gone through with it multiple times before." She whispered. Bellatrix swallowed hard. "Go to hell..._Avada Kedavra!_" In seconds, Bellatrix froze in her place and with one final blast from Isabella's wand, she burst into pieces.

Isabella let out a huge breath of air, backing away from where she stood. She looked up into Scabior's eyes, who looked sad and worried. She said nothing more, walking in the castle and into the Great Hall where a battle still took place. She fought alongside Anna, killing off anyone who dared to attack them.

"Found Bellatrix yet?" Anna screamed over her shoulder.

Isabella smiled. "Yeah, she's dead."

Anna laughed. "Damn, you've got some badass traits, Is."

"I learned from the best." She looked over at Anna.

Her heart raced as she continued fighting the battle. She didn't care who she killed, as long as none of her friends died within the process. Once she turned around, her heart beat even faster than before. Her wand raised to his face, and his to hers. They just stared at each other, feeling like everything else around them was going in slow motion.

"Well, go on, do it." Isabella said, her voice shaking. "My life is in the palm of your hand, so take it."

Scabior didn't answer, swallowing over a lump in his throat. Anna appeared next to her, her wand also pointed at him.

"Isabella, listen to me, this man did horrible things to you." She said softly. "You may think you have feelings for him, but you're wrong...he's tortured you, kidnapped you, and starved you...why would_ that_ make you fall in love with him?"

Isabella's jaw quivered as she looked into his eyes, becoming colder and colder.

"Kill him." Anna said. Scabior looked over at her for a split second before looking back at Isabella.

"I have to do what I have to do..." Isabella whispered.

"Not unless I do it first." He said threateningly, causing Anna to stand between them. "Of course, Anna's always around to save the day." He smirked. "You think I'm not afraid to kill you too?"

"Go ahead, do it." Anna tempted. "It won't give you enough time to get a shot at Isabella and you'll be history, that's all that matters."

"You have no idea who you're dealin' with." He whispered.

"Hey, you lot! Come look at this!" Ginny shouted, looking out a window from the Great Hall into the courtyard. They all ran to the window, looking out. Harry and Voldemort had fallen from the sky, and were now on the ground, army crawling toward their wands. They both stood up, casting different spells at each other. Green and red light shot up from the meeting point of their spells.

"Oh my god." Isabella whispered. Suddenly, Voldemort recoiled, a look of horror on his face. Harry looked back, trying to see what the source of his recoil was. Isabella looked out into the hall where a huge cloud of black smoke seemed to drift into the air next to Neville.

He killed the snake. It was only Voldemort now, he was so vulnerable.

Isabella looked back out the window and once more, green and red flames went up from the center of their wands, but it seemed like Harry's light was being sent farther down Voldemort's. His face was etched with fright as the light reached the tip of his wand, sending it flying in the air and into Harry's hand.

Isabella watched, horrified, as it appeared to look like Voldemort was turning into ash. The bits of his skin flew up in the air as he tried to scream, but no sound came out.

It was over...Voldemort was dead. People cheered all around, hugging one another. Anna even flung her arms around Isabella, surprising her. She smiled, turning around to find Scabior, but he wasn't there. She searched all around the room, but there was no sign.

She ran into the entrance hall, once again, looking around...but he wasn't there.

He retreated.

Coward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, I'm so sorry guys. Like I've said, I have all the chapters already typed and ready to go. Two more to go :)! Don't forget to review! Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "In For The Kill" by La Roux (Skrillex remix [because it's epic]) **


	38. The No Seatbelt Song

Isabella sat in the Great Hall, no emotion left in her heart. She watched as students, one by one, piled into the room. She saw Luna sit next to Neville, and smile up at him. Isabella's heart ached just looking at them, wishing she could feel the same way they did at that moment. It was crazy how she knew, just by a shared look what those two were feeling. She knew because it was the same look she and him had shared...

She broke out of her chance when she saw Harry walk through, hugging Hagrid with a huge grin on his face. When Hagrid walked away, Harry looked over at her. He walked over, smiling.

"We did it, Isabella."

Isabella tried to force a smile. "Yeah, we did."

"Jasmine would be proud of you."

She nodded, feeling her eyes water. Then, slowly, her nod turned into a shaking of her head. "No, she wouldn't."

Harry looked up at her, a puzzled look on his face. He sat next to her, squeezing her hand as she tried not to cry. "Why would you say that? Of course she would."

Isabella shook her head, not able to stop the tears falling from her eyes. "I ran off in the middle of battle. I told myself that this night was dedicated just to her, no one else...and I ran off. I'm so stupid."

Harry stayed quiet, still clutching her hand. "We all make mistakes...the important thing is that Voldemort's dead. Don't beat yourself up, Izzy, I think you've gotten enough of that tonight." He smiled at her and she half-heartedly smiled back.

"Ron!" Anna squealed from the other side of the room, running toward the entrance and wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. Isabella's heart broke as she watched them cry into each other's shoulder. "I told you, I told you I could do it." She kept saying over and over. He kissed her head, holding her even tighter.

Isabella got up, breaking free from Harry's hand and storming out of the Great Hall. She was about to go outside, until she saw someone carrying a body covered by a sheet on a stretcher.

"Oi, we found this one in Slytherin's common room!" One boy carrying a side of the stretcher yelled.

Isabella's heart jumped to her throat. She pushed through the students, sprinting toward the body. "Move!" She yelled, waiting for them to place his body on the ground. She knelt beside it, slowly uncovering the sheet, and sure enough, there lied Jonathon. His face was pale and his lips looked like they were turning purple. His hair just came past his eyebrows, lightly touching his veiny eyelids. She could no longer see his chest moving lightly with each breath he took, nor could she see the way his mouth part slightly whenever he was sleeping...because he wasn't sleeping. He was dead. He was really dead. She placed both hands over her mouth, feeling tears pour out again as she looked at him.

She brushed his hair back, touching his cold face. Then she noticed something in his hand. She unclenched his fingers that wrapped around the fabric tightly, almost like he was trying to hold on to a part of his life. It was his denim jacket that he gave her and he found, leading him straight to where she and Scabior were when they...

She buried her face in it, continuing to cry softly. "All my fault."

A hand touched her back. She could feel the presence of the same person crouch down beside her, their breathing was deep. They were getting ready to say something. "Isabella...I'm sorry." Anna.

Isabella said nothing. She stood up slowly, walking past everyone that watched her cautiously, out into the courtyard. She continued down the large bridge filled with broken statues and giants' bodies, looking past the horizon. She fought for Jasmine and she failed. There was nothing left for her here. All she wanted to do was go home. She stopped at the top of the hill, turning back to look at Hogwarts one last time.

"It was great fighting alongside you guys." She whispered to herself. "I'll miss you, so much." She closed her eyes, apparating through the morning air. She opened her eyes, finding herself exactly where she started.

The dead end street, which looked like it'd just been glazed over with rain once again. She looked at all the little houses along the road, looking at the white and blue house Jasmine spent most of her life in. She wondered if her aunt and uncle had retreated as well, going back home because they knew Voldemort was going to die. As she looked into all the windows though, none of the lights seemed to be on and the house was dead quiet. Isabella swallowed hard, walking down the road, her shoes echoing off the wet pavement.

It felt weird, coming back after so long. She could still remember the night she ran away. If she went back, she'd probably go to jail for what she'd done to her mother. It was worth it though, she did what she needed to and she met the most amazing man in the universe. Unfortunately, he vanished without a trace and he was never coming back.

She unraveled Jonathon's jacket in her hand, putting it on and holding it over her body. She felt cold again, remembering all those nights she spent shivering in that lump Scabior called a bed. Everything seemed like it was so long ago, but it'd only been a couple of months. It didn't take that long before she finally started falling for Scabior, using Jonathon to get him upset. But she wondered if she actually _did_ use Jonathon. Sometimes a part of her felt like she actually did like him. He'd been sweet and caring toward her, providing her with everything she needed. He definitely treated her nicer than anyone did...but she knew that her heart was sent on Scabior.

When she thought of Jonathon, the only thing that popped into her head was all the times he'd get jealous of Scabior. It was like he was trying to win a competition that Scabior already knew he'd won. When she thought of Scabior, she thought of the way he'd tease her and laugh at her. How his smirk could make any woman weak at the knees. How the way his stupid, girly hair fell around his dirty, sullen face. She loved every attribute about him. But she still couldn't figure out why...

It didn't matter anymore though. He was gone. They were done. She was right, he'd leave her after he had sex with her. What else should she expect from a man who was so cruel, and heartless, and—"

"Now, where the hell do you think you're goin', love?" Isabella stopped, her heart dropped to her stomach when she heard that voice. "Oh, come now, love, you goin' to show me your beautiful face?"

A smile stretched across her face and she slowly turned around. Sitting on the barricade where she fell months ago and met the man she never thought she'd fall in love with, was Scabior. A smirk twitched up on his face as he got up, walking over to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I went back to the castle first...I searched everywhere for you. Then, I realized you probably left, goin' anywhere you could to forget I ever existed." He looked down at her. "But you see," he grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not about to let you forget."

Isabella bit her lip, resisting her urge to smile. "What are you gonna do about it?" He smirked, gently grabbing onto the back of her neck and pressing his lips to hers. The electric wave went through her again, making her not want to let go. She pulled on his jacket, trying to bring him closer. He let go and they both looked into each other's eyes, feeling those rush of emotions come back. He touched the side of her face, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone.

"Are you really goin' back to your dads?"

"As long as you promise not to run away again, no."

Scabior smiled. "I could be sent to Azkaban."

"I don't care." She said, smiling back.

"You may never see my again."

"I don't care."

"I might find another girl to fall in love with."

Her smile faded quickly and she punched his chest, causing him to laugh. "Still haven't changed much, have you?" She sneered.

He chuckled. "Why should I? You're the one who loves it so much."

She reluctantly smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"What?" Scabior asked confused.

She looked up at him. "A warm, beating heart."

A cheesy smile formed on his face as he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. And then, just like that, they apparated back at the castle.

"Izzy!" Anna cried, running toward her and suddenly, backing away, getting her wand out. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Anna." She pushed Anna's hand away. "Just trust me, okay."

Anna looked at Scabior skeptically. "If I see anything suspicious, or you _ever_ hurt this girl again, your head is mine, got that?"

"Loud and clear, Miss Bossy."

Anna rolled her eyes, walking away from the two of them.

"Isabella!" A woman's voice cried. She turned to see her aunt with soft black curls over her shoulder, come running toward her, embracing her in a hug. She smelled of peppermint and fresh air. Similar to Jasmine's scent. "Oh my goodness, I never thought I'd see you again! My child, are you hurt? Do you need something?"

"Aunt Rosie," Isabella cut her off. "This doesn't change anything...I still blame you for Jasmine's death."

Her aunt's eyes dropped. "Well, that was a long time ago...can't we forget the past?"

Isabella thought for a moment. Her mind raced with images of Jasmine, wondering what she was like in Hogwarts, how good of a witch she was, and how much she missed out on. "I'll keep in touch...that's all I'm giving you."

Her aunt smiled, kissing Isabella on the forehead. "You're a wonderful girl, Is." She dashed off in the other direction to meet with her husband, talking with a few members of the Order. As she scanned the room, she saw Jonathon's body still on the ground, motionless. She guessed that Scabior's eyes wandered to where hers were because she could feel him tense up.

"The git had it comin'." He said. She looked up at him as he stared, angered, at Jon's body.

"Scabior..." She said.

He looked at her, his eyes cold. "He took you from me." He snapped. "It should've been me that night. Not him."

"Don't worry about it now." She held onto his arm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's gonna stay that way." He said, looking back at Jonathon.

Isabella heard the movement of people behind her and saw Harry, Anna, Hermione and Ron leaving the Great Hall.

"Wait here." She ran after them, catching up with Anna, who looked over and smiled at her. They continued out to the same bridge, looking over all the debris that was left from the battle. Harry stood on a ledge, looking over the grounds. He held up Voldemort's wand, examining it.

"Why didn't it work for him?" Hermione asked. "The Elder Wand."

"It answered to somebody else." Harry said, turning to all of them. "When he killed Snape, he thought the wand would become his. But the thing is, the wand never belonged to Snape. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night in the astronomy tower. From that moment on, the wand answered to him." Harry looked back down at the wand again. "Until...the night when I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor."

"So that means..." Anna began.

Harry nodded, twirling the wand in his fingers. "It's mine."

"What should we do with it?" Ron asked.

"We?" Anna asked, angrily turning to Ron.

"I'm just saying, that's the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the world." Ron said. "With that, we'd be invincible."

Harry studied the wand carefully. Then, taking it in both hands with all his might, snapped it in two. Anna, Hermione and Ron seemed taken aback as Harry threw it away into the large pit below them. He stepped off the ledge as the other four looked over, not believing he just did that.

Hermione turned, smiling softly. Harry looked back at all of them. Then they came walking toward him, each grabbing each other's hands.

For once, Isabella realized it didn't matter what she did. She won the battle for good. She did fight for Jasmine, and she could've sworn she heard her soft, angelic voice whisper in her ear:

"You did it, Izzy."

Isabella closed her eyes, letting a single tear drop roll down her cheek. She squeezed Anna's hand in hers. For the first time in months, she actually felt happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas guys! This is my present to you :3. I'm really sad that this fic is almost over. I have one more chapter to upload and then it's over D': I really hope you guys enjoyed it though. I definitely had a lot of fun writing it, especially these last chapters. I have more stories in mind to write, but none involve Scabior. Yet. More or less, Draco ;D that's your guys' hint. In the last chapter, I'm gonna ask you guys a question, and I'd LOVE if you answered it. :3 okay! Don't forget to review! Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "The No Seatbelt Song" by Brand New**


	39. Glory Fades

**A/N: Well...here goes. Last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, seeing as it's the first fanfic I've ever written. SO! Anyways, in this chapter, I imagine Scabior more like how he looked in Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels. (he looks delicious, js.) At the end, I have a question to ask and I'd love to hear your guys' opinion! Thanks!**

**UPDATE 6/17/12: I've made a sequel to this fic because I just had a total inspiration boost. SO, for those of you that are reading this now, don't forget to read and review the sequel after ;) It's still being written as of today, so there's not many chapters. Thanks for everything, guys!**

* * *

><p><em>19 Years Later<em>

"Mummy!" The sound of a high pitched little girl rang through the halls. "Daddy!" It sounded like a large baby elephant was bounding down the halls into the room only a few seconds later. "You two are still sleepin'?"

Isabella turned over, the sunlight pouring through the cream colored curtains made her eyes squint. In the doorway was a young girl with long blond hair and bright greyish, blue eyes. She was dressed in a small fitted pink blouse with a black plaited skirt that just came above her knobby knees. Isabella looked over at the clock.

"Oh, Jazzy, it's still early." She said, lying back down on her pillow.

"But, Mum, I wanna go now!" Jasmine said, running over to the side of the bed.

Isabella smiled, petting her daughter's head. "Are your brother and sister awake?"

"Yep!" Jasmine replied. "Well, not Alice."

The mattress beneath Isabella moved as the person beside her woke up, peering over her shoulder.

"Oi, what you doin' up so early?" Scabior asked.

"Daddy! We can't miss the train!"

"Love, we've got another two hours until the train even pulls into the station." He said, chuckling.

"I don't care! Get ready, both of you!" She said before running out of their room and closing the door behind her.

"_She_ definitely has your genes." Scabior said, lying down on his back to look up at the ceiling with his hands folded across his bare chest.

"She's got _your_ rude, obnoxious attitude though." Isabella laughed, turning around to look at him.

Scabior looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed together. "That's your attitude, too!"

"Is not!"

Scabior then began to poke at her sides, her most sensitive ticklish spot. She began to convulse and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. They heard the door open again, where their oldest son stood, looking like he'd just woken up himself. His shaggy brown hair fell in front of his face, covering his bright blue eyes.

"Jasmine is so loud." He complained.

"I thought you were up and ready." Isabella said, finally getting out of bed.

"I'm up...I'm not ready." He motioned to his pajamas.

"Jonathon, come on." Isabella complained. She got up, ruffling his hair. "Have you even finished packing?"

Jonathon shook his head. Isabella smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" He cried.

"Go finish packing and get ready."

"All right, all right. God." Jonathon mumbled, walking back to his room.

"See now, that's definitely your kid." Isabella said, wandering into their bathroom and switching the light on to look in the mirror. She made a disgusted face as she ran her fingers through her wavy, blonde bedhead hair.

Scabior rolled his eyes as he walked across the room, still in a sleepy state. "His name just happens to be Jonathon too, doesn't it? I would swear they're related in some way." He smirked, placing an arm on the door frame of the bathroom and watching Isabella comb through her hair.

Isabella laughed. "You were the one who said it suited him perfectly, so don't complain." She pushed him away from the door and closed it. She turned on the shower and smiled to herself.

A lot had changed within the last nineteen years. She and Scabior roamed the country for a year or so, just camping out to watch the stars and actually get to know each other without screaming in each other's faces all the time. After being together for so long, Scabior eventually asked her to marry him. She, of course, said yes and they moved into a small house in London. Before they got married though, she'd made Scabior get a haircut.

"I like my hair though!" He cried as she came at him one day threateningly with a pair of scissors.

"Well, I do too, but I want it short for our wedding day." She pleaded, laughing as he held onto his head defiantly.

"My God, you're annoyin'."

"Just cut it off!"

He caved not too long afterward, going to a barber to get it all cut off. Isabella teased him because of the way he'd ran his fingers through the tips of his hair, still not used to the feeling of its shortness. After a while, he grew to love it.

For their wedding, Isabella made Anna and Hermione her bridesmaids, along with Ginny and Cho. It was the wedding Isabella had always dreamed of, with the beautiful white theme and long, flowing dress, followed by the amazing reception afterward. It wasn't much longer afterward that Anna and Ron got married, and theirs was even better than hers and Scabior's in Isabella's opinion. It looked like they'd spent months and months planning for it, making sure everything was absolutely perfect.

A year after that, Isabella gave birth to her first child, Alice. The first thing about Alice that Isabella noticed were her eyes. She had Jasmine's eyes. She also had most of Isabella's attributes. She was an eye roller, brave, and had a thing for Slytherin boys. (Good thing she was put in their House too.) Not to mention she had Isabella's smile. Once she was born, she and Scabior both got jobs at the Ministry. Ironically, Scabior worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Isabella in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Another year or so later, they had their next child, Jonathon, who was born with a head full of brown hair and bright blue eyes. He grew up to have Scabior's attitude. Sarcastic, rude, and he even had Scabior's signature smirk. Of course, it was no surprise that he was put into Slytherin as well.

And lastly, there was Jasmine, who turned eleven this past summer and is ready for her first year of Hogwarts. When she first began talking in full sentences, the first thing Isabella noticed was her accent. It was the same as Scabior's. But she definitely had Isabella's bubbly, badass personality.

Isabella walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair quickly and throwing the towel on the floor. She clutched the towel to her body, going through her drawers to find clothes to wear.

"Ah, yes, this does look quite familiar." Isabella straightened up, pushing her wet hair out of the way and looking over in the direction of Scabior's voice. A large grin spread across his face.

She laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Does it now?"

"Yeah, as I recall it, it was about, what...nineteen, twenty years ago?" He shrugged, walking closer to her. "I had you pinned against your bedroom wall, at your most vulnerable."

"Hmm, not sure I quite remember that." Isabella lied, smirking and softly tugging at his flannel pajama pants to pull him closer. He smirked back with his head against hers, placing his hands on either side of her hips and kissing her deeply. That same longing to never want to let go was still there between them, and they both felt it. She knew it by the way he acted when he kissed her.

"Oh, _god! _Mum!"

They separated, looking in the doorway to see Alice, who seemed to just wake up, with a disgusted look on her face.

"When I wake up in the morning, I _don't_ want to see my parents _snogging_ half naked with their bedroom door wide open! Augh!" She shivered, walking away quickly.

Isabella and Scabior laughed. "And _she_ is definitely your monster." Scabior said matter-of-factly. Isabella pushed him, smiling.

"I have to get ready, and so do you, mister." She jabbed a finger in his shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am." He said sarcastically, kissing her head one last time before going into the bathroom himself.

Isabella got dressed, drying her hair afterward and letting her long waves fall in front of her. She quickly rushed down the steps, the dishes magically washing themselves and the stove making breakfast for the kids.

"Mum, when are we leavin'?" Jasmine asked excitedly.

Isabella looked at her and laughed. "Boy, you are just so eager to leave me and your dad, aren't you?"

"No!" She said, giggling. Isabella kissed her daughter's head, heading back to the stove to finish the cooking manually. She flicked her new wand (Sarah's was nice, but not exactly all that comfortable to use after a while) to send the plates out of the cupboard in front of each chair at the table. She gave everyone two pancakes then sat down at her own chair.

"Jon, did you get all packed?"

"Yes, mum." He rolled his eyes.

"And you, Alice?"

"Yep." Alice said awkwardly, not looking at her mother.

"Oh come on, it's your own fault for looking into my room." Isabella said, pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"Mum, I'm not talking about it." Alice said, covering her ears with her hands.

"What? What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing, Jazzy, don't worry about it." Alice said quickly.

Scabior finally came downstairs, all dressed and ready. He went to the kitchen to grab a drink, then sat at the table, tousling with Jon's long hair on his way.

"Oi!" He said.

"You know, Jonny boy, I used to have hair longer than yours."

"No, you didn't." Alice said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, your mum can tell you all about that."

Isabella eyed him, laughing. "I made him get a haircut before our wedding."

"Like you always make me get one?" Jon said.

She nodded. "Should've seen him, hiding in the corner like a baby, clutching to his hair for dear life."

"It took me years to grow it that long!" Scabior said.

Isabella sarcastically pouted. "Baby."

"Speaking of, you've never told us how you and mum met, actually." Alice said.

Scabior and Isabella looked at each other, their eyes unsure. They both felt like it was too soon for all their kids to hear the tragic story of how they'd met, how they'd fought against each other in the war, how they'd been torn apart by hatred and jealousy. They were scared that it would frighten their kids to a point where they wouldn't trust Scabior anymore, and the last thing Isabella wanted was a repeat of her past.

"Yeah, how did you guys meet?" Jon asked, suddenly intrigued.

Scabior cleared his throat, moving the food around on his plate. "That is a another story for another time, when you're older."

"I'm thirteen!" Jon cried.

"Yeah, and I'm about to be fifteen in a couple months!" Alice said.

"You have a little sister." Isabella said.

They groaned. "Do we have to wait until she grows up, too?"

"Yes." Scabior said.

"Dad!" They both cried.

Alice sat back in her chair, annoyed. "Fine." She picked up her plate, bringing it into the kitchen. "Mum, can you help me pack the rest of my clothes?"

"Sure." Isabella got up. Scabior gave her the look. The look she knew meant she'd be in trouble if she said a word to Alice about their past.

"Izzy." He said.

"I know." She said back, her eyes annoyed. He looked away, tapping his fingers on the table as he leaned back in his chair. She knew he was upset. Isabella climbed the stairs to Alice's room, helping her pack the neatly folded clothes on her bed into her suitcase.

"Can't you just tell me?" Alice asked quietly.

"I just don't think you're mature enough to grab the concept of what happened." Isabella said, not looking up at her daughter.

"Why not?"

"What you need to understand is that this was nineteen years ago, during the second Wizarding War...your father and I, we were—" Isabella started, but then shook her head. "It's too much for you and your brother right now."

"At least tell me one thing?"

"What?"

"Was it an adventure?" Alice smiled.

Isabella smiled back. "The most amazing adventure I'll ever have."

"Was it filled with romance?"

Isabella laughed. "It wasn't at first."

Alice bit her lip. Another attribute she got from her mother was the lip biting. "Is that denim jacket you wear sometimes dad's?"

Isabella looked up at her. Alice looked into her mother's eyes, waiting for an answer. She sighed, shaking her head. "No."

"Whose is it then?"

"Alice, I told you, it's too much right now...there's many things in the story you just wouldn't understand."

Isabella packed the last article of clothing, locking Alice's suitcase shut angrily.

Alice looked down. "There was another...before dad, wasn't there?"

Isabella let out a slow, deep breath. "Isn't there always?"

Alice nodded. "Did you have to choose?"

Isabella smiled sweetly. "There was no choice. I knew."

Alice smiled back.

They packed the small car in front of their compact house, each of them piling inside, shouting in one another's ear. Isabella sat in the driver's seat, starting the car.

"What did you tell her?" Scabior asked. She looked into his eyes, filled with concern. His face was serious.

"I didn't go into details...I just told her the basics...that it was an adventure, we fell in love and that was that..." She paused, driving into the street, then whispered, "she asked about Jonathon."

Scabior looked over, his eyes suddenly angry. "And?"

"Again, I didn't tell her anything."

Scabior sighed, but it sounded more like a growl in the back of his throat. She grabbed his hand, looking in the rearview mirror where she made eye contact with Alice. Her eyes seemed suddenly sad. Isabella looked away, driving off their street to King's Cross Station.

Once they were there, they placed each of their bags on a trolley, walking through to find the platform. The very unique platform between 9 and 10. They stopped, Alice looked back at her mother. Isabella nodded, telling her to go. Alice turned back, running straight into the wall and disappearing through it.

"Ready, Jon?" Scabior placed both hands on either side of his son, running through the wall next.

"Mummy, I'm scared." Jasmine said, staring blankly at the wall.

"Don't worry, I'll run with you too, all right?" Isabella said, smiling and placing either side of her daughter. Together, they ran through, appearing on the platform behind the wall where parents and students all around were saying their goodbyes and boarding the train. She met up with Scabior, Jon and Alice, walking along the side of the train with their trolleys.

"Izzy!" Isabella turned to see Anna, running full speed at her. "Oh my god, you look great!"

"Thanks." Isabella said. "Jazzy, say hi to aunt Anna."

"Oh, my god, she's gorgeous." Anna crouched down to her level. "How are you?"

"Great!" Jasmine said. "It's my first year to Hogwarts!"

"Really? I remember my first year to Hogwarts."

Jasmine's jaw dropped. "Really?"

Anna nodded. "There was _so_ much action and adventure!"

"Whoa!" Jasmine giggled. "Mummy, am I gonna have action and adventure?"

Isabella laughed, running her hand through her daughter's hair. She heard another excited scream as Alice found Anna's oldest daughter, Lavender.

"They're all about to board now, come on." Isabella followed Anna through the crowd of people, finally catching up to Scabior and locking her arm with his.

"You seem tense." She noted.

"I don't want you tellin' them what happened with us, yet." Scabior said harshly in a hushed voice.

"I told you, I didn't." Isabella said, trying to control her voice volume.

Scabior sighed angrily.

"Would you rather have Abby instead of me?" Isabella asked randomly. "Or maybe her sister? She seemed pretty clingy to you that night, nineteen years ago."

Scabior stopped, looking at her like a knife was just shoved through his chest. "Is, why are you—?"

"Dad?" Jon asked.

"Keep goin', son, we'll be there to wave you off." He smiled half heartedly at his son and tousled his hair again. Jon nodded, continuing on. He looked back nervously. He knew his parents were fighting. He always knew.

"Jasmine, go follow your brother, okay?" Isabella said, letting go of her daughter's hand. Jasmine nodded, following after Jon.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Scabior asked suddenly, his face turning angry this time. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"She would've fought alongside you during the war, wouldn't she? I'm sure she would've made you happier, wouldn't she? I wouldn't have been crying for you after you fell off the bridge, would I? No, I would've killed you."

"We've been through this _multiple_ times, Isabella." Scabior grabbed her arm. "Abby is a girl that no longer means anythin' to me, and _if_ she were to be there with me durin' the war, I would've killed you without havin' to think twice. Would you really have wanted that?"

Isabella looked into Scabior's menacing eyes. She hadn't seen them turn so dark in ages. It made her want to cry when she saw him like this. She hated talking about this and she hated herself even more for bringing up something so random as that.

"Dad?" They both looked over at Alice, her eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Alice, no, it's not like that." Scabior said. He reached out for her, but she backed away.

"Mum, what's he talking about?" Her eyes filled with tears as she reached for Isabella's hand.

"Alice," Isabella grabbed her daughter's face, pushing her hair back. "I told you, you weren't ready to hear what happened between your father and me."

Alice swallowed hard. "He tried to kill you?" She whispered. "What if he tried to kill you now?" Her voice shook.

"This is my point, Alice!" Isabella said. "You don't understand."

Alice looked over at her dad. "Then, help me understand. I don't want to leave you alone with him." She grabbed her mom's arms. "I'm scared for you."

"Alice," Isabella closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "You've left me alone with him for the four years you've been gone already."

"But this is different. The way he looked at you, the way he talked—"

"Alice, listen to me," Isabella started. "Your father and I love each other...more than anything in the world. You got that, right?"

Alice nodded. "But..."

"No, no buts. When you come back for holiday, I promise to explain _everything_." Isabella looked at Scabior, who nodded in agreement. Alice watched Scabior closely before nodding as well.

"All right, fine."

"Come on." Isabella motioned for Scabior as they walked up the platform to the entrance to get on board. She hugged Alice tightly. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, mum." She let go, looking at her dad carefully before letting him wrap his arms around her in a hug. "I'm trusting you not to hurt her." She said through his shirt. "Please."

Scabior shook his head, looking at Isabella. "I would never. Not anymore."

Isabella smiled, waving at Alice one last time before she got on board. She looked over to see Harry, on the floor with his son, helping him tie his shoes. A flashback was sent through her mind. The night they went to Hogwarts and he tied her shoes for her, telling her to stay strong...something told her the same thing was happening with him and his son right then and there.

Jon came around, hugging both of them before boarding. Jasmine was the one to take the longest, getting on board last. Alice looked out her window at her parents, worry all over her face. Isabella took Scabior's hand. He pulled hers up to his lips and kissed it, forcing a smile onto Alice's face.

"There's somethin' you have that Abby never did." Scabior said as the train began to pull out of its station.

"What's that?"

He looked down at her, smirking. "A warm, beatin' heart."

She smiled.

She felt someone take her other hand. When she looked over, she saw Anna, grinning at her from ear to ear.

"I'm sure Jasmine's still proud." She whispered. And for a moment as Isabella looked in the window where her children were, she saw her sister, standing there, smiling directly at her. And with the blink of an eye, she was gone. Scabior kissed Isabella's head, wrapping both his hands around her in a hug.

She looked over, seeing Draco wave to his kids as the train picked up speed. She and him made eye contact and a smile spread across both their faces. He pointed to the window, a confused look on his face. He'd seen her too. She shrugged, and they both laughed. Jasmine had come to see off the two people she loved for the last time.

Isabella looked up at Scabior, and he down at her. He leaned down to kiss her, that same electric shock still remained strong. They parted, waving to their kids one last time as the train left the station completely.

Isabella had gotten everything she'd always imagined having one day.

Friends, family, a husband that loved her...

and a sister who didn't die for nothing.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, don't mind me, I'm not emotional or anything. Not at all...okay maybe a little. OKAY SO THIS A QUESTION I WANT YOU GUYS TO ANSWER: I was thinking of doing a FF of Jasmine & Draco...but only if you guys want to read it. If not, I'll do the other FF I had in mind, which also involves Draco, and someone else but that's a surprise :3. Anyways, I'll hope to hear from you guys in my next fics to come...I have so many other ideas for fics and I hope you guys will read them. Thank you all so much for your support. 3**

**Song inspiration for this last chapter is "Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades" by Brand New**


	40. SO GUYS, THERE'S A SEQUEL

**So, I definitely don't have as many followers/favorites/reviews on the sequel of this series. IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW, there is one and it's labelled You Are What You Are: Little Lion Man and I've already posted 17 chapters and I'm about to work on the next one and if you guys liked this one, I'm sure you'll like the sequel. So goooooo !**


End file.
